Destinations without destination
by Asamijaki
Summary: ¿Quién tiene derecho a escribir su destino? Una persona nace para ser la otra mitad de alguien que quizá, este al otro lado del mundo. ¿Esque no puedes elegir a quien amar? Kozume Kenma tiene una vida a base de matices grises, y sólo su alma gemela puede darle color. Pero, él no quiere una persona destinada.
1. Tonos Grises

_**1\. Tonos Grises.**_

 _« ¿Cómo una persona que no se ama a sí mismo, puede decir que ama a los demás?»_

El amor es un término muy sobre estimado por la sociedad de hoy en día, a una edad muy temprana incluso puedes sentir a tu "alma gemela", identificarla en un lugar lleno de gente, o incluso escuchar su voz.

Pero, ¿Acaso eso no es demasiado cruel? Es decir, ¿Naces para una persona? ¿Tienes que estar unido a alguien que ni siquiera conoces por lazos invisibles? ¿No puedes si quiera elegir a quien querer?

Hay quienes nacen sin siquiera tener un alma gemela. Comúnmente se consideran casos lamentables, pero Kozume Kenma los envidiaba.

Los envidiaba, porque ellos no necesitan a alguien quien los complete, no necesitan esperar a tener una señal del cielo, no necesitan absolutamente a nadie para depender de él.

Puede sonar egoísta, estúpido, o incluso frívolo, pero es lo que piensa: No quiere un alma gemela, no la necesita, y jamás la buscará, no obstante, no la odia; no sabe quién sea la persona a quién esté ligada, más la compadece, porque nunca podrá darle el cariño que busca.

—¿Kozume-kun? —la voz preocupada de su maestra hizo que despegar la mirada de la pantalla—, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No han venido a buscarte? —Negó con la cabeza.

Pudo notar como su expresión se veía afligida, con esa mirada de lástima, la cual ya se había acostumbrado a apreciar.

Volvió su mirar nuevamente a la pantalla de la consola, para ver el juego en pausa, mientras la melodía seguía sonando, aquellos elementos en _tonos grisáceos_ , ya los tenía memorizados por completo.

—Kenma —otra voz.

—Oh, hola Kuro —saludó sin necesidad de apartar su vista del juego aún congelado en el tiempo.

—Vamos a casa, ¿Vale?

Cerró la consola, y suspiró. Ya sabía que sus padres no vendrían por él, pero daba igual estar en casa o en la escuela. Todo era lo mismo.

Al tener 9 años de edad, se esperaría que fuese más alegre, y socializara mucho más con sus compañeros, pero simplemente ese no era el caso.

En el camino miró hacia el cielo, al parecer estaba despejado, y al no sentir el calor abrazador del sol, supuso que debería estar atardeciendo; Kuroo giraba una pelota de voleibol en sus manos, su padre se la había dado de regalo una semanas atrás, más eso no le llamaba la atención.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar hoy? Sabes que mamá siempre tiene un plato para ti —le mencionó, con aquella sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer de sus labios.

—No, aún tengo sobras de lo que hizo mi tía —murmuró desviando la mirada.

—Eso quiere decir que no has comido bien esta semana, ¿No?

A pesar de ser niños, pudo notar que Kuroo era intuitivo y observador, a veces le recordaba a la señora " _mamá de Kuro"._

—No he tenido mucho apetito. —comentó, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

Tetsurou suspiró. Sabía que su amigo no se cuidaba como debía, y no había nadie aparte de él, que viera por su bien estar. No entendía porque los padres del niño parecían no estar nunca en casa, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Sus comidas diarias yacían acomodadas en trastes sellados en el refrigerador, cada quince días, una mujer, (quien, Kenma le había dicho, trabajaba para su padre) le dejaba alimentos suficientes.

Todo eso, simplemente hacía que su sangre hirviera, tratar al castaño de esa forma, no estaba bien. Tetsurou amaba comer con su familia, comida caliente y deliciosa, recién hecha por su madre y servida por ella con una suave sonrisa.

Y sabía que Kenma no tenía eso.

Pero no podía hacer nada, no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder sacar de su casa al otro, y hacer que vivieran juntos, (incluso les había planteado la idea a sus padres de adoptarlo, pero se negaron por varias razones) gritarles a sus padres, o darle el calor que necesitaba. Y eso era frustrante.

—Oh, por cierto —el azabache deslizó su mirar hasta el menor—, el sábado mi mamá hará una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, ya sabes que estás más que invitado.

—Pero tu cumpleaños es mañana —le recordó, y Tetsurou ensanchó su sonrisa.

Por lo menos había memorizado ya esa fecha, eso era un gran avance, en los años anteriores había sido dolorosamente olvidado.

—Así es.

A los 10 años, la señal de la existencia de tu Alma Gemela debe manifestarse.

Por lo menos, eso le habían dicho, aunque podía variar, a la mayoría de los niños se les presentaba entre los 8 y 12 años. No obstante, su amigo Kenma era una excepción.

Él desde que tiene memoria, vive esperando a su Alma Gemela.

Se había dado cuenta hace ya dos años, cuando Kozume tenía 7, y acababa de entrar a la misma primaria que él. Había llegado a su casa a pasarle los apuntes de alguno de sus compañeros, (Aunque era más por órdenes de su profesora, más que por buena voluntad de los otros chiquillos) y lo había encontrado enfermo.

Al principio, debía admitir que lo que lo llevó a encapricharse por querer ser su amigo, fue empatía. Unos días después, para pasar tiempo con el castaño, llevó las grabaciones de partidos de voleibol.

 _«—¡Oh! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Los de Karasuno han anotado otro punto! —señaló el azabache, entusiasmado._

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabes que equipos son? —preguntó Kozume, sacando de lugar al otro._

 _—_ _Bueno, los colores de sus playeras con características de un equipo —comentó, en un tono no tan seguro, pensaba que aquello era algo obvio en realidad._

 _—_ _Ah... —sin quitar su mirada ámbar del partido en curso—. ¿De qué color son los de Seijo? —señaló concentrado en el equipo del lado derecho._

 _Kuroo parpadeó un par de veces._  
 _—¿No sabes qué color es? ¿No...? —Pausó, analizando lo que diría—. ¿No ves lo ves?_

 _Kenma negó, y Tetsurou sintió un peso caer sobre sus hombros, hizo que el mejor girara para verlo, y tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo que se lo impedía._

 _—_ _¿De qué color es mi camiseta?_

 _El castaño deslizó su aguda mirada hacia un poco más abajo del rostro del azabache. Kuroo sentía que le faltaba el aliento._

 _—_ _¿Gris?_

 _Y en ese momento lo comprendió, Kozume Kenma, no sólo tenía una vida solitaria y fría. Sino que, todo su mundo, estaba a blanco y negro, con matices grises._

 _Había escuchado de ello antes, pero era pocos los casos en los que se manifestaba de esa forma, sin mencionar, que el niño, ni siquiera alcanzaba la edad promedio._

 _—_ _Kenma, ¿Sabes que es una alma gemela?»_

—Pero lo harán el sábado, ya que ese día no tienen trabajo —revolvió los cabellos del chico levemente más bajo.

Tenía la esperanza, de que el día de uno de sus cumpleaños, el mundo de Kozume Kenma tomara color.

Deseaba con fuerzas que él fuera su alma gemela. De esa manera, todo sería más fácil, si el destino y la suerte estaban de su lado, podría salvar a su mejor amigo de su realidad.

Quería salvarlo, y para eso, _debía ser él_ su pareja destinada, _tenía que_ amarle.

—¿Kuro? —El niño interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien? —sonaba preocupado.

—¿Eh? Claro —afirmó, volviendo su mirada al frente.

Era extraño, su vista por un momento se volvió borrosa.

—¡Kuro! —exclamó Kenma, alarmado.

Tetsurou perdió el equilibrio, de un momento a otro, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, palpitaba, mientras la sujetaba con ambas mano en un intento inútil de suprimir aquella dolorosa sensación.


	2. Tu Alma Gemela

Al fin se cómo poner notas(?), aclaro que este fic es de capítulos cortos, dedicados al completo a una persona que amo uwu

El fic va actualmente por el 10 en otras plataformas, y puedo ver (Me emocionó mucho) un rw aquí, sólo que no puedo verlo, Fanfiction no me deja por ahora :(

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _ **2\. alma Gemela.**_

Desde hace una semana Kuroo no fue a la escuela.

Cada día antes de irse, Kenma iba a la casa de al lado, pero la madre del otro, sólo le decía que no se sentía bien.

El día del cumpleaños de Kuroo, había sido internado al hospital por sus fuertes dolores de cabeza. Por lo que el castaño sabía, sus oídos no paraban de zumbar. Debía ser insoportable para hacer sucumbir a alguien como su amigo, el cual no lloraba después de una caída o se quejaba al estar enfermo con gripe.

Y Kenma, no pudo verlo hasta ese día. No lo dejaban pasar al hospital al ser sólo un niño, y los padres de este estaban demasiado ocupados con las atenciones a su hijo, que Kozume no podía si quiera encontrar un momento para preguntarles sobre el estado del mayor.

—¿Qué necesitas? —la dulce y maternal voz de una anciana hizo que el niño se sobresaltara. Había entrado a la tienda deportiva por puro impulso. Hace unas semanas, había visto como su compañero quedaba embelesado ante algunas cosas en la vitrina.

Había ahorrado lo suficiente para un nuevo video juego, pero...

—Eso —señaló distraídamente a uno de los objetos en las vitrinas—, ¿Cuánto vale?

El sonido de la caja registradora cerrándose fue lo último que escuchó el niño antes de abandonar la tienda, en sus manos se encontraba una bolsa con el logo de la misma.

Había pensado desde hace un tiempo en utilizar el dinero que había ahorrado en un nuevo juego, en realidad, parte de la secuela de su saga favorita. Aun así, Kuroo lo merecía, si podía hacer algo para hacerle sentir mejor, lo haría.

En esos últimos años, había sido su mejor compañero, incluso le había cuidado cuando caía enfermo, claro, que igual la madre de este ayudaba mucho en ello.

Ese día, la señora de la casa le había mencionado cortamente por la mañana, que el niño mayor se sentía mejor. O bueno, ya no tenía que gritar hasta en las punzadas en su cráneo pararan.

Tocó la puerta de la residencia de la familia Kuroo, y esperó a que abrieran, había ocultado aquella bolsa en su mochila, y con anticipación había cambiado su ropa en casa.

—Oh, Kenma-kun —la mujer había abierto en menos de un toque, con una bolsa en mano, y bien arreglada—. Voy saliendo, ¿Quieres ver a Tetsurou? Ahora está durmiendo, pero puedes pasar si quieres —Kozume asintió, aceptando las peticiones de la mayor—. En el microondas hay waffles, y si vas a estar arriba, ponle seguro a la puerta, ¿Sí? —mencionó algo apresurada, revolviendo gentilmente los cabellos ajenos, para luego desaparecer en la entrada.

Kenma se quitó los zapatos con tranquilidad y le puso el seguro, como la mujer le había dicho.

Subió las escaleras, y efectivamente, el niño azabache se encontraba en cama, con la cabeza entre una almohada, la cual le cubría los extremos, Kenma sabía que esa rara forma de dormir, era la que este adaptaba para sentirse más cómodo.

Dejó su mochila a los pies de la cama de este, y se sentó al lado de sus pertenencias, sacó su vieja y confiable consola del bolsillo más pequeño de su maleta, y bajó el volumen para no interrumpir los sueños del otro.

Ya había esperado una semana para verle, y no le molestaba esperar unas horas más.

Kozume echó un último vistazo a la habitación del otro, no sabía exactamente de qué colores eran las paredes, o los pósters de voleibol y otras series animadas en ellas. La cama, los muebles...

Ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran los ojos de su amigo.

Sabía que su "condición" no era normal. Sabía que era cuestión de encontrar a su persona destinada, para que por fin, todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero esa era su definición de normal. Desde que tenía memoria o antes, su mundo era de esos tonos opacos; no se quejaba, realmente, le daba igual, como todo.  
Aunque, era un situación algo cómica cuando le preguntaban sobre su color favorito.

Incluso tenía problemas por ello, en las calles, cuando paseaba por sí sólo, aprendió que debía estar atento a las acciones de los otros, al cruzar la calle, no sabía de qué color estaba puesto el semáforo.

Igualmente, al comprar cosas, era como ver toda la ropa de la tienda igual.

Al comprar el regalo de Tetsurou, casi compra un par de tenis "verdes fosforescentes", según la señora de la tienda.

Después de un tiempo, el niño gamer, escuchó unos leves murmullos por detrás de sí; cerró la consola y volteó hasta el otro, que se encontraba aún dormido, pero parecía estar removiéndose en sueños.

—Tokyo... —susurró mientras se movía tanto, que había sacado la cabeza de su almohada.

—Kuro. —Lo movió un poco, tratando de sacarlo de aquel sueño.

Tetsurou abrió los ojos de golpe, y Kenma dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Kenma? —parpadeó un par de veces, y se restregó los ojos, hacía un tiempo no veía a su mejor amigo, y por un segundo, pensó que era un sueño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu mamá me dejó pasar —bajó sus pestañas, paseando su mirar por toda la habitación, exceptuando el rincón donde se encontraba el dueño de la misma. Era una mala costumbre que Kozume tenía a veces—. Hay Waffles en el micro —mencionó algo distraído.

—Oh, genial, supongo —El mayor se incorporó con ayuda de sus codos, sentándose sobre la cama.

Examinó con brevedad al otro, no lucía tan pálido como aquel día. Sabía que se había pasado un buen tiempo con aquellos dolores insoportables, y probablemente, Kenma se había preocupado (a su manera) por él.  
No sabía sí decirle o no.

—¿Cómo ha estado la escuela? —preguntó, saliendo de su cohibición, en un intento de recuperar un ambiente más cómodo para ambos.

—Me han dado unos apuntes para ti —mencionó el chico menor en edad, bajando su mirada, para volverla hasta su mochila.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuró mientras veía al otro hurgar entre sus pertenencias.

Los movimientos de Kozume eran algo vagos y más torpes de lo normal, este sería el momento más oportuno para decirlo, ¿No?

En esos momentos, el tren de pensamientos de Kenma estaba en otro lugar, hoy, y toda esa semana, había recibido una atención horrorosamente innecesaria; por si no fuera poco, sus compañeros le atosigaban con preguntas, de porqué los de quinto grado le buscaban (ellos, preocupados por Tetsurou).

Él no era una persona muy social, pero poco le importaba, porque tenía a Kuroo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sí, Kenma a sus 9 años, ya había aceptado el amor, pero no el que el mundo quiso darle, porque ya estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

En sí no lo pensó mucho, desde el momento en que Tetsurou hizo que su mundo fuera menos opaco, lo supo.  
Sacó las notas que le habían dado para el otro niño, y rozó con sus dedos la bolsa de la tienda deportiva.

Mordió su labio, y por alguna razón, sintió un suave cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.

—Kenma —escuchó la voz del otro a sus espaldas.

— ¿Si? —soltó de una forma floja, mientras sacaba de su mochila aquella bolsa, fuera del campo de visión de Tetsurou gracias al colchón.

Seguramente le gustará.

—Empecé a escuchar la voz de mi Alma Gemela.


	3. Hilo Rojo

**3\. Hilo Rojo.**

— ¿Tu alma gemela? —repitió parpadeando un par de veces.

—Sí.

En su mente, esas palabras se procesan de una manera lenta, pero eficaz. Al final atinó por una pregunta algo más obvia.

—¿Fue por eso por lo que te dolía tanto la cabeza?

—Sí. —Volvió a confirmar Tetsurou.

—Debes tomar bien los apuntes de esta semana que perdiste. —Comentó Kenma, sacándolos abruptamente del tema.

Tetsurou frunció el ceño, y miró al menor. ¿Cómo puede tomarlo como si nada? ¿No preguntaría nada sobre la existencia del ser que estaría ligado a él para siempre? ¿Le interesaba tan poco lo que pasará con su vida?

—Kenma, ¿No quieres saber más sobre mi Alma Gemela?

—No. —Y así, el menor de los dos dejó los apuntes para el otro en el buró, y volvió a poner su mochila tras su espalda—. No por ahora.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la cocina, por los waffles —mencionó cortamente, haciendo al infante mayor parpadear un par de veces—. ¿Quieres algo más?

—¿Eh? No —respondió el azabache, observando la puerta cerrarse.

Se dejó caer sobre su colchón. Hay veces en que ni él mismo entendía a Kozume, pero tal vez le había sorprendido tanto como a él, es decir, no sólo había escuchado la voz de una persona que ni siquiera estaba seguro que existiera, si no, eso implicaba que esa personas, no era el otro niño.

Sí, estaba seguro de que _tenía que_ ser Kenma, era su deber como buen amigo, ¿No? Pero aún así, había fallado por completo.

No sabía exactamente como sentirse al respecto; sin embargo, al sólo escuchar la voz de esa persona, una extraña y confusa felicidad inundaba su pecho; pero eso no significaba que la culpa fuera menos dolorosa.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

« _Hey, ¿Qué rayos tienes ahora? De repente me han dado ganas de llorar»_

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada! —rápidamente alzó las manos, como si se tratara de un fugitivo siendo atrapado con las manos en la masa.

 _«Si, ese "nada" está sintiéndose muy molesto ahora. Sí recuerdas que yo soy quien puede sentir tus inseguridades, ¿No?"_

—Sí, lo sé. —suspiró, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca. Sus orbes oscuros se pasearon por unos momentos a través de su habitación.

Durante los días que pudo "ajustar la transmisión" con su Alma Gemela —pues al principio, sólo escuchaba susurros o el dolor no lo dejaba pensar—, pudieron hablar adecuadamente; conocieron sus nombres, edades, gustos, entre otras cosas triviales. Pero lo más importantes, era que aclararon varias cosas respecto a su lazo: Mientras que el otro sentía más las _emociones_ de Kuroo, Tetsurou era más afectado por los sentimientos _físicos_ de su persona destinada; aunque había ocasiones en que podía ser al revés, no obstante, no con la misma intensidad que en el orden anterior.

« _¿Es por tu amigo Kenma?»_

Preguntó aquella voz, haciendo dar un pequeño sobresalto al otro.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos aunque yo no quiera? ¡Eso es diabólico...!

« _En primera, cuando hablamos siempre que mencionabas su nombre, me dolía el pecho; en segundo, no me importa lo que estés pensando cuando no hablas conmigo.»_

—Que cruel —Kuroo hizo un puchero, para momentos más tarde sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago—. Vaya, ¿Te hice reír?

« _Cállate, Kuroo»_

—Aún a distancia eres muy fácil de leer, ¿No cre...? —se tapó la boca con ambas manos, al ver la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Ni siquiera era necesario hablar en voz alta, pero aún tenía esa mala costumbre de liberar sus pensamientos al aire—. Kenma, eso fue rápido.

« _¿Kuroo?»_

—Te ves pálido —le comentó el niño, asentando aquel plato a un lado de las libretas con apuntes.

« _Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?»_

Tetsurou definitivamente, más tarde tendría el dolor de algún golpe en su estómago, tras ignorar olímpicamente a su otra mitad. Sí, ya se había fijado en la actitud tan feroz del otro, temía que eso quisiera decir que era alguna clase de masoquista.

—Estoy bien —les respondió a ambos, y después de solo sentir un leve pellizco en su hombro, no volvió a escuchar la otra voz—. Por cierto, Kenma, ¿No tenías nada que decirme? Me imagino que no estás aquí sólo por los apuntes.

—Quería verte —respondió de una forma tan directa y sincera que acuñó un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho de Tetsurou, cálido, y a la vez frío. Culpa, y más culpa—. No pude estar contigo en tu cumpleaños.

—No, no, está bien, de todas maneras, ese día no fue muy agradable...

Y se hizo el silencio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kuroo sentía una pausa incómoda entre ambos.

—¿Vas a comer? —Preguntó el menor, señalando con su mirar el plato.

A Tetsurou ciertamente le pareció extraño que el otro rompiera aquel ambiente (o lo intentara, más bien), aun así, le pareció un lindo gesto.

—Kenma, ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice aquella vez que estábamos viendo partidos de Voleibol? —Le mencionó, y Kozume asintió con la cabeza.

—Que estarías siempre conmigo —recordó el otro. En ese entonces, aquellas palabras no le habían alterado, no obstante, ahora al repetirlas, pudo sentir cierto calor emanar de la piel de sus mejillas—. ¿Qué pasa con eso? —interrogó el castaño, haciendo que el mayor desviara su vista. Una mala señal.

—Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¿No? —Volvió sus orbes oscuros hasta el más bajo, y en un segundo, el corazón del gamer dio un brinco.

—Sí —asintió suavemente su cabeza, dejando aquella afirmación entre una leve sonrisa.

Sí, no era fácil hacer sonreír a Kenma, y lo sabía muy bien.

—Kuro —volvió a vociferar el joven de cabellos lacios.

—¿Sí? —El aludido optó por sentarse al borde de la cama, pudiendo entablar una mejor conversación de esa forma.

—Sobre lo de tu cumpleaños —murmuró de una manera algo distraída y floja, mientras rebuscaba entre su mochila; la mirada del azabache permanecía curiosa sobre él—, pensé en jugar videojuegos contigo y cederte mi personaje favorito —Tetsurou reprimió una risa con ayuda del dorso de su mano, dejando al chico terminar de hablar—, pero creo que te gustará más esto.

Y junto a un gesto, que Kuroo no supo interpretar, Kenma sacó una bolsa verdosa de plástico de la bolsa grande de su mochila, pudo reconocer de inmediato el logo, y por un segundo, pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaron al sólo verlo. Era su tienda deportiva favorita. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando por la fiebre o los dolores? No, no era posible, desde hace un par de días eso había frenado.

—¿Para mí? —se atrevió a preguntar, señalándose a sí mismo.

Kozume asintió y Kuroo abrió la bolsa.

El rojo era su color favorito...

«Lo siento»

Cerró los ojos, dejando ir aquel pensamiento. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _«¿Por dejarme hablando solo?»_

Ironizó la voz de su persona destinada.

«No, es sólo que creo que no podré hacerlo» Tetsurou volvió su mirada hasta su compañero, y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias.

 _«¿Hacer qué?»_

—No fue nada —Kenma bajó sus fanales ambarinos, paseándolos por la recamara del otro. Ciertamente era muy adorable.

«No puedo ser tu alma gemela, Yakkun»

Sabía que era arriesgado, que era casi imposible ir en contra del destino, y que los lazos invisibles, no podían ser cortados con facilidad.

Pero si desligarse de la persona al otro lado de su hilo rojo, significaba hacer feliz a su mejor amigo, no importaría cuánto tiempo tardara desgastar esas ataduras.


	4. Marcas

_**4\. Marcas.**_

Desde ese día, Tetsurou ignoró por completo a aquella voz.

Al principio, la voz de Yaku le hablaba pidiendo respuesta a la decisión tan inesperada que había tomado, no obstante, Kuroo sólo se hizo de oídos sordos. Claro, con eso llegaron algunos dolores en su estómago, piernas y de más, era obvio que a su otra mitad no le agradó que lo sacara de esa manera de su vida.

Hasta que los dolores cesaron de un momento a otro, Tetsurou supo que se resignó al momento de que su pecho comenzó a llenarse una sensación asfixiante y dolorosa; en esas noche, la sensación de sus ojos arder y algo frío recorrer sus mejillas, le dieron una leve idea de cómo se lo había tomado.

Dicen que cuando te desconectas mucho tiempo de tu Alma Gemela, empiezas a perderte a ti mismo.

Muchos dirían que era egoísta, ¿Cuántos tenían la suerte de tener a su otra mitad tan cerca, en la misma ciudad? No muchos. Por lo que sabía, había casos de personas que no pudieron verse en años, por estar del otro lado del mundo, hablando otros idiomas, y otros horarios.

Antes, cuando su madre le contaba hermosas historias sobre amor eterno e incondicional, sentía una extraña alegría invadirle. Y ahora que uno de sus cuentos de hadas favoritos se había hecho realidad, sólo le daba la espalda a esa persona.

Era un patán, sabía que era algo egoísta, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—Tetsurou, ¿Estas seguro que no has escuchado ninguna voz? —Nuevamente, la mujer azabache de mediana edad, sacó el tema.

Los dolores excesivos de cabeza al momento de cumplir los 10 años de edad, habían sido acreditados a estrés por la escuela. Sí, algo muy tonto considerando que ese no era problema para Kuroo, ni su ambiente escolar, lo familiar. Pero tras varios estudios, era lo último que quedaba. Su madre aún tenía la esperanza de que se debiera a la manifestación de su lazo con su persona destinada.

Pero Tetsurou lo negó rotundamente.

—No, ninguna. —El joven se encogió de hombros, y siguió comiendo.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo, que hay veces en que le sorprendía que su madre siguiera preguntando.

La mujer soltó un suspiro, más no de alivio, estaba preocupada. A esas alturas, la mayoría de la población manifestaba lazos con otros, pero su hijo no. Claro, existían casos especiales, y los pocos que conocía, eran personas que nunca tuvieron una relación estable en su vida.  
No era que le preocupara el futuro de este, era inteligente, y triunfaría en todo lo que se propusiera, pero, le hubiera gustado que el joven experimentara tan bella conexión.

—Bueno, —dejó caer sus hombros nuevamente, miró su plato, y después aquel lugar vacío en la mesa. —¿Cómo has sentido los primeros días? ¿No se han abierto las inscripciones para el Club?

Tetsurou negó nuevamente. Hace ya unos días había entrado a segundo de secundaria, este año, Kenma entraría a la misma escuela. Lo convencería de entrar al club de Voleibol en cuanto se abran las inscripciones.

—Entonces, ¿Me explicas que significan esas marcas en tus brazos?

Al momento de tragar, la comida se atascó en la garganta seca del azabache. Un gesto evidente de nerviosismo.

Lo había notado desde hace un tiempo en realidad. Desde hace un par de años, cuando abandonó el contacto con su Alma Gemela, su sensibilidad lo que sentía el otro, disminuía con el tiempo, ya no sentía pequeñas cosas que antes sí. Pero, a mitad de su primer año de secundaria, la sensación de sus músculos cansados se empezaba a propagar. Sus antebrazos y rodillas empezaban a arder; era una sensación tan propia, pero a la vez ajena; le recordaba a cuando él mismo entrenaba sus servicios al entrar a su equipo, pero más duro.

Eran incontables las veces en que a Tetsurou le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Yaku sí practicaba Voleibol.

Aún así, se mantuvo al margen durante ese entonces. Pero aún le inquietaba algo, apenas desde hace unos días, los dolores no parecían ser relacionados al deporte. Las Magulladuras y moretones en su estómago y espalda, no se veían —y sentían— como algo que el balón pudiera causar.

—Estuve entrenando por mi cuenta. —Respondió, después de tomar agua. Sí su madre se hacía ideas equivocadas, tendría que pensar en algo mejor.

—Ya veo. —la mirada de la mujer no contrastaba con sus palabras, claramente, sabía cuándo Tetsurou tenía algo que ocultar, o al menos, eso era la mayor parte del tiempo. —¿Vas a ir a casa de Kenma más tarde? Estaría bien que le lleves algo de comer.

—Oh, si, iré a hacer la tarea con él, dejé mis libros en su habitación la semana pasada. —recuperó la calma. Terminando su plato, levantándose de una vez.

Tomó un poco de la cazuela en un traste aparte, y se acomodó la mochila que había dejado en la entrada de la casa. Ese día Kozume no había ido a almorzar con ellos, debido a que los primeros días le resultaban tan agotadores, que una vez en casa, nadie lo podía separar de su cama.

Caminó con calma hasta la casa conjunta a la suya, y tomó la llave que estaba al lado de la puerta, escondida en una maseta que contenía una frondosa planta sin espinas. Sabía que si el castaño estaba durmiendo, el timbre no serviría de nada.

Cerró tras de sí, y puso el traste que había llevado sobre la mesa, como esperaba, no había rastros de que el menor haya pasado si quiera por la cocina, a veces Kuroo pensaba que le conocía demasiado bien.

Subió las escaleras, algo distraído, con sus pensamientos triviales, y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo para asomarse.

—Hey, Kenma, ¿Estás despierto? Traje un no poco de... —murmuró, para después callarse abruptamente.

Kozume no estaba dormido, estaba sentado en el suelo, dejando caer la mitad de su cuerpo en una mesa baja y pequeña, en medio de la habitación. Eso alarmó un poco a Tetsurou.

—¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?—alzó una ceja, acercándose hasta donde yacía el otro. —¿Porqué rayas tu brazo? —cuestionó algo confundido, para notar enseguida, la falta de plumones, lapiceros u otras cosas, con las que el joven pudo haber marcado su piel.

—Kuro. —el chico alzó su mirar con pereza, y cierto agobio, su brazo extendido estaba completamente marcado, palabras escritas con una caligrafía tan grande, que no era algo que pareciera ser escrito por él, su brazo estaba lleno.

El azabache alzó a leer cosas como: _"hola", "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", "¿Has escuchado hablar del pequeño gigante?"_ Y de más.

No entendía exactamente qué pasaba.

—¿Y eso? —señaló la piel manchada con tintas de distintos colores. Estaban hechas con varios tipos de marcadores y lapiceros.

Kenma bajó sus pestañas, en un gesto de cansancio.

—Esto ha estado apareciendo todo el día. —mencionó, para después dejar reposar su mejilla sobre la mesa.

Fue en ese momento, en que Tetsurou lo captó por completo, había escuchado cosas similares antes.  
De personas que podían comunicarse a través de grabados en su piel.

Por lo que, sólo había una explicación.

—Kuro, no quiero un alma gemela. —Mencionó Kenma, quejándose.

Kuroo sabía que ese día habría de llegar tarde o temprano, la persona unida a la existencia del otro, por fin se había manifestado.


	5. Naranja

**5\. Naranja**

Desde que Kuroo le confesó que había comenzado a escuchar la voz de su alma gemela, el tema no volvió a ser tratado.

Hay veces en que se cuestionaba sí habían dejado de hablarse, esa sería la única explicación lógica a esos últimos años, en los que el mayor no le había mencionado absolutamente nada de la otra persona, o siquiera, lo escuchara hablando solo, o algo por el estilo.

Se preguntaba si él tenía algo que ver.

Sabía lo mucho que Tetsurou se preocupaba por él, pero no quería pensar que aquellos sentimientos de responsabilidad y amistad lo hicieran sentir obligado a cumplir, o incluso renunciar a algo valioso.

Eso no era lo que Kenma quería, para nada.

Desde hace un tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo indispensable que el mayor se había vuelto para él, en más de un sentido. ¿Quién diría que los días de escuela sin poder pasar un momento con Kuro serían tan aburridos?

—¡Kenma!

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver una cabellera azabache desordenada, acomodada tal cual comúnmente despertaba.

Incluso lo levantaba a tiempo para sus primeros días de escuela. Sí, puede que en ese tiempo se haya vuelto un poco más dependiente de su mejor amigo.

—Kuro —musitó con cansancio, frotando uno de sus ojos con pereza—. Es muy temprano aún.

Tetsurou se encontraba ya vestido con su uniforme, y su mochila puesta, mientras Kozume aún se encontraba en pijama, envuelto entre las sábanas.

—Son las 6:30 —suspiró, dándose la vuelta, para ir a la cocina y preparar algo, como se le había hecho costumbre—, apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

El castaño quedó unos segundos mirando sus pies fuera de la frazada, aún estaba semi adormilado, y una sensación extraña en su pecho lo acompañaba ese día.

Sólo esperaba no fuera nada problemático más tarde.

.

Tedioso. No podía describir su primer día de escuela media de otra manera. Al entrar, tenía que presentarse en cada clase, con cada profesor nuevo que entraba al aula. Le había tocado un asiento en medio de todo el alboroto, y si sacaba su consola, no se salvaba de miradas curiosas.

Lo único que esperaba, era la campana del receso, para poder salir de ese lugar.

Pero algo llamó su atención. Un garabato en el dorso de su mano.

No sabía exactamente qué era, no tenía forma, pero por alguna razón, por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que fuera un cuervo.

—Hey, Kenma —una voz desde la puerta del salón, hizo que sus pensamientos se desviarán a otro lado.

Esa fue la primera señal.

Durante ese receso, jugó videojuegos mientras Kuroo practicaba un poco con la pelota de Voleibol.

—Hey, Kenma —volvió a repetir minutos más tarde que la primera vez, cosa que llamó la atención del menor, o por lo menos, lo suficiente como para hacer levantar su visión de la pantalla—. Coloca para mí.

—No —dijo para volver a bajar su mirar hasta la consola.

Escuchó una exclamación "ofendida" por parte del mayor, y embozó una disimulada sonrisa por debajo de su largo flequillo.

—Vamos, eres el mejor setter que conozco.

Sí, Kozume aún practicaba aquello cuando le insistía mucho. Y Kuroo descubrió que tenía talento como armador.

—Espero tus senpais del club no te escuchen decir eso —volvió su mirada con aparente desinterés en su consola. Kuroo bufó—. Bien, sólo una.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el mayor, mostrando su sonrisa como una perfecta rejilla—. Oye, ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Kozume bajó la manga de su suéter, en un movimiento para nada disimulado.

—No es nada.

Días después, Kenma pudo notar aquellos rayones en su piel más seguido, y ya se había hecho una idea de a qué -o a quién- se debía.

Pero lo ignoraba, no quería saber nada de aquella persona. Aún así, un indispensable "¿Porqué ahora?" se pasó por su mente más de una vez.

Ya se había resignado, estaba seguro de que la otra persona que estaba conectada con él había muerto en algún momento de su vida; tal vez un accidente, o algo similar. Pues fuera de su incapacidad de detectar matices, no había señales. Hasta ahora.

Tenía muchas preguntas, sí. Una tarde, después de la escuela, Tetsurou lo invitó a almorzar con él y su madre, pero ya tenía otros planes en mente.

Argumentó que estaba muy cansado del día escolar, y se dirigió a su propio hogar. Se quitó el abrigo que ocultaba algunos rayones en sus brazos, garabatos, letras a las que no le encontraba sentido, y demás.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que intentar, tarde o temprano iba a llegar a un punto donde se metiera en problemas por rayar su piel como un niño de primaria. Debía detenerlo ahora.

Tomó una pluma de su mochila, y observó su brazo por unos minutos.

¿Qué debía poner?

Por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, emocionado quizá. Estaba mal, y lo sabía. Apoyó levemente la punta de su bolígrafo en su piel, y la alejó de inmediato al ver como cierta palabra comenzaba a aparecer.

¿"Torino"? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un nombre?

En ese momento tomó valor. Y escribió.

«Deberías utilizar tus libretas para anotar las cosas.» Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No fue nada especial, en realidad.

 _«Es mejor anotar las cosas en mis brazos, así se borran y no gasto mis hojas.»_ Kozume se sorprendió por la velocidad de respuesta. Sí, igual debía mejorar su letra, sea quien sea.

Después de eso, hubo unos momentos en que los garabatos cesaron.

 _«¡Espera! ¡Me respondiste! ¡¿PUEDO HABLAR CON MI CUERPO?!»_

Letras excesivamente grandes. A Kenma no le sorprendería que el otro lo estuviera gritando a la vez que escribía. Por alguna razón, se llevó la impresión de que se trataba de una persona algo problemática.

«¿Puedes dejar de garabatear en tus brazos? Es molesto.» Fue al punto, sin contestar a lo anterior.

 _«¿Eres tú mi alma gemela?»_ Está vez la caligrafía parecía ser más pequeña que la anterior, más suave, y pausada. Parecía como si se sintiera inseguro de transmitir aquel mensaje a través de su piel.

«Sí» Escribió sin comentarios, sólo con aquella verdad a medias. No sabía exactamente que palabras utilizar para decirle que no sería como creía. No con él.

 _«¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Lamento haber escrito cosas sin sentido! ¡No sabía que a ti te afectaba! ¡Lo juro!»_ de una manera demasiado rápida, y con algunos tropiezos, las palabras fueron apareciendo en Kozume, haciendo que una gota resbalara por su mejilla.

«Yo no...»

 _«Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou»_

Kenma detuvo el bolígrafo aún asentado sobre su piel. No lo podía creer.

Apenas se acordaba del nombre de aquel vivido color: _Naranja._ Era una tinta anaranjada.

Era la primera vez que lograba detectar un matiz tan brillante, tan alegre y a la vez cálido.

El tiempo volvió a correr para Kozume, y la tinta que llenaba su piel tomó color, nunca habría pensado que esa persona utilizará un lapicero con esos cartuchos tan peculiares. Lo que sabía, era que ahora, su brazo estaba lleno de aquel tono. No paraba de escribir y hacer preguntas, comentarios e incluso caritas.

Era tanto a lo que no sabía cómo responder, y simplemente se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Aún estaba procesando un par de cosas. Sentimientos que no podía -y no quería- entender que brotaban de su pecho.

En ese momento, dejó caer el bolígrafo, mientras le veía rodar en el suelo, escuchó unos ruidos abajo, en la entrada.

Kuroo había llegado. No le respondería.


	6. Peculiar

**_6._ _Peculiar._**

Hinata Shouyou era de los muchos niños, a los que sus madres les contaban hermosos relatos sobre personas que encontraban a su alma gemela y vivían "felices por siempre".

A esa edad, no le interesaba de una manera tan excesiva, le gustaba más ir paseando en bicicleta, y ver partidos de voleibol por la tele. Aunque, no negaba que la idea de imaginar a su persona destinada le emocionaba tanto.

Se preguntaba sí ¿sería una niña de cabello largo o corto?, ¿ojos oscuros o claros?, ¿alegre o relajada?, ¿Le gustaría el voleibol?, ¿Sabía quién era el pequeño gigante?

Un sin fin de preguntas cruzaban por su mente. Las posibilidades eran infinitas y emocionantes.

No obstante, Hinata comúnmente escuchaba que la edad donde las señales de que tu alma gemela existe, se presentaban, ya estaba cerca de la suya.

8 años y medio, y nada. Tal vez eran algo impaciente.

No le dio importancia y siguió con su vida normal. Su madre lo veían animado con la idea, en su cuarto año de primaria, aún estaba a tiempo.

Pero temía un poco por su futuro. Había pequeños indicios, de que el Alma Gemela de su hijo, no fuera exactamente una niña.

Habían hecho investigaciones al respecto, miles de reportajes abordaron el tema con delicadeza. Los casos eran cada vez menos escasos, el número aumentaba para ocupar un 15% de la población en total, mientras que las personas sin un Alma Gemela, eran un 5%

Era realmente alarmante, era antinatural, no podía pasarle a su hijo, ¿Verdad?  
Él se veía muy _normal_.

Y aún así, no parecía gustar de niñas, al inicio pensó que tenía la mentalidad de esperar al amor de su vida sin tener otros enamoramiento, pero igual le preocupaba. Shouyou no parecía una persona afeminada o retraída, ella le había educado y cuidado de una buena forma. No era justo que el destino le hiciera tal cosa.

Sí pudiera enlistar sus mayores miedos, el que su hijo fuera un número dentro de ese 20% encabezaría el listado, sin duda alguna.

—Shouyou, ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el brazo?

—¿Mnh? —paró de masticar, observando el lugar donde había una anotación. "17/11 KBD" —Quien sabe... —se encogió de hombros y no dio más importancia al asunto.

Esa fue la primera señal, y la mujer, a diferencia del niño, no lo dejó pasar.

Pudo notar ciertas cosas, ella conocía bien la letra de su hijo, y no acostumbraba a ponerla tan pequeña y alineada. No sabría decir sí la letra era de un niño o una niña.

El tiempo pasó, y las veces en que aparecían las inscripciones eran escasas. Pero una semana después de aquellas letras extrañas y sin sentido, hubo un pequeño sentir, que empezó desde su pecho.

—¿Shoucchan? —un niño que jugaba junto al pelirrojo le llamó con cierto tono de preocupación. —¿Qué pasa?

—Duele... —musitó con dificultad, llevando ambas manos a su pecho, agachándose para oprimir más aquella zona entre sus manos. En un vano intento de parar todo su sufrir.

—¡Maestra! —Escuchó al otro llamar a su profesora. Pero todo lo escuchaba en un segundo plano.

Dolía, los latidos de de corazón eran similares a golpes, golpes que tomaban fuerza y estrujaba sus entrañas con malicia.

Alzó su mirar levemente, observando de reojo a los niños que venían corriendo junto a su profesora.

Lo único que Shouyou pudo recordar de aquel episodio, fue aquel cielo, que por un segundo, parecía haber perdido su bello color azul.

(...)

—Todo parece estar bien. —Mencionó el doctor, quitándole el frío metal del estetoscopio del pecho.

—¡Le ha dado un ataque cardíaco! ¡¿Cómo puede decir que está bien?! —ciertamente alterada. La habían llamado de la escuela, para avisarle que su hijo había sido llevado al hospital.

Era normal que se sintiera tan mal en esa situación. Pero antes de llegar al hospital, el pequeño niño ya se encontraba más que bien.

Le habían hecho estudios, y demás, habían estado en aquel centro de salud prácticamente todo el día. Más no había nada que indicara algo fuera de lo normal.

Hinata era un niño bastante saludable y energético. Aunque, le tenía pavor a las agujas, claro.

—Su corazón está bien. —le informó, deslizando su mirar hacia el pequeño que llevaba una paleta en su boca, mirando la escena despreocupado. —Shouyou-kun, ¿Le quieres decir tú mismo?

—¿Decirme qué? —frunció las cejas con confusión. El infante sacó la paleta de su boca, y le sonrió radiante.

—Mamá, —musitó con genuina felicidad. —¡Mi alma gemela me está llamando!

(...)

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —la mujer susurró casi inaudible, al saber que el pequeño niño se encontraba afuera de la sala.

—Le hemos hecho algunas pruebas a su Hijo, y aunque es una clara señal de que su Alma Gemela existe, es muy raro que no haya una forma de comunicarse o simplemente de que se conecte después de esta primera experiencia. —Habló con tranquilidad el doctor.

—Digame exactamente qué significa eso, sin rodeos.

—En está etapa, puede que la otra persona, quiera o no, fuertemente ligarse o desligarse de su hijo. —comentó. —Aun así, no hay manera de saberlo a ciencia cierta. Puede incluso significar que su persona destinada esté sufriendo emocionalmente, o que haya peligrado su vida. —informó sin rodeos.

—¿Es eso normal? —pregunto con temor.

—Mayormente estos casos se presentan más en las personas predestinadas... Mnh... —se detuvo, sin saber exactamente que decir. —Peculiares.

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando. Y la incertidumbre dió entrada al pánico.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la delgada pared, Shouyou columpiaba sus pies, sentado sobre aquella silla en la sala de espera.

"Peculiar" ¿Eso era malo? Lo investigaría en su diccionario más tarde.

No entendía porque su madre no estaba feliz, es decir, ahora sabían que si tenía a alguien quien le esperaba. Ella se veía muy entusiasmada al contarle historias de amor respecto a eso, ¿Por qué se veía tan molesta?

No lo entendía, y no quería entenderlo. Solo quería jugar, y esperar al día en que pudiera conocer a su otra mitad.

¿Si persona destinada era mala? ¿Por eso su madre no se veía feliz?

Eso llegó a pasar por su mente. Y sólo había una manera de comprobarlo. Intentaría hablarle él mismo.

(...)

Desde esa fecha, Shouyou al caer las noches, y ver a su madre salir de su habitación, se escabullía por debajo de sus sábanas y cerraba los ojos, contando hasta tres, y esperaba que sus pensamientos llegarán a esa persona.

Juntaba sus manos, y repetía en voz baja:

 _"Sí estás ahí, dime por favor que no eres una mala persona."_

Pero, ninguna respuesta llegó jamás.

(...)

Ahora, que se encontraba en sus primeros días de 6to grado, se había olvidado por completo de todo aquello, su mayor preocupación era que Natsu algún día creciera más que él.

—Shouyou, ¿apuntaste la tarea? —le preguntó un amigo con cierta desesperación.

—Ah, si. —asintió, mientras bajaba sus mangas. En sus brazos, habían algunos garabatos, y entre ellos letras que su compañero ni siquiera pudo leer. —Hacer un resumen de la página 17. —comentó con simpleza, mientras al otro le caía una gota de sudor por su mejilla. —¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Gracias.

Ese día Shouyou volvió a Casa, su madre no estaba, puesto había llevado a Natsu a una cita médica, para inyectarle sus vacunas. Tenía suerte de que a él no le tocaba por esas fechas.

Se dejó tirar sobre el suelo. Miró los rayones en su piel, y dio un suspiro. Tenía sueño. Pero antes de eso, tomó un pequeño lapicero naranja al azar.  
Y dibujó un pequeño gato en su palma, seguido de un ave que quería pensar, era un anguila o un cuervo. Y escribió "Karasuno" de una forma casual. Era lo que hacía de vez en cuando, ya que simple se hundía en pensamientos futuros y sin sentido.

 _«Deberías utilizar tus libretas para anotar las cosas.»_ leyó en su propio antebrazo.

Soltó una leve risa, y destapó nuevamente el bolígrafo de color brillante, escribiendo: «Es mejor anotar las cosas en mis brazos, así se borran y no gasto mis hojas.»

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo en aquella última palabra, y pensó por un momento lo ocurrido.

Estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien, y no de un método convencional. Su piel se marcaba por sí sola...

«¡Espera! ¡Me respondiste! ¡¿PUEDO HABLAR CON MI CUERPO?!» Escribía rápidamente mientras alzaba la voz de una forma ciertamente excesiva. Pero por los dioses, no podían culparlo. ¡Era increíble! ¡Algo sin precedentes! Pero...

 _«¿Puedes dejar de garabatear en tus brazos? Es molesto.»_ leyó después de unos segundos. Sinceramente era algo frío, pero nada podía hacer bajar la temperatura de la radiante sonrisa de Shouyou.

¡Debía ser ella! ¡No había duda!

Estaba feliz, y esa palabra se quedaba corta ante sus emociones. No obstante, su mano comenzó a temblar. No sabía que escribirle, había esperado tanto tiempo para comunicarse con su otra mitad, que simplemente su mente se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos.

Había tenido tantas preguntas antes, y ahora que podía hacérselas llegar, no se le ocurría nada.

«¿Eres tú mi alma gemela?» Escribió con duda. El trazo suave y delicado no era algo normal en él. Pero sus ánimos habían bajado drásticamente, como en una montaña rusa de confusión ante su primer contacto, con alguien que indirectamente le había alejado de su madre.

Por qué era de esa forma. Desde aquel día con el Doctor, su madre no quiso tocar el tema de la persona con la que su hijo compartiría una vida. Fuera de eso seguía siendo la misma mujer cariñosa y cálida de siempre. Pero era imposible para el pelirrojo no notar su frialdad respecto al tema.

 _«Si»._ Sorbió su Nariz. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a escurrirse. ¿Estaba llorando de felicidad? Quién sabe. Pero fue en ese momento en el que se dió cuenta de algo importante.

—¡Ah! —Gritó con exasperación.

«¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Lamento haber escrito cosas sin sentido! ¡No sabía que a ti te afectaba! ¡Lo juro!» Se disculpó, tanto grabando palabras en su piel, como pronunciandolas con el mismo descuido de su letra.

 _«Yo no...»_

«Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou» Escribió de manera repentina, frenando sus disculpas.

Quería saber el nombre de la chica que sería su futuro, quería saber más de ella.

Su lazo con su Alma gemela era su piel. Su primer lazo, era su piel.

Era tan genial, no sabía que se podía de esa manera. Había escuchado de personas que se comunicaban a través del tacto, de la mente, ¡Incluso de la vista! Pero no de ese modo.

Shouyou esperó y esperó, pero ya no hubo respuesta alguna.

De ahí, comenzó a escribir con insistencia, "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te gusta el Voleibol? ¿Has escuchado hablar del pequeño gigante?"

Pero nada.

Nada más que sus mismos garabatos, ¿La había hecho sentir mal? ¿La incomodaba? ¿Le caía mal?

Demasiadas preguntas en un sólo momento, la posibilidad de que sólo haya sido un pre-episodio de su conexión estaba presente. Tal vez ni siquiera le vuelvan a llegar sus palabras en mucho tiempo.

No importaba, podía esperar. Cuando vuelvan a poder tener una charla, podría pregúntale su nombre, y todas las dudas que tenía con respecto a ella.

No obstante, algo que le llamó la atención al joven, era que había jurado ver que el color del bolígrafo que usaba su Alma Gemela, era rojo. ¡Sin duda era rojo!

Y ahora, los trazos de su piel, eran grises.

* * *

 _•"17/11 KBD", fue un pequeño apunte de Kenma. Significa: "17/11 Kuro's BirthDay. Se supone que siempre lo olvidaba, pero ese año lo anotó una semana antes de la fecha._

 _•El dolor que Hinata sintió, fue la primera manifestación de los sentimientos de Kenma._


	7. S A G

**7\. S. A. G.**

—¿Ese chico de ahí?

—Dicen que es un S. A. G...

—Pobre de él...

Escuchaba una y otra vez aquellas voces. Con el tiempo dejó de intentar identificarlas, ya que no tenía caso, a veces eran las mismas, y otras eran diferentes. Pero siempre repetían lo mismo a sus espaldas.

Como todas las mañanas decidió de hacerse oídos sordos. Ni siquiera al cambiarse de escuela las cosas mejoraban, de hecho, hubiera preferido quedarse en la anterior, donde todo el abuso era psicológico y no físico.

De nuevo, sus libros salieron con violencia desde su mochila. Su trasero golpeó fuertemente el pavimento, y su espalda se estrelló contra la pared de concreto. Alzó la mirada con desinterés hacia sus agresores, simplemente no le interesaba saber quiénes eran esta vez.

A veces se preguntaba si se turnaban para molestarlo, realmente sería algo cómico e irónico. Pero no los culpaba, no siempre vas a tener a un S. A. G, un Sin Alma Gemela, para molestar. Solo el 5% de la población mundial era un caso así.

Aún así, se cuestionaba como es que aquellas personas sí tenían a una pareja predestinada que las acepte de tal forma.

El castaño dejó escapar una leve risa, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo. Recordó por un segundo, que, a él, su Alma Gemela no lo aceptó. De alguna manera, sus agresores tenían una mejor suerte que la suya. Por qué era de esa forma si, de hecho, Yaku Morisuke, sí tenía a una persona ligada a él.

Lo recordaba muy bien, en esa época no le importaba realmente cuando se fuera a manifestar su conexión, no estaba muy al pendiente de ello, pero cuando menos se lo imaginó, los fuertes dolores de cabeza le atacaron, y una voz comenzó a escucharse dentro de su mente.

Era la voz de un chico. Nunca imaginó esa posibilidad, pero tampoco le desagradó, le daba igual lo que su alma gemela tuviera entre las piernas, sólo quería conocerlo, y hablar de vez en cuando no era ambicioso.

No podría describir lo feliz que se sintió al saber que ambos tenían la misma edad, e incluso vivían en Tokyo. Claro, en el corto tiempo de hablarse, la mayoría de eso eran todo peleas infantiles y sin sentido. No obstante, era placentero.

Y su felicidad acabo en menos de unas semanas. No le dio explicaciones, y decidió desligarse de él por si mismo, desechando todo, como si no importara en lo más mínimo lo que él pensará al respecto. Toda la alegría y emoción que tuvo en ese momento, se convirtió en tristeza y rechazo.

Le tomó un tiempo aceptarlo. Pero decidió desligarse de Kuroo también, de todas maneras, ¿Quién necesita al amor que el destino decide ponerte? Era una estupidez, ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Quién necesitaba algo así?

El sonido del timbre le devolvió a su realidad actual, los pasos de aquellos se alejaron con cautela al saber que un profesor podría atraparles. Sacudió su uniforme rápidamente, debía levantarse o llegaría tarde al club de Voleibol.

Era lo único que le distraía de todo, un deporte que ciertamente le gusta mucho, y hasta que entró a tercero, logró fijarse en un puesto del equipo oficial, como libero.

Era algo irónico, porque para ello, debías tener la confianza en tu agilidad, salvando la pelota, y dando nuevas oportunidades a los otros.  
Un libero era un pilar fundamental para el equipo, y él no podía ni sostenerse a sí mismo.

Después de todo, era un buen escape. No obstante, a veces sus pensamientos viajaban a donde no debían.

 _"¿A Kuroo le seguirá gustando el Voleibol?"_

Por lo que tenía entendido, en una de las cuantas charlas que tuvieron, le contó que desde que su padre le regaló una pelota, había comenzado a tener cariño por aquel juego.  
Una parte de él sabía que se había metido al equipo por ese motivo.

Su escuela nunca llegó más allá de las preliminares, aún así, se pregunta si cuando ingresara a Nekoma, podrían encontrarse en algún campeonato, tener que enfrentarse en algún partido, incluso _. ¿Cómo sería verlo? ¿Cómo estaba seguro de nunca haberle visto en la calle en algún moment_ o? Lo único que tenía como recuerdo, era su voz. Su _molesta_ voz.

Se golpeó mentalmente ante aquellas desviaciones.

Ya era su última semana en secundaria, y no podía dejar de atormentarse un solo día. Que estupidez.

Se repetía que no debía pensar en Kuroo, y sin embargo, lo recordaba aún más. Era increíble no haber superado aquella corta interacción de hace ya más de tres años.  
Pero un lazo así, no era fácil de romper. Puede estar desgastado, forzado y enredado, pero no ha sido cortado. De vez en cuando, Morisuke sentía emoción, tristeza, felicidad, dolor... Sentimientos que _no_ eran específicamente suyos, y que estaba seguro a quien pertenecían.

Sorprendentemente, la más frecuente, era la _culpa_.

—Senpai, su uniforme está sucio. —Le informó una voz al entrar a los vestidores. Era uno de sus compañeros, un chico de primer año.

—Ah, sí, me empujaron por error cuando tocaron el timbre. —Mintió.

—Tenga más cuidado. —se limitó a decir, saliendo ya con su uniforme puesto.

En el club, algunos lo trataban normalmente, aunque otros eran más indiferentes.

¿Por qué había adoptado la identidad de un _"Sin Alma Gemela"_? Ni él lo sabía. Pudo simplemente decir la verdad, en vez de aparentar que nunca existió aquella persona. Pero, en el momento, las palabras salieron solas. Cada vez que le preguntaban, simplemente, no podía detenerse.

Sus padres jamás le dieron la espalda, al ver sus diversos problemas en la escuela hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero nunca era suficiente para detener los abusos. Y un maestro particular no era una opción, no encontraban a quien cobrara de una manera accesible para ellos.

Lanzó un suspiro y cerró el casillero. Éste era el último día del club. Después se suspendían las actividades para comenzar a preparar el pequeño evento de graduación.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Y en ese momento supo que no era el único ansioso por entrar a la preparatoria.

(...)

—Su equipo de Voleibol no es el más reconocido ahora, pero el entrenador es el mismo que en sus mejores tiempos... —Comentó en voz baja el libero, deslizando la pantalla de su celular, murmurando sobre el texto.

Aún no llegaba al club de Voleibol, o a la escuela siquiera, pero su impaciencia podía más que él. Para su mala fortuna, no había mucho de Nekoma en últimas noticias del deporte juvenil local.

Leer le ayudaba a distraerse del cosquilleo en sus manos, la emoción de entrar a una nueva escuela estaba presente desde una noche antes. No era normal, ya era un chico de preparatoria, no un niño emocionado por su primer día de primaria. Aun así, el presentimiento de algo mayor no le dejaba en paz.

Se detuvo por un momento. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, tragó saliva al alzar la mirada, la escuela ya se encontraba frente a él, ahí pasaría 3 años más de su juventud. Parpadeó un par de veces, la extraña sensación no lo dejaba, pudo sentir su palpitar acelerarse considerablemente. Entre la multitud, se fijó en una melena azabache.

 _¿Qué tenía eso de especial?_

No lo sabía, y aún así, entre todos aquellos chicos y chicas con el mismo uniforme, su fina mirada no lo dejó escapar hasta que desapareció en el edificio.

Entonces sintió un leve empujón.

—Disculpa. —mencionó el chico más alto, tenía una tez morena y cabello al ras de cráneo. Alto, para ser de nuevo ingreso.

—Oh, no importa, fue mi culpa... —murmuró para después seguir caminando.

¿Cómo es que se había detenido de esa forma en la entrada? Sólo era un estorbo para los que iban llegando.

Vio su nombre rápidamente en las listas, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde, según el pequeño mapa, indicaba estar su aula.

Aquella sensación, no se volvió a repetir desde ese día. Y aquella melena azabache, no volvió a destacarse de su campo de visión durante esa primera semana.

(...)

Aquel chico que conoció en la entrada, se llamaba Kai Nobuyuki, se sorprendió al encontrárselo afuera del gimnasio. También iba inscribirse en el club de Vóley de Nekoma, ¡Vaya coincidencia!

Era una persona amable y considerada, aún no sabía cómo sería su trabajo en equipo, pero presentía que se llevarían bien. No le sorprendería que algún día lograse ser el capitán.

Era increíble, durante esa semana no había logrado congeniar con nadie, y en menos de 15 minutos, ya se encontraba haciendo charla y bromas junto a Nobuyuki.

No fue hasta que otro joven llegó, con el uniforme deportivo puesto (probablemente de segundo año), que les dijo que entraran. De hecho, ya había otros postulantes de primer año adentro. Ambos agradecieron e hicieron lo que se les indicó.

Morisuke pensaba que tal vez, en esa escuela las cosas serían diferentes. Ya había hecho un amigo, un aliado. _Quizá era verdad que la preparatoria era una nueva oportunidad de cambiar las cosas._

No quiso ponerse a pensar sobre los rápidos latidos al entrar a aquella cancha. Sólo pensó que era la emoción, no más que eso.

—¡Hey! ¡Llegan tarde, fórmense! —la voz de un superior de tercero les hizo apurar el paso.

Yaku se formó al lado de Kai, en un extremo de la corta fila. Miró de reojo a los otros candidatos, eran altos. De cierta forma le molestaba un poco.

—Bien, preséntense, mencionen su posición y digan por qué quieren entrar al club. —dijo en voz firme, quién el castaño predeterminó, era el capitán actual.

—Soy Atsushi Kinamoto, y he entrado porque... —y se quedó sin palabras. El capitán no espero más y pasó al siguiente.

—Mi nombre es Misato Ayuzawa, no tengo una posición definida, pero... —Y pasó al siguiente.

Morisuke tragó saliva, parecían algo estrictos. Se repitió mentalmente lo que iba a decir, algo similar a cuando tus profesores te hacían presentarte el primer día de clases.

Hasta que su concentración se vio totalmente interrumpida por _esa_ voz.

—Yo soy Kuroo Tetsurou, Bloqueador central, me he postulado por que amo el Voleibol, y quiero que mi equipo sea el mejor.

Y fue ahí donde todo pasó a segundo plano. Kuroo Tetsurou... Ese era _su_ _nombre_ completo, si. Esa era _su voz_ , ciertamente. Ese era _su alma gemela_ que le abandonó, era la persona de la cual _negó_ su existencia desde hace varios años.

No fue hasta que sintió un leve codazo de Kai, cuando reaccionó. Ya era su turno, y no se dio cuenta.

—Mi nombre es Yaku Morisuke, juego en posición de Libero, y he venido a Nekoma porque quería estar en este equipo. —dijo recuperando la firmeza.

Un filoso sentimiento se clavó en su pecho, posó las manos atrás de su espalda, ya que temblaban. Pudo notar una mirada sobre él, pero no alejó su vista del frente.

No quería verlo, _pero a la vez sí._ No estaba listo, _aún no_. No quería escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, no _podría evitarlo_ a partir de ahora.

Se supone que no tenía un alma gemela, ¿Cómo aparentar ser algo que no eres ahora?

 _«¿Yakkun?»_

Cerró los ojos, y fingió no escuchar nada. Después de todo, durante su vida, fingir fue lo que mejor se le daba, ¿No?


	8. Quiero Verte

_**8\. Quiero verte.**_

Dentro de poco se cumpliría un año, desde que el alma gemela de Kozume se manifestó con palabras sobre su piel.

Después de borrar aquella tinta, no volvió a presenciar aquel color que antes había visto.

Las cosas siguieron con normalidad, Kuroo no preguntó más después de aquello.

Kozume comúnmente llevaba abrigos por cualquier cosa, no obstante, de vez en cuando se asomaba por sus mangas verificando si aún no se encontraba algún mensaje en su piel, pero nada.

Aquella vez no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que su alma gemela le hizo, quizá se había enojado por eso, no lo sabía. Existía la posibilidad de que su lazo fuera débil, por tanto, su comunicación pendía de un delgado hilo.

Sabía por qué. Él no quería saber nada del otro, y justo por ello, su unión era frágil, débil. El destino los unía, no obstante, para poder comunicarse, se necesitaba del corazón de las dos partes. Por más que su otra mitad quisiera decirle algo, el mensaje nunca llegaría sí Kenma no estaba dispuesto a verlo.

Las almas gemelas eran un tema complicado y sin explicación científica aparente, en cada persona era distinto, incluso único, de cierta forma.

—¿Te sientes solo? —Se escuchó una voz en la puerta de su habitación. Cómo era de esperarse, era aquel chico moreno, cargando con aquella particular pelota de voleibol en sus brazos, mirándole con confianza—. Me han dicho que piensas dejar el equipo.

—Lo dejaré. —contestó sin molestarse en mirarle, estaba lo suficientemente entretenido en aquel juego de celular.

Kuroo ya estaba a mediados de su tercer año, y por ende, Kozume estaba en segundo. Pese a que el castaño fuera un gran estratega e importante elemento en su equipo, no era como si disfrutará del todo practicar ese deporte. Siempre era lo mismo, no sentía emoción alguna en ello, en cada partido, era menos y menos el sentimiento. Veía a sus compañeros festejar tras una victoria, y llorar tras las derrotas. Pero él no lloraba ante el fracaso, no reía ante el triunfo.

Algo que llamaba su atención eran las expresiones de Kuroo. Al llegar a 3ro había logrado ser capitán de su equipo en secundaria, y el perder aquel último torneo, había sido doloroso, no obstante, ni una lágrima cayó. Se hizo el fuerte, dándole apoyo a sus demás compañeros. Era algo que Kenma admiraba, desde hace mucho tiempo, Tetsurou tendía a ese tipo de comportamientos.

—El que no esté ahí, no significa que debas dejar eso de lado. Pensé que te gustaba jugar. —Argumentó el otro, no obstante, no recibió respuesta. La melodía del juego para celulares era lo único que llenaba el silencio. Tetsurou suspiró y se acercó hasta el menor—. Cuando entr a Nekoma, estaré en el equipo, esperando a que llegues como un buen setter, ¿Lo sabes? —mencionó, mostrando aquella características sonrisa gatuna, estando sentado a un lado. Kenma deslizó por segundos su mirada de la pantalla hasta su compañero.

Lo notó.

—¿Por qué tienes moretones de nuevo? —Hizo aquella observación por segunda vez ese mes. A pesar de que se veían menos (gracias a la última temporada de exámenes), Kozume había notado aquellas desigualdades en la piel de Kuroo varias veces ya, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya no tenía la excusa de que fuesen por los entrenamientos, lo había dejado desde hace un mes para centrarse en sus pruebas. Kuroo seguía ocultándose cosas. Pese a que no lo aparentara, Kenma era alguien muy observador, pertinente y por ello, le reconocían como un buen estratega sobre la cancha.

—He salido con unos amigos, jugamos algo brusco a veces —Se limitó a decir, restándole importancia, como todo lo que trataba sobre sí mismo.

Kozume pudo notar las mentiras desde su sitio. Era evidente, incluso Kuroo sabía que era inútil tratar de engañarle, pero ambos aparentaban que no era de ese modo.

—Bien.

Fue una de sus últimas conversaciones antes de que Tetsurou se graduara de Secundaria, como se esperaba, los de tercero lloraban de felicidad y tristeza al cambiar de página, muchas chicas buscaban a los que salían para pedirles el segundo botón de sus uniformes. A Kuroo muchas se lo pidieron, pero lo conservó al final del día.

Kozume no podía negar que le hubiera gustado tenerlo.

Pero no lo pidió, y nunca la haría.

Solo observaba a la distancia, como era su costumbre. No entendía del todo porqué los demás parecían tan afectados. Tal vez él no tenía ese sentimiento de pérdida ya que Tetsurou siempre iba a estar cerca, y dentro de un año, volverían a compartir la misma institución.

Se sentó en una banca apartada, observando como la madre de su amigo estrujaba sus mejillas con alegría, mientras este le pedía que dejara de hacerlo, pues se encontrara rojo de vergüenza ante las risas de sus compañeros.

Sus padres no estaban, por supuesto, había ido junto a la familia de Kuroo. Había ocasiones que la madre de su amigo le preguntaba si se sentía solo. Kenma nunca sabía que responder, ¿Cómo extrañar la compañía de alguien, sí nunca estuvo presente en primer lugar?

Fue en ese momento en que algo comenzó a burbujear dentro de su pecho. Su vista se difuminó. Parpadeó un par de veces, y gotas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Eran suyas? ¿Por qué? No se sentía con motivos para llorar.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, tratando de quitar aquellas cristalinas perlas. Pero algo resaltaba de su piel.

De nuevo, su alma gemela le mostraba otro color.

Ahora lo entendía. Hasta hace un momento sus sentimientos se resistían, pero en pequeños momentos de debilidad, su coraza podía ser fragmentada con facilidad.

No entendía que había pasado como para que aquellos sentimientos ajenos le llegarán, pero simplemente dejó de resistir las gotas que comenzaban a ver cómo una lluvia de verano sobre sus mejillas, empapando las mismas, sin remordimientos.

Antes de llamar la atención, decidió dirigirse hacia los baños de su escuela, donde fuera completamente excluido de cualquier persona que le mirara mal o extrañada de sus reacciones. Aunque pasaba desapercibido, era una graduación, después de todo.

—¿Kenma? —No escuchó la voz de Kuroo, el cual parecía consternado de su desaparición. En ese momento no le importó.

Llegando al lugar, cerró la puerta y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie.

Por fin, frente al espejo, pudo contemplar sus lágrimas en todo esplendor, había olvidado la última vez que había llorado, aunque esta vez era por alguien más.

Deslizó su mirar nuevamente hacia la escritura en su muñeca. La tinta era azul marino, y la letra apenas entendible y claramente hecha con un pulso tembloroso.

 _"Quiero verte"_

Se lograba apreciar claramente. No había nada más, solamente aquellas dos pobres palabras, quizá escritas en un último intento desesperado de que sus emociones lleguen al otro lado de su hilo rojo.

Hace mucho tiempo que Kenma no sentía aquella sensación de no saber qué hacer, comúnmente sus decisiones eran simples, concretas y eficaces. No dudaba. Pero ahora, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignora cómo antes?

Secó con sus dedos aquella humedad en sus párpados, suspiró, y rebuscó en su mochila. Simplemente no quería pensar en sus acciones y posibles consecuencias. No quería saber si estaba haciendo algo bueno o malo, si sus acciones eran correctas o erróneas, nunca pensó mucho en lo moral, pero tenía su ética.

¿Estaba bien darle falsas ilusiones a esa persona?

Kenma nunca quiso un Alma gemela, nunca pensó en ceder ante los caprichos del destino. Debía ser sincero con la pobre alma a la que le habían ligado.

Pero, siempre había un pero.

Tomó el bolígrafo y lo deslizó sobre su propia piel.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ Se atrevió a preguntar. Kozume notó como sus propios ojos dejaron de sentirse irritados. Un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho se acentuaba, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no estaba seguro de que fueran sus mismas emociones.

 _"¡Me respondiste!"_ Fue su respuesta inmediata. Kozume suspiró. _"Pensé que nunca más me contestarías"_

Eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Shouyou había tratado de comunicarse, no estaría seguro desde cuándo. Por un segundo se sintió culpable.

¿Qué debería hacer? No podía simplemente hacer de cuenta que nunca contestó, no podía ignorarlo ahora.

Por lo que, recordó su primera conversación.

 _"Shouyou, una vez me preguntaste si jugaba Voleibol, ¿Verdad?"_

No sabía a donde lo llevaría esto, pero el único pensamiento de Kenma, por más inconsciente que fuese, sólo quería aliviar un poco el pesar de Hinata Shouyou.

Había caído de nuevo, y no entendía como eso era posible.


	9. Difícil

_**9\. Difícil.**_

Kuroo comenzaba a pensar que el destino se había equivocado terriblemente.

Era imposible que esa persona fuera su otra mitad. Eran cualquier cosa, menos compatibles.

Maldición, cada vez que quería hablar como una persona civilizada rápidamente le evadía, y que decir, era imposible ignorar aquellos "fallos de puntería" que tenía de manera frecuente en las prácticas.

¡Joder! ¡Se supone que él era libero! ¡¿Por qué carajos estaba rematando contra su nuca?!

La paciencia de Kuroo estaba a punto de colmarse, nunca imaginó que este tuviera una actitud tan desafiante. Sus personalidades inminentemente hacían fricción entre ellas, sacando chispas.

Kai Nobuyuki, el único que había quedado junto con ellos dos en primero, era quien tenía que lidiar con sus acostumbradas peleas, si se pudieran llamar así. Ni siquiera podían intercambiar palabras, y ya estaban por sacarse los ojos.

Estaba harto de esa situación, nunca antes había conocido a alguien capaz de hacerle reaccionar de esa manera. Simplemente, eran como agua y aceite, polos opuestos, como quisieran llamarlo, todo, menos almas gemelas.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sobrellevar la situación. Era desesperante.

O eso pensaba, hasta aquel día, donde había llegado tarde a la práctica, y fuera de los vestidores, logró escuchar una conversación ajena a él, pero a la vez relacionada.

—¿Eres un S. A. G? —escuchó la voz de Kai. En seguida supo con quién hablaba.

—Sí —un asentimiento bajo por parte del libero de primer año se escuchó a duras penas—. ¿Quién te ha dicho?

—Los rumores son bastante rápidos, creo que los senpais ya están al tanto.

Un largo suspiro hizo la apertura al silencio momentáneo.

—Me lo imaginaba. —admitió. La voz de Yaku era mucho más tranquila cuando no se trataba de hablar con él, al parecer—. Era cuestión de tiempo, aquí se repetirá lo mismo.

Kuroo parpadeó un par de veces, se empezaba a cuestionar sí debía seguir escuchando aquella conversación, sonaba algo personal. Pero no podía apartarse.

—¿Repetir que? —Cuestionó Nobuyuki. Como si las palabras de Kuroo fueran representadas por su compañero.

—Ya sabes... —Murmuró el más bajo—. Encontrar a un "Sin Alma Gemela" es algo raro en estos días, por lo que no pierden la oportunidad de burlarse y reírse de ello, ¿No? —Rió en seco. Kuroo sintió una punzada certera en el pecho. Escuchó un quejido al otro lado de la puerta.

Por un segundo se olvidaba de algo importante. Yaku era quien recibía mayormente las emociones, y él lo físico.

Había olvidado todos los momentos en que se había sentido como una verdadera basura al darle la espalda, aún con eso, seguía lastimándolo inconscientemente, sus inseguridades y preocupaciones... Todo le llegaba de algún modo al otro.

Y por otra parte, aquella conexión comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Sus moretones y dolores ocasionales dejaron de ser inocentes prácticas de voleibol en su cabeza.

Maldición. Todo encajaba.

Se adentró tanto en su autocompasión, que olvidó completamente donde se encontraban y que estaba haciendo. El sonido de la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Kuroo? —Era Kai. Pero lo primero que vio, fueron aquellos orbes pardos del castaño.

Por un segundo, juro ver como estos veían a través de él. En ese momento se sintió más vulnerable que nunca.

Pero el tiempo volvió a correr sin remordimiento, Morisuke apartó su mirar del suyo, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de presunta molestia.

—Oh... —intentó sonar coherente—. Se me ha hecho tarde. —comentó embozando una de sus sonrisas acostumbradas. Sintió el hombro del más bajo chocar con el suyo al pasar.

Mordió su labio inferior. Joder, justo ahora no podía evitar sentir la culpa que le había carcomido desde el primer momento en que había fingido que la existencia de su otra mitad no era más que un error.

Pero sentirse mal, era como seguir haciéndole daño. Incluso aún más.

—Es mejor que te apures, Nekomata-sensei hará que le des 10 vueltas a la cancha. —bromeó Kai palmeando su hombro.

Kuroo asintió y se apuró a cambiarse.

(...)

Los entrenamientos nunca se le habían hecho largos o tediosos. Pero lo eran, cuando su libero ni siquiera le dirigía alguna palabra para provocarlo.

Comúnmente a esas alturas ya se encontraban gritándose o dándose indirectas muy directas.

Recordaba que habían comenzado una pelea absurda por ver que era mejor: la playa o las montañas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba ridículo, entendía un poco a sus superiores y a Kai al burlarse de la situación.

No obstante, hoy era diferente. Estaba seguro de que Morisuke estaba al tanto de su conversación anterior, quizá está enojado por ello. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado ser él, quién podía percibir mejor los sentimientos del otro.

Esa tarde no recibió el balón con la cabeza, no podía creer que eso no fuera un alivio en ese momento.

Pero una oportunidad llegó. Era el turno de los de primero para quedarse a limpiar. Solo tenía que conseguir que Kai...

—Se los encargo. —sintió nuevamente la palma del otro en su hombro. Miró de reojo, su otra mano se encontraba sobre la cabeza del castaño.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró el líbero, sin comprender lo que el más alto intentaba decir.

—Espero no les moleste, pero tengo un compromiso con mi madre hoy, espero que entiendan. —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

No le creía ni una sola palabra. En la mañana le había mencionado que sus padres estaban de viaje. Aun así, Kuroo comprendió el mensaje. Como siempre, Nobuyuki era literalmente "A buen entendedor, pocas palabras".

 _"Arreglen las cosas"_ Fue lo que quiso decir sin hacerlo realmente.

Tetsurou le agradeció en silencio. Yaku se dirigió al otro lado de la cancha a comenzar a levantar los balones.

(...)

Los minutos pasaban, y las labores de limpieza era lo único que parecía progresar entre ellos. Morisuke parecía dispuesto a seguirle aplicando la ley del hielo. Bah, ¿Qué edad tenían, 6 años?

—Hey, ayúdame a llevar esto a la bodega. —Después de un largo rato, la voz de su compañero capta su atención. Pese a que Kuroo pensaban que estaba enojado, sonaba más neutro que nunca.

Maldición, ¿Era él el único que se estaba carcomiendo la cabeza con todo el asunto? No, era imposible. Quisiera o no, Yaku también resultaría afectado por su ansiedad. Era prácticamente involuntario, y una desventaja muy clara para ambos en varios aspectos.

Aunque, de igual manera, afectaba a Kuroo. Es decir, tras los entrenamientos, era Como si hubiera hecho el doble de lo que hacía, por supuesto, si el cansancio físico de Yaku igual pensaba sobre él.

—De acuerdo. —Accedió, acarreando el pequeño carrito lleno de pelotas de voleibol.

El silencio volvió en cuestión de segundos. El chillido de las ruedas y sus pasos llenaban el lugar. Morisuke iba por atrás de él, llevando las colchas que usaban para los estiramientos.

Una vez en la bodega, dejó aquellas colchas y se despidió con cautela. En un obvio intento de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de huir de todo esto? —más que una pregunta, parecía un reclamo directo. Yaku frenó sus pasos, y dio media vuelta sobre sus propios pies.

—¿Disculpa? —se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla, en una pose desafiante. Kuroo estaba posado de igual forma.

—Te he dicho que dejes de huir —repitió, con el fin de provocarle. Fue un éxito, ya que este rápidamente se alejó de la puerta de la bodega. Kuroo acertó a embozar una sonrisa de triunfo—. Has estado ignorándome todo el día.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar atento a lo que hagas o no? —se atrevió a cuestionar. Mirándole desde abajo, aun así, eso no era inconveniente para hacerse imponer.

—¡Maldita sea, Yaku! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas fingir que somos desconocidos? —alza la voz sin medirlo. Esto no hace que el otro retroceda o dude de su posición.

—¡¿Ah?! —Ciertamente indignado, alza una ceja—. ¡Disculpa, pero quién cortó los lazos y nos convirtió en desconocidos no fui yo! —Alzó la voz de igual forma. Ya no había nada que lo contuviera. Simplemente dejo que las palabras salieran, sin importar lo hirientes que fueran. Ya estaba harto de aquella situación. Era verdad, ya se había cansado de fingir—. ¡Así que deja de victimizarte, y hacer de cuenta que no me botaste de tu vida como si fuera una basura sin siquiera darme una maldita oportunidad! —sus puños se forzaban tanto que sus dedos dejaron marca sobre sus propias palmas. Un golpe seco cayó sobre el pecho de Kuroo—. ¡No sabes lo mucho que me costó aceptar que eras un maldito idiota al que no le importaba nada que si mismo, cuando podía sentir tus jodidos lamentos! ¡No sabes lo que fue para mí aceptar que la única persona que se supone debía amarme me rechazó de inmediato! ¡No sabes las malditas ganas que he tenido de odiarte todo este tiempo!

Cada palabra era acompañada con un golpe cada vez más seco y débil. Las manos de Morisuke temblaban, y parecía que su rabia de había transformado en un débil lamento. Un sollozo hizo que su voz ya rota se terminara de quebrar.

Kuroo no sabía que decir. Todo lo que había dicho, no sabía cuánto tiempo lo había guardado para sí mismo.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomar aquellas temblorosas manos, y envolver al otro con su calor, sin querer ver el llanto que había comenzado de un momento a otro.

Aunque sea por un momento, quería actuar como el alma gemela que nunca fue para Yaku, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. Solo servirle como un breve consuelo, ante todo los he le había hecho pasar.

No sabía que pasaría después de eso, no podía simplemente decirle lo arrepentido que estaba por hacerle tanto daño, lo estúpido que se sentía al no haber visto lo evidente antes, las ganas que había tenido de poder abrazarlo como ahora, porque, aunque lo negara, el destino jugaba de formas que aún no podía entender.

Ya que, sin darse cuenta, podría decir que rápidamente, se había enamorado de aquel necio libero, el cual le estrellaba el balón en la cara, con el cual peleaba más que hablar, el cual había herido tanto, y ahora, no quería admitir que le dolería dejarlo ir.

 _«Lo siento, Yakkun»_


	10. Especial

«Destinations without Destination»

Parte 10.  
"Especial"

Kenma miró de reojo al de su lado, era más que obvio que algo ocultaba, y no era simplemente que estuviera cansado de sus entrenamientos, había estado atento a esos cambios desde hace mucho, y tenía la certeza de que esta vez, era algo relacionado a otro tema.

No es que le importara saber que pasaba en Nekoma, no era una persona que se entrometiera tanto en la vida de otros. Pero, era un pellizco de curiosidad. Si, eso era lo que podría describirlo mejor.

Kuroo había estado llegando más tarde de los entrenamientos, lo había notado porque su madre comúnmente le llamaba a casa pensando que estaba con él. Y él le mentía, estaba encubriendo a su amigo y no sabía de qué, ¿Debería preguntar directamente? Él nunca fue uno de los mejores usando las palabras para calmar sus inquietudes.

Optó por seguir jugando con su consola, escuchó a Kuroo soltar unas risas sordas, mientras intercalaba su mirada unos momentos entre la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y sus apuntes de clase.

Ese día había llegado más temprano, al parecer sus superiores habían suspendido las prácticas del club por ese día. Por lo que esta vez, si estaba con él. Aún así, poco hablaban cuando se veían.

A Kuroo los deberes se le acumulaban con frecuencia, ya que llegaba tarde. Kenma se mantenía en la consola o con el celular, pero aquella costumbre del otro de regañarle para que terminara su tarea perduraba. Todo seguía su curso normal, o eso aparentaban en ese tiempo.

Por otro lado, ningún mensaje se había grabado sobre su piel durante la última semana, era realmente extraño en Shouyou, ya que era comúnmente él quien se reportaba cada día. Le escribía cualquier cosa, desde que su hermana menor había comenzado a correr, hasta sus fracasos en la cocina intentando hacer Onigiris por primera vez. Aunque sea un simple "Buenos días" o "Buenas noches", sin falta, pero últimamente no había absolutamente nada de eso, ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Se había enojado con él? ¿Le había respondido de manera incorrecta la última vez?

—Kuroo —se escuchó la monótona voz de Kenma desde la cama. Este había rodado un poco para acercarse a la orilla, apartando un poco su consola.

—¿Sí? —Respondió cortamente el azabache, más centrado en los números en esos instantes. Kuroo jugaba con el lápiz entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo crees que se sienta estar cerca de tu alma gemela?

Si Tetsurou hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, era muy seguro que lo estaría escupiendo todo por completo.

—¿P-Por qué preguntas una cosa así? ¿Alma gemela? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? —contestó apresuradamente, casi sin dejar espacio entre cada palabra. Kenma cerró su consola para mirarlo con curiosidad, Kuroo enterró su mirar en las páginas de su libreta, tragando saliva.

Kozume no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción ante aquella pregunta, ahora podía decir con seguridad que algo ocultaba. Y era relacionado al tema de su vínculo predestinado.  
El menor rodó de nuevo sobre su cama, mirando al techo, aún estaban aquellas pegatinas de gatos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Kuroo lo había puesto hace un tiempo, alegando que su habitación necesitaba cosas que pudieran distinguirlo. Él le había dicho que era un tono "verde", ¿Cómo era el verde?

—¿Cómo crees que sería? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez habiendo captado la atención de su amigo.

—Pensé que el tema no te interesaba, Kenma —atinó a decir el azabache.

Kozume sabía a dónde quiere llegar. Después de todo, había sido un tema que ambos habían estado evitando desde hace mucho tiempo. Justamente cuando Tetsurou había tenido su primer acercamiento.

—Sigo pensando que es una tontería —comentó el castaño, en seguida escuchó un suspiro por parte del otro—, pero quiero entender.

—¿Entender? —Repitió confuso. Kozume asintió—, ¿Entender qué?

—¿Qué tiene de _especial_? ¿Cuál es la diferencia con esa persona en especial? —destacó con interrogantes sus inquietudes. Por primera vez en toda esa tarde sus miradas se encontraron—, ¿Para qué se necesita?

Los labios de Tetsurou se abrieron ligeramente para decir algo, pero dudó. Dudó y se cerró de nuevo. Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia sus apuntes. Kenma no entendió por qué pareció tan centrado en aquel cuaderno, como si este tuviera las respuestas correctas. El menor sólo alcanzó a ver un pequeño garabato mal hecho a un costado de aquellos números.

—No lo sé, quizá no tenga sentido alguno —Sentenció. Cerró aquel cuaderno y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Kenma sólo se limitó a mirar cómo inventaba unas cuantas excusas para volver a la casa de al lado. Se despidió de forma corta, y observó la puerta cerrarse.

Deslizó de nuevo su mirada ámbar hasta el techo. Era blanco, al menos sabía y podía ver esa parte como todos los demás. Quizá había dicho cosas innecesarias de nuevo, ya había alejado a Shouyou y ahora lo hacía con Kuroo, ¿Él era una mala persona?

Su curiosidad era sincera, quería saber. Si un alma gemela no era necesaria, era posible que Hinata se haya dado cuenta que no lo necesitaba. Entablar una charla con una persona como él no era lo más entretenido, probablemente se había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que era. Quizá Kuroo también lo estaba comenzando a ver cómo una persona molesta.

El adicto a los videojuegos suspiró, se sentó al borde de su cama y desplazó sus dedos por las sábanas. Miró su escritorio, se dio cuenta de que Kuroo había dejado por error una pluma.

Se debatió mentalmente por un momento sobre que hacer. Puso sus pies en el suelo, estaba frío y él no tenía calcetines puestos. Caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en donde antes estaba su amigo de la infancia. A diferencia del suelo, esa parte de la habitación aún conservaba cierta calidez.

Tomó la pluma y se remangó el suéter. Suspiró por lo tonto que se sentía y al final escribió unas pocas palabras.

«Buenas noches, Shouyou». Cuando terminó por escribir la última letra, miró su piel por unos segundos más.

Soltó el bolígrafo y chistó con la lengua con cierta frustración. Había caído bajo, y es que no sabía que hacer. Se sentía raro, no quería sentirse de esa forma. No podía evitar ser más consciente de todas sus acciones, en su cabeza sólo rondaban ideas de qué había hecho algo mal. No podía parar de culparse por haberse distanciado tanto de su mejor amigo, de que su persona destinada ya no quisiera hablarle.

No sabía por qué buscaba causas de todos aquellos efectos, pero se sentía triste, ¿Por qué de todas las emociones posibles era tristeza?

Giró la silla e hizo un ademán de levantarse para volver a su cómoda cama. Pero algo lo detuvo. Era una nueva escritura en su piel.

 _«¡KENMA!»_

Kozume parpadeó un par de veces, no entendía el porqué de aquella letra tan grande, además de exagerados signos de exclamación.

«¿Qué sucede?» Preguntó con una gota cayendo por su mejilla, no esperaba que le contestara tan rápido, sobre todo porque no le había escrito en un buen tiempo.

 _«_ _Izumin_ _y Kouji me dijeron que estaba mal que fuera yo quién siempre te escribiera primero, Kouji dijo que "si en verdad te quiere, que tome la iniciativa", ¡Pensé que no me ibas a hablarme! ¡Estaba a punto de rendirme!»_ El brazo izquierdo del castaño se había llenado casi por completo por las grandes letras utilizadas por el otro.

Kenma no supo que responder ante eso. Y si lo pensaba, Hinata tenía razón. Quizá ésta era la primera vez que se animaba a iniciar una conversación por sí mismo.

«Lo siento» Escribió esta vez en su mano, recibió una respuesta más calmada.

« _No te disculpes, perdón por haberte hecho esas cosas. No estés triste por mi, perdón»_ , fue lo que leyó.

¿Cómo sabía que se sentía de esa forma?

Kozume repasó la pregunta que le había hecho a Kuroo, quizá estaba comenzando a desenterrar la respuesta.

Lo que hacía _especial_ a un alma gemela.


	11. Decídete, Kuroo

**«Destinations without Destination»**

Parte 11  
"Decídete, Kuroo"

Era el turno de Kuroo de rodar en su cama mientras pensaba en la pregunta que Kenma le había hecho, y es que por un segundo pensó en contestarla.

Pero, ¿Quién era él como para hacer algo así?

Ya estaba a mediados de su primer año en Nekoma y las cosas aún no tomaban un rumbo claro para él. Ver a Morisuke todos los días no era algo fácil. Aún tenían roces estúpidos, era casi inevitable seguir discutiendo por tonterías de vez en cuando, el más sensato de ellos parecía ser Kai, él siempre aligeraba el ambiente entre ellos para que todo se calmara y no pasara a más.

Aún así, después de lo que ocurrió la otra vez, tenía la duda de hasta cuánto tenía entendido Nobuyuki. Ninguno de los tres tocaba el tema directamente.

Kuroo soltó una apagada carcajada, ¿Desde cuándo se guardaba las cosas que habían de ser dichas? No iba para nada con él. Sabía que al quedarse callado las cosas no cambiarían. Nada cambiaría. No era estúpido y mucho menos ciego, era muy consciente de que al estarse guardando las cosas la distancia iba creciendo entre él y Kenma.

Kenma, oh, Kenma. Ya ni siquiera podía saber en qué estaba pensando, por lo que lo de hace un momento le había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan interesado en el tema?

Estaba comenzando a ser frustrante, toda la situación la cual lo rodeaba.

Quizá era el karma, si era así, bien merecido se lo tenía. Porque aún cuando está mortidicándose por la situación con su amigo de la infancia, no podía evitar seguir pensando en Yaku.

Si lo decía de esa forma lo hacía sentir como una persona (aún más) horrible.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada y con el movimiento su mochila cae al suelo. Se maldijo mentalmente por su torpeza en esos momentos. Pudo ver cómo su libreta de matemáticas había caído, abriendose a unos centímetros de sus demás cosas. Inmediatamente se levantó para recogerla.

Pudo observar los apuntes que había hecho unos días atrás, donde igualmente garabatos que _él no_ había hecho se mostraban.

Pese a sus peleas y discusiones absurdas, Yaku reconocía la habilidad del azabache en materias como Matemáticas, química y Física, por lo que hace aproximadamente una semana, se había tragado su orgullo para pedirle ayuda, Kai lo había convencido, por supuesto. Ese día, Kuroo hubiera querido tomar una foto de la expresión ajena, para enmarcarla y seguir riendo cuando la viera, pero no era tan malo, ¿Verdad?

El caso era que, había estado ayudando a Morisuke con aquellas materias después de los entrenamientos, había descubierto que era bueno enseñando. Pero lo que le preocupaba eran pequeños roces que eran inevitables de no notar.

Estando han cerca, había veces en que podía descubrir la mirada de Yaku perdida en algún punto de su rostro, era una muy mala señal. Había decidido tomar distancia y fallaba perfectamente en ello. Como si no asumiera ninguna de las decisiones que él mismo se había prometido con respecto al libero.

Tampoco podía negar que durante los entrenamientos sus ojos se desviaran al momento de los calentamientos, para su buena o mala suerte, en los estiramientos de parejas, Yaku siempre apartaba a Kai primero.

Suspiró con resignación por esa noche, era probable que no dormiría mucho. Muy mal, al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento a primera hora.

Cerró sus ojos inútilmente, no fue hasta que dejó de ver el reloj en la madrugada que por fin se entregó a sus sueños.

En la mañana ya en la escuela, aún mantenía sus ojos casi cerrados, como si no pudiera mantenerlos completamente abiertos a causa del sueño. Unas buenas ojeras se marcaban. No pudo ver si quiera cuando un balón se aproximó a su rostro a una buena velocidad.

Se quejó del dolor. Escuchó unas cuantas risas de parte de sus superiores por eso, de inmediato pudo saber quién había sido.

-Buen tiró, Yakkun, nada mal para ser libero, ¿Eh? -Se quejó disfrazando está con risa y sarcasmo, Morisuke le miró cruzandose de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, acaso no dormiste anoche? —le preguntó de forma retadora, pero con cierta preocupación oculta, era tan obvio.

—Estaba viendo unas cuantas cosas interesantes anoche, si sabes a lo que me refiero—, comentó de forma sugerente, observó la expresión de Morisuke intercalar entre la pena y aparente asco—. Vamos Yakkun, es normal descargarse de vez en cuando, ¿No?

—Idiota —, terminó por reprochar. Kuroo alargó una risa.

Fue en ese momento en que el entrenador Nekomata les llamó la atención. Para después juntar a todos los del equipo. Tetsurou supuso que debía tratarse de algo importante, y no sé equivoco en eso.

Iban a jugar contra Fukurodani, un equipo que tenía potencial, y donde había un estudiante de primer año del que se había comenzado a hablar, diciendo que sus remates eran muy buenos para apenas haber entrado a la preparatoria. Kuroo lo conocía, había jugado contra él una sola vez cuando sus secundarias se habían enfrentado. Quizá Yaku también le había visto anteriormente, eso explicaría la seriedad en su mirada.

Más tarde Kai les había había preguntado sobre aquel que tanto revuelo causaba. Alegó que de nada servía un buen rematador si el equipo no se conectaba debidamente, y al estar iniciando, era muy probable que estuvieran fuera de forma. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Conectar. El entrenador Nekomata lo había mencionado antes también, en lo personal, Kuroo nunca había tenido problemas con el trabajo en equipo, no obstante, esta vez era un tanto diferente.

Sobre todo con su libero. Un libero era vital para ello, Yaku había conseguido un lugar en la cancha rápidamente al ser el único con el que el equipo contaba. Kuroo igualmente tenía sus buenos momentos en que lo metían al juego. Pero cuando jugaban al mismo tiempo había algo que se perdía. Nunca habían logrado conectar en la cancha. Sabía a qué se debía, era molesto que algo tan personal les afectara de esa forma durante el juego.

Sabía que a Morisuke también está situación le irritaba.

-Kuroo, necesito hablar contigo después de clases -, fue lo que dijo Kai una vez que el profesor dio las indicaciones con respecto al partido amistoso contra Fukurodani. No le dio tiempo de responder. El timbre había sonado y tenían que darse prisa para llegar.

Kuroo estaba inquieto, era algo extraño que Nobuyuki le pidiera algo como eso, en vez de decirlo en el momento. Cuando tocaron la campana que anunciaba el final, recogió rápidamente sus cosas para verse con el susodicho en uno de los caminos que llevaban al gimnasio. Aunque Tetsurou intentó saludarlo fraternalmente, Kai estaba más serio que nunca. El azabache sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

—¿Qué necesitabas decirme? —Cuestionó mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Cuando conocí a Yaku, comenzaron a llegar rumores de que él era un S.A.G. —, comenzó a decir de lleno, Kuroo sintió que su saliva no pasaba por si garganta-, pero eso es mentira, ¿Verdad? —Kuroo no se atrevió a decir nada, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en afirmación. Kai suspiró y rascó su nuca, frunciendo el ceño un poco—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero quiero decirte esto como compañero de equipo y amigo, Kuroo.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero eso no...

—Soy una persona entrometida, no me disculparé por ello y tampoco me quedaré con los brazos cruzados a ver cómo acaba esto —, le interrumpe con firmeza-, esto no solo los afecta individualmente, también es cosa del rendimiento del equipo, ¿Entiendes? —Kuroo no puede debatir aquello, por lo que cede.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir, Kai.

-No conozco las circunstancias o los motivos que tengan los dos, pero -, hace una pausa. Espera a que la mirada de Kuroo se atreva a levantarse en busca de respuestas-. Decídete, Kuroo.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó desubicado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Yaku? No puedes simplemente dejar las cosas como están, ¿O si?

Pareciera como si Nobuyuki pudiera meterse en su cabeza y resumir todas sus inquietudes en una sola oración. Era fácil decirlo, pero tomar una decisión como esa era algo diferente. Quizá había esperado demasiado para buscar una respuesta a ello.

Había llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Bien.

Kai sonrió levemente, pero Kuroo se veía más serio que nunca. Esperaba no arrepentirse de esto también.


	12. Conectar

**«Destinations without Destination»**

Parte 12  
"Conectar"

Yaku observó el balón elevarse. Flexionó las rodillas y juntó los brazos para poder recibirlo. Pero la pelota cae en la cancha.

— ¡Vamos, Yaku, concéntrate! —Escuchó un reclamo bien merecido del entrenador Nekomata. Él chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

El partido contra Fukurodani era dentro de dos días, y esa última semana no había sido la mejor, estaba fallando cosas tan simples, que le estresaba. Ni siquiera en una práctica cualquiera, Maldición, esos remates nunca le habían costado.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Kai, durante el descanso. El castaño mira con detenimiento la mano en su hombro y después asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo he estado algo desconcentrado—, afirmó el libero.

Pudo notar como Kuroo le miraba, no disimulaba en lo más mínimo, y le daban ganas de golpearlo. Lo desconcentraba, ¿Lo hacía a propósito?

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunta en un tono amenazante, estirando un poco el cuerpo para no verse tan pequeño o ridículo en su acción.

— ¿Eh? No, nada—, contestó Kuroo, bebiendo un poco de su agua, para volver a la práctica.

No se habían visto más después de clases para aquellas sesiones de estudio, habían pasado la mayoría de sus pruebas, Morisuke estaba más que feliz con las notas que había alcanzado gracias a la ayuda de su compañero, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad para decírselo, sabía que el muy maldito se reiría en su cara, mientras su ego crecía a un ritmo alarmante. Aún así, debía buscar algún momento, si Kuroo se atrevía a burlarse o algo definitivamente le golpearía.

La práctica de la mañana terminó al sonar el timbre escolar, Yaku no pudo siquiera percibir el momento en que Tetsurou había salido. Nobuyuki parecía tan consternado como él. El resto del día no le vio más. Pero que importaba, Yaku tenía que seguir practicando hasta que lograse, al menos, recuperar su ritmo.

Decidió quedarse esa tarde. Kai aceptó ayudarle para practicar sus recepciones.

A veces Yaku se preguntaba qué había hecho para que el destino jugara de esa manera con él es decir, ¿Por qué Kuroo? ¿No pudo haber sido otra persona? ¿Por qué con él todo era más difícil? ¿No sería más fácil si su alma gemela hubiera sido una persona menos indecisa? ¿Por qué no alguien como Kai, por ejemplo?

Aunque Nobuyuki tampoco la tenía fácil. Sabía que la alma gemela de su amigo se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, aún y estaban aprendiendo el idioma del otro para poder hablarse.

—Deberías concentrarte, Yaku —, suspiró cansado el más alto. Morisuke se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la cancha.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Estás pensando en Kuroo, verdad? —Planteó Kai, con cierta duda. Mas Morisuke, no le veía el sentido a negar algo así a esas alturas.

—Sí, pero si estuviera aquí, se reiría de que no puedo si quiera recibir un simple remate, así que le estrellaría el balón en la cara de todas formas.

—Entonces levántate para quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara, que está en la entrada —, mencionó con una leve risa, Yaku escuchó los pasos de este ir por sus cosas, para después alejarse hasta la salida—, suerte—, concluyó mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro al azabache que se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Traidor... —Murmuró Morisuke para sí mismo, restregándose las manos en la cara, con frustración.

— ¿Así que estabas pensando en mi, Yakkun? —Escuchó aquella molesta voz, que en el fondo, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le encantaba.

—Cállate y ayúdame a practicar.

Kuroo había llegado con el uniforme deportivo de Nekoma puesto, no sabía cómo ido tan seguro de encontrarle, sospechaba de Kai, era lo más razonable.

El azabache asintió sin protestas, era algo muy raro. Desde hace tiempo que aquel aire le rodeaba, Yaku sabía que eso no podía albergar nada bueno.

Esa tarde Morisuke tampoco había podido recibir bien la pelota, sus movimientos eran torpes y parecían hasta oxidados, cuando en realidad no había día en que descuidara su entrenamiento. Era frustrante.

—Oye, Yaku —, fue la voz de Kuroo tras media hora de silencio necesario.

—¿Qué? —Resopló, lo más probable era que se burlara de su bajo desempeño.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Y no fueron las palabras en si, sino el tono que había usado lo que le hizo sentir tan ansioso. La distancia se había vuelto más cierta, d pasos.

—¿Sobre el partido con Fukurodani? —inquirió con duda, en el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero también, quería buscar alguna ventana antes de salir por esa puerta.

—No.

Yaku sentía los nervios a flor de piel, pero no era algo que le perteneciera, al menos no completamente. Podía sentir las dudas de Tetsurou, sus inquietudes cosquilleando por la punta de sus dedos y estómago. Y en ese momento supo la respuesta antes de sí quiera escuchar la pregunta.

—No creo que sea un buen momento para estas cosas, Kuroo —desvió su mirar castaño a la entrada del gimnasio, en verdad estaban solos.

—Creo que hemos estado postergando esto demasiado, está afectando al equipo, y eso lo sabes bien, Yaku, esto no...

—No quiero hablar de esto, ¿De acuerdo? —interrumpe abruptamente, el azabache se rasca la nuca con impaciencia, el más bajo se cruza de brazos formando una fortaleza mental —, creo que sé perfectamente lo que vas a decir, y ambos sabemos que eso va a causar que las cosas en la cancha no funcionen entre nosotros, quizá tampoco pueda llegar a verte como un amigo después de eso. Así que, preferiría que...

—Quiero estar contigo —, detiene el parloteo ajeno, con palabras claras y directas, de otro modo, su mensaje no llevaría correctamente —, a este punto no creo poder seguir fingiendo que somos amigos y no pasa nada, sé que he cometido errores, pero ahora quiero enmendarlos. Después de todo, es mi _deber_ como alma gemela, ¿No? Creo que ya es hora de que cumpla mi papel.

"Deber, papel" por alguna razón esas son las dos únicas palabras que llegan como un pequeño eco a la mente de Morisuke.

—No te pido una respuesta ahora, sólo, en la ceremonia de fin de curso, te esperaré aquí, en el gimnasio, para que me des tu respuesta.

—De acuerdo —Respondió casi por inercia, el castaño justo en ese momento, pensaba las cosas con más detenimiento.

Dos meses. Para ello faltaban dos meses. En dos meses más, decidiría algo importante. Cómo quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera o pasará más tiempo antes de que ese momento llegara.

Lo único que le debía inquietar ahora, era el hecho de que en dos días, en su juego contra Fukurodani, su equipo conectaría por primera vez, pero al igual que en el futuro, enfrentarían su primera derrota, la primera de varias más, no sólo en la cancha.

De lo que Kuroo parecía no estar consciente, era de que, en segundo año, cierta persona llegaría a Nekoma. O quizá, simplemente no quería pensar en ello.


	13. Lyovochka

**«Destinations** **without Destination»**

Parte 13  
"Lyovochka"

Lev a veces se sentía fuera de lugar, no sólo por su distinta nacionalidad, su altura exageradamente alta o su actitud extrovertida a la cual muchos no se acostumbraban del todo. Si no, porque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía muy raro.

No sabía cómo describir aquel sentimiento, pero era como tener una parte vacía en su pecho.

Alisa siempre le dijo que no había de que preocuparse, que todo estaba bien, que no había motivos para que se sintiera de esa forma. Pero aún así, aquella sensación perduraba. Seguía ahí.

Algo de lo que se dio cuenta era que su familia tenía una seña en particular, en su dedo meñique todos tenían una marca como si tuvieran un anillo impregnando en su piel. Alisa lo tenía, sus padres lo tenían, ¿Por qué él no?

Un día que se atrevió a preguntarle ella, su hermana no supo que decirle, Lev tuvo la leve sospecha de que en verdad sabía la respuesta, pero no quería decirle. Ellos no le decían muchas cosas, no lo entendía, ¿Qué sería tan malo como para engañarlo? Se supone que las mentiras eran malas, eso le habían enseñado.

Durante las clases de ética en su escuela comenzaron a ver temas que le costaban entender. Muchos comenzaban a jactarse de tener señas particulares que algún día le ayudarían a encontrar a su alma gemela, rasgos que habían heredado de su familia y eran diferentes a la vez.

Lev extendió su mano, miró su dedo meñique, ¿Era la marca de su familia de lo que hablaban? ¿Por qué a él le faltaba entonces?

Durante las conversaciones entusiastas de sus amigos, él no podía participar. Algunos le decían que no se preocupara por ello, que muchas veces las marcas tardaban en marcarse, o incluso sólo aparecían ante la presencia de su alma gemela. Pero sabía que algo no cuadraba en todo aquello. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos en su espalda.

— Yo no tengo una Alma gemela, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó un día, mientras Alisa le leía uno de sus libros favoritos. La muchacha paró la lectura y su expresión calmada cambió.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Lyovochka? —Cuestionó su hermana mayor. Lev se escondió entre sus sábanas, Alisa suspiró y cerró el libro que hasta hace unos momentos le leía.

— ¿Es por eso que yo no tengo la marca que todos ustedes sí? ¿Soy diferente? —Preguntó el niño, llevando su mirada esmeralda hasta la de su mayor. La chica sonríe cálidamente.

—Siempre fuiste diferente, Lyovochka, ser diferente te distingue de todos los demás, ¿No crees? —Intentó animar la joven, su hermano le mira expectante ante aquello.

— ¿Distinguir? ¿Eso es bueno?

—Por supuesto, tú eres especial, más que los demás —le afirmó, pellizcando la punta de su nariz, Lev ríe ante aquella acción. Alisa se siente más aliviada.

Terminó ahí esa vez, pero el mundo no era tan simple como el menor de los Haiba esperaba. Sin duda, por su simple apariencia lograba destacar, su actitud extrovertida y sonrisa casi indeleble hicieron posible entablar varias amistades. No obstante, al entrar en secundaria no pudo evitar escuchar cosas de nuevo.

Todos eran muy felices cuando lograban hacer su primera conexión con su alma predestinada. Todos menos él.

Se convenció de que esas cosas no le importaban, se entretuvo en cosas más triviales, como deportes y actividades varias. Pero no era igual. Aún se sentía extraño, incompleto, ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Así se sentía no tener a nadie al otro lado de tu hilo rojo?

Había leído sobre un viejo mito, donde los dioses habían creado a los humanos con cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos y dos cabezas. Pero eran demasiado perfectos así, por lo que lo dividieron en dos partes. Y de esa forma, ellos eran condenados a buscar su otra mitad para volver a estar completos.

Cuando era niño le pareció muy grotesco pero interesante, incluso había hecho dibujos y demás. No obstante, ahora lo veía diferente. Él no era como los demás, él estaba incompleto y no había un sólo día que no se lo recordaran.

Su alegre actitud se iba apagando con cada ventisca de la realidad que soplaba sin piedad por su llama, comenzó a hundirse más.

Pero aún había una persona que siempre estaba a su lado para no dejar que aquella llama se extinguiera.

— Lyovochka, ¿Pasa algo? —Alisa parecía preocupada. Ella últimamente había estado demasiado ocupada en su último año en la preparatoria, pero eso no impedía que notara aquellos bajones (muy marcados), en la actitud del menor.

—No es nada, hermana —comentó deslizando su mirada hasta sus tenis. Aún se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, había llegado de correr al rededor de la cuadra. Se sentía algo cansado, y sin muchas ganas de entablar una conversación sobre lo que pasaba o pensaba.

—Lyovochka, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, para eso estoy, ¿Sí? —Le revolvió un poco sus cabellos cenizos, las gotas de sudor caen por su frente. Ella subió las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Lev mira por unos momentos sus cordones, los había desatado, y por un momento había estado contemplándolos, mientras en su mente repasaba un poco las palabras de su hermana. Se cambió los zapatos y subió las escaleras.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto de su consejera más confiable, y ésta le concedió el paso. Alisa cierra la libreta donde se veían apuntes con varios números que Lev no se molestó en buscarles coherencia; ella y sonrío y giró su silla para encarar al otro, que se sentaba a los pies de la cama ajena, tomando en brazos aquel peluche de gato que le habían regalado a la muchacha hace dos años.

La mayor le concede la palabra, y su adorado hermanito le dice por lo que había pasado, como se sentía cuando todos los demás hablaban de lo felices que eran con ese tema, y lo excluido que creía que estaba con todo aquello. Lo inquieto y nervioso también. Alisa lo escucha con paciencia, riendo por unos segundos ante todas las muecas y acciones de su hermano menor.

—Lyovochka, ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —inquirió la joven de cabellos cenizos, el menor se inclinó hacia adelante asintiendo con la cabeza—. En realidad, es un viejo secreto a voces, que muchos no creen, pero tú escúchalo bien, ¿Sí? —el menor vuelve a asentir—. Dicen que las personas que nacen sin alma gemela están ligadas a alguien con un doble lazo.

— ¿Doble lazo?

—Así es —afirma—, hay veces en que el destino es algo indeciso, ¿Sabes? Puede que haya dos tipos de personas a la cuales puedes estar ligado. Tu alma gemela y tu verdadero amor—junta sus manos en un aplauso que sobresalta al menor—. Se dice que las personas que nacen sin un lazo, es porque tienen dos y no pueden ser manifestados a no ser que te conectes físicamente con esa otra persona.

— ¿Eso significa que el amor de mi vida ya tiene a alguien más? —cuestionó con una voz decepcionada.

—Puede ser, o al igual que tú, no tiene marca —le responde y el muchacho levanta la mirada con cierto brillo.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es sin un lazo desde el principio?

—Quizá tardes un poco en darte cuenta, o quizá lo sepas al momento de verle —hizo una pausa—, pero simplemente lo sabrás. Lyovochka, lo sentirás aquí —le dijo posando su dedo en el pecho de su hermano.

Justo donde Lev siempre había sentido aquel vacío. Así que supo a qué se refería. Cuando encontrara al amor de su vida, por fin se sentiría completo, como cualquier otro que naciera con un lazo.

—Otros dicen que cuando esa persona igual logré conectar contigo, el lazo se hará físico —termina por informarle.

Lev mira de nuevo su mano, donde aquella marca que a él le falta sigue invisible. Esta vez sonríe. No puede esperar a encontrar a aquella persona.

Mientras tanto, su única preocupación es estudiar arduamente ese último año. Después de todo, sólo le faltaba un año para entrar a la preparatoria. Quién sabe, quizá Nekoma sea el lugar donde todo cambiaría para bien.

* * *

Hello World!

Dejo de una vez este capítulo, que tiene tiempo que ya estaba escrito(?)

Con esto se marca una nueva etapa en la historia, Kenma pronto entrará a su primer año en Nekoma, deos ?

Estoy emocionada por lo que sigue, no les voy a mentir xD

Pero por ahora, les aviso que el siguiente capítulo va a demorar más, este semestre me absorbe más de lo que pensé, y probablemente sólo actualizaré dos Historias (que ya tenía para beteo) en este tiempo, lo siento ;-;)

Lo más probable es que nos leamos en dos meses más (quizá ni noten mi ausencia 7-7), mientras tanto, nos vemos!

Gracias por leer.

Perdón por mi irresponsabilidad.


	14. Tiempo Fuera

Kuroo está inquieto, el día que marca el fin de curso se acerca, y por ende, el día que había acordado para verse con Yaku para que él le diera una respuesta a su, por así decirlo, proposición. El tiempo había pasado volando entre trabajos finales y entrenamientos (en donde los de 3ro se despidieron), después de todo, tras la derrota con el Fukurodani, se propusieron seguir y mejorar aún más.

—Kuroo, ¿Puedes dejar de chocar el lápiz contra la mesa? Es molesto — menciona Kozume, en su cama, sin dejar la vista de su consola.

—Vamos, Ken, mañana es mi fin de curso.

—Tú no eres quien se está graduando para irse a la universidad, estás pasando a segundo año.

—Touché — le da la razón y permite al lápiz rodar sobre la mesa. Se deja caer de espaldas sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Kenma.

Sus padres se habían ido a un viaje por un asunto familiar, así que se quedó en casa del otro, como una de sus muchas pijamadas, pues su madre prefería que estuvieran junto a quedarse solos en casas separadas. De esa forma, no se aburrirían tampoco, después de todo, los padres de Kozume eran personas tan ocupadas, que no parecían estar muy al tanto de su hijo.

—Cuando entres a Nekoma, definitivamente tienes que tener el titular como Setter —, comenta Tetsurou, adentrándose un poco más en otro tema de conversación, no quería pensar en el día de mañana, no específicamente en lo que pasaría en el gimnasio. Cualquier distracción era bienvenida.

—No te apresures tanto en decidir por mi, ni siquiera he dicho si quiero entrar al equipo —propone Kozume, con calma. Kuroo infla las mejillas en protesta.

Hacía mucho que no tenían un momento así, tan íntimo, cómodo, de ellos dos, sin pensar en ninguna presión externa, o incluso en las pesadas situaciones que los implican. Sólo una noche cualquiera, donde dos amigos charlan de cosas sin sentido para no dormir temprano.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez que se había sentido tan despreocupado cerca de su amigo, ¿Desde cuándo exactamente las cosas habían dejado de ser así?

—Haré que practiques muchísimo estas vacaciones de verano, para que cuando entres a Nekoma, los dejes sin aliento.

—No te atrevas, Kuroo, déjame dormir mis 12 horas diarias —, Kenma con sus típicos movimientos perezosos lanza una almohada al rostro de Tetsurou, él lo atrapa antes de que se estrelle.

—Dormir tanto no puede ser sano.

—Según estudios recientes, dice que dormir es bueno para la estimulación cerebral con sueños lúcidos.

—¿Estudios comprobados por quien y en donde?

—En mi cama y por mi.

Kuroo no reprime sus carcajadas, pero algo cortó la risa del mayor en ese momento, pudo percatarse de unas manchas en el brazo ajeno, donde sus mangas largas apenas se abrían, permitiendo ver piel.

—Hey, Kenma, tienes una mancha de tinta ahí.

—Oh, no borré bien lo último que me escribió.

—¿Quién?

Y el silencio volvió, ¿Desde cuándo Kenma permite que alguien le use de libreta de apuntes? A él no le permitía hacer dibujos en su brazo cuando estaba aburrido. En general, no le gusta el contacto físico con cualquier persona.

—Mi alma gemela.

—Oh... —Atina a decir.

Y es que ellos nunca han hablado libremente del tema, algo tan importante en la vida de cualquier persona, algo de lo que cualquiera no podría callar. Y para ellos era prácticamente un tema delicado, pero, ¿por qué? Tantas cosas que debían ser dicha se dieron por entendidas de forma errónea en su tiempo. Ambos habían cometido errores, hasta ahora Kuroo puede verlo claramente.

Bien, ¿Ahora como debía comenzar? ¿Preguntando sobre su conexión de lleno? ¿Sobre qué habían hablado? ¿Sobre el avance de su acromatopsia?

Ahora que lo pensaba...

—Kenma, ¿tus padres tiene el mismo tipo de lazo que tienes? —Claramente, el menor no se esperaba esa pregunta, y mucho menos pareció entenderla —, es decir, cuando dos personas son almas gemelas, hay algo que los une, un lazo. Comúnmente cada pareja tiene una conexión especial; el de mis padres era que ellos podían oír los pensamientos del otro, ya te imaginarás las desventajas que tuvo mi padre; por lo que mi conexión con mi Alma gemela tiene una parte de eso —. Kuroo habla más rápido de lo que se esperaba, se siente avergonzado, como si estuviera dándole "la charla" a su amigo, sobre las abejas y las flores.

El mayor traga saliva, mientras espera alguna respuesta. Un sonido, una expresión, un movimiento, ¡Algo!Rápido Kenma, que Tetsurou está colorándose demasiado.

—Mis padres no son almas gemelas. —Comenta Kozume, y Kuroo queda estático.

Eso era imposible. Simplemente jamás había escuchado sobre alguna generación de SAGs que concibieron un primogénito el cual tenga un alma gemela, comúnmente era el segundo hijo el cual tenía una posibilidad de tener un lazo artificial.

Pero, si la acromatopsia no viene de la familia de Kenma, ¿de donde proviene? ¿Es que acaso es algo muy aparte de tener un alma gemela?

Tetsurou no sabría a dónde los llevaría esto, no quería averiguarlo aún.

La noche pasa sin más, el tema principal de conversación volvió a girar en torno al voleibol. Pero entre los pensamientos de Kuroo aún seguía rondando varias posibilidades, ahora no sólo se preocupaba por las posibles respuestas de Yaku, sino por la condición de Kenma.

Él había mencionado que su alma gemela había escrito sobre su piel, pero eso lo hacía más confuso, si es que Kenma no había heredado ningún tipo de conexión, la única explicación que buscaba, era que a ambos los uniera una fuerte tipo de conexión por parte de su alma gemela, lo que quería decir que, ¿Es por su misma persona destinada que no podía ver los colores?

Con estos y más pensamientos, la luna se despidió y el sol les deslumbró como un saludo cordial. El evento de graduación de los de tercero llegó a su fin con gritos de emoción y tristeza.

Kuroo se despidió de los superiores con los que había logrado formar una amistad de poco tiempo, nudos se formaron en su estómago conforme pasaba el tiempo. A lo lejos podía ver a Morisuke, mas, no cruzaron palabras.  
Hasta que llegó un momento donde le vio dirigirse hasta su punto de encuentro. Esperó unos minutos antes de ir también.  
Dios mio, justo ahora no sabía si todo lo revuelto de su estómago era sólo por él o también era el malestar de su alma gemela. Esto de las sensaciones físicas y emocionales no era sencillo.

Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a frente. Kuroo nunca antes había sentido sus latidos tan acelerados como en ese momento. El castaño miraba a cualquier lugar menos donde estaba.

El silencio era tan incomodo. De un momento a otro, una carcajada rompió aquella tensión.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, Kuroo? —Morisuke siente sus mejillas arder.

Tetsurou cubre sus labios con la palma de su mano, calmando aquella risa estúpida, y de paso, cubriendo la coloración de su rostro, aunque sea un poco.

—Parecemos dos adolescentes de secundaria, Yakkun, lo siento, pero cuando lo pienso nos vemos ridículos actuando de esta manera...

—El único que se ve como un tonto adolescente hormonal eres tú —Se defiende, cruzando sus brazos a lo alto de su pecho, estirándose un poco también. Este gesto era tan típico de él.

—Si te vieras a un espejo no dirías lo mismo —, contrarresta, imitando la acción.

La mirada de ambos se cruza y se convierte en algo más ligero, volver a sus acostumbradas peleas era incluso ahora (de cierta forma) reconfortante. Sin silencios incómodos o presiones de la espera. No obstante, ninguno de los dos podía engañarse a si mismo, los latidos de sus corazones aún era tan frenético que no se sorprendería de que el otro lo escuchara si tan sólo acortan un poco más su distancia. Ese hecho hizo volver al silencio como una fiel traicionera. Yaku soltó un último leve suspiro mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

—Pensé en lo que me dijiste... —comienza, de un momento Tetsurou se endereza de forma para nada disimulada. Yaku desliza su brazo para rozar su codo contrario.

—Ah, si —tose—, ¿Y bien? —Escucha un pesado suspiro de parte del otro. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—Cuando decidiste cortar tu contacto conmigo, realmente me dolió mucho, ¿sabes? Fue la primera vez que sentí un verdadero rechazo de esa magnitud, porque hasta poco antes, pensé que las cosas iban bien, y de la nada... —se rasca la nuca y deja colgadas a las palabras innecesarias.

—Sobre eso, yo...

—No —, extiende su palma y niega con la cabeza—, esta bien, éramos prácticamente niños, Kuroo —, se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, te perdono por eso —comenta con una leve sonrisa, deja caer su mano desde su nuca. Tetsurou se siente más relajado que antes —, pero, no estoy listo para pasar de lleno a otro capítulo, ¿entiendes? Kuroo, no puedo olvidar aún todas las veces que intenté llamarte y tú no contestabas. —Se acomoda la chaqueta de Nekoma, no se atreve a mirar a los ojos al otro—, así que, al menos por un tiempo, quisiera que las cosas vayan más lento. Tiempo fuera.

—¿Eso es un si en la lista de espera, Yakkun?

—Es un tal vez, pero no ahora.

Tetsurou quiere hacer un mal chiste para aligerar la punzada que siente en el pecho. No está seguro a quién pertenece ese sentir.

—¿Al menos, puedo... ?—Sus palabras cuelgan, como si él se hubiera perdido por segundos en el tiempo, mientras revuelve los cabellos cortos del castaño, se inclina un poco, deposita un quedo beso sobre la coronilla ajena.

Bien, si tiempo quería, tiempo le daría.

Quizá tiempo es lo que más sobraba, pero, el tiempo trae cambios, y los cambios, pueden ocasionar un giro drástico en la historia, en donde destinos se enlazan y enredan sin saber qué dirección tomar.


	15. Verano

Kuroo está inquieto, el día que marca el fin de curso se acerca, y por ende, el día que había acordado para verse con Yaku para que él le diera una respuesta a su, por así decirlo, proposición. El tiempo había pasado volando entre trabajos finales y entrenamientos (en donde los de 3ro se despidieron), después de todo, tras la derrota con el Fukurodani, se propusieron seguir y mejorar aún más.

—Kuroo, ¿Puedes dejar de chocar el lápiz contra la mesa? Es molesto — menciona Kozume, en su cama, sin dejar la vista de su consola.

—Vamos, Ken, mañana es mi fin de curso.

—Tú no eres quien se está graduando para irse a la universidad, estás pasando a segundo año.

—Touché — le da la razón y permite al lápiz rodar sobre la mesa. Se deja caer de espaldas sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Kenma.

Sus padres se habían ido a un viaje por un asunto familiar, así que se quedó en casa del otro, como una de sus muchas pijamadas, pues su madre prefería que estuvieran junto a quedarse solos en casas separadas. De esa forma, no se aburrirían tampoco, después de todo, los padres de Kozume eran personas tan ocupadas, que no parecían estar muy al tanto de su hijo.

—Cuando entres a Nekoma, definitivamente tienes que tener el titular como Setter —, comenta Tetsurou, adentrándose un poco más en otro tema de conversación, no quería pensar en el día de mañana, no específicamente en lo que pasaría en el gimnasio. Cualquier distracción era bienvenida.

—No te apresures tanto en decidir por mi, ni siquiera he dicho si quiero entrar al equipo —propone Kozume, con calma. Kuroo infla las mejillas en protesta.

Hacía mucho que no tenían un momento así, tan íntimo, cómodo, de ellos dos, sin pensar en ninguna presión externa, o incluso en las pesadas situaciones que los implican. Sólo una noche cualquiera, donde dos amigos charlan de cosas sin sentido para no dormir temprano.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez que se había sentido tan despreocupado cerca de su amigo, ¿Desde cuándo exactamente las cosas habían dejado de ser así?

—Haré que practiques muchísimo estas vacaciones de verano, para que cuando entres a Nekoma, los dejes sin aliento.

—No te atrevas, Kuroo, déjame dormir mis 12 horas diarias —, Kenma con sus típicos movimientos perezosos lanza una almohada al rostro de Tetsurou, él lo atrapa antes de que se estrelle.

—Dormir tanto no puede ser sano.

—Según estudios recientes, dice que dormir es bueno para la estimulación cerebral con sueños lúcidos.

—¿Estudios comprobados por quien y en donde?

—En mi cama y por mi.

Kuroo no reprime sus carcajadas, pero algo cortó la risa del mayor en ese momento, pudo percatarse de unas manchas en el brazo ajeno, donde sus mangas largas apenas se abrían, permitiendo ver piel.

—Hey, Kenma, tienes una mancha de tinta ahí.

—Oh, no borré bien lo último que me escribió.

—¿Quién?

Y el silencio volvió, ¿Desde cuándo Kenma permite que alguien le use de libreta de apuntes? A él no le permitía hacer dibujos en su brazo cuando estaba aburrido. En general, no le gusta el contacto físico con cualquier persona.

—Mi alma gemela.

—Oh... —Atina a decir.

Y es que ellos nunca han hablado libremente del tema, algo tan importante en la vida de cualquier persona, algo de lo que cualquiera no podría callar. Y para ellos era prácticamente un tema delicado, pero, ¿por qué? Tantas cosas que debían ser dicha se dieron por entendidas de forma errónea en su tiempo. Ambos habían cometido errores, hasta ahora Kuroo puede verlo claramente.

Bien, ¿Ahora como debía comenzar? ¿Preguntando sobre su conexión de lleno? ¿Sobre qué habían hablado? ¿Sobre el avance de su acromatopsia?

Ahora que lo pensaba...

—Kenma, ¿tus padres tiene el mismo tipo de lazo que tienes? —Claramente, el menor no se esperaba esa pregunta, y mucho menos pareció entenderla —, es decir, cuando dos personas son almas gemelas, hay algo que los une, un lazo. Comúnmente cada pareja tiene una conexión especial; el de mis padres era que ellos podían oír los pensamientos del otro, ya te imaginarás las desventajas que tuvo mi padre; por lo que mi conexión con mi Alma gemela tiene una parte de eso —. Kuroo habla más rápido de lo que se esperaba, se siente avergonzado, como si estuviera dándole "la charla" a su amigo, sobre las abejas y las flores.

El mayor traga saliva, mientras espera alguna respuesta. Un sonido, una expresión, un movimiento, ¡Algo!Rápido Kenma, que Tetsurou está colorándose demasiado.

—Mis padres no son almas gemelas. —Comenta Kozume, y Kuroo queda estático.

Eso era imposible. Simplemente jamás había escuchado sobre alguna generación de SAGs que concibieron un primogénito el cual tenga un alma gemela, comúnmente era el segundo hijo el cual tenía una posibilidad de tener un lazo artificial.

Pero, si la acromatopsia no viene de la familia de Kenma, ¿de donde proviene? ¿Es que acaso es algo muy aparte de tener un alma gemela?

Tetsurou no sabría a dónde los llevaría esto, no quería averiguarlo aún.

La noche pasa sin más, el tema principal de conversación volvió a girar en torno al voleibol. Pero entre los pensamientos de Kuroo aún seguía rondando varias posibilidades, ahora no sólo se preocupaba por las posibles respuestas de Yaku, sino por la condición de Kenma.

Él había mencionado que su alma gemela había escrito sobre su piel, pero eso lo hacía más confuso, si es que Kenma no había heredado ningún tipo de conexión, la única explicación que buscaba, era que a ambos los uniera una fuerte tipo de conexión por parte de su alma gemela, lo que quería decir que, ¿Es por su misma persona destinada que no podía ver los colores?

Con estos y más pensamientos, la luna se despidió y el sol les deslumbró como un saludo cordial. El evento de graduación de los de tercero llegó a su fin con gritos de emoción y tristeza.

Kuroo se despidió de los superiores con los que había logrado formar una amistad de poco tiempo, nudos se formaron en su estómago conforme pasaba el tiempo. A lo lejos podía ver a Morisuke, mas, no cruzaron palabras.  
Hasta que llegó un momento donde le vio dirigirse hasta su punto de encuentro. Esperó unos minutos antes de ir también.  
Dios mio, justo ahora no sabía si todo lo revuelto de su estómago era sólo por él o también era el malestar de su alma gemela. Esto de las sensaciones físicas y emocionales no era sencillo.

Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a frente. Kuroo nunca antes había sentido sus latidos tan acelerados como en ese momento. El castaño miraba a cualquier lugar menos donde estaba.

El silencio era tan incomodo. De un momento a otro, una carcajada rompió aquella tensión.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, Kuroo? —Morisuke siente sus mejillas arder.

Tetsurou cubre sus labios con la palma de su mano, calmando aquella risa estúpida, y de paso, cubriendo la coloración de su rostro, aunque sea un poco.

—Parecemos dos adolescentes de secundaria, Yakkun, lo siento, pero cuando lo pienso nos vemos ridículos actuando de esta manera...

—El único que se ve como un tonto adolescente hormonal eres tú —Se defiende, cruzando sus brazos a lo alto de su pecho, estirándose un poco también. Este gesto era tan típico de él.

—Si te vieras a un espejo no dirías lo mismo —, contrarresta, imitando la acción.

La mirada de ambos se cruza y se convierte en algo más ligero, volver a sus acostumbradas peleas era incluso ahora (de cierta forma) reconfortante. Sin silencios incómodos o presiones de la espera. No obstante, ninguno de los dos podía engañarse a si mismo, los latidos de sus corazones aún era tan frenético que no se sorprendería de que el otro lo escuchara si tan sólo acortan un poco más su distancia. Ese hecho hizo volver al silencio como una fiel traicionera. Yaku soltó un último leve suspiro mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

—Pensé en lo que me dijiste... —comienza, de un momento Tetsurou se endereza de forma para nada disimulada. Yaku desliza su brazo para rozar su codo contrario.

—Ah, si —tose—, ¿Y bien? —Escucha un pesado suspiro de parte del otro. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—Cuando decidiste cortar tu contacto conmigo, realmente me dolió mucho, ¿sabes? Fue la primera vez que sentí un verdadero rechazo de esa magnitud, porque hasta poco antes, pensé que las cosas iban bien, y de la nada... —se rasca la nuca y deja colgadas a las palabras innecesarias.

—Sobre eso, yo...

—No —, extiende su palma y niega con la cabeza—, esta bien, éramos prácticamente niños, Kuroo —, se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, te perdono por eso —comenta con una leve sonrisa, deja caer su mano desde su nuca. Tetsurou se siente más relajado que antes —, pero, no estoy listo para pasar de lleno a otro capítulo, ¿entiendes? Kuroo, no puedo olvidar aún todas las veces que intenté llamarte y tú no contestabas. —Se acomoda la chaqueta de Nekoma, no se atreve a mirar a los ojos al otro—, así que, al menos por un tiempo, quisiera que las cosas vayan más lento. Tiempo fuera.

—¿Eso es un si en la lista de espera, Yakkun?

—Es un tal vez, pero no ahora.

Tetsurou quiere hacer un mal chiste para aligerar la punzada que siente en el pecho. No está seguro a quién pertenece ese sentir.

—¿Al menos, puedo... ?—Sus palabras cuelgan, como si él se hubiera perdido por segundos en el tiempo, mientras revuelve los cabellos cortos del castaño, se inclina un poco, deposita un quedo beso sobre la coronilla ajena.

Bien, si tiempo quería, tiempo le daría.

Quizá tiempo es lo que más sobraba, pero, el tiempo trae cambios, y los cambios, pueden ocasionar un giro drástico en la historia, en donde destinos se enlazan y enredan sin saber qué dirección tomar.


	16. Sólo amigos

« **Destinations without destination»**  
Parte 16  
"Sólo amigos"

Yaku odiaba ver esa estúpida sonrisa burlona tan característica de Kuroo, al menos eso decía, pero era claro que pensaba lo contrario. De todas maneras, ahí se encontraba, teniendo que soportar verla. Eran ya los últimos días de verano, los tres chicos habían acordado verse para salir a pasar un rato alrededor de la plaza, pero Kai tenía un retraso realmente evidente, por lo que sólo se encontraban ellos dos, sólos a la espera de verle llegar, Morisuke realmente ya sospechaba algo, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de, realmente, no haber sido tan estúpido de caer en una trampa tan obvia.

—Yakkun —escucha la voz de Tetsurou.

Hasta ese momento, se había asegurado de guardar un poco de distancia, si Kuroo se había apoyado en la pared, él prefería estar sentado en la banqueta a unos metros, donde no le diera la espalda y pudiera mirar de reojo sus movimientos, hace poco había sacado su celular.

—No vendrá, ¿verdad? —inquiere él, el moreno niega con la cabeza —, Bueno, me voy a casa — dice quitando las arrugas de su ropa al levantarse.

—¡Hey! —siente como su compañero le detiene por el brazo, el castaño se gira y le mira sin empatía, Kuroo suelta un suspiro mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello —. Yaku, ¿Hasta cuando planeas evitarme? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esta etapa.

"Etapa" Morisuke resopla. Él sabía perfectamente lo infantil que estaba actuando, desde lo que pasó durante su fin de año, había evitado contestar los mensajes de Kuroo, cuando lo hacía era evidentemente cortante, hubo una semana entera en donde su familia fue a las montañas, por lo que tampoco tenía señal. Sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía pero no podía sólo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Durante estas vacaciones sus pensamientos no le dejaban en paz, ¿realmente había hecho lo correcto? ¿Qué demonios era lo correcto?

Como sea, ver a Kuroo no mejoraba nada su pesar. Sólo había accedido a ir por Kai, él de alguna manera siempre estaba en medio de sus conflictos, ya sea por sus peleas tontas o su ley del hielo unilateral. Así que, bueno, su motivo no estaba ahí.

—No te estoy evitando —, responde a la defensiva, ni siquiera él se creía a sí mismo, por la cara que ha puesto Kuroo, él tampoco.

—Vamos, ya estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no salimos nosotros dos? —sugiere con cuidado, Yaku le mira indeciso.

Está casi seguro que se va a arrepentir de esto al final del día.

—Bien.

Kuroo le sonríe de nuevo, él aparta la vista. Sólo será una salida entre amigos, tal y como se había pensado desde el principio. No más que eso.

"Solo amigos, sigue repitiendolo hasta que te lo creas" Piensa el castaño.

Kuroo le mira un tanto sorprendido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía escuchar la voz de Yaku sin necesidad de hablar, pero el más bajo no parece darse cuenta del uso de su conexión, por lo que opta por no decir nada al respecto. El mismo mensaje parece confuso.

Ellos se alejan del punto de encuentro, para tomar el metro hasta la plaza, no está tan lleno como se esperaría de esa zona de Tokio, lo consideran como buena suerte, quizá el día no sea tan malo como el libero pensaba en un inicio. Iban a dos asientos de distancia. Llegaron al lugar sin siquiera tener que entablar una conversación y estaba bien, de todas maneras no sabría cómo iniciar una.

Caminaron a la par, Kuroo tuvo que jalarle más de una vez para que no se perdiera entre la gente, aún así, el castaño parecía empeñado en ir a casi medio metro de distancia. Tetsurou no se quejó en voz alta, pero optó por iniciar una conversación.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —Piensa de forma rápida, Yaku le mira dudoso unos segundos antes de responder.

—Mi familia va a acampar todos los años, es como una costumbre familiar, a los pies de la montaña hay una cabaña que solemos utilizar, que antes pertenecía a mi abuelo… —Relata.

Tal como el azabache pensó, fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que Morisuke volviera a ser como siempre, charlando como casualmente como solían hacer, era probable que él no se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle, Kuroo tampoco le diría, no quería arruinar el momento.

Al no tardar a llegar a la normalidad, ellos dos tampoco tardaron en comenzar a pelear por detalles insignificantes; al entrar al cine, no se decidían por cual pelicula ver, si de Fantasía o Ciencia Ficción, tuvieron que jugar piedra y papel para decidirlo a falta de su mediador. Lo siguiente fue que uno prefería las palomitas con mantequilla y el otro con caramelo; que si 3D o normal… Sólo verlos era una escena cómica que no parecía tener un fin y a la larga dejaba de dar risa para ser frustrante. No obstante, durante la película las cosas eran relativamente tranquilas.

Kuroo no podía evitar voltear en momentos importante para ver las reacciones del más bajo, comúnmente era muy expresivo, sus caras eran divertidas.

Después de la película fueron a la cafetería de ahí cerca, las órdenes eran siempre tan opuestas, amargo y dulce. Los dos eran conscientes de que parecían no coincidir en nada, simplemente eran demasiado opuestos. Si bien, Yaku desde el inicio pensó que las cosas entre ellos serían pesadas, pudo haberse equivocado.

Últimamente piensa que se ha equivocado mucho.

Cuando decidió mentirles a todos sus conocidos con respecto a la existencia de su alma gemela, se había prometido no buscarla nunca, seguir la vida que había tomado, y quizá algún día encontrarse con otra persona, alguien que no esté arraigado a alguien más. Alguien que no lo decepcione. Pero el maldito destino jugaba como quería, bien pudieron estar ambos en Nekoma y ser indiferentes uno del otro, pero no podía lograrlo estando en el mismo equipo.

Después de tanto, Kuroo por fin decidió que quería estar con él, pero, realmente en ese momento sentía como si fuera el descarte, la opción de último recurso. Aún le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

—Oye, Yaku, ¿Crees que este año lleguemos a las nacionales? —comienza Tetsurou, Morisuke aparta la vista de su café para prestarle atención.

—Si entrenamos bien, creo que tendremos la posibilidad, puede que en los de primero haya buenos jugadores —, le contesta, Kuroo parece querer decirle algo con respecto a eso, pero se lo guarda.

¿Había algo importante con respecto a los de nuevo ingreso? Ni siquiera los conocían todavía.

Conversan con normalidad, el tema de por qué Kai no había podido llegar surge, Kuroo le dice que fue debido a un contratiempo familiar. Quizá deberían pasar a verle otro día, sólo para asegurarse de que esté todo bien.

Cuando el libero mira por el ventanal se sobresalta, ¿Cuando había anocheciendo?

Él hace que su acompañante se apresure para poder irse de una vez, no quiere tomar el tren tan lleno. Pero, al llegar a la estación, no bien sus pensamientos parecen manejar el destino, porque la cabina del metro parece desbordar de gente.

—Podemos esperar al siguiente —le comenta Kuroo, mientras se sienta tranquilo en una banca.

Yaku se deja caer a un lado, la estación queda vacía y ellos esperan el siguiente tren para volver a casa. Silencio, hace un poco de frío, la noche en Tokio es gélida. De un momento a otro se escucha una risa, Morisuke mira extrañado al de su lado, como si le tildaran de loco.

—¿De qué te ríes esta vez? —cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

—Fue una buena primera cita.

Y el maldito lo hace otra vez, hace que su corazón lata con demasiada fuerza, hace que sus manos se tornen heladas y que su rostro en cambio arda.

—No es una cita —Contradice.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

Yaku decide dejar de mirarlo y no responder, pero Kuroo sabe que el que calla otorga, sonríe triunfal. Posiblemente este era uno de los momentos que había esperado durante el día, Yaku no quería pensar en ello.

— ¿No quieres darme otra oportunidad, Yakkun? —palpa terreno, se inclina un poco hacia el otro, él no voltea a su dirección.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora, Kuroo —, mira a los lados. En verdad no hay ni un alma que presencie esto, Yaku se cuestiona si el caribeño que tomó tenía mucho ron.

—Al menos quiero saber algo que no me quedó muy claro la última vez —, comenta con un tono de genuina duda. Yaku voltea y se da cuenta que cayó en la trampa —,durante este tiempo fuera, ¿Puedo intentar acercarme un poco más?

Kuroo no ha terminado de arrastrar la última sílaba a cuando sus miradas quedan atrapadas en un limbo que parece eterno, Tetsurou está muy cerca, Morisuke apenas y siente el tacto en su mejilla cuando se da cuenta del roce de sus narices.

Se supone que esto era una salida como amigos, ¿Como se había desviado tanto? Quizá estás eran las intenciones desde un principio, pero siendo sinceros, los dos lo sabían desde el inicio.

Sus alientos se sienten tan cerca y sus nervios tan palpables, cada centímetro menos es más sofocante. No obstante, cualquier otro sentimiento es nublado por el miedo, Yaku puede distinguir que ese temor no le pertenece a él.

Antes de cualquier cosa, el tren llega a la estación.

Morisuke parpadea, cuando Kuroo se aparta y se levanta. El tren viene igual de lleno como se fue, pero eso, ahora mismo le da igual, estaba confundido, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Vamos, Yakkun, que nos dejan — le dice él.

Yaku no podía creer lo normal que se veía, cuando su propio corazón aún latía con una fuerza descomunal. Se supone que quien complicaba las cosas era él, y ahora Kuroo salía con esto, ni siquiera entendía por qué se sentía tan decepcionado.

—Bien… —suspira cansado y camina por detrás del más alto.

Sin embargo, eran muchas personas que bajaban por esta estación, la avalancha tras abrir las puertas casi le arrastra, Kuroo iba más adelante y no podía alcanzarlo. Tras ser casi arrastrado, logra adentrarse para que las puertas del tren no se cierren antes de que esté a bordo.

Pero de la nada, choca su hombro con el costado de otra persona, una persona muy alta que va de salida y es la última en bajar. Las puertas se cierran antes de poder disculparse y el tren vuelve a moverse.

—Parecías un pez contra la corriente —, escucha una pequeña burla.

—Cállate, Ku… —pero entonces lo siente.

Un intenso ardor en su mano, en su dedo meñique, para ser exactos, no puede evitar reprimir contra sus labios un alarido, se muerde para no soltar quejidos de dolor. Tiene que inclinarse pegando su mano contra su estómago para intentar suprimir el dolor, siente su frente chocar con el pecho del azabache, él le pregunta desesperadamente si está bien, pero Yaku realmente no se concentra en sus palabras.

Por un momento, pudo ver una quemadura ardiendo alrededor de su meñique, como si un amarre le hubiera apretado tanto que hizo el hilo friccionar contra su piel, pero esta marca no es roja, es verde. Desaparece en cuestión de segundos sin dejar marca, y simplemente no lo entiende.

—¿Qué demonios…? — escucha a Kuroo, y por primera vez están de acuerdo con algo en todo el día.

El momento pasa, pero Morisuke no se aparta de su posición, aún recupera el aliento mientras siente los brazos de Kuroo envolverle, y su mentón ser asentado sobre su cabeza. En otros momentos haría alguna broma del tamaño de su cuerpo, pero estaba de más.

Se quedaron así hasta llegar a la siguiente estación, probablemente no hablarían de esto en un buen tiempo.

Cuando cada quien toma camino por su lado, ni una palabra es dicha, sólo gestos que indican una seca despedida con el amargo sabor de la incomodidad. Yaku detiene sus pasos en la calle, para mirar sus zapatos, pero retoma su camino tras pensar mejor en lo que haría.

Por su parte, Kuroo espera un momento antes de doblar la esquina, sigue su camino y llega a casa bastante rápido, o quizá no, pero sus pensamientos lo entretuvieron hasta ver el portón de su hogar.

—Estoy en casa…

—¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Te he llamado 6 veces! —Es la voz de su madre, suena molesta pero preocupada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? —Pregunta mientras deja caer su chaqueta a un lado.

Ella toma aire y respira un poco, Tetsurou no tiene un buen presentimiento de esto.

—Es Kozume-kun...


	17. Cielo

**«Destination without destinations»**

 **Parte 17: Cielo.**

Hinata adoraba cuando hablaba con su alma gemela por medio de su lazo, se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

Había notado que Kenma no era de tomar mucho la iniciativa al iniciar una charla, no obstante, de vez en cuando había mensajes de "Buenas noches" o "Buenos días" en lugares en los que Hinata no esperaba. Cómo cerca de los codos, cerca de las rodillas y demás. Como si Kenma tuviera la intención de que no los viera, pero aún así lo escribía.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde su primera interacción por medio de su lazo, estaba muy feliz de ver que Kenma había tomado más confianza últimamente, y ya no respondía solamente con un quedo "Ajá", "Bueno", "Que bien", "Ok", ahora le indicaba a escribir más, saber más de él.

Al pensar en ello simplemente hacía la punta de sus dedos cosquillear. Su pecho se sentía cálido. Se preguntaba si Kenma sentía lo mismo. Una parte de él quería que así fuera, necesitaba que fuera así.

A él le gusta el verano, es muy colorido, tan fresco y vibrante. Es perfecto para jugar con Natsu en el pequeño jardín de su casa, puede salir a practicar con Izumin y Kouji también, puede romper sandías e ir a pasear en bicicleta si quiere.

Ese día en particular, el cielo era mucho más hermoso. Quizá era sólo que la perspectiva de Shouyou cambiaba, pero era feliz. De algún modo las cosas, desde hace un tiempo, le resultaban más brillantes a vista, pero no pensaba mucho en eso.

Se acuesta en el verde pasto y sólo mira las pomposas nubes, había llegado recién de la salida que tenía con sus amigos. Ellos le habían preguntado cómo iba todo con su alma gemela, estuvo muy complacido con mostrarles las manchas de tinta mal lavadas de sus brazos, como si estuviera orgulloso de ello. Ellos bromeaban diciendo que no se había bañado bien y por ello aún tenía las marcas.

Ahora sólo se relajaba rato con su balón de voleibol al lado, mirando el cielo que se hundía en un profundo azul celeste. Se preguntaba si a Kenma también le gustaba verlo de vez en cuando, ¿Era posible que en este momento lo haga? ¿Era normal pensar tanto en lo que está haciendo?

—Shouyou —Su madre lo llama desde el interior de la casa, ella carga a Natsu en sus brazos, su hermana se ve adormilada contra su pecho, en total calma. Aún así, su rostro se ve algo enrojecido, ¿Será el calor?

—¡Voy! —dice él, mientras se levanta del verde césped donde se encontraba.

Hinata se quita los zapatos, que eran unos tenis rojos, que tenía al estar en el exterior para entrar por la puerta trasera de su casa, su ropa se había ensuciado un poco, cuando usaba tonos claros era más evidente. Los tablones de madera de un opaco marrón chillan al soportar su peso, corre a pasos descuidados al interior hasta llegar donde su madre.

—Shouyo, ve a bañarte, últimamente te pintas mucho los brazos, cielo, debes dejar de rayarte el cuerpo —le dice ella. Hinata no entiende.

—Pero mamá, ya te he dicho que esa es mi conexión con mi alma gemela.

El pelirrojo no sabe si utiliza bien sus palabras, desde la vez en que hizo su primer contacto con Kenma, no era un tema del que pudiera hablar libremente en casa. Por más vueltas que le daba no lo entendía, al menos no lo hacía hasta que habló de ello con Izumin y Kouji.

Él no era alguien que prestara particular atención a la opinión pública, Kouji siempre le recriminó que debería informarse un poco más de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Algún día caería una bomba en Tokio y el no estaría al tanto (pero en realidad, si prestaba un poco más atención a cosas sobre Tokio que de Miyagi o Japón en general. Después de todo, ahí es donde Kenma vivía). Pero, al parecer él era parte de un pequeño porcentaje de casos "peculiares" en cuestión de lazos, y es que su persona destinada era también un chico.

Hinata jamás se detuvo a pensar en eso, es decir, si era su persona destinada era porque era quien estaba destinado a amar y con quién sería feliz. Eso decían las historias que le contaba su madre. A cierto punto no le veía importancia, pero, ¿Y si es verdad que Kenma al verle físicamente no sentía lo mismo? Nunca le había preguntado qué opinaba sobre eso, daba por hecho ya que lo evadía al principio por eso mismo.

¿Cómo sería Kenma? ¿También se burlaría de su altura? ¿Sería más alto o más bajo que él? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos? ¿Cómo sería su cabello? ¿Le gustaría el suyo? Muchos le han dicho que el color rojo naranjo de su cabello es muy llamativo, ¿Le parecerá muy raro? ¿Debería pintarlo?

Aún sin verle, ya hacía que su cabeza de llenará de dudas tan simples y complicadas la vez, hacía que le invadieran emociones tan extrañas y algo nuevas.

—Shouyou —Vuelve a llamar su madre, Hinata la había dejado de escuchar desde hace segundos atrás. Nota como ella suspira y con su mano libre de talla el puente de su nariz.

—¿Sí?

—Como sea, sólo te aviso que mañana viajamos a Tokio, tengo que llevar a Natsu a una consulta.

El tono de voz de su madre se ha vuelto más suave de repente, el pelirrojo nota pequeños gestos en ella, como acaricia suavemente el cabello de la niña, como desvía su delicado mirar a su lado y ni una curva se desliza por sus labios.

Pero no es hasta que ella da unos pasos hacia adentro de la sala, que el chico aún en el pórtico parpadea dos veces antes de reaccionar, ¿Tokio? ¡¿Dijo Tokio?!

Era imposible pedirle a su madre ir a otra cosa más que a lo que iban, pero, ¿Habría alguna oportunidad para verle? ¿Debería decirle a Kenma? ¿O debería buscar el momento para decirle y darle la sorpresa?

—Deberías decirle —dice Kouji por el teléfono, ya había anocheciendo, el azul celeste del cielo había sido difuminado lentamente con el naranjo de la tarde y posteriormente la oscuridad de la noche, dejando lucir las estrellas que se mostraban como luceros desde arriba. El pelirrojo se encontraba observándolas desde la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Y si no quiere verme? —Pregunta en un mero susurro al teléfono.

—¡Tú puedes, Shouyou! — se escucha la voz de Izumin de fondo—. Tienes que reunir el valor, no sabes hasta cuándo podrás tener una oportunidad como esta — dice esta vez Kouji.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poco, sabe que en parte sus amigos tenían razón, así que decidido, colgó la llamada después de una despedida corta y tomó el bolígrafo de la mesita de noche. Era de tinta roja, y mantuvo la punta contra su piel más de diez segundos, antes de apartarla sin dejar mensaje.

Mira su reloj y cree que tal vez no es hora de estar rayando la piel de su alma gemela, cuando el mensaje podría borrarse sin que lo viera. Decidió que mañana cuando estuviera de camino se lo diría. Pero, no contaba con que se quedaría dormido todo ese tiempo, estar dándole vueltas le había quitado el sueño por la noche.

Una vez en las calles de Tokio, no podía soltarse de su madre y hermana. Simplemente no encontró nunca el momento para hablar con Kenma, pensó que ese día pasaría sin pena ni gloria, hasta que tocó esperar a que los atendieran en la sala de espera.

Shouyou miraba por la ventana, estaban en el 5to piso y lo había sentir gigante ver cómo los vehículos transitaban por las calles y las personas caminaban por la plaza del frente. Era un buen día, Tokio se veía diferente a Miyagi, muy diferente. Se pregunta de si a Kenma le gusta este lugar y que partes le agradan más. Cuando llegó estaba buscando desesperadamente la Torre de Tokio, para su mala fortuna, sólo vio un par de torres de comunicación que confundió.

Pasaron varios minutos y se encontraba aburrido, no tenía un bolígrafo o mucho menos para escribir algo, Natsu estaba adormilada en brazos de su madre.

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la ventana, tal vez así el tiempo pasaría más rápido para él. Pero-

Un extraño sentimiento inundó su pecho, sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente, sus manos heladas tiemblan como si tuviera miedo. Y es que siente miedo, un inexplicable miedo que no sabe de dónde proviene, a qué se debe. No puede respirar bien, hiperventila.

Abre los ojos desesperado, y el cielo que le muestra la ventana ya no es azul. Es gris.

* * *

well, quizá esto deja más peguntas que las que responde, o quizá algunos ya se hacen la idea de lo que está pasando, je. No podría responder explicitamente por el spoiler, pero quisiera saber que piensan de esto xD

¡Estamos a Días de la KenHina week! es posible que no nos leamos hasta entonces en el fic :/

En fin, espero les haya gustado, agradezco como siempre la paciencia que me tienen, soy muy irresponsable, y mira que es la historia que actualizo más seguido jajaja... ja :(

Nos leemos ;3;


	18. Estúpido Destino

**«** **Destination** **without destinations»**

 **Parte 18: Estúpido Destino.**

—¿Un ataque de ansiedad?

—Eso me dijeron… —Murmura Kenma, jugando con la punta de sus dedos a falta de su confiable consola—, no es algo que no me haya pasado antes, lo sabes, pero mis padres exageraron esta vez.

—Me di cuenta, mi madre no sabía qué te había pasado y estaba desesperada ya —Suspira Tetsurou, Kozume sólo mira a los lados, la habitación es blanca, los hospitales no le gustan. Su nariz es sensible y el lugar apesta a desinfectante—. ¿Tus padres estaban en casa?

—Sólo mi madre, ella quería saber cómo he estado, pero…

Kenma detiene sus palabras, no entiende si es correcto o no decir lo que en realidad pasó. Sus ataques de ansiedad comenzaron hace años, pero desde su primera conexión con Hinata se habían reducido considerablemente, jamás fue nada grave, los padres de Kuroo se espantaron mucho la primera vez que pasó, pero luego supieron que hacer, y Kenma también.

Esta vez, había recibido un mensaje de su madre (acontecimiento muy anormal) una semana atrás, diciéndole que pasaría unos días en Tokio. Kenma tuvo que ir a la estación de trenes para esperarla (día en que Kuroo salió con sus amigos, por lo que se ahorró el trabajo de responder preguntas), aunque a él no le gustará mucho salir.

No había llevado su consola, por lo que se limitó a ver a la gente pasar, al igual que los trenes. Había llegado más temprano de lo que se imaginaba. Pero no fue hasta ese pequeño momento, en que la luz del día se fugaba entre el espacio de los vagones, aquella luz blanca de pronto se vio de un tono más vivaz.

Fueron cortos segundos, en los que pudo mirar el cielo con asombro por primera vez, y contemplar el azul de los que muchos hablaban. Era increíble, claro, brillante, indescriptible. De pronto todo parecía tan inmenso y él tan pequeño.

Era tan hermoso de contemplar, pero a la vez, un terrible pánico se apoderó de él, su respiración se agitaba, los latidos de su corazón se hacían más intensos, dolía. Tenía miedo, ese miedo inexplicable que ya había olvidado podía sentir. Porque esta vez no fue como las otras, fue diferente, no sólo era su miedo.

«Shouyou»

Kenma por puro instinto había cerrado los ojos, escuchó las voces de las personas a su alrededor, las cuales no eran más que ecos, hasta el momento de distinguir la voz de su madre.

Ella, que jamás lo había visto pasar tal crisis, lo había llevado a un hospital solamente para asegurarse de que estuviera todo en orden, la noticia de su estadía ahí llegó a los padres de Kuroo, pero no más información que esa. Kozume se disculparía más tarde por hacerlos preocupar.

—¿Pero…? —inquiere Kuroo, alzando una ceja tras escuchar las palabras al aire que quedaron cortas.

—Kuro —le llama el menor—, ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

—¿Eh? ¿Estás en el hospital y lo que quieres es un bolígrafo? Pensé que querrías tu consola… —hace una pequeña broma, pero tal parece no hace gracia, suspira y busca entre sus cosas—, tienes suerte de que mi madre me haya lanzado mi mochila y enviado hasta aquí.

El azabache le extiende una pluma con tinta oscura pero no llegando a un negro total, quizá es azul o rojo, tampoco preguntaría algo tan irrelevante.

—Gracias —dice tomando el objeto.

—Por nada, ¿Pero para qué querrías…? —una extraña sensación desde su nuca le advierte de una presencia. Tetsurou se disculpa con Kenma y lo deja solo un momento.

Kuroo sale de la habitación temporal de Kenma, él saldría en un rato después de que su madre llenara un papeleo; al salir puede notar la presencia de una mujer, mediana edad, cabello negro recogido cuidadosamente, algunas ojeras que se dejaban ver por debajo de los lentes de marco fino, ojos castaños claros y un semblante estoico. Tetsurou solo había visto a la madre de Kenma un par de veces

Cuando Kuroo conoció a Kenma, sus padres estaban bastante ausentes en su vida, hasta la fecha era de esa forma. Tanto así, que de vez en cuando sólo iba una "tía" suya a dejarle comida para la semana (no estaba seguro de que fuera realmente su pariente). Él y su familia desconocían bastante sobre ellos, sólo los habían visto rara vez de lejos y hablaban cortamente por teléfono. Kenma nunca hablaba de ellos, y respetaban eso.

—¿Eres amigo de Kenma? —cuestiona ella, su voz es más suave de lo que se esperaba.

Parte de ella le recordaba mucho a Kenma, la forma en la que hablaba y se expresaba, el aire que tenía, su mirar, su caminar. Pero no era sólo eso, ella tenía un aura que irradiaba tristeza y profundo dolor. Kuroo no sabría decir a qué se debía, tampoco era de su incumbencia.

—Lo soy —responde sin dudar. Ella parece rebuscar entre su bolso y saca su celular.

—Como sabrás —, ella recoge un mechón tras su oreja, tomando aire—, mi esposo y yo estamos en un proceso de divorcio desde el año pasado, quisiera que tú…

—¿Se están divorciando? —la detiene Kuroo, un tanto fuera de órbita. Ella parece un poco más confundida por la pregunta que el mismo Tetsurou.

—¿No te lo había dicho antes?

—Es muy raro que hable de ustedes… —comenta Kuroo, ella suspira y se acomoda los lentes.

—Kenma aún es menor de edad, por lo que entenderás, el asunto de la custodia aún está en juego —ella mira de reojo la puerta de la habitación—, y su padre quiere llevárselo de Tokio…

Kuroo no terminaba de entender por qué Kozume jamás le había dicho sobre su situación familiar, pero él tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar. Este tipo de falta de comunicación entre ellos era cada vez más evidente. Necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para aclarar todas las cosas que habían quedado sin decir. Por ahora, sólo estaba dolido y preocupado.

¿Kenma se tendría que ir de Tokio?

Por mientras, el chico aún en la camilla se abre paso entre las anchas mangas de la bata de hospital (le habían dado una talla más grande que la suya). Toma el lapicero firme para escribir.

«¿Estás bien?»

Escribe sin sentirse totalmente seguro de expresar todos sus sentimientos ahí, espera unos segundos, estos se convierten en minutos y rápidamente comienza a sentirse un tanto ansioso. Hinata no tardaba mucho en responder, nunca se demoraba.

Tal vez solo era una exageración, no sabía realmente si le había pasado algo o no. Ese día tampoco hubo un "buen día" de parte suyo, por lo que también le resultaba raro.

Deja de mirar su brazo, sintiéndose un poco patético por esperar una respuesta inmediata.

Mira el reloj, los minutos siguen pasando, no sabía que por más que esperara, ese día Shouyou no le respondería. No porque no pudiera. Sino porque justo ahora, realmente tenía mucho miedo. Una parte de Kenma lo sabía, una parte de él podía sentirlo.

Pero no quería enfrentarlo. Porque había llegado un punto en que realmente comenzaba a entender el verdadero significado de tener un alma gemela.

Porque pensar en la posibilidad de que Shouyou no lo quiera más, le hacía sentir muy mal. Sólo pensaba en que el destino verdaderamente tenía algo en su contra.

Cuando había hecho su primera conexión le había dicho a Kuroo que no quería un alma gemela, pero ahora no quiere perderla.

Así que toma aire para tener el valor de agarrar de nuevo ese bolígrafo, y escribir:

«Cuando nos veamos por primera vez, te daré los pases que quieras, Shouyou»


	19. Ánimo, Lev

**«Destinos sin destino»**  
Parte 19: Ánimo, Lev.

— ¡Hermana! —La puerta de la entrada azota contra la pared, anunciando la ruidosa llegada de Lev.

Ese día, el menor de los Haiba había salido con sus compañeros de secundaria, era la primera vez que realmente se le había hecho tarde, de manera que tuvo que tomar el último tren. Su celular se había descargado, por lo que no había llamado. Alisa era la única en casa esa ocasión, y lo estaba esperando en la sala muy al pendiente del teléfono.

—¡Lyovochka! ¿Por qué no has atendido el teléfono? Estaba preocupada y… —ella se detiene sobre sus pasos y mira el brillo en los ojos del menor—, ¿Huh, pasó algo? —pregunta esbozando una sonrisa más comprensiva, después lo regañaría, y es que justo ahora se veía muy feliz.

Si, Alisa estaba considerando ser un poco más dura con él, no debía dejarle pasar tantas faltas, como lo suelen hacer sus padres (aunque Lev casi no hacía algo por lo cual llamarle la atención, al menos no con intensión).

—Desde hoy tomaré el tren en Shibuya —sonríe mostrando los dientes. Alisa aún se muestra confundida, por lo que Lev se exalta un poco—. ¡Mira!

La muchacha tiene que retroceder un paso por lo cerca que el menor pone su mano. Ella tarda unos segundos en analizar la situación antes de darse cuenta de lo que su hermano le quería mostrar.

—¡Lyovochka! —exclama abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, tiene que cubrirse la boca por el mero asombro. Y es que lo último que se esperaba, era ver aquella marca en el meñique del joven—. ¡Tu lazo!

—¡Creo que he encontrado a mi alma gemela, Alisa! —radiante de la emoción, el joven de ojos esmeralda sigue sin creérselo del todo. Pero aún así, se siente extremadamente feliz.

Los hermanos Haiba se abrazan como si estuvieran celebrando un gran logro, hasta que la muchacha se separa y mira bien la marca que estaba en el dedo de su familiar.

—¿Huh?

—¿Pasa algo malo, hermana? —inquiere tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Por qué es verde? —se pregunta a si misma, detenidamente.

Y es cuando Lev se da cuenta de algo importante: sus padres tienen una marca roja, y Alisa también la tenía, ¿Por qué la de él es distinta?

En sus padres, su lazo siempre había sido de un rojo carmesí muy marcado en ambos. En cambio, con Alisa había sido distinto; Lev y ella no lo habían hablado, pero hubo un tiempo en donde ella tenía aquella marca tan roja como la de sus padres, pero desde hace poco, el color había comenzado a descender a un rojo más bajo, menos brillante y fuerte, casi como un rosa.

Pero el verde, de ninguna manera era un variante del color rojo.

—¿Es una mala señal? —pregunta mientras palpa terreno, sus ánimos cayendo rápidamente en picada.

—No, quizá se deba a que no es un lazo como cualquier otro, además ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Hablaste con tu persona destinada? ¿La viste? —Intenta tranquilizar el ambiente, Alisa toma las manos de su hermano para lograr esto con éxito.

—En realidad, no lo vi, había mucha gente en la estación, creo que sólo choque con ella... —rememora un poco.

No la vio, sólo sintió su tacto, y más allá de ser algo romántico como un encuentro de película, fue más un golpe brusco. Porque, ¿Si se trataba de ella, no es así? Estaba casi seguro de que fue en ese momento.

Sea quien sea, era una persona algo baja, ¿Será menor que él? ¿Debería estar sintiéndose como un asalta cunas justo ahora?

De cualquier forma, no lo sabría hasta que el momento de verse de nuevo llegara, por ello, Lev de verdad se decidió a usar esa estación para ir a la escuela, aunque otra le quedara más cerca.

Lev ahora se la pasa mirando su mano por más tiempo, la muestra de una forma para nada disimulada ya que de esa forma sus amigos le preguntarían que era, y así podría decirles sobre su persona enlazada.

Lev está feliz, muy feliz. Tanto que, al abordar el tren, no puede dejar de buscar con la mirada por el vagón de regreso a casa, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquella persona con la que pasará el resto de sus días.

Pero no la encuentra, y en cambio, alguien más llama su atención.

Lev ha salido un poco tarde, y ese vagón está casi vacío, a excepción de una anciana casi pegada a la puerta, y un muchacho de cabellos naranjos, que parece demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

El naranja es un color particular, pero pese a aquel color tan vivido, su portador es muy apagado. Sus ojos se ven algo rojos, quizás porque a llorado. Muchos conocen a Lev por ser algo extraño, entre esa rareza destaca el ser un entrometido, incluso cuando se trata de hablar con un verdadero desconocido.

Así que va, se acerca y se sienta junto a él, pese a que hay muchos asientos más cómodos.

El chico es bajo, bastante bajo. Casi como sus compañeros, quizá tengan la misma edad. Esto le da un poco más de confianza. Si lo anima, esta sería su buena acción del día, y así podría contárselo a Alisa.

Pero para empezar, no sabe cómo iniciar una conversación. Eso, si no hubiera distinguido un pequeño brazalete su muñeca. Son de esos que se usan en un hospital, sin embargo, algo sabía sospechoso ahí, ¿Esas cosas no te las quitan cuando sales?

Oh, espera...

—¿Eres fugitivo de un hospital psiquiátrico? —dice directamente, logrando ganar una mirada consternada del pelirrojo.

¿Eso debería tomárselo como un "oh no, me descubrieron", o un "De qué rayos habla"?

—No, soy un fugitivo de un hospital normal —el chico ríe un poco—, supongo que deben de estar buscándome, así que tome el tren de ida y vuelta mientras. No me sé mover en Tokio.

—¿No eres de aquí? —ladea la cabeza.

—Soy de Miyagi —niega, mientras se encoge de hombros.

El tren se sacude un poco, los ruidos metálicos llenan el ambiente. Haiba piensa en que decir, era raro hablar con alguien que confiesa haber escapado de un hospital.

—¿Por qué te escapaste? —fue la pregunta más lógica que se le ocurrió.

Nota como el chico más bajo lanza un suspiro, mirando a la ventana con un aire melancólico, como en aquellas típicas fotos que encuentra en Tumblr.

—Aun no quiero enfrentarme a las preguntas que me van a hacer, sobre todo porque ni yo sé que responder —se rasca la cabeza con ambas manos, revolviendo sus cabellos cada vez más frenéticamente—, no entiendo cómo funciona mi lazo...

Esa palabra llama más la atención de Lev.

—¿Lo dices por tu alma gemela?

—Sí —murmura tras calmarse, su cabello ahora está más revuelto que antes—, si mi mamá sabe lo que me pasa va a querer que no vuelva a hablarle.

—¿Tan malo es?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si sea eso... —el más bajo hace un puchero, frunce un poco el ceño.

—No sé qué tan malo sea, pero, ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que pase por estar con tu alma gemela?

La pregunta de Lev parece acertar en la cabeza del extraño de Miyagi como si un dardo acabará de dar en el blanco. La pregunta del millón, en otras palabras. Y es que el pelirrojo no parecía muy seguro sobre qué decir con respecto a eso.

Pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo Lev era distraído, podía llegar a ser muy observador. Sobre todo cuando algo le interesaba, y esto era algo que sentía era importante; no tanto por el chico pelirrojo, sino por una duda personal.

¿Qué tan lejos llegaría una persona por otra a la que quizá, nunca a visto? ¿Como puede catalogarse eso como amor si ni siquiera se conocen? ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser el lazo con un alma gemela?

En un momento, la voz en la bocina del tren anuncia que están por llegar a su destino (frase irónica en ese momento), pero fue entonces, cuando escucha una risa casi nula, una pequeña carcajada.

Lev nota como el pelirrojo mira inconscientemente algo bajo su manga, alguna marca, tal vez. El chico de Miyagi le devuelve la mirada, sus ojos se veían más determinados que antes, esto le sorprende un poco.

—Estoy dispuesto a dejarme caer sin tener que mirar —dice él, levantándose de un salto de su asiento.

Las puertas del tren se abren y el pelirrojo sale mientras se despide con la mano. Fue tan rápido que Lev no nota cuando estás mismas puertas se cierran y el tren avanza de nuevo.

Lev mira su meñique, la marca apenas se ve, es de un tono verde jade. Se pregunta si la persona al otro lado de ese hilo tiene alguna idea de su existencia.

Luego recuerda que esa también era su parada, y se mentaliza para ser regañado por llegar tarde a casa.

* * *

Notas;

Para empezar, no tengo idea como es que terminas este capítulo (por ejemplo, creo jajaja). Si, sé que son cortos y eso es más fácil, pero Lmao, ni siquiera pude terminar las semanas y yo estoy pudriendo con el fin de semestre xD

Karencita, perdón por no seguir la agenda todavía OTL

Bueno, este es un pequeño punto importante en la historia, aunque no lo parezca. Sobre todo con Hinata y Kenma (aunque también Lev tiene sus cosas pendientes je).

Espero les haya gustado, seguiré con mi coma inducido de escritor (?) Por el momento: 3

Coman frutas y verduras, y cuídense ^ 3 ^


	20. Extra 1

« **Destinations without destination»**  
Extra 1  
 _Esto es por ti_

—¿Oh? —Tetsurou le mira incrédulo un momento, para luego analizar sus palabras y sonreír burlonamente —, Es muy raro en ti que me pidas ayuda, Yakkun.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —se cruza de brazos, mirándolo retadoramente.

Kuroo sabía más que nadie cuán orgulloso podía llegar a ser el libero, por lo que este evento era muy inusual. Debía sacarle provecho, es una oportunidad única en la vida.

—No lo sé, Yaku, ¿Qué ganaría yo si…? ¡Hey! ¿dónde vas?

—Senpai, ayúdeme a estudiar física… —le pasa de largo, ignorando al completo su alarde.

—¡Te ayudaré, te ayudaré! —Tetsurou le retiene por el hombro, antes de que Morisuke se acercara a sus superiores, por suerte, estos no escucharon el llamado anterior. El castaño sonríe victorioso y el azabache resopla sobre su flequillo —, te crees muy listo, ¿Eh?

—Bueno, no eres difícil tampoco —se encoge de hombros, una vena salta por la frente del aludido.

—No creo que debas hablarle así a tu maestro, Yaku. —Kuroo alza una ceja, sin quitar su sonrisa. Morisuke intuye que planea.

—No te llamaré "Maestro", Kuroo —, el libero entrecierra los ojos, retando con la mirada a que hiciera otro comentario estúpido, como es de esperarse, el más alto contraataca.

—¿Quieres que te ayude o no? Esa es mi condición.

—Eres un fetichista de lo peor.

—Soy tu maestro ahora.

—Maestro tu trasero.

Y así es como Kai detecta desde el otro lado de la cancha como otro duelo se asoma por el horizonte. Como era ya costumbre, los senpais propusieron jugar un pequeño partido 3 vs 3, para calmar las cosas. El lado de Kuroo es quien resultó vencedor en esa pelea. Yaku rechista.

Aun así no accedería a tal tontería para Kuroo. Al final del día Kai les invita unos panes al vapor de la tienda cercana, esto era como una solución mágica para olvidar sus diferencias, Nobuyuki había aprendido que ambos cuando comían se olvidan de todo. Los otros dos acuerdan que a partir de mañana se quedarían después de las prácticas para estudiar.

Yaku nunca pensó necesitar ayuda en alguna materia, no era excelente, pero mantenía un promedio estándar siempre. Sin embargo, en su último examen había salido realmente bajo, mientras que Kuroo era el primero en su clase, se podría decir que clasificaba entre los tres mejores promedios de los de nuevo ingreso, al menos eso había escuchado de algunas compañeras de su salón, entre otras cosas en las que no prestó atención.

Él sabía que no se estaba concentrando como es debido en la escuela. Antes evitaba pensar en todo el tema de las almas gemelas, en Kuroo y en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sana para su salud mental. Pero eso ya no era una opción, al menos ya no después de tal escena.

Aquel día tras descargar todo lo que había acumulado, solo con él en una cancha vacía y terminando por desmoronarse en sus brazos; había vuelto a casa con los ojos rojos y mirada decaída, su madre le preguntó qué había pasado, más solamente respondió que era posible que se estuviera enfermando. Ella no se vio muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar por esa ocasión. Esa noche su mente no le dejaba en paz.

Desde entonces ya nada era como antes, al principio ya no sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra, cómo era correcto actuar cuando estaba cerca. Volver a hablar del tema era simplemente aterrador, hablar de cualquier cosa que le recordara al hecho de que eran almas gemelas le hacía sentir aturdido. No sabía que seguía ahora, pero Kuroo actuaba normal.

Volver a su dinámica de amigos-rivales se sentía más fácil, más llevadero. Si no era necesario preferiría no involucrarse más con él.

Pero, maldición, era imposible. Estaban en el mismo año, sus salones estaban al lado del otro, se veían todas las tardes en las prácticas y tomaban el mismo camino por al menos siete cuadras, de las que cinco la pasaban solos, pues Kai tomaba otro camino. Así que no, no era sencillo. No tocaron el tema otra vez, y Morisuke agradece infinitamente eso.

Yaku quiere pensar que las ocasionales aceleraciones de pulso eran debido a los nervios que el tema albergaba, salir de su zona de confort le daba miedo y lo alteraba, debía ser solo eso. Nada en especial.

—¿Le pediste a Kuroo que te de tutorías? —Kai se estaba amarrando los tenis cuando comienza a hablar.

—Si, no quiero bajar el promedio de física, estaría por debajo del regular…

—¿Por qué no me lo has pedido a mi? —Yaku se congela.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo tambien tengo un buen promedio en física, me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado primero. Comúnmente evitas pedirle cosas a Kuroo —, menciona Nobuyuki, comenzando a alzar una ceja con cautela —, aunque, últimamente veo que son más unidos, me alegra.

—¿Eh? —Yaku se para correctamente, tras terminar de colocarse las rodilleras.

—Desde hace un tiempo, creo que las cosas están comenzando a avanzar un poco, se ven más como viejos amigos cada vez —sonríe levemente.

Yaku frunce las cejas, algo confundido. No, las cosas no estaban progresando, él se ha mantenido al margen. No tendría más relación con Kuroo más que en la escuela y el club, ¿Verdad?

—Hey —, el más bajo siente un golpe estrellarse en su nuca, le hace salir del trance para observar la fastidiosa expresión del dueño de su último pensamiento, por alguna razón, Yaku siente que ha quedado demasiado tiempo viéndole, por lo que aparta la mirada —, te dije que me esperaras para venir a la práctica, me has dejado colgado.

—Lo olvidé —le responde automáticamente. Kuroo da un paso atrás.

Tetsurou le murmura algo a Kai, luciendo temeroso. Seguramente el estúpido estaba alerta porque Yaku no le respondió con un golpe, como de costumbre. Estaba seguro de que el idiota sería lo bastante imbécil como preocuparse por cosas así. Aunque, bien, Morisuke tampoco sabía porque no había reaccionado. Parecía estar en piloto automático.

Yaku termina de alistarse y sale hacia la cancha. Kuroo le pregunta a Kai si había interrumpido algo, Nobuyuki lo niega, para después salir también.

Si Morisuke pensaba en las palabras de Kai durante el entrenamiento estaría demasiado distraído, justo ahora estaba a prueba por sus senpais por sus errores anteriores. Kuroo lo sabía, por lo que no le molestaba tanto como antes, claro, eso no quería decir que no discutían por tonterías como siempre.

—¿No quieres ir a la biblioteca? — Al final del día, Yaku tomaba su maleta con los libros y apuntes de física.

—No, le pedí al capitán que me dejara la llave, aquí en los vestidores es más tranquilo. —Menciona el moreno, mientras le muestra el juego de llaves con un gato de peluche como llavero, este vestido con una camisa del equipo de Nekoma.

—Como sea, no te llamaré maestro —dice él, resignado, dejando caer su mochila junto con sus rodillas para sentarse en el suelo.

—Con "senpai" me conformo.

—Si, claro, sigue soñando.

—¿Por qué eres así? —Kuroo también se sienta, usan las bancas como una mesa improvisada. El más alto va sacando sus notas de clases.

Pese a todo pronóstico, Tetsurou tenía sus apuntes impecables, ordenados bastante bien. Yaku nunca se lo hubiera imaginado con solo conocer al Kuroo de la cancha.

Su letra era clara, sus cuentas y procedimientos estaban correctamente colocados. Cualquiera quién lo viera entendería sin muchas dificultades.

—Lo que sea, solo explícame…

—Claro, dime en que tienes dudas —, se encoge de hombros—, No creo que tardemos tampoco, los temas de ahora no son…

—Todo —Susurra levemente, interrumpiendo al otro, el cual no entiende, Yaku frunce un poco el ceño al tener que decirlo correctamente y en voz alta —, tengo dudas con todo.

La expresión relajada de Kuroo permanece fija en él un rato, Morisuke sentía el sudor frío recorrer su mejilla con la presión de esperar su respuesta.

—Creo que debería cobrarte, esto son prácticamente clases particulares, Ya…

—Por favor —, hace una pausa para tragar saliva, junto con su orgullo —, senpai.

Yaku siente que ha caído muy bajo, demasiado bajo, si fuera un samurai no dudaría de hacer el seppuku ante la pérdida de su honor.

—Qué te cuesta decirlo con un tono más dulce.

—Cállate o te mataré. —murmura con la garganta seca, dejando caer su frente sobre la cubierta de su libro. Kuroo por poco y veía como su alma salía de aquel recipiente deshonrado.

El castaño escucha la madera de la banca crujir un poco, por lo que gira un poco su cabeza para asentar su peso sobre una mejilla y lograr ver lo que el otro había hecho. No esperaba encontrarse con la mirada del mismo sobre la suya, de la misma forma en la que está ahora mismo, provocando que se vieran frente a frente.

—Tú comúnmente no cedes a mis pedidos, Yakkun, no eres así, no lo hagas —, ríe levemente. La expresión que Kuroo muestra es pacífica, casi con un aire tan ligero a su alrededor que parecía simplemente no pensar en sus palabras — cuando lo haces, no le haces bien a mi corazón.

El libero abre los ojos tan repentinamente como se quita de la banca, este movimiento hace que su cuerpo se vaya para atrás, golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra los casilleros. Un ruido metálico resuena en toda la habitación.

El castaño se queja por el golpe, para sentarse de una sola vez. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, lo único que sabía era que aún no se calmaban y no lo harían en un buen rato.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Espeta Morisuke aún sobando su cabeza. Tetsurou se ve tan sorprendido como él.

Justo ese momento, fue demasiado repentino e incluso inesperado para ambos.

De un momento a otro Kuroo abrió su libro y comenzó a buscar una página que al parecer, ni él sabía cuál. Había volteado su cara, y Morisuke agradece esto. Así no podría ver lo rojo que se había puesto.

—Como sea, por donde quieres empezar.

—Ah, claro… tema 2 estaría bien.

Tras ese raro incidente no tocaron más temas personales, aunque a Yaku le cuesta un poco más concentrarse, aprende más detalladamente sobre la Hidráulica.

Las cosas fueron algo incómodas por unos momentos, pero las asesorías no pararon con esa. Si no era física, era matemáticas o preguntas en química, llegó un punto en que Kuroo fue un fin de semana a casa de Yaku para terminar de estudiar juntos para el examen que se acercaba, a fines de curso.

De todas maneras, ese parecía ser el único incidente aislado. No hubo más de esos extraños encuentros entre ambos, no tan evidentes. Al menos no hasta ese domingo por la noche.

—Tu mamá cocina bastante bien —menciona Tetsurou mientras se lleva el último bocado de aquellos pequeños pasteles a la boca.

Le salta una vena, Yaku aprieta los dientes.

—Al menos déjame una, Kuroo…

—No hasta que resuelvas ese problema. Vamos Yakkun, ya hemos visto esto. —le dice el más alto.

—Por cosas como esta estás gordo —Murmura el castaño.

—No estoy gordo, tú estás gordo —señala Kuroo, estirando una de sus manos hacia el otro —, ¿Ves? —Dice mientras jala su mejilla.

—¡Hey! —se queja el más bajo, apartando a mano ajena agresivamente.

Kuroo comienza a reír como idiota, Yaku aprovecha esto para comer un pequeño pastel. Tetsurou le reclama pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Morisuke no recuerda si terminó de resolver ese problema, estaba tan cansado que se quedó completamente dormido cuando Kuroo le pidió permiso para ir al baño a refrescarse un rato. Lo que Yaku recuerda de esa noche, fue que entre todo su cansancio, sintió algo. Fue un tanto húmedo y suave.

Un pequeño beso en su mejilla. O tal vez solo estaba soñando.

De lo que estaba seguro, es que su madre lo despertó después para que pasara a su cama. Kuroo se había ido.

Al menos, el día siguiente alcanzó una de sus mejores notas de física desde la escuela media.

—Te dije que no era difícil. Me debes un almuerzo, Yakkun —Comenta confiado, después de que su pupilo le anunciara las buenas nuevas de su nota.

—Te traeré pasteles mañana —se encoge de hombros, mientras acomoda sus brazos en el pupitre ajeno —, pero préstame tu libreta de matemáticas un rato.

—Bueno, sólo porque los pasteles son deliciosos. —Ríe un poco antes de darle aquel cuaderno.

—Como digas.

Yaku no menciona nada sobre su duda del beso, si es que ocurrió o no. No le veía sentido, lo más probable es que fuera producto de su subconsciente. Tampoco quería acorralar a Kuroo o hacer más difícil las cosas una vez que todo parecía tan normal entre ambos.

Por lo que solo toma aquella libreta, para dibujar un gato en la esquina de una página y escribir «Gracias por ayudarme, Kuroo». No era el mejor dibujando, una parte de él quería que se tardara darse cuenta de la existencia de tal cosa en sus notas.

Después todo pasa rápido. Comenzaban la segunda mitad de su primer año, y tocaba enfrentarse en un partido amistoso contra la academia Fukurodani. El día que el profesor Nekomata lo anuncia, Kai le espera antes de que Kuroo saliera de clases. Yaku ni sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal.

—Ustedes son Almas Gemelas, ¿No?

—Para nada, creo que somos lo más incompatible que verás en tu vida, Kai.

—Hablo en serio, Yaku

—Yo también.

—Además de ser algo que afecta al equipo, soy su amigo y ambos me preocupan, ¿Sabes? —Inquiere Kai con seriedad. El libero suspira con resignación.

Kai había demostrado ser digno de su confianza, un compañero y amigo al que podías recurrir, quién siempre era el punto medio neutro, quién mantenía orden, y sobre todo, quién se encontraba envuelto involuntariamente en todo.

Yaku mira a los lados, no hay nadie cerca. Kuroo se había tardado más ya que su profesor de Matemáticas quería hablar con él sobre concursos de conocimiento académico (el cual obviamente rechazará para centrarse en el club de Voleibol). Él suspira y alza la mirada hacia su camarada.

—Si, Kuroo es mi alma gemela… más o menos —susurra esto último con inseguridad —, pero sinceramente, no creo que el destino supiera lo que hacía, de todas maneras nunca podríamos estar juntos. —Rasca su mejilla, está nervioso, nunca había hablado abiertamente del tema con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus padres.

—¿Por qué? —Buena pregunta, debía admitir.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que no es posible.

—¿Tú no lo quieres?

Le toma desprevenido. Yaku abre los ojos ante la sorpresa, se encontraba con una expresión confundida en el rostro de Kai, como si su propio rostro le asombrará.

Es que la pregunta era muy personal, ni él mismo se la había hecho, ¿En verdad quiere renunciar a ser su alma gemela? Kuroo es un idiota, pero un buen idiota. Aún así, todo este tiempo Yaku interpuso los sentimientos de Tetsurou sobre los de él. Después de resignarse a su temprano abandono, respetó los deseos de Kuroo de desconectarse de ese lazo.

Pero, ¿Él realmente quería eso? Alejarse de él lo intentaba ya por mera costumbre, como algo subconsciente que venía predeterminado cuando se conocieron.

—No lo sé… —la voz de Yaku apenas se oye pese al silencio de alrededor.

Kai no hace más preguntas.

El tiempo pasa y el año escolar termina. Kuroo prácticamente le pide una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo como almas destinadas. Pero realmente él no sabe qué pensar.

Durante su partido contra Fukurodani siente como cada parte del equipo se conecta, él salva el balón y le da una oportunidad a su equipo de anotar, Kuroo remata derrotando los bloqueos del contrincante.

Al estar en el suelo de duela, tras salvar la pelota y verla rebotar contra el otro lado, puede ver la espalda de Tetsurou que respira con dificultad, este marcaba como ganaban el segundo set. Irían a un tercero.Él le sonríe y le ayuda a pararse, estrechando sus manos por aquella hazaña. Por primera vez en el juego, dejó de enfocarse en sus fallas anteriores para reaccionar y ayudar a su equipo.

Es en ese momento en que Yaku entiende varias cosas. A estas alturas, ¿Qué importa lo que haya pasado antes? El ahora era primordial. Si no dejaba de mirar atrás nunca avanzaría.

Pero necesita tiempo para descansar de todo esto. Pese a que estar al lado de Kuroo siempre le hacía sentir diferente, no podía dejarse llevar solo por sus emociones. Ya no quería salir herido, tenía claro que Kuroo aún veía el estar a su lado más como un deber que como un deseo.

Más que un "tiempo fuera" para él, quería que Kuroo aclarara mejor sus ideas, sus sentimientos. Una vez que estuviera seguro, no le importaría avanzar a su ritmo. Mientras tanto, se aseguraría de mantener algo de distancia para no influir accidentalmente en sus decisiones.

(…)

El timbre de su celular suena, se ha quedado dormido con el móvil al lado. Había llegado tarde, desde el malestar que tuvo en la estación de trenes se sentía cansado, sobre todo al llegar a casa, le había atacado un sentimiento de preocupación y ansiedad.

Extiende su mano para palpar la colcha en busca de su teléfono. Sus ojos están casi cerrados del cansancio, realmente no sabe qué hora es.

Se obliga a sí mismo a despertar de una vez por todas para callar el tono de su celular. Cuando por fin llega ahí observa que es un mensaje de Kai, apenas y lee el nombre de Kuroo. Pero hay algo raro. Algo llama su atención.

En el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda hay una marca extraña, como un aro o un nudo delgado. Es de un tono verde, no recuerda tener algo así antes.

¿Qué es esto?

-

«De: Kai!

Asunto: ¿Sabes algo de Kuroo?

Ayer Kuroo me ha llamado, pero cuando quise devolverle la llamada no contesta, tampoco Lee mis mensajes, ¿Sabes algo de él?»


	21. Háblame

p align="center"«Destination without destinations»br /Parte 20: háblame/p  
p align="left"br /br /—¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes lo de tus padres? br /br /—¿Qué importancia tiene? br /br /—Si hay una posibilidad de no volver a ver a mi amigo, ¿Cómo no va a importar? —Refuta Kuroo. br /br /Kenma aparta su mirar, realmente extraña su consola hoy. Han sido demasiadas cosas para tan corto tiempo; normalmente prefiere evitarse tantas molestias, pero ese día le persiguen sin cansancio. Aún así, cree entender a Kuroo un poco. br /br /—Mi padre nunca me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera —, inquiere con la mirada baja hasta sus manos, haciendo gestos como si tuviera su videojuego favorito en mano —, es solo para presionar a mi madre, supongo… br /br /—Supones —enfatiza Kuroo, restregando sus dedos en la sien. Kenma baja su mirada a sus propias manos, sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, su cabello oscuro cae por enfrente de su rostro. br /br /El cabello de Kenma está creciendo y ahora llega más abajo de su nuca, su madre, momentos atrás le comentó que debería cortarlo. Pero así se siente un poco más seguro, incluso ahora, es su escudo contra la mirada decepcionada de Kuroo. br /br /Kenma sabía muy bien que tenía un problema, este no era el primer ni último ataque de ansiedades que tuvo. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que siente tanto miedo. La saturación de brillo y color de un parpadeo a otro fue abrumadora, demasiado tantas cosas en un instante, un destello cegador. br /br /No sabía si podría soportarlo una segunda vez. El pánico se disparó, le costaba tanto respirar, siquiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando era difícil. Solo escuchó ecos a su llamado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente. br /br /¿Shouyou también habrá sufrido un ataque por su culpa? br /br /No lo descarta por completo, y esto solo generaba más miedo, ¿Y si ahora lo odiaba? Nadie quiere tener problemas así, mucho menos por un desconocido. br /br /Sus dedos se deben inquietos, acariciándose entre ellos con ansia, Kenma no se da cuenta del momentos en que ecos vuelven a aparecer. Ecos que se convierten en una voz más clara. br /br /—Kenma —logra distinguir una exclamación de parte de Kuroo, sacándolo del trance —, ¿Me estás escuchando? br /br /—Si —, asiente la cabeza sin mirarle, parecía algo molesto, realmente prefería esquivar cualquier tipo de pelea, sobre todo cuando Tetsurou estaba incluido en ellas —, te oigo. br /br /—¿Qué es lo último que te dije? —Reta, cruzándose de brazos. br /br /—«¿Me estás escuchando?» —observa un largo suspiro de Kuroo. Es probable que haya contestado mal. br /br /El moreno parece tomarse su tiempo para pensar lo que haría, Kenma solamente quería dormir un poco hoy y si era posible, en su casa. Los hospitales no le gustaban, tenían un aroma que irritaba un poco su nariz, comúnmente eran demasiado fríos y tenían un tono más claro miraras por donde miraras. La escala de grises en la vista del chico no llegaba a nada muy oscuro, esa falta de contrastes no le gusta, de algún modo. br /br /—Mira, Ken —en un tono más calmado, Kenma alza su mirada hasta los ojos oscuros del mayor, a veces se preguntaba si en verdad así eran —, somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y decirme lo que sea, ¿No? br /br /Kenma retiene esas palabras. La amistad es un concepto raro, dado a que su única referencia es exactamente la relación que mantiene con Kuroo, desde que eran niños. br /br /Kozume tenía muy en cuenta, que es muy posible que Tetsurou se haya acercado desde un principio por lastima o mera curiosidad. Al ser uno de los pocos en toda la calle que oscila su edad, y además, un chico que pasaba mucho tiempo solo, era casi inevitable que se acercara. Kuroo no lo ignoraría como todos los demás, él no era así. Tal vez lo pensaba demasiado. br /br /Su amistad con Kuroo databa ya sus buenos años. No tenía por qué cuestionarlo ahora. Aún así, desde hace un tiempo, Kenma no siente tanta confianza, y no habla de su parte. Kuroo exigía que le tuviera confianza, pero, ¿Tetsurou confiaba en él, en primer lugar? br /br /—Si es así, ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en ocultarme todo acerca de tu alma gemela? Hay días que simplemente evitas toda conversación y ni siquiera me miras —dice el menor, lentamente, ocultándose entre su flequillo. br /br /No quiere ver la cara de Kuroo tras decirle eso. Él mismo ha quedado sorprendido por lo directo que se escuchó. Kenma comúnmente prefería no hablar de temas que complicaran más las cosas. Bueno, si somos sinceros, Kenma actuaba de formas no tan propias de él cuando se trataba de Kuroo o de Shouyou. br /br /—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto… —murmura a un costado el mayor. br /br /Kozume se tapa por completo con la manta. El hospital era demasiado frío. Solo quiere dormir. Parece que Kuroo capta el mensaje, balbucea un par de sílabas incompletas y segundos después camina hacia la puerta, rendido. br /br /Había sido algo no verbal, un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos de no tocar ciertos temas, que parecían ser un tabú: Ya sea la sobreprotección de Kuro, la situación familiar de Kenma, su ansiedad o su acromatopsia. Aún así, ambos sabían que ese tipo de límites se marcaban más con el paso del tiempo, pronto no podrían mantener una relación sana por ello, ni como amigos, ni compañeros. br /br /Cuando era niño, Kenma era bastante consciente del tipo de sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia Kuroo. En el fondo sabe que Kuro está al tanto de ello, también. br /br /Y luego está Hinata. br /br /Desde la primera conexión con su alma gemela, todo parecía diferente, era hablar con él casi todos los días, ya fuera de un pequeño saludo hasta anécdotas extensas o el relato de grandes sueños y metas por delantes. br /br /Hinata era algo nuevo, algo que con su mera existencia tendía a empujarlo para salir a explorar, él comenzaba a extender su mundo sin que se diera cuenta. Hinata era lo desconocido, lo nuevo; Kuroo era lo conocido, lo familiar. br /br /Cuando estaba con Kuroo eran ellos dos solamente, jugando videojuegos y de vez en cuando arrastrándolo al voleyball, estar con Kuroo era cómodo, se había acostumbrado a él, era más seguro. Kuroo era su zona de confort. br /br /Kenma se da la vuelta sobre la cama para acomodarse en su incomodidad. No le gustaba pensar en todo eso, la vida era más simple si lo evadía. De todas maneras, estaba casi seguro que Hinata no quería ni verlo, ni hablarle, ni relacionarse con él después de lo que le hizo pasar. Tal vez ni siquiera Kuroo va a querer dirigirle la palabra por un rato. br /br /Kozume cierra los ojos. No quiere pensar en cómo todo esto hace que su estómago se revuelva tanto. br /br /Unos pisos más abajo, frente a una máquina expendedora, Tetsurou toma un sorbo de té. Es un poco simple, realmente no le gusta mucho esa marca, pero es lo que hay. Nunca pensó que Kenma llegaría a ser tan directo con el tema. br /br /Para empezar, no sabía por qué seguía siendo tan problemático, en las historias románticas que algunos contaban de sus almas gemelas, nunca era tan complicado. Nunca había algo que les hiciera preguntarse si de verdad está bien quedarte con quien el destino te enlazó, o dejarlo. Nadie lo cuestiona, porque mayormente caen enamorados y son felices, ¿Para qué cuestionar las razones de lo que te hace feliz? br /br /Los padres de Kenma eran el primer caso que escuchaba directamente de dos personas que se unieron tras perder a sus almas gemelas. Kuroo recuerda perfectamente la mirada de aquella mujer, la madre de Kenma. Lucía triste al hablar de la persona con la que alguna vez estuvo destinada. Eso le hace pensar que era una persona que ella realmente amó, que sólo se juntó con su actual esposo para remendar costuras rotas que no tenían verdadera salvación. br /br /Que Kozume no fue producto de un amor verdadero. La relación de ambos no fue bien, y quien pagaba los platos rotos era Kenma, ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Ahora sólo estaba en medio de todo ese embrollo. br /br /Kuroo no contribuía en que pasara un poco más ligero ésta situación. Se siente como un verdadero asco, no debía esquivarle de esa forma. Se supone que eran amigos, que debería hacerle sentir mejor, no lo contrario. br /br /¿En verdad estaba bien ser tan egoísta? No había manera. Con todo el asunto de Morisuke se estaba apartando, no era justo para su amigo de la infancia. Tal vez debería volver a pasar más tiempo con él, cuidarlo más. Después de todo, Kozume era como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, o al menos eso pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía que ser ciego para no ver los sentimientos de Kozume, desde hace varios años está al tanto. Últimamente se le olvidaba es detalle. br /br /Era la principal razón por la que había renunciado a su lazo en primer lugar. Pero, ya no lo veía así, ¿verdad? ¿o si? ¿debería preguntarle directamente? ¿que pasa si la respuesta no le gusta? ¿y si él aún…? br /br /No, no podría. No tendría el corazón para rechazarlo. Es Kenma de quien hablamos, no podrían volver a ser amigos. Pero, ¿Entonces qué? Kenma también tenía un alma gemela, le había preguntado sobre ese tema no hace mucho, tenía entendido que estaba hablando con ella o él (por dios, ¡ni siquiera sabía si era un chico o chica!). br /br /Esta bien, cuando se alteraba podía llegar a pensar de más, demasiado para su gusto, daba tantas vueltas que se mareaba y ya no sabía ni donde estaba. Daba vueltas de 360 grados, para volver al punto donde estaba inicialmente, solo que más confundido. br /br /El timbre de su teléfono comienza a sonar, lo saca de su mar de preocupaciones que él mismo creó. br /br /—Si no te relajas, me harás vomitar a mi, idiota —escucha un regaño inmediato tan solo contesta. Ni siquiera se fijó en el número antes de atender la llamada. br /br /—Yakkun, yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud mental y emocional, que gran amigo eres —dice con obvio sarcasmo, sonriendo para sí mismo. Escucha un breve silencio y se pregunta si dijo algo indebido. br /br /—¿Pasó algo con tu familia o algo? —con un tono un poco más serio —, Kuroo, sé que tal vez nuestra situación es algo confusa, pero si necesitas hablar de algo, Kai y yo estamos disponibles siempre, ¿bien? br /br /La sonrisa sarcástica en los labios de Kuroo se borra por un momento, se lleva una mano a su rostro para tapar su vista y dejarse deslizar hasta los pies de la máquina expendedora. br /br /—¿Kuroo? —Escucha el llamado de Yaku, mas no responde. br /br /Está demasiado ocupado tapando su rostro y mirando a los alrededores para que nadie pudiera verle en ese estado. Su cara está roja e intenta ocultar con su palma la sonrisa de estúpido que tiene impresa por todo el rostro. br /br /—No te preocupes, Yakkun, si lo haces sólo me harás arrepentirme más. br /br /Al otro lado de la línea hay silencio, Kuroo no puede sentir nada que le dé una pista de que pensaba o hacía Morisuke. br /br /—Como sea, sólo quería que supieras eso, Kai está preocupado por ti, así que al menos responde los mensajes y —su voz se corta, como si no supiera cómo decir lo que quería —Tengo una pregunta, ¿Tú no tienes una marca en el dedo meñique? br /br /Kuroo alza una ceja y mira ambas manos por instinto. Realmente no hay más que unos pequeños moretones y raspaduras que no habían sanado del todo. br /br /—No, ¿Por qué la pregunta? br /br /—No, no es nada —contesta tan rápidamente que Tetsurou no tiene chance alguno de cuestionarlo —, como sea, sólo ten más pendientes tus mensajes y dile a Kai que estas bien —Cuelga. br /br /Era obvio que evadía el tema, aún así, supone que no debe ser algo de gran importancia, tal vez un moretón o algo por el volley. br /br /Cuando Kuroo revisa sus mensajes puede ver que tiene varios sin leer y algunas llamadas perdidas, el maldito teléfono no sonó cuando debía, estuvo fallando durante todas esas vacaciones, habría que cambiarlo pronto. br /br /br /(...) br /br /br /En Miyagi, Hinata no había sido castigado tan severamente como esperaba por escaparse del hospital. Le habían suspendido la consola que tenía por un mes, y el volleybal por una semana entera, además de que no podría salir con Izumin y Kouji por dos semanas más. br /br /Pero no había dicho una sola palabra de no contactar a Kenma, así que estaba bien aún con los castigos, aunque debe admitir que le costará lo del volley. br /br /Natsu está en su habitación, durmiendo, y él se tumba sobre su cama. Mira la ventana, es de noche y aún no le había contestado a Kenma, se sentía mal por ello, y es que en el momento de leer sus palabras, había estallado de felicidad y no sabía qué decir. Tal vez era lo más bonito que Kenma le había dicho desde que establecieron su lazo. br /br /«Es una promesa, Kenma» sonríe una vez más, mirando la tinta azul que acababa de utilizar. br /br /«¿Estás bien?» Fue una respuesta más rápida de lo que se esperaba, comúnmente Kozume tardaba más en ello. Pero la pregunta le quita el aliento, ¿está preocupado por él? br /br /«Sí, me asusté mucho, pero no pasó nada» escribe, pasan los segundos y sigue observando su brazo a la espera de una respuesta, al no haber nada, decide seguir: «¿Tú también perdiste la visión de los colores un momento?» br /br /Espera dos, cinco, diez minutos y ya estaba dando vueltas en su cama, impacientemente, ¿dijo algo que no debía? br /br /Shouyou se convence a sí mismo que tal vez Kenma se ha quedado dormido, después de todo, hoy terminaban las vacaciones y mañana debían asistir a su primer día de clases. Él brincaba de emoción por pisar por ser su último año en secundaria. br /br /Mañana le preguntaría a Kenma a qué preparatoria había entrado, y sobre todo, a que club. br /br /br /br /(...) br /br /br /Hinata había perdido la visión de los colores al mismo tiempo que él la obtenía. Eso sólo quería decir que si algún día se encontraban, Shouyou los perdería definitivamente. br /br /br /¿Cómo eso podría ser justo? Él nunca había sabido cómo era vivir con colores, nunca anhelaría algo que sabe nunca va a tener, ni ha tenido antes. Pero, Hinata si los tiene, toda su vida los ha tenido y sería cruel arrebatarle eso. No quería causarle tal daño. br /br /br /No quería que Shouyou perdiera algo tan significativo como eso por su culpa. Tiene miedo, si se entera de que eso pasará si siguen juntos, lo va a odiar. Kenma no podría con el odio de su alma gemela. No de Hinata. br /br /br /Lee una y otra vez las palabras del chico, y no logra pensar claramente. Decide no responder. br /br /br /Tal vez, después de todo, el destino era mediocre y un tanto maquiavélico. Shouyou no se merecía cargar con tal maldición, la maldición de ser su persona destinada. br /br /br /Si simplemente dejaba de responder, podría ahorrarse el dolor de su rechazo, y con el tiempo, Hinata se olvidaría de él. br /br /br /Si, eso era la opción más segura. br /br /br /—Kenma, ¿Listo para irnos? Te recuerdo que no puedes desvelarte jugando hoy, las vacaciones ya han terminado —Dice la mujer, acomodándose el cabello mientras abre la puerta del taxi. br /br /br /—Sí —responde sin ganas, y sube al auto junto a su madre. br /br /br /Quería tan siquiera dormir. Así tal vez, en sus sueños, las cosas serían más simples y menos enredadas que la realidad. /p 


	22. Incómodo

« **Destinations without destination»**  
Parte 21  
"Incómodo"

Su madre se había ido en la mañana, le había dejado una nota junto a unos onigiris que compró en la tienda la noche pasada. Ella no sabe cocinar, y Kenma no es exigente, así que está bien con eso.

Hinata le ha escrito un mensaje de buenos días como siempre, y algo más, pero no leyó el resto. Si no contestaría de ahora en adelante, no tenía caso leerlos. Solo lo limpia antes de llegar a la escuela y ya. No pasa por la casa de Kuroo esa mañana tampoco, tal vez la mamá de su compañero le pregunte por eso más tarde, también por cómo está después de su desventura en el hospital.

No es propio de Kenma levantarse temprano por su cuenta, pero tenía menos ganas de encontrarse con Kuroo y tener que hablar de todo cuando no está listo para eso, así que se las arregla para salir de la cama al cuarto timbre. De todas maneras, es probable que sea el primer y único día que llegue temprano a la escuela. Incluso desde secundaria.

Si le preguntaban por qué había escogido Nekoma como única opción de preparatoria, diría que porque era la más cercana, y es donde estaba Kuroo (aunque claramente la segunda razón ahora mismo le incomodaba). Para otras opciones tendría que tomar al menos dos trenes, realmente no le agradaban los lugares repletos de gente. Por suerte, la estación que usaba nunca iba tan repleta a esas horas.

El de hoy estaba algo lleno, recordándole su maravillosa suerte; pero al menos todos tenían un lugar más o menos respetable de espacio personal, toda esa mañana indicaba que iba a iniciar de una forma tranquila el año escolar.

Claro, hasta que el tren se detuvo, anunciando por sus bocinas una falla técnica que sería resuelta en diez minutos.

Kenma odiaba estar más tiempo del necesario en un lugar así. Saca su DS y opta por jugar Kirby. Nota cómo hay un chico ruidoso al otro lado del vagón, lleva el uniforme de Nekoma también. Tiene un aura algo intensa, y es escandaloso mientras se queja de que llegará tarde a su primer día de escuela.

Kenma reza internamente para no tener compañeros tan energéticos como aquel de cabeza parcialmente rapada.

Cuando llegan a su destino, el chico con uniforme de Nekoma es el primero en salir, casi disparado y gritando algo que Kozume no se da tiempo de procesar. Él camina a su propio ritmo, pensando en que tuvo que interrumpir una buena jugada, de cualquier manera el juego queda pausado.

Caminar solo era relajante, había olvidado lo silencioso que podían ser algunas calles de Tokio; aun así, a medida que se acercaba, podía contemplar a más gente con el uniforme del lugar al que se dirigía. Por un segundo se pregunta si va a llegar demasiado tarde, o solo era que su generación vivía con prisas.

Sus pasos se detienen antes de cruzar la calle hacia el portón principal de la preparatoria, realmente no sabe el motivo de su propia quietud, pero siente algo raro en su estómago. Era más grande que su anterior escuela, había más gente, más figuras a tonos grises que no podía ni quería distinguir unos de otros.

Suspira. La escala de grises no es tan mala, en realidad le ayudaba a no abrumarse tanto con sus alrededores, pero ello no lo libraba totalmente de su ansiedad.

Antes de dar un paso, escucha un grito familiar, un grito con el que hubiera agradecido no tener que lidiar otra vez. Voltea ligeramente por encima de su hombro, y aún con sus cabellos de por medio, puede notar a aquel chico del tren. ¿Cómo es que había llegado antes que él? ¿Por qué parecía como si hubiera rodado de una colina? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo es que consiguió un pan tostado el cual morder? No quería saberlo.

Parecía el típico comienzo de los juegos Otome, eran demasiado cliché, no quería involucrarse con eso.

Oh, pero la vida parecía odiarlo, eso estaba claro, de otra manera, ¿por qué ese sujeto resbala justo cuando pasa al lado de él, y lo empuja?

Demonios, ¿qué había hecho para merecer tal cosa?

Se levanta como puede. Reza al cielo para que el DS de su mochila esté a salvo, porque si no era así, algo muy malo le pasaría a ese chico.

—¡Hombre, te sangra la nariz! —dice el desconocido, mientras le señala y eleva innecesariamente su tono de voz.

Kenma toca con sus dedos la punta de su nariz; es verdad. Hace mucho que no pasaba por eso. No desde los primeros accidentes con la pelota de voleibol que tuvo.

—Tú también —murmura al echar un breve vistazo, no le gusta el contacto visual.

—¡Demonios, lo que faltaba! ¡Que pésimo primer día!

Oh, Kenma pensaba lo mismo.

Al parecer, ese chico se llamaba Tora Yamamoto, eso lo sabría más adelante. Le ofreció un pañuelo para su nariz y entraron al portón juntos (con semblantes totalmente opuestos), aunque a Kenma le daba igual. Tora comentaba sobre que su hermana le había advertido que podrían pasar muchas cosas durante el camino y le había metido absolutamente de todo en la mochila. En algún punto dejó de escuchar y sus caminos se separaron.

Aún hay muchos que continúan viento los tablones con largas listas para corroborar en qué aula habían quedado, naturalmente comenzó a buscar su propio nombre.

—¡Eh, quedamos en el mismo aula! —Era una voz a su costado. Se escuchaba notoriamente entusiasta.

Kenma sabe de quién se trata. De nada sirvió ir por su cuenta a la escuela ese día.

—¿Significa que podré pedirte la tarea de Química? Por mí está bien —le contesta otra voz.

—¿Quién dijo que será gratis, Yakkun? —Es la conocida risa burlona de Kuroo—. Por cierto, Kai, ¿dónde has quedado tú?

Kenma no es muy alto, no logra ver más allá de dos o tres alumnos más, se pregunta quienes serán los que están con Kuroo, él comúnmente no le hablaba de otros amigos.

Decidió concentrarse en buscar su nombre por ahora, no necesitaba más cosas que hicieran aún más largo su día.

Busca su nombre rápidamente y decide caminar por donde había visto al otro chico irse (supone que por ahí están las aulas de primero).

(...)

Odiaba el primer día, siempre. Los maestros le forzaban a hacer una presentación individual, y muchas veces le hacían hablar más alto. No conocía a nadie ahí, mientras que los demás parecían tener aliados en todos lados, era muy ruidoso y hacía calor.

Lo único bueno de toda esa mañana es que su consola parecía estar sana y salva, pese al brusco accidente de hace un par de horas.

Lamentablemente, se apagó gracias al golpe, y ahora había perdido el avance que había logrado en el tren.

Una vez más, Kenma maldecía al destino.

—Hey, Kenma. —Una voz desde un par de metros de distancia. Es Kuroo, quien había entrado a su salón sin mucho reparo.

—Kuro —le responde sin quitar el ojo de la pantalla.

—Te fuiste más temprano hoy en la mañana. No trajiste almuerzo, ¿verdad? —Kuroo inquiere y Kenma pone pausa. Había olvidado por completo los malditos onigiris de la tienda. Los dejó justo en la mesa—, mi mamá hizo uno para ti hoy, dice que te ayudará a mejorar, ya sabes, por lo del hospital.

Kenma puede ver como su amigo asienta un bento en su pupitre, envuelto con una tela de tono bajo, con estampado de gatos.

A Kozume le gustaba mucho la comida de la madre de Tetsurou, sabía diferente a la comida de la tienda, e incluso llegaba inexplicablemente caliente a su estómago.

El menor lo toma sin pensarlo mucho. Kuroo sonríe ante ello, hasta él podía escuchar los gruñidos del estómago de Kozume, pero claramente, cuando Kenma se concentra en un videojuego, no tiene noción de las sensaciones externas; esa concentración extrema es algo que teme y envidia a veces.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste en la mañana? —pregunta el azabache, mientras se toma la libertad de sentarse en el asiento de enfrente, aprovechando la ausencia del dueño.

Kenma desenvuelve lentamente el bento.

—No quería verte.

Silencio incómodo, los segundos pasaban y era posible que Kuroo estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Aún quieres entrar al club de Voleibol? Tienes que entrar a alguno —comenta con normalidad, como si hubiera rebobinado el tiempo y lo anterior no hubiese sido dicho.

Era obvio que Kuroo no quería que su pelea anterior les afectara, aun así no era tan simple para hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó.

—Si no queda de otra —dice en respuesta, por fin el nudo que envuelve la pequeña caja se suelta y el menor comienza a comer.

Kuroo se sienta a verle comer, no dice nada y Kenma presupone que él ya tuvo tiempo de desayunar. Él es la única persona que conocía en todo Nekoma, es su amigo de la infancia; ¿qué tanto podría evitar una charla inevitable?

Aún después de tocar el timbre, lo único que recibe es una despedida algo melancólica.

Al final de la clase, Kuroo asienta un papel en su escritorio; es un formulario que hay que llenar. Kenma, quién ya tenía puesta su mochila para irse, lo mira con desaprobación.

—¿Tengo que quedarme hoy?

—Aunque lo dudes, hay cupo límite en el equipo para los de nuevo ingreso, el entrenador Nekomata lo ha implementado este año, por cuestiones de salud no puede vigilar y controlar a tantos jugadores.

Kenma resopla. Hoy quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. Por cómo iba su suerte, nada bueno saldría de todo eso.

(...)

Dicho y hecho, la primera persona que se encuentra es aquel chico ruidoso con cabeza rapado a los lados. La intensidad de su aura es todo lo contrario a él, se siente incluso algo incómodo con todo ello. Desde el primer día está haciendo ejercicios rigurosos. Personalmente, piensa que puede que esa actitud demasiado rigurosa podría hacerle fallar en el juego, pero tendría que verlo para dar un veredicto.

Kuroo le dice que debería ir a los vestidores para colocarse el uniforme deportivo que guardan en los casilleros, le da una llave e indicaciones.

Sube las escaleras a un edificio cerca del gimnasio. Cuando entra y busca su casillero, es solitario. No hay nadie ahí, tal vez porque había llegado un tanto más tarde que los demás; pero está equivocado, alguien también entra llegando tarde.

La puerta se abre antes de que termine de levantar su camisa, es un chico bajo de altura, cabello corto y con un aire natural, no se veía tan intenso como Yamamoto, o despreocupado como Kuroo. Era diferente.

—Oh, ¿eres de primer año? —pregunta casualmente, mientras entra y comienza a cambiarse también. Kenma está de espaldas, y le da mucha pereza tener que atarse los tenis.

—Mnh —asiente con una respuesta silenciosa, sin necesidad de mover los labios.

El chico no dice mucho más, solo algunos comentarios de que esperaba verle en la cancha, que Nekomata no tenía mucha paciencia y le pregunta en qué posición suele jugar.

Antes de poder siquiera responder a lo último, otro entra a los vestidores sin reparo.

—Kenma, dime que no te pusiste a jugar, estás tardando… —Es Kuroo. El azabache se queda estático, por alguna razón parece incómodo en el momento, Kenma no entiende al instante por qué—. Yaku, pensé que te ibas a ir directamente a casa hoy.

—Se canceló, mis tíos tuvieron problemas con el auto, así que llegan la próxima semana —responde sin darle real importancia.

Kozume no sabe cuál es la razón, pero siente cierto aire indescriptible. No podría decir que incómodo o relajado; no era ligero ni tan pesado, era extraño. La forma en la que Tetsurou sudaba un poco agregaba una leve presión.

—C-Como sea, apúrense o llegarán tarde a las presentaciones con el entrenador. —No espera respuesta y sale de ahí.

Kozume termina de acomodar su uniforme; puede ver como el otro termina de amarrar sus tenis blancos con alta concentración, o tal vez no, quizás estaba pensando en algo que le inquietaba.

Es algo pequeño que se le pasa por la cabeza, tal vez fue por la mirada que tenía Kuroo o algo más, pero decide no quedarse con las dudas.

—Tú —comienza con cautela, puede ver cómo capta su atención casi al instante—, ¿tú eres el alma gemela de Kuro?

(...)

Morisuke nunca se esperó una pregunta tan directa, no de aquella persona. Kuroo ni siquiera le había dicho que su amigo iba a entrar a Nekoma ese año.

(Y lo peor es que no podría ni reclamar por el asunto, es decir, ¿Cómo?)

No tuvo forma de saber cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio frente al menor. Tal vez fueron segundos, o incluso un minuto entero. No fue capaz de responder en ningún momento.

El chico se fue sin decir nada, aún sin respuesta verbal. Posiblemente su cara le respondió mejor que cualquier palabra.

Ahora en la cancha, no puede evitar sentirse un poco incómodo con el asunto.

Kozume era un chico hábil en sus colocaciones, puede notarlo con solo ver sus movimientos, pero todavía está esa pequeña incomodidad. Aun así, decide concentrarse en el voleibol. Es mejor de esa manera.

—¿Qué opinas? —inquiere la voz del moreno a su lado. Tarda un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se refería al colocador de primero.

—Es bueno, sin duda será una parte fundamental del equipo. —Sonríe levemente con la mirada clavada en el balón que se encontraba en sus manos—. Es muy bueno leyendo el ambiente…

 _Tal vez demasiado bueno._

—Aún no lo has visto en acción, créeme —afirma Tetsurou, cruzándose de brazos, cual madrina orgullosa de su ahijado. Yaku ríe ante esa idea —¿Qué es eso?

Morisuke guía su mirada hasta lo que el más alto señala. Es su propia mano. Se siente algo idiota por tardar en reaccionar a las cosas una vez más.

Kuroo señala aquella marca verde en su dedo meñique. Se puede apreciar aún más que ayer, es como si tuviera algo amarrado, tan fuerte que comienza a dejar una marca más vívida.

—No es nada.

Contesta, quitando aquella marca de la visión ajena. Agradece con el alma que en ese momento Kai lo esté llamando.

Esa marca le está comenzando a preocupar. No dolía ni nada, no había motivo de su aparición y eso era lo más inquietante. Posiblemente debería preguntarle a alguien sobre eso.

Sólo esperaba, que no fuera nada importante. No quería ni pensar en cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahí.


	23. No es importante

« **Destinations without destination** »  
Parte 22  
"No es importante"

Han pasado dos semanas, tres días y 10 horas desde que Kenma no responde a sus escritos. Si, 10 horas porque ya era jueves a las 10:00 de la mañana en punto. Estaba ya en la escuela tomando clases de cálculo, pero los números eran lo que menos llamaba su atención en el momento, evidentemente.

No sabía si escribir algo hoy sería buena idea, si habría respuestas, en ninguno de los días anteriores había sido así, ¿Y si hoy era el momento correcto? ¿Por qué Kenma dejaría de hablarle en primer lugar? ¿Que había hecho él?

Lo ha pensado muchas veces y no recuerda que es lo que pudo haberle molestado. Tardó en contestarle la última vez, pero no parecía que ese fuera el problema. Tanto analizarlo, solo lo abruma.

—Hinata-kun, ¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase? —Reacciona al escuchar su nombre. El pelirrojo puede notar todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clase encima de él. La sangre le sube de golpe a la cabeza.

—¡Disculpe! —se levanta de inmediato y se inclina, la profesora suspira y le dice que se siente.

La clase continúa, la vida continúa. Pero Hinata siente que falta algo, o más bien, tiene miedo de haberlo perdido.

(...)

—Shoucchan, ¿Quieres que te dé unos pases? Hoy los de primero no llegarán hasta en una hora y… —El chico pecoso se ve claramente preocupado, Izumi intenta animarlo.

—No tengo muchas ganas hoy. —Contesta Hinata, y su compañero queda estático, completamente helado, ¿Hinata Shouyou rechazando un pase? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Shouyou, basta de esto, dinos exactamente que sucede, es demasiado raro que no estés ansiando las prácticas de tu club —, la voz de Kouji se escucha ciertamente algo molesta e irritada —, es decir ¡Desde el año pasado has ansiado este club! ¡Todas las tardes no había nadie que te detuviera de intentar seguir practicando por tu cuenta! ¡Somos tus amigos, nos preocupamos por ti!

—Además —, Izumi interviene— no estás prestando atención a tus clases y…

—Bueno, no siempre presta tanta atención, aunque no pasara nada.

—Como decía —,El pecoso continúa, sin darle importancia a la interrupción —, has estado más distraído últimamente, y siempre estás suspirando. Shoucchan, es algo raro, por no decir deprimente no verte sonreír como antes. Somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos lo que sea y lo sabes.

—Me deprime verte apagado, me afecta hasta a mí, ya me había acostumbrado a tu energía, es raro estar sin ella —argumenta el azabache con los brazos cruzados.

Shouyou ríe ante el comentario, no puede negar que se siente bien saber que se preocupan por él, saber que sus amigos siempre están al pendiente de cómo está, de cómo se siente. Agradece siempre tenerlos ahí, con él.

—Perdón por preocuparlos, chicos —comenta sonriente, suspira y por fin se rinde. Se sienta a las orillas del árbol donde su espalda reposaba hasta hace unos segundos, los otros dos chicos se sientan sobre el césped, esperando el comienzo de alguna anécdota.

Hinata no es muy bueno contando cosas, es decir, ni historias, ni resúmenes de mangas o series, ni mucho menos algo de su vida. Es más del tipo que _¡Bushhh! Y ¡Kph!_ Cuando se trata de palabras. Ustedes entenderán, Izumi y Kouji también lo saben.

—Tomate tu tiempo —El castaño ofrece como apoyo, Shouyou toma aire.

—Bien, ¿Recuerdan que mi alma gemela está en Tokio? ¿Recuerdan el otro día les dije que Natsu tenía una cita médica con un doctor de Tokio y que no sabía si decirle a Kenma que iba a ir y así poder vernos? Al final no supe en qué momento decirle, ha estábamos en la ciudad y tenía muchas ganas de escribirle para pedirle que nos viéramos pero de pronto el cielo se puso ¡ _Spushhh_! Y me sentí marinado y todo fue como ¡ _Bam_! Y entonces me sentí terrible, una enfermera se me acercó y no recuerdo qué dijo, Natsu estaba llorando y me internaron de emergencia y, y…

—Momento —Kouji lo detiene, el pelirrojo hablaba sin parar, sin dar casi ninguna pausa como era su costumbre y apenas y podía procesar lo que decía —, ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de mandarnos mensaje para contarnos sobre que tú desayuno tiene forma de cara feliz, pero no esto? ¿A qué te refieres con que el cielo se puso ¡ _Spashhh_!?

 _—Spushhh_ —le corrige Izumi.

—El cielo es azul, pero por un momento se volvió gris, realmente todo se puso gris —el tono de voz de Hinata de repente había cambiado, como si de verdad no hubiera querido llegar a ese punto de la historia —, es como si por ese instante todos los colores hubieran desaparecido de mi vista.

—¿El color?

—Oh, como si tuvieras Acromatopsia —Comenta el pecoso, los otros dos le miraban con duda — es una enfermedad muy rara, comúnmente se nace con ella, en si, son incapaces de ver colores, su visión es en blanco, negro y escala de grises; pero también viene con pérdida de nitidez en la visión, además de que los lugares muy iluminados le son molestos, las personas con esto realmente no soportan tanta luz.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —inquiere Kouji.

—Leí una nota en una página de internet, no sabía que algo así existía, así que me llamó la atención.

—No entiendo cómo es que recuerdas eso, pero te va mal en historia japonesa —Izumi calla, Kouji gana esta vez.

Hinata lo piensa, no está seguro de que Kenma tenga eso, es decir, nunca le comentó sobre algo tan importante. Tal vez no le gustaba hablar del tema, o algo. Bien, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese episodio tuviera que ver con Kenma o su lazo, ¿cómo saberlo con certeza?

(Aunque lo sabía)

—No lo sé. Realmente me asusté en ese momento, no sé como, pero sentí que estaba relacionado con Kenma —sigue Hinata —, es decir, hay veces en que llegué a sentir en mis propios labios si él sonreía —explica, llevando una mano a tal lugar, tapándose un momento, podía sentir como su cara comenzaba a calentarse —No sé cómo explicarlo, pero puedo sentir que es algo relacionado con mi lazo, aunque una parte de mi quisiera seguir negándolo.

Sus dos amigos se habían hundido en silencio, era la primera vez que veían al pelirrojo de esa manera, comúnmente cuando hablaba sobre su alma gemela sonreía aún más que siempre, era como un brillo particular en él. Pero esta vez era distinto, era algo más complicado, implicaba muchos más sentimientos y dudas, lo cual implicaba lo importante que consideraba esto.

—¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Por qué esa parte de su lazo se manifestaría así y en ese momento? —el castaño que jugaba como su setter en ese entonces pregunta, algo inseguro.

—He oído de personas cuyos lazos reaccionan cuando ambas partes se encuentran cerca, puede que se activara debido a que Hinata estuviera en Tokio —inquiere el azabache.

—Mientras estuve en el hospital lo investigué, y nada más llegué a esa conclusión. Los doctores y mi madre me preguntarían sobre eso, si les decía sobre mi perdida de colores temporal. No sabía ni que pensar al respecto, si esto pasaba por estar en la misma ciudad, ¿Qué pasaría si nos conocieramos frente a frente? —el pelirrojo baja la mirada y se abraza a sí mismo —, quise comprobar si Kenma también había pasado por esto, pero al mencionarlo, no contestó más.

Izumi y Kouji intercambiaron miradas, ambos podían entender al menos un poquito el por qué Hinata estaba tan decaído, es decir, él adoraba la idea de estar cerca de su alma gemela, y ahora las cosas no eran tan simples. Es normal tener miedo ante una cosa así, ¿no? Sobretodo si no tienes siquiera una respuesta de la persona que causa tus dudas.

—Shoucchan, ¿Has pensado en la idea de que tal vez tras saber esto, Kenma-san no se asustó también? Ed decir, si tú supiste que todo eso fue por estar en la misma ciudad, es posible que él también tenga una idea de eso —, plantea Izumi, certeramente —, ¿no consideraste si te ha dejado de hablar porque él también tiene miedo de lo que pase si alguna vez llegan a siquiera a verse?

Hinata le mira con ojos iluminados, como si fuera la respuesta que había estado buscando en su mente todo este tiempo, ¿Kenma estará preocupado por su lazo? ¿Por lo que implicaba su relación?

—Shou —, esta vez es Kouji quien pone una mano en su hombro, le mira directamente a los ojos — ¿De verdad estás totalmente seguro de estar dispuesto a perder totalmente tu visión a colores por estar con tu alma gemela?

—Aún no sabemos si…—intenta aligerar Izumi.

—Hay que imaginar el peor de los escenarios, hay una posibilidad de que se trate de eso —argumenta, y se dirige de nuevo a Hinata —Tienes que tomar en cuenta eso, ¿Estás dispuesto a perder algo así por él?

Hinata ya había pensado en la posibilidad, tenía que admitir que sí tenía sus dudas, es decir, imaginar una vida sin tener visión de ningún color le era alarmante. Pero ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. Tal como le dijo a ese chico alto en el tren de Tokio.

—Si, estoy dispuesto —dice sin titubear.

Kouji aparta lentamente su mano del hombro de su amigo, la mirada decidida en él habla por sí sola. El azabache sonríe ante esa confianza.

—Entonces sigue insistiendo, dile que si te sigue ignorando, el equipo de fútbol le irá a dar una lección —, bromea un poco.

—No te abrumes, Shoucchan, si tus sentimientos son claros, pronto las cosas se arreglarán —Izumi alza su dedo pulgar y acompaña el gesto con una sonrisa que muestra los dientes.

Hinata no puede hacer más que agradecerle al cielo por tener buenos amigos a su lado, ayudándole a aclarar sus líos y apoyándolo siempre.

Encontraría la oportunidad de aclarar estas cosas con Kenma, no dejaría de dejarle mensajes a través de su piel, tarde o temprano podía responder. No se daría por vencido con él. Además de su alma gemela, también lo consideraba un buen amigo. No quería perderlo.

Esa tarde, sólo uno de los chicos del club que habían formado había llegado, de cualquier forma Izumi le dio varios pases para poder animarlo ese día. Agradece eso también. Esa tarde jugaron más que otras.

Al llegar a casa Natsu le recibió con energías suficientes para jugar otro poco al hada encantada, hasta que su madre les mandó a la cama. No durmió mucho, lo último que escribe en su brazo: «Hoy mis amigos me ayudaron a entender algunas cosas, Kenma, ¿tú me consideras un amigo también, verdad?» Mira su piel por varios minutos, hasta que sus ojos se cansan y despierta para llegar tarde a la escuela.

Queda dormido en clases de Ciencias Sociales, el profesor había dejado la hora para estudio, como buenos amigos, Izumi le presta su marcador a Kouji para que escriba en la cara del pelirrojo que había quedado dormido, sabiendo perfectamente que la piel de Hinata no es la única donde quedará el mensaje.

"El color no es importante"

(...)

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de Tokio, Kozume Kenma juega con sus videojuegos en el patio, cerca del gimnasio, ahí casi no había nadie y le era más cómodo, Bueno, hasta que Yamamoto pasa por ahí y le mira insistentemente.

Tora levanta su pulgar en aprobación y le comenta que está de acuerdo con él sobre el racismo.

Kenma no entiende, sólo sigue jugando.


	24. Necesario

« **Destinations without destination»**  
Parte 23  
"Necesario"

Es el primer campamento desde que inició el año escolar. El grupo académico de Fukurodani lo hacía posible, por supuesto, habían tenido una buena relación con Nekoma desde hace un buen tiempo; lo que quería decir que no era la primera vez que Kuroo iba a uno de estos.

Durante el año pasado, formó un fuerte lazo de compañerismo y rivalidad con uno de los chicos de la preparatoria Fukurodani, el año pasado era un aspirante a As, pero desde el comienzo demostró ser un rematador eficaz y capaz. Aunque, conociendo a Bokuto fuera de la cancha, era difícil decir eso en otros ámbitos, sobre todo cuando Kuroo había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le llamaba a altas horas de la noche para pedirle ayuda con Química.

Bueno, Kuroo ya no estaba del todo seguro de quién podía llegar ser más idiota cuando ambos se juntaban. Es decir, ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para pedirle consejos que impliquen situaciones delicadas y personales a Bokuto Kotarou?

Si, así es: Kuroo Tetsurou, amigos.

Es que no era algo que pudiera hablar con Yaku o Kenma, por obvias razones, y si recurre a Kai, él se daría cuenta de inmediato de quienes habla. Necesitaba a alguien fuera de todo esto, que no conociera del todo a las personas quienes están implicadas para tener un punto de vista general de un tercero en discordia.

Y no confiaba lo suficiente en otra persona, por el momento.

Así que, bien o mal, esperaba no arrepentirse de esto. Tal vez esto demostraba lo desesperado que le tenía toda esta situación.

Kenma estaba aún más distante que antes. Si bien, no lo ignoraba como tal, las respuestas cortas y miradas dedicadas al vacío le inquietaban; ya no hablaban de gran cosa, Kozume no consideraba siquiera pasar tiempo con él fuera de la escuela, y en el camino de ida y de regreso se la pasaba en la consola, sin deseos de hablar.

Kuroo lo había meditado tantas veces que hasta perdía conciencia de dónde se encontraba en primer lugar, sabía que analizar demasiado algo solo lo hacía dar vueltas, tantas que terminaba perdiendo el sentido de la orientación.

Y Yaku no parecía ajeno a todo, tendía a evitarlo cuando se encontraban en el club, en la salida o entrada, en los vestidores; resumiendo, en todo momento en que se encontrara Kenma presente, o que hubiera una posibilidad de que estuviera ahí. En el salón de clases todo era normal, pero aún así todo esto le agobiaba

Tenía que buscar una solución a esto, o simplemente explotaría. La primera ronda de exámenes no está lejos, y eso también añade una carga a su estresado corazón.

—Entonces —, Bokuto está cruzado de brazos, lo más serio que Bokuto podía llegar a ser. Kuroo tenía que reconocer que lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez subestimó a su amigo con el tema de los consejos —, ¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con él? ¿No son amigos?

Claro, respuestas simples de un chico con mente simple.

—Sería sencillo si él quisiera hablar conmigo, en primer lugar —Kuroo se encoge de hombros.

—No entiendo todo eso de las almas gemelas, sabes que yo no tengo nada de eso —le recuerda. Kuroo a veces olvidaba que Bokuto era un SAG, ya que él no parecía darle mucha importancia.

Tetsurou estaba casi seguro, de que Kotarou era del tipo de persona que simplemente no le importa lo que los demás digan. Se guiaba por el corazón. Y bueno, también había visto que hay veces en que no captaba los insultos o el ambiente negativo de otros. En ese punto, esa personalidad algo distraída suya era una ventaja enorme.

—Lo sé, pero no sé a quién más acudir, bro.

—Aunque no te entiendo, Kuroo, ¿Tú quieres estar con tu alma gemela o con tu amigo de la infancia? —pregunta él, directo —, porque me confundes mucho, ¿Sabes? —Kotarou se queja, y deja caer su espalda sobre el suelo de la cancha, sus orbes miel miran el amplio techo con atención —, realmente no veo el inconveniente en estar con alguien que no es destinado, es decir, ni siquiera el destino puede decidir por ti, si tú no quieres; pero primero, ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres? Por lo que me has dicho, solo piensas cosas como "esta persona necesita esto" o "aquel se sentiría así", "tengo que hacer esto por tal persona", ¿Realmente has pensado un poco en tus propios sentimientos? Si son forzados, ¿Qué caso tiene? No es algo real, ninguno de ellos merece tener sólo migajas de lo que realmente puedes dar.

Kuroo simplemente se queda sin palabras, ¿Este en verdad es Bokuto? ¿Su Bokuto? ¿No lo han reemplazado con una técnica ninja o algo similar? ¿Quién es y qué le hizo a Kotarou?

—¡No me piques la cara! —Le grita Kuroo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenía que asegurarme de no haber roto el tiempo o algo así, parecidas una estatua, bro —dice nervioso—, ayer estuve leyendo un manga donde el protagonista congelaba el tiempo y entonces los aliens comenzaban a invadir y…

Si, era Bokuto.

—El tiempo está bien — afirma —, solo, me has sorprendido un poco, nunca pensé que dieras consejos así.

—Soy una persona genial, ¿No?

—No te voy a negar que eres el mejor, bro.

—Bro —Susurra Bokuto, con una palma sobre su pecho. Podía jurar ver cómo sus ojos brillan.

Kuroo aún seguía procesando las palabras de Kotarou. Era extraño, apenas en el último campamento del año pasado, estaba seguro de que él hubiera dicho algo como _"No sé nada de esas cosas",_ al tratarse de asuntos con destinados, pero parecía que en verdad estuviera pensando en el tema últimamente.

Si bien, tenía que reconocer que en parte tenía razón. El asunto entre Kenma y él era implícitamente complicado por él mismo. Es decir, él fue quien tomó las decisiones que comenzaron a enredar todo.

Desde el momento en que decidió cortar su lazo con Morisuke, había comenzado a enredar los hilos del destino, generando el efecto dominó que lo tiene en este punto. Se sentía como una basura cuando lo pensaba, lo que menos quería ahora era seguir así, pero, ¿Cómo saber qué decisión es correcta?

¿Izquierda o derecha? ¿Agua o té? ¿Ir o quedarse? ¿Avanzar o retroceder?

Solo pensar en ello, le seca la garganta. Si bien, no había sido su intención, y era demasiado pequeño para comprender todo eso, la culpa lo comía vivo. El moreno toma agua de su botellón, realmente lo necesita.

—Por cierto, ¿El amigo de la infancia de quién hablas es el nuevo armador, verdad? ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste que Yakkun era tu alma gemela?

Kuroo escupe todo.

Le había sorprendió este Bokuto comprensivo, ahora le asustaba. Este no el Bro que conoce ¡Devuelvan a su lechuza estúpida!

—Kuroo, no soy estúpido, ¡y que lo pienses me ofende muchísimo! —se sienta nuevamente, cruzado de brazos — yo estoy atento, ¡ _owlways!_ ¿Qué clase de As sería sino?

Es el jugador de Nekoma quien tiene que recostarse esta vez.

—Mis disculpas —ríe un poco de toda la situación.

Tal vez, no todo era tan simple o complicado como creía.

(...)

Es durante la segunda y última noche de este fin de semana, cuando a Kuroo le llega de golpe la realidad. _Nunca, nunca, nunca pidas consejos a Bokuto_ , aunque sorpresivamente sea bueno en ellos.

Kuroo toma nota para un futuro cercano. Ahora, solo quiere matar a ese Búho metiche.

—Kuro —Kenma llama su atención —Mi DS se quedó afuera.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir tras haber sido encerrados aquí?

—También tengo hambre.

Por supuesto, Kenma a veces era increíble. Habían pasado aproximadamente tres minutos. Había sido demasiado rápido como para saber qué estaba pasando.

Si bien, lo creía de Bokuto, nunca pensó que Konoha se prestaría a algo como eso, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio ayudaría a Bokuto a planear un secuestro? Pues, eso era prácticamente lo que era.

Tetsurou sabía que traía algo entre manos, había fallado sus remates en la práctica que acostumbraban hacer después de las prácticas. Pero no sé esperaba algo así. Es decir, no tenía idea de que Konoha iba a entrar en con objeto no identificado envuelto en una manta, mucho menos que Kotarou iba a aprovechar ese momento de distracción para empujarlo dentro del almacén de la cancha, y así arrojaran el objeto adentro y los encerraran.

Le había dicho que hablen. No era para que literalmente los encerraran para hablar.

Cuando saliera de ahí, lo mataría.

Mientras, parecía que no estaba cerca como para seguir reclamando. Solo se resigna. En algún momento alguien los tiene que sacar de ahí.

—¿Sabes por qué un chico de Fukurodani me trajo aquí? —es Kenma, por fin haciendo una pregunta coherente.

Tetsurou lo piensa, el plan no era del todo malo, en esta situación, Kozume no podría esquivar o desviar la conversación agregando distracciones exteriores; posiblemente esta sería la única oportunidad para hablar apropiadamente. Así que toma aire.

—Kenma, sé que has estado evitando esto —, el mayor suspira y asienta su espalda sobre la puerta—, pero creo que es momento de que hablemos, sobre todo.

Kozume le mira con cuidado, juega con sus dedos, Kuroo puede verlo perfectamente bien, la luz que se filtra por la ventana hace que todo se vea más nítido. Puede ver parcialmente las expresiones de Kenma, como parece discutir consigo mismo toda la situación; después de todo, él no era ajeno a la situación.

Kenma era un chico callado, con cierta ansiedad que le controlaba de vez en cuando, pero no era alguien que no supiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor o se dejara afectar demasiado por ello; era una de esas personas con la capacidad de analizar las cosas a detalle, quien consideraba cuando era oportuno hablar o cuando callar, cuando actuar y cuando no. Kuroo podría decir, que era incluso más comprensivo que él cuando se trataba de situaciones como esta. No era un chico tímido, era un chico un tanto reservado, pero cuando era necesario, decía lo que tenía que decir.

Había veces, en que el mismo Tetsurou pensaba que Kozume era más complejo de lo que podría comprender, hasta hoy en día.

—Sé que las decisiones que he tomado no han sido las mejores —, comienza Kuroo, se cruza de brazos, no sabe si está bien mirarle o no en estos momentos—, soy yo el que nos ha empujado a este punto, soy consciente de eso, he hecho que incluso conmigo te cerraras, Ken, ¡Nunca mencionaste siquiera lo de tus padres! —el moreno entierra sus dedos entre su cuero cabelludo —, ¿Por qué no me confiarías algo como eso? Es importante, aunque quieras negarlo, has decidido callar gran parte de lo que te atormenta, incluso cuando te he dicho Miles de veces que puedes contar conmigo cuando sea, con lo que sea, yo…

Rayos, se estaba desviando.

—Otra vez dices lo mismo, pero yo no soy el único que ha ocultado cosas, Kuro —hace una pausa— lo sabes. —la voz de Kozume suena tranquila, pero el mayor sabe que no es así del todo—, Sé que tú desde hace mucho tiempo lo sabes, cuando éramos niños, supongo que fuiste algo así como mi primer amor.

Tetsurou queda estático. No esperaba que Kozume tocará ese tema, o al menos no desde el inicio. Kuroo puede ver como Kozume abraza sus propias rodillas.

—Ken…

—No estoy seguro si eso realmente ya acabó —confiesa —, siempre pensé que el destino era estúpido, ¿Qué tan jodida era la vida como para decidir por ti? ¿Por qué tenía que tener padres en malos términos? ¿Por qué tenía que ver diferente a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué los adultos tenían que mirar con lástima siempre? Era absurdo, demasiado tedioso —, en algún punto había alzado la voz, había mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Su cabello largo y desaliñado cae sobre su rostro —, pero, Kuro, tú no me mirabas así. Tal vez, por eso simplemente dejé que estuvieras ahí, contigo me olvidaba de lo tonto que podía ser todo, era cómodo. Por eso simplemente lo dejé pasar, en el fondo sabía que habías tomado ciertas decisiones por mí, aunque no estaba seguro exactamente cuales, pero sabía que acabaría mal si no decía algo al respecto, pero no dije nada. No quería decirlo en voz alta u oírlo, sé que tú también. Podía incluso ver que cuando tocan ciertos temas, parecías estar triste. —comenta esto último, en un susurro casi inaudible— Tú, no eres el único culpable en todo esto.

Tal vez era la primera vez que veía a Kenma soltar tanto de una sola vez, ¿Es que se había estado guardando eso también? ¿Se sentía culpable al igual que él? ¿Pero por qué? Kenma no sabía la mitad de la historia, ¿O es que Kuroo era quien no conocía parte de ella?

El tiempo fue acumulando pesados granos de arena dentro del reloj, era hora de darle la vuelta o terminarían enterrados hasta dejar de respirar.

Los sentimientos de Kenma, no era algo que pudieran ignorar por más tiempo. Era su amigo, su primer amigo. Es importante para él. Y acababa de confesar lo que él ya sabía, Kenma gustaba de él en aquel entonces, ¿Pero, ahora?

No es como si no lo hubiera considerado antes, lo pensaba, pero Kozume no daba señales suficientes para desmentir o afirmar algo, ¿Y si una parte de él aún estaba enamorado? Realmente, Kuroo nunca consideró muy en serio esa posibilidad, es decir, se trataba de Kenma. Pero bueno, ese también era el problema principal.

Kuroo nunca lo había visto más que como su amigo, lo quería demasiado, no quería que absolutamente nada malo le pasara.

Su madre le decía con frecuencia que, si hubiera tenido hermanos mayores, sería igual de sobreprotector que con Kenma.

—¿Quieres estar seguro? —pregunta Tetsurou al poco tiempo.

Puede apreciar como Kenma levanta la mirada con curiosidad, parece pensarlo por un momento antes de dar alguna respuesta.

Ni siquiera él sabe si lo que está por hacer es correcto, es decir, _no se sentía correcto_ , pero era necesario, ¿No? Necesitaba estar 100% seguro, estaba claro que Kenma también.

El menor asiente con la cabeza, finalmente.

—Entonces —, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejillas camina pocos pasos hasta su compañero, se inclina hasta la altura en la que él se encuentra sentado —, dime si después de esto sientes algo o tienes más dudas.

Kenma no lo entendía, hasta que Kuroo alza un poco su barbilla, y comienza a acercarse más.

Ninguno de los dos había pensado que su primer beso pasaría bajo estas circunstancias.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, Bokuto-san? —el azabache le pregunta al As de su equipo, que se encuentra sospechosamente parado sobre la puerta del gimnasio, como si vigilara.

—¡A-Akashe! —El mayor tiembla. Está claro que oculta algo, y no debe tratarse de algo exactamente bueno.

Yaku alza una ceja, se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Akaashi, se habían encontrado en los pasillos, ya que el entrenador Nekomata lo había mandado a buscar a sus compañeros que aún no llegaban al dormitorio, hasta que se toparon con Kotarou. Y ambos supieron que algo andaba mal.

—¿Kuroo no está contigo? No lo he visto en un buen rato. —ladea la cabeza, y puede observar como Bokuto se vuelve aún más sospechoso, suda demasiado para no estar practicando o haciendo alguna actividad física en sí.

—¿Kuroo? ¿Quién es ese? —ríe fuertemente, realmente es malo mintiendo.

Morisuke está por presionar más, cuando siente un escalofrío, de repente lleva las manos a sus labios. Es raro. Es una sensación extraña, no sabría describirlo. Solamente es la sensación de que algo estuvo ahí. Y de alguna manera, como si algo faltara también. Pero es fugaz, afortunadamente. Solo siente el eco dentro de su pecho, inexplicablemente persistente por pocos segundos.

—¿Sucede algo, Yaku-san? —Akaashi pone una mano en su hombro. Morisuke niega.

—No es nada.

Se escucha un golpe, dentro del gimnasio. Bokuto está más pálido que nunca. Akaashi parece ser de oídos sordos ante sus excusas cuando trata de detener su camino. Yaku solo mira con cautela y los sigue adentro.

—¡Bro! ¡Ya déjanos salir! —Son los golpeteos que anuncian su presencia.

Akaashi mira a Kotarou mientras Morisuke puede apreciar, hasta con detalle, cómo cada vello en el cuerpo del As de Fukurodani se eriza. Keiji suspira y pasa a abrir la puerta del almacén.

No es sorpresa ver a Kuroo, no obstante, la expresión de este, es inesperada. Y es que al ver al libero de su equipo parece helar al completo, casi podía capturarse el momento en que su cara palideció. Detrás de él, sale el setter de primero, algo ansioso, habían demasiadas personas ahí.

Se escuchan las disculpas exageradas de Bokuto, pero solo Kuroo tiene su atención puesta en un par de ojos marrones. No hay palabras, tal vez no había necesidad, o tal vez si.

Yaku no le dice nada, se limita a observar como Akaashi hace que Bokuto deje de disculparse tanto, todo queda como una broma tonta por parte del rematador.

Kenma se va por su lado, donde había dejado su preciado DS. Akaashi lleva a Bokuto a la habitación compartida con sus compañeros de Fukurodani, porque Kotarou no podía haber hecho esto solo.

Tetsurou se queda ahí, al igual que Morisuke. Pasan pocos segundos, en una situación donde realmente no sabe qué decir, porque, en primer lugar, ¿Debía dar explicaciones o era algo que estaba de más, considerando todo lo que habían hablado antes?

—Creo que ahora entiendo lo de hace un momento —Suelta un comentario el más bajo, sin contexto alguno.

Kuroo le mira, quiere preguntar a qué se refiere, pero recibe una palmada en el hombro antes de ver como el otro comienza a caminar.

—Yakkun, esto…

—Vamos, el entrenador Nekoma estuvo preguntando por ustedes, es algo tarde y no deben encontrarnos rondando por los gimnasios.

Kuroo sabe que Yaku está actuando raro. Lo hablaría después con él, si era necesario. Posiblemente, nuevamente había tomado decisiones erróneas.

—¿Hermano, sigues despierto? —la niña frota su ojo izquierdo, sin estar del todo despierta.

Ya es algo tarde, las luces habían sido apagadas desde hace poco más de una hora; a excepción de la cocina por ahora, obviamente.

—Si, por alguna razón no logro conciliar el sueño desde hace rato —el pelirrojo toma un poco de agua.

—Mamá te va a regañar si no duermes apropiadamente y… —la niña parece exaltarse, ella corre hasta su hermano mayor y le abraza desde la altura de su cintura.

—¿Natsu? —shouyou parece confundido por tal acción repentina.

—Hermano, si algo te inquieta puedes decirme, ¿Lo sabes? Natsu es muy buena escuchando, ¿Si?

Hinata sonríe, deja el vaso a un lado y carga a su hermanita con cuidado, la niña seguía en pijama y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

—Sí, sé que cuento contigo, Natsu —, Shouyou acaricia las mejillas rojas de la niña, secando unas pocas lágrimas que salían de a poco.

—Entonces no llores, Hermano, a Natsu no le gusta verte triste.

Shouyou tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para comprender a lo que se refería. No se había dado cuenta de cuando las lágrimas brotaron siquiera. Pero ahí estaba su hermanita, secándolas mientras dejaba que las suyas cayeran.

Hinata le repite que está bien, ella al poco tiempo se queda dormida de nuevo. La deja en su habitación con cuidado.

El pelirrojo no deja de pensar en que esas no eran sus lágrimas, al menos no del todo. Esto se sentía diferente, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a quien pensaba, era el dueño de ellas.

 _«¿Estás bien?»_

Escribe una última vez esa noche, sin respuesta alguna.


	25. Incierto

div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong«/strongstrongDestinations/strong strongwithout/strong strongdestination/strongstrong» /strongbr /Parte 24br /emIncierto/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Es el último día del campamento, solamente tendrían un par de prácticas, la comida y subirían el camión para irse a casa antes de que cayera el sol./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Pero algo anda mal con Nekoma, tal vez resulta un cambio sutil, es casi imperceptible para sus enemigos, pero los felinos se están desenvolviendo lento y un tanto descoordinados en la cancha, al menos uno de ellos lo hace. Pese a que su nuevo setter es realmente talentoso, hay remates que no pasan el muro frente a sí, ni bloqueos que los eviten, aunque sean tan sencillos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Fuera —se susurra a si mismo tras ver la señal, Tetsurou chista la lengua con frustración./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Morisuke lo mira con atención desde la banca, lo habían sacado poco después del segundo set para descansar un poco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El desempeño de Kuroo era bajo hoy, y él no podía evitar pensar que sabía el por qué. Tal vez era muy infantil o estúpido ignorarlo o portarse tajante con él, ya habían pasado por ese tiempo, se supone que ya habían superado eso pero; es decir, ni él estaba seguro del motivo de sus propias acciones, solamente se sentía algo cansado y desilusionado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Aunque, en primer lugar, ¿De qué exactamente? Se había dicho a sí mismo que no debería crearse ninguna expectativa cuando de Kuroo se tratara. Al menos por el bien de su pobre corazón./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Por ello, no habían intercambiado palabras en la mañana, ni al levantarse, ni en el desayuno, Yaku se había mantenido junto con Kai, y cuando Kuroo se acercaba, él se iba con cualquiera excusa. Tenía muy en cuenta que esas acciones eran demasiado evidentes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Nobuyuki tampoco era ajeno a eso./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Cuando el silbato suena, mira de reojo el marcador, apenas han ganado por un punto, y es de un superior. Celebran su última jugada por hoy, y se dan la mano con sus rivales; para después juntarse todos de nuevo e ir a comer mientras los otros partidos finalizaban./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Hey, Yakkun —le saluda Tetsurou, algo sudado tras el partido, ha recibido un llamado de atención del capitán hace un rato, el libero puede notar como el más alto le trata desde la noche pasada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Era evidente que al acercarse era más cuidadoso, no se burlaba de él o hacia sus clásicos comentarios estúpidos que Morisuke acostumbraba a debatir para no llegar a nada. Eso era como confirmarle lo obvio. Era como si no quisiera provocarlo, y eso en Kuroo era extraño./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Te ves pésimo hoy —palpa terreno, sonriendo un poco. No obstante, no era lo mismo. Ambos lo sabían, cualquiera que les viera podría notarlo de inmediato. Ni siquiera se miraban directamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El entrenador Nekoma parece salvarlos del incómodo momento, anunciando que debían tener listas sus cosas antes de que el almuerzo comenzara, ya que al terminar no les daría tiempo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Yaku, yo quería… —es una Insinuación breve, realmente parece algo que Kuroo ha estado preparando para decir desde anoche, aquella mirada insegura, totalmente fuera de lo común en él, lo delata. Aún así, Morisuke le detiene con una seña, Tetsurou mira unos segundos la palma ajena como si se tratara de un objeto desconocido, cuyo propósito estaba fuera de los límites de su comprensión./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Kuroo, yo aún no empaco mis cosas, hablamos después, ¿Si? —le sonríe, es una sonrisa sin sentido, que ninguno de los dos toma como verdadera. Solo un gesto que le ofreces por mera cortesía a un desconocido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al azabache solo le queda asentir, el castaño procede a irse sin más preámbulo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Empacaste tus cosas desde temprano —Es la voz de Kai que le toma desprevenido tan solo al dar la vuelta afuera del gimnasio. Yaku sabe qué significa ese semblante en Nobuyuki, no es una buena señal que esté de brazos cruzados, y sobre todo, que no esté sonriendo. Cuando Kai se ve serio, da algo de miedo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Morisuke traga saliva. Sabe que una charla incómoda, pero tal vez necesaria le espera./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"(...)/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Qué pasó entre Kuroo y tú?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Es directo, no da vueltas y asume que algo realmente pasó entre ellos. Así era Kai, había veces en que Yaku no sabía de qué lado estaba, o si realmente había lados. Kai era como su mediador siempre, y no sabe cómo es que tanta paciencia cabe en el cuerpo de una sola persona. Sinceramente, él no soportaría a un par como ellos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Por qué lo dices?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Yaku, ¿A qué estás jugando? —la pregunta lo toma desprevenido. No sabe porque las palabras de su camarada son tan pesadas que le hacen tensar los hombros, y aprietan su pecho./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—No sé a qué te… —ni siquiera él mismo es capaz de creer en sus palabras, así que decide mejor callar; no quiere que tal hipocresía salga de sus labios, él no es así —, no lo sé. —suspira profundamente, lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre sus cabellos y sólo se deja deslizar sobre la pared del solitario pasillo —, cuando se trata de Kuroo no sé ni qué es lo que hago, Kai. —Admite finalmente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El moreno le mira atentamente, su semblante severo se suaviza un poco, y su mirada se torna más comprensiva. Todo esto, es totalmente confuso, y complicado. Kai solo quiere que sus amigos sean felices, pero siempre hay algo que complica las cosas cuando todo parecen ir bien./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Pasó algo anoche? —Pregunta, más calmo—. Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios se veían algo extraños, creo que hasta Yamamoto lo notó./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Yaku se queda con lo último, "hasta Yamamoto", entonces la situación estaba peor de lo que pensaba, como para que los demás del equipo lo notaran./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—El entrenador Nekomata me envió a buscar a Kuroo y Kenma, ya que ninguno de los dos había llegado o se había reportado en un buen tiempo —comienza a decir Yaku —, yo, no sé cómo explicarlo…/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Desde el principio, si no es mucho pedir. —Yaku le mira entrecerrados los ojos, Kai solo sonríe para que él prosiga./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Por alguna razón Bokuto los encerró a ambos en el almacén, y bueno, poco antes de encontrarlos, yo —hace una pequeña pausa, llevando sus dedos por encima de sus labios, rozandolos levemente, recordando aquella indescriptible sensación fantasmal —, verás, el lazo que tengo con Kuroo, a veces me permite sentir lo que él siente, físicamente también —, explica brevemente —, yo, sentí como si él, bueno, ellos, se hubieran besado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Kai parece confundido por un momento, pero ladea la cabeza y suelta una leve risa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Eso no puede ser, él… —pero su risa se corta, en el momento en el que Morisuke agacha la cabeza. Era en serio./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Sé que no me debería importar, ya que no somos ni seremos más que compañeros y tal vez amigos, pero —muerde su labios inferior, terminando sentado en el suelo finalmente —, no puedo evitar que me duela un poco, ¿Sabes? Creo que es cosa del lazo que tenemos, sino, no encuentro motivos para no querer ni verle la cara./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Estás seguro de eso? Es decir, de lo que sentiste —inquiere Nobuyuki. Morisuke asiente lentamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Es raro. Kai había hablado con Tetsurou poco antes de que acabaran las vacaciones, y entre sus metas fijas, era mejorar su vínculo con Morisuke, ¿Por qué haría algo así?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Parecía una completa contradicción a todo lo que había dicho y hecho, entendía un poco las cosas ahora./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Solo quisiera alejarme un tiempo, pero estamos en la misma escuela, mismo salón de clases y mismo equipo…/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿No crees que deberías hablar directamente esto con él?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Para qué, exactamente?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Los quiero a ambos, chicos, son mis amigos, pero ya no puedo estar mediando sus discusiones cada vez que pasa algo. Eso también afecta al equipo, como dijiste, no puedes evitarlo toda la vida, eres un poco más maduro que eso—, plantea sin titubeo —, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Kuroo?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Morisuke alza la cabeza ante la pregunta. Era más acertada de lo que esperaba, y no sabía cómo contestar. Kai siempre sabía cómo dar en el blanco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Kuroo era su persona predestinada, con quién se supone viviría los mejores momentos de su vida, las emociones que más debía disfrutar y apreciar, todo. Pero, ¿El destino realmente había escogido bien?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Desde el principio no se llevaban del todo bien, eran como agua y aceite, no eran compatibles en ningún sentido. Y sobre todo, parecía que Kuroo ya había escogido a alguien con quien vivir todo lo que se supone debía ser con él. Después de todo, ¿Qué derecho tenía el destino de escoger por sobre los sentimientos de Kuroo? Lo que tenía claro es que él estaba de más, y tal vez hasta era un obstáculo. Era demasiado egoísta pensar en que Tetsurou debía renunciar a las cosas que quería, solo por él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se esmeró tanto en volverse acercar a él? ¿Por qué se propuso jugar a ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si verlo cada día no le doliera? ¿Por qué fingir que cada día se preguntaba si él era la causa de alguna de sus sonrisas sinceras? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Cada día que se proponía alejarse era un reto imposible, cada vez que se sentía inquieto no podía evitar preguntarse si era él o no, si cada vez que se sentía nervioso cuando estaban cerca, era un sentimiento unilateral; ¿Es que todo lo que ha pasado no significó nada? ¿Sólo eran ideas suyas? ¿Espejismos que no pudo ver por la poca claridad al otro lado de su hilo rojo?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Solo quería desaparecer en ese momento, porque ahora estaba más claro que nunca. Estaba seguro de esos sentimientos, los cuales quería tirar por la borda. Pero debido haberlo hecho antes, porque cada día eran más pesados y no podía cargar con ellos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Creo que yo… —su mano tiembla y se posa sobre su propio rostro. Era difícil, pero si no lo decía ahora, tal vez se ahogaría, no podría soportarlo, ¿Por qué no tenía más camino que vivir en ese pesado lamento? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Y eso? —Kai lo interrumpe, mientras señala la mano del más bajo, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento importante./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Morisuke alza una ceja con duda, extiende su mano para que ambos pudieran ver lo que el otro señalaba. Realmente su cabeza aún seguía nublada, pero poco a poco se centraba en las preguntas de Kai./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Pensé que tu lazo con Kuroo era algo así como sentirse el uno al otro —reflexiona el moreno. Yaku asiente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Eso es, ¿Por qué lo dices?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Esa marca en tu meñique, ¿Desde cuándo la tienes?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Morisuke parece más confundido que antes, así que comienza a recordar. La primera vez que lo vio, fue poco después de su cita con Kuroo, o bien, también lo relacionado con el incidente del tren. Ese dolor inexplicable pero pasajero, seguido de esa marca que apareció y desapareció de la nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Cuando se lo menciona a Kai, él parece sorprendido. Yaku no sabe si temer o no a tal cosa, a la que hasta ahora, no le había dado mayor importancia, es decir, moretones y cosas así aparecían y desaparecían solas siempre, sino era por el entrenamiento, era por Kuroo que también se daba buenos golpes en la cancha a veces./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Yaku, eso es un lazo —inquiere Kai. Morisuke abre los ojos ante el significado de eso, siente su garganta seca en un segundo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Pero —comienza a preocuparse, aún está procesando el origen de aquella marca, que le había abrumado por un corto tiempo —Kuroo no tiene esa marca…/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—No necesariamente —plantea —, es poco común, de hecho, es la primera vez que veo a alguien con dos lazo, con diferentes personas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Algo dentro de Yaku parece colapsar. No puede ser en serio, es decir, ¿Kuroo no era su único destinado? Eso era ridículo, ¿O no? ¿Qué significaba los lazos sino? No podía ser cierto. Toda su vida fingió ser algo que no era por él, ¿Y ahora resulta que había alguien más quién le esperaba?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Kai posa una mano sobre su hombro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había inclinado hasta su altura./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Estás bien?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Morisuke aún no termina de analizar lo de antes. Solo atina a mirar a su compañero, tomando sus propias manos para evitar que temblaran. Era tan absurdo, quería reírse de todo, pero no podía. Sabía que la vida podía dar giros absurdos e inciertos, ¿Pero, esto?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—No lo sé./p  
/div 


	26. Al otro lado del hilo

**«Destinations without destination»**  
Parte 25  
 _Al otro lado del hilo_

Lev suelta un suspiro, la tarde es calurosa en Tokio y ha dejado la ventana abierta. Los papeles de su escritorio hacen el afán de querer volar hasta el suelo, pero son detenidos por el peso del cuerpo perteneciente al chico de ascendencia rusa. El menor de la familia Haiba se encuentra recostado sobre aquel escritorio de pino, contemplando su mano con enésima vez ese día, en vez de iniciar su reporte de investigación sobre historia tradicional japonesa.

Los japoneses tenían historias muy raras y extravagantes, las leyendas que tenía que investigar, eran en especial algo bizarras, ya se había cansado de leer. Solamente hay una leyenda que ocupa sus pensamientos por el momento: la del hilo rojo del destino. Siempre le pareció que el lazo de su familia era poético y extremadamente romántico. Es decir, literalmente era la marca de su hilo rojo quién conectaba a ambas personas, sus padres no hablaban abiertamente con él sobre eso, pero Alissa le contó que en el momento de estar cerca de tu alma gemela, puedes sentirlo o incluso reconocerlo si lo ves.

Habían pasado semanas, por no decir casi más de dos meses sin que sintiera algo en particular viniendo de aquella marca en su meñique. Al menos, desde aquel roce del tren en la que se manifestó por primera vez.

¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Cómo será su carácter? ¿Su personalidad será linda? ¿Cómo será su cabello? ¿Su cara? ¿Su voz? Habían muchas preguntas rodeado su cabeza. Aunque también, estaba esa pequeña incógnita de fondo, sobre el color en particular de su lazo, ¿Porqué verde? ¿Por qué no es rojo como el de la leyenda?

Aún con ese último pensamiento en mente, la puerta de su habitación se abre de un golpe y rebota contra la pared.

Es la brillante mirada de su hermana la que ilumina la habitación, ella entra sin tocar la puerta, algo totalmente fuera de lugar, este comportamiento solo puede ser explicado por la emoción que hay en su rostro, debe tener algo que decirle, tan importante que el sentimiento no cabe en su cuerpo.

—¡Lyovochka! —ella le llama por aquel apodo, cariñosamente —, creo que he encontrado el significado del color.

Lev se levanta de repente, un papel ha quedado pegado a su mejilla, los otros han salido volando por viento. Lev se preocupa por su tarea alrededor de cinco segundos, pero las noticias de Alisa captan su total atención. Su sonrisa no cabe de la emoción, por lo que decide recoger los papeles después, la mayor ayudaría con eso también cuando terminen de hablar.

—¿Cómo? —es su hermano que pregunta con un brillo de curiosidad, la muchacha se sienta sobre la orilla de la cama, y el menor de los Haiba apenas nota que trae un libro en mano.

—He estado investigando, al parecer papá tenía un libro en su vida Biblioteca, que usó para entender su lazo antes de conocer a mamá —explica ella con brevedad. Lev no puede evitar pensar que eso es realmente específico, él observa la portada, en ella se puede leer «Los hilos del destino» como título.

—¿Y bien? —la silla desliza sus ruedas hasta junto a la muchacha, el chico le mira atentamente.

Alissa desliza su mano delicadamente por el lomo del libro, como su apreciara con cuidado este, cada detalle en su cobertura, cada letra en su interior.

—Por lo que he entendido, existen muchos tipos de hilos, aunque la mayoría no pueda verlos. Y con eso, quiero decir que son de varios colores: rojos, azules, violetas, verdes… —hace un especial énfasis en este último, sabiendo que es el único que llama la atención de su hermano —, Cada uno tiene un significado especial. El más conocido es el hilo rojo, aquel que une a dos personas que están destinadas a amarse de por vida —, ella tiene las mejillas rojas, luce melancólica al mencionarlo —, el amarillo es para conectar a aquellas personas que están destinadas a sufrir una tragedia en común —, menciona este último con más seriedad —, el violeta conecta a quienes están destinados a odiarse, el naranja a quienes tienen destinado ser amigos incondicionales… —ella sigue analizando, con los ojos cerrados, como si en su mente leyera lo que está diciendo. Aún así, abre un ojo, y mira al (pequeño) impaciente de su lado.

—¿Y el verde? —los nervios de Lev pueden cortarse fácilmente. No sabe si significa algo bueno o malo, y necesita saberlo ya, Alisa puede notarlo, por la forma en cómo las piernas del menor no paran de moverse.

Lev sabe ahora que hay significados malos, dependiendo del color. Le hubiera gustado que su lazo sea directamente de un color rojizo, así podría sentirse seguro que de su alma gemela sabría lo que significaba también.

—El verde es un color asociado con la vida, el hilo verde es el que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a conocerse y ser importantes en la vida del otro, lamentablemente no especifica mucho en qué sentido, pero sin duda, están destinados a que sus caminos se crucen —, ella suelta la información breve, pero suficiente. La cálida sonrisa de su hermana hace que sienta cosquillas en el estómago, porque el significado de esas palabras ahora hacen que su cara se sienta un poco más caliente que la tarde en Tokio. Y eso era mucho decir. —¿Qué opinas, Lyovochka? ¿No suena romántico?

—¡Si! —asiente energéticamente, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha mantenido esa sonrisa totalmente involuntaria, solo sabe que su mandíbula empieza a doler un poco, pero no puede evitar hacerlo.

Está feliz. Muy feliz. Porque esto significa que sería importante en algún punto de la vida de su alma gemela, y eso solo podía significar cosas buenas, ¿No?

—La única desventaja es que no hay manera de comunicarse, solo te permite sentirla cuando está cerca, o cuando experimenta una emoción fuerte —, sigue explicando la mayor. Arrastrando las últimas palabras, mientras sus dedos rozaban sus propios labios, en especial, su meñique.

Lev está tan emocionado con todo eso, que no nota como su hermana se ve un poco melancólica.

(...)

Los siguientes días, Alisa no ha salido de su habitación. Es raro, tampoco ha ido a sus clases extra ni nada. Cada vez que el más joven de los Haiba llega a casa, hay silencio. Sus padres parecen saber algo, porque le dicen que no se acerque a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Tanto silencio en la casa le tensa. Es raro, ¿Por qué su hermana parece encerrada bajo siete candados?

Quiere entrar y preguntar qué pasa, en qué puede ayudar. Algo. Pero pasan los días, y ni siquiera parece haber señales de vida. Está preocupado, muy preocupado.

El fin de semana, la puerta es tocada por una amiga de Alisa, quién le lleva unos papeles perfectamente ordenados y pregunta cómo ha estado. De lo único que se entera por ella, es que el último día, antes de que estuviera encerrada en su habitación, había estado mal, cansada, a tal punto que casi se había desmayado en plena calle. Sin duda, la situación no pintaba a nada bueno.

Se pregunta si es que su hermana está enferma, pero si es así, ¿Por qué no la llevan al hospital? ¿Por qué la mantienen encerrada? ¿O es acaso ella misma quien no quiere salir?

No lo entiende. Simplemente no logra llegar a un razonamiento que le convenza. Alisa no es así, ella es una chica alegre y fresca, siempre lo apoyaba en todo, ¿Por qué él no podía devolverle el favor? Es su hermana mayor, es su única hermana, su mejor amiga.

Por lo que un día, se arriesga. No están sus padres en casa, así que a pasos ligeros se acerca a la puerta de la muchacha. Siente sus manos sudar y temblar contra el picaporte de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, no tiene llave. Todo este tiempo, cualquiera ha sido libre de entrar o salir. Lev no sabe si esto es una buena o mala señal. Su mente es devorada por las penumbras del lugar.

Las cortinas están cerradas, no permiten el paso de ningún rayo solar, pese a que el sol de Tokyo está en su punto más exquisito.

La luz del pasillo se filtra entre la puerta que deja entreabierta, en la cama de la joven se puede observar un bulto amorfo. Lev no tarda en notar que ese bulto amorfo respira, ese cúmulo sin forma es su hermana enrollada entre las sábanas. Sumergida entre la oscuridad, bajo la falda protección de una manta, completamente sola.

—¿Hermana? —su mano tiembla con incertidumbre, no sabe si está bien que esté ahí, comienza a dudar de sus decisiones, comenzar a sentir miedo de lo que todo eso podía significar.

Antes había notado como el color del hilo rojo de Alisa había estado oscureciendo, pero no fue hasta entonces en qué le dio importancia.

Empieza a escuchar los sollozos de un corazón hecho añicos, puede ver la mirada de un alma destrozada, seca por las lágrimas que le hacen falta, desolada entre un mar de miedos e inseguridad.

Ahí es cuando se entera de cómo es ver a los ojos al dolor de alguien cuya mitad ha sido arrebatada. Alguien a cuya alma, le han quitado su valor. Alguien cuya vida, parece carecer de todo sentido. Alguien, quien no parece ser su valiente y resplandeciente hermana.


	27. Incomprensible

**Destinations without destination.**  
Parte 26  
 _Incomprensible._

Ha pasado un par de semanas desde el campamento. Kuroo mencionó que iba a faltar unos días gracias a que fue a visitar a su abuelo por su cumpleaños ochenta y cinco, bueno, eso había mencionado la otra tarde, cuando pensaba que Yaku no le estaba poniendo atención.

Kuroo cada vez denota que es consciente de que ha sido castigado con la ley del hielo, y como era de esperarse, saca provecho de eso para molestarlo, esperando que Morisuke le responda de igual manera después de hartarse. Pero eso aún no ha sucedido. Sabe que tarde o temprano esto le causara problemas con el entrenador Nekomata. Kai le ha aconsejado de buena manera que arreglen las cosas, tantas veces que ya no vale la pena contarlas. Y lo sabe, sabe que es mejor hablar directamente las cosas, no obstante, no tiene el valor necesario como para enfrentar las posibles respuestas.

El callar y evadir las cosas, era una muy mala costumbre que había tomado años atrás, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por su alma gemela, cada vez que intentaban indagar más en sus mentiras. Inconsciente se había cerrado a los demás: no era antisocial, pero las relaciones entre sus compañeros nunca llegaron a ser tan cercanas. Nunca llegó a tener a alguien con quien se contara todo o desahogara sus preocupaciones, ni siquiera con su madre llegaba a ese punto.

Yaku suspira. Se siente como un estúpido niño por actuar de una manera tan infantil, así no sería un buen ejemplo para sus Kohais. Es decir, ¡el próximo año tendría 18! ¡La universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina! Tenía que concentrarse un poco más en lo académico si quería salir con un promedio satisfactorio de la preparatoria. Eso es: escuela, club de Voleibol y madurar; esos tenían que ser sus principales enfoques. El inconveniente era que Kuroo cuadraba perfectamente en los 3 campos. Demonios.

—Quiero un consejo —la voz apacible a sus espaldas rompe todo equilibrio, lo toma desprevenido. Tal vez es el golpe que se da contra su casillero el que le hace darse cuenta, que tiene minutos que está a medio vestir por encerrarse en sus pensamientos. Y ahora su Kohai lo ha descubierto en ese embelesamiento.

Rápidamente termina de bajarse la camisa y cierra el casillero. Se dirige al dueño de esa monótona voz, no esperaba que Kenma le hablara, mucho menos en un momento como ese, y ahora que procesaba sus palabras, estaba aún más confundido.

—¿Un consejo? —intenta no tartamudear. Es difícil hablar correctamente con todo lo que pasa en su cabeza, entre esas cosas, era el que aún no comprendía del todo a Kenma.

Era un poco introvertido, pero no para llamarlo tímido; no le gusta mucho el desgaste físico, pero su mente es excelente planeando estrategias, si pudiera describirlo, diría que era sigiloso, calculador y analítico con sus jugadas. También le gustaban los videojuegos, y pese a escoger un deporte como el voleibol en el que el trabajo en equipo es vital, no era de socializar demasiado, o al menos no con mucho gusto. No entendía del todo por qué había escogido el club, pero de cierta manera agradecía que estuviera ahí.

Claro que, por otro lado, estaba el asunto de que era el amigo de la infancia de Kuroo: una de las razones por las que Tetsurou decidió por sí mismo apartarse de él, y que más recientemente, Kuroo había besado. No sabía exactamente qué pensar al respecto, el rol que desempeñaba Kenma era una incógnita aún; no parecía agradarle o desagradarle, nunca sintió algún tipo de rechazo de su parte, ya que Yaku se encargaba de que Tora no lo hostigara todo el tiempo. Morisuke tampoco podría culparlo de nada, es decir, le agradaba Kenma. Kuroo era un punto y aparte. Yaku siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de encariñarse rápidamente con sus compañeros de grados inferiores, Kenma con lo tranquilo que era no representaba una excepción.

Además, no sabía si Kozume tenía alguna idea de todo el asunto, o cuál era su opinión en el caso de que así fuera.

—Tu eres el alma gemela de Kuroo, ¿Verdad? —inquiere, quebrantando la mente del mayor, porque parece como si pudiera leerla con tan solo una mirada, por un segundo el mayor sintió un escalofrío—, ¿De verdad le amas? Se supone que las almas gemelas sienten ese tipo de cosas… —menciona esto con duda, como si hubiera otra pregunta implícita en el aire, pero Yaku no lo logra descifrar.

Sin embargo no puede procesarlo, su corazón late tan rápido que no escucha sus propios pensamientos, mucho menos los que le indican el hablar coherentemente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

Kenma frunce el ceño. Yaku ha evitado directamente la pregunta, es la primera vez que el mayor ve una mueca rara en la cara del azabache. Por un segundo quiere reír con esta, pero se recuerda la situación en la que está.

Cualquiera pensaría que esa situación sería muy incómoda, sabiendo las circunstancias que rodean el asunto, pero Kozume se muestra tan calmo, que inquieta un poco a Morisuke, ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquilo en un momento así? Él estaría hecho un manojo de nervios, al menos más de los que ya es. Sin duda, Kenma aún era una variable incomprensible para él.

—Si tu respuesta es la que creo —, comienza Kozume, mirando con detenimiento las esquinas algo empolvadas de los vestidores, su cabello largo cubre los alrededores de su rostro al bajar un poco la cabeza —, entonces dime, Si estar junto a Kuro fuera igual a que él tuviera que renunciar a algo realmente importante en su vida, ¿Aún así, lo aceptarías?

—¿Algo importante?

—Algo tan importante como sería el sentido del olfato, o el poder hablar.

Yaku queda en silencio, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma, es decir, no tenía necesidad. Pero, ¿Y si ese fuera el caso? No podría simplemente perder el tiempo jugando cosas estúpidas en vez de hablarlo directamente, sería una situación más delicada. Si estar a su lado tuviera un precio tan elevado para Tetsurou, ¿Qué haría?

Morisuke lo piensa detenidamente, ni siquiera nota la impaciencia de Kenma inundando su alrededor.

—¿Yo también perdería algo importante?

—No.

Las respuestas que le da Kenma son algo secas, sin dar más detalle de una situación tan general. Morisuke suspira y se asienta sobre los casilleros cerrados. Sin saber si la respuesta que dará era la correcta, pero estaba casi seguro, de que eso es lo que haría en esa situación.

—Me alejaría. No podría quitarle algo solo por mi deseo egoísta, mucho menos si eso significa que yo no sacrifique algo también —sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho disimula un poco el temblor de sus manos —, simplemente, sabiendo eso, no sería capaz de aceptarlo, no podría poner mi felicidad a costa de la suya.

Yaku alza la mirada, los orbes dorados de Kenma parecer reflejar tristeza y decepción por un instante, como si hubiera tenido esperanzas de encontrar otro tipo de respuesta. Como si ese hubiera sido su último intento por buscar una salida, de algo que Morisuke desconocía.

—Gracias por el consejo.

—Aun así —, Yaku interrumpe, como si acabara de recordar algo importante —, si tomara la decisión de alejarme de él, al menos tendría en cuenta su opinión —agrega, con una mirada un tanto contrariada —, es decir, creo que es peor, cuando sientes el abandono de alguien que se supone debe quererte, sin dar motivo alguno. Solo vives preguntándote qué hiciste mal o si… —muerde su labio inferior. Sabe que está metiendo algo más personal que no era relevante en el momento.

Kenma mantiene silencio unos segundos más, luego hace una reverencia leve, un poco fuera de lo normal, ya que comúnmente evitaba formalidades. El menor sale a las prácticas con normalidad. Yaku siente su estómago revolverse. No puede evitar pensar, en que había hecho algo malo, que había respondido erróneamente.

En cualquier caso, sólo sabía que Kenma siempre escapaba de su comprensión.


	28. Pay de Manzana

**«Destinations without destination»**

Parte 27

 _Pay de manzana_

Kozume mira sus calcetines, sus pies están descansando sobre la pared junto a la ventana de su habitación. Aún no había salido de la cama, era sábado y había dormido relativamente poco para ser fin de semana.

El sol de Tokio no parece esperar a nadie, es resplandeciente. Kenma se pregunta si aquella brillante luz también es blanca para todos los demás. Se pregunta si sus calcetines en verdad combinan o son bonitos. Son pensamientos absurdos que rondan en su cabeza esa mañana.

Tal vez, si tuviera la capacidad de ver los colores, sería capaz de juzgar por sí mismo su tinte. Kuroo lo había comparado con un pudín, pero realmente el pudín podía ser de otro color, no sabía si eran del todo similares o solo lo decía por la forma en que lo oscuro contrasta con lo claro en su cabeza. Suspira, no sabe por qué de repente comienza a pensar en cosas tan triviales, que no llevaban a ninguna parte, totalmente innecesarias.

Realmente està considerando cómo sería tener una visión cromática. Aún así, también sería demasiado aterrador, ¿y si era demasiado? De cualquier forma, era inconcebible, algo así era igual a quitarle tal privilegio a Shouyo. Él no debería anhelar algo que nunca tendrá.

—Kenma —tocan la puerta de su habitación, y en un segundo está de pie, alerta. Esa vez, es la de su madre. Ni siquiera la escuchó llegar. Así que aún no termina de procesar la idea cuando abre la puerta y ahí está, vestida con ropa demasiado casual para su imagen usual, con el cabello atado sin el cuidado extremo de siempre —, Oh, estás despierto, ¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha —, comenta un tanto inmerso entre su inseguridad, ¿por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿Algo había pasado?

—Hice un poco de pay de manzana.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué? —No sabe lo hostil que sus palabras se escuchan hasta que las oye él mismo. Calla. No sabe si disculparse o algo por el estilo, no es bueno con estas cosas, mucho menos cuando se trataba de mujeres, y le suma puntos cuando esa mujer es su madre.

—Me tomé unos días, pensé en pasar aunque sea un tiempo con mi hijo —ella juega con los dedos de sus manos, Kenma nota que es el mismo gesto que él acostumbra hacer cuando se siente ansioso por algo. En su mente, la genética cobra poder. Lo cual le parecía algo extraño, tenía entendido que su madre era una mujer bastante capaz.

—¿Pasó algo con… ?—se detiene, desliza la mirada al costado de su cama. Tal vez, sólo debía aprender a confiar un poco más —, ¿de manzana? —inquiere, ocultando un poco el rostro entre su cabellera.

Kozume no logra ver la sonrisa de su madre, ya que no se atreve a mirarla mientras camina hacia la sala. Pero no siente que el ambiente sea pesado, quiere tomar eso como una buena señal.

(...)

Está quemado por abajo, un poco crudo por arriba y la parte que sobresale del molde es bastante amorfa. Aún así, la mujer le mira con brillo en los ojos para que lo probara. En verdad lo hizo ella, al menos no le mintió como la última vez, cuando compraba la que había en el combini. Realmente no parecía nada apetecible. Tal vez esta era la primera vez que su madre hacía un pay, así que tenía que darle créditos. Se acordaba que era su favorito, la intención es lo que cuenta. No sabe tan mal, es comestible al menos. Kenma acecha disimuladamente el fregadero, está lleno de trastes que posiblemente fueron intentos fallidos de masa.

Kenma piensa por un momento, cuando fue la última vez que hubo tantos trastes por lavar. Posiblemente esa vez que Kuroo y él intentaron hacer un pastel para la madre de su amigo, aunque Kuroo era el que lo hacía y Kenma era más de pasar las cosas y leer la receta.

—Tú y papá, no son almas gemelas —, inquiere de repente, quebrantando el silencio del comedor, la mujer se ve algo sorprendido al ver como el menor hace emerger el tema de repente —, ¿De verdad se que querían?

La mujer suspira, como si aquella pregunta le hubiera arrojado un balde lleno de melancolía fría.

—Hubo un tiempo, en que en verdad eramos muy felices —sonríe para sí misma, descansando su mejilla sobre su palma —, tal vez tú no lo recuerdas, aún eras muy pequeño cuando esos tiempos pasaron. Hubieron problemas después, sabes, todas las familias pasan por problemas…

—Y no todas son capaces de recuperarse —termina Kozume —, Me lo ha dicho papá antes, cuando me dijo que había comenzado a tramitar los papeles de divorcio.

—¿Lo hizo? Ya veo —, ella extiende su mano hacia la taza de té que se había preparado, posiblemente haya comprado té de manzanilla, ya que el joven no acostumbraba considerarlo en su lista de compras.

—¿En verdad ustedes dos no tenían destinados? Es por eso que se juntaron, ¿no? —sólo le ha dado una cucharada a aquel pedazo de pay, no quiere acorralar a nadie, pero realmente son dudas que necesitan respuestas en algún momento.

—Tu padre si. Yo en cambio, sí tenía una persona destinada, como la gran mayoría —, confiesa la mujer, la mayor no esperaba captar la atención del más joven tan rápidamente —, cuando tenía tu edad, lo conocí, desde niños habíamos estado comunicándonos por nuestro lazo, hasta que al fin pude viajar a su ciudad para encontrarnos por primera vez. Estaba tan emocionada, le vería por primera vez a mi persona destinada. Era un chico lindo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que formalizaramos una relación, aunque a distancia, me propuse estudiar mucho para entrar a una universidad en su ciudad y así por fin estar juntos. Hubo un tiempo en que incluso vivimos juntos, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No era como esperaba —, cierra los ojos, ambos no están los suficientemente cerca como para decir que el menor podía distinguir bien las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban, pero claramente escuchaba aquella voz que es casi cortada desde su garganta —, él no era una buena persona. Era posesivo, a veces podía ser agresivo. Creía que por el hecho de ser destinados, yo era algo que le pertenecía. No aceptaba que le dijera "no", un día firmemente le dije que "no", pero me obligó a…

—Mamá —, la detiene, sabe que la mujer no podía seguir con ello. Estaba temblando, a ese punto, era claro que se desmoronaría si seguía de ese modo.

—Lo siento —, ella hipa, necesita palmear la mesa en busca de una toalla para secar la humedad en su rostro. No planeaba que esa conversación terminara así, no quería que su hijo le viera en ese estado —. Yo, realmente, me hizo sentir algo enferma, el que estuviera destinada a una persona como esa, me preguntaba si era algo que me merecía, si es que era porque era como él… —calma su respiración por unos segundos, antes de dirigir la mirada nuevamente a aquel muchacho que le mira sin saber qué hacer.

—Si no quieres seguir hablando del tema, está bien.

—Algún día tendrías que saberlo, está bien —, intenta formar una sonrisa. Kenma se pregunta cuánto tiempo le debió llevar para que fuera capaz de sonreír después de recordar sus experiencias —. Cuando conocí a tu padre, ya habían pasado un par de años, realmente me avergonzaba de ello, porque la gente ha de pensar que era tonta, que no debí dejarlo por "una tontería como esa", o simplemente que lo ocurrido fue culpa mía. Pero, él no lo vio de esa manera, fue la primera persona que me ayudó en verdad para aceptar que lo que pasó no fue mi culpa, que estaba bien sentirme asqueada por ello, que podía hacer algo para hacer que pagara por lo que me hizo.

—Papá fue tu abogado. —no suena como una pregunta, y no lo fue.

—Si —, realmente ninguno de los dos pensó que llegaríamos a algo más que eso, pero, bueno, ya sabes, muchas cosas pasaron después de eso —, ella sonríe, ésta vez de una forma tan sincera que el menor no podía desviar la mirada. Era una de las pocas veces en que veía a su madre con una mirada tan cálida.

—¿Por qué se están separando ahora?

—La vida da muchas vueltas. Tenías cuatro años cuando nos mudamos a Tokio, aquí le ofrecieron un trabajo bien remunerado, yo había retomado mis estudios poco después de que naciste, así que para ese entonces estaba recién graduada, gracias a tu padre me ofrecieron un empleo también. Aún así, cada vez nos veíamos menos, el trabajo consumía mucho. Cada vez todo se sentía muy distante, cuando llegaba a casa ya no tenía ni humor, ni energías para leerte un cuento como hacía antes, hay veces en que él no llegaba a casa… —su mirada se pierde en algún punto distante de la habitación —, comenzamos a ver a más personas cerca de nuestro entorno laboral, personas que incluso veíamos más tiempo que uno al otro, fue cuestión de tiempo para que una cosa llevara a la otra, descubrí que tenía una relación con una compañera suya unos meses después que entraste a la secundaria —suspira—, creo que ya estás en edad de comprender estas cosas.

—Si.

—Entre todos nuestros problemas, creo que fuiste el más afectado con todo esto —, masajea su frente —, lo siento mucho por eso. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de eso demasiado tarde…

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado con él? —inquiere el muchacho. La mujer puede notar como sus hombros caen, como parece esconderse entre su cabellera, como su mirada escapaba de la suya. Ella se levanta, camina hasta él y se inclina para poder mirarle más de cerca.

Lo entiende, entiende aquella pregunta implícita en sus palabras. Le parte el corazón pensar en desde cuándo había comenzado a preguntarse:

 _¿Fui sólo un error?_

—No, nunca.

Ella le rodea con un cálido abrazo. Se quedan así un buen tiempo. Ella no lo ve, pero puede sentirlo por su respiración entrecortada y ocasionales hipidos. De lo único que no podía perdonarse, es haberle dejado solo tanto tiempo.


	29. Otra vez

**Destinations without destination.**  
Parte 28  
 _Otra_ vez.

El ensordecedor silbato del entrenador Nekomata hace que el balón caiga al suelo, todos saben de qué se trata. A pocas semanas de la interhigh dos de los miembros que comúnmente sobresalen, están jugando como si no supieran cómo coordinarse en lo absoluto. Y se supone que ese tipo de problemas ya lo habían solucionado antes, el año pasado, para ser exactos.

No podían darse el lujo de estar así en una fecha tan cercana a un campeonato, era completamente impropio de ambos. Sobre todo para Kuroo, Nekomata había discutido con los de tercero y ambas partes estaban de acuerdo en hacerle capitán, sin embargo, este último desempeño deja mucho que desear de un capitán. Por otra parte, aunque Yaku siempre había demostrado ser un libero excepcional, hoy realmente estaba fuera de forma, pero solo cuando el futuro capitán estaba en la cancha y viceversa. Debido a sus peleas del año pasado, el entrenador podía notar de inmediato cuál era el problema.

Después de un buen sermón frente a todo el equipo, los castiga a ambos a limpiar la cancha por una semana, cuando en realidad era el turno de los de primer año. Tal vez el único que no pareció molestarle esto, sino más bien hasta alegraron, fue a Kenma. Kenma odiaba tener que quedarse a limpiar y no disimulaba su alegría en ese momento.

—No sonrías tanto, ingrato —Kuroo se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no aplique el castigo —alega Kozume, caminando a los vestidores, sin disimular que disfrutaba no tener que quedarse.

—Kenma, desgraciado… —Entre dientes, Tetsurou lo ve irse, Tora también ríe un poco, es el colmo. Estaba distraído maldiciendo a los de primero, cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

—Kuroo, ¿No crees que esta es una oportunidad de hacer las paces con Yaku? —es Kai, quién le contagia esa aura tranquilizadora suya.

Tetsurou enseguida busca con la mirada al castaño, el libero sigue hablando con el entrenador Nekomata, pareciera ser que de algo importante, pero desde la distancia no podía escuchar nada.

—Sería una excelente oportunidad —Se dirige a Kai, enfatizando un poco con el dedo índice —, si tan solo supiera de qué debería disculparme.

Kai queda en silencio, le mira como si no terminara de creérselo. Eso incita a Kuroo a pensar que su compañero ha hablado con Yaku y sabe exactamente el motivo por el cual ha estado actuando así últimamente. Sabe que no se lo dirá directamente, pero al parecer él hizo algo, algo que molestó a Morisuke, ¿Pero qué? ¿Habrá dicho algo indebido? Lo que sea que fuera, pasó en el campamento. Desde entonces había comenzado todo.

Que recordara, no le dijo nada malo o hizo algo durante el campamento. Que raro.

Como sea, encontraría una manera de hacer que Yaku le dijera qué es lo que le molestaba, a veces no entendía cómo es que tanta terquedad cabía en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Pero no le diría algo así, no ahora, lo que menos quería era que se molestara más. Aunque, siendo sinceros, era del tamaño adecuado para abrazar… eso era algo que tampoco le diría si quería seguir vivo para la interhigh.

Así que espera a terminar de limpiar, como había indicado Nekomata, solo quedaban ellos dos. Esto le recuerda a Kuroo a lo que había pasado el año pasado, era como un enorme dejavu. Si bien, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, no era suficiente, y ahora habían dado un retroceso de nuevo.

—Kuroo, ayúdame con esto…

¡Y su voz se escucha tan normal! ¿Como era capaz de hacer de cuenta como si nada pasara? En verdad, a veces no sabía qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—A veces eres increíble, ¿Lo sabes? —Kuroo pasa una mano sobre su rostro, un tanto cansado. Yaku alza una ceja y seguidamente frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿En verdad no me dirás por qué me has dejado de hablar? ¿Ni el intento? Yaku, creo que ya estábamos algo grandecitos para estos dramas. Hoy nos castigaron porque simplemente ninguno hace nada para arreglarlo, ¡y tú no lo haces muy fácil que digamos!

Oh demonios, alzó la voz más de lo que tenía planeado. Tal vez es debido al eco de la cancha. Su corazón está corriendo rápidamente, puede apreciar como el rostro del libero se colorea, posiblemente de enojo o vergüenza. Kuroo lo que menos quiere es pelear con Yaku, pero si las cosas seguían así, no tenía más opción.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡No me jodas, Kuroo! —Yaku suelta de golpe el extremo de la colcha que levantaba. Esta resuena sobre las paredes del gimnasio.

Demonios, si está enojado ahora.

—¡Oh, ¿Me dirás qué no?! Bien, ¿Dime quién demonios ha estado evasivo? ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez, maldita sea! ¡Cuántas veces vamos a pasar por lo mismo! —Sin darse cuenta, se están enfrentando, paso a paso, el espacio entre su enojo se reduce. No es una típica pelea como en primero. Se está saliendo de control y Kuroo lo sabe, ambos lo saben, pero no pueden parar ahora.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pues discúlpame por ser evasivo! Pero, ¿sabes? ¡Al menos no soy tan hipócrita como tú!

—¡¿Hipócrita?! ¿Perdón?

—¡Haces lo que se te da la gana sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás! "Nuevo inicio" ¡Mis pelotas! ¿En verdad no te importa, cierto?

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

—Kuroo, ¡Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo! En verdad, si no te importo al menos deja de hacerme creer que en verdad vas en serio, ¡Me duele, ¿No lo entiendes?! —El más bajo le jala desde el cuello de la camiseta, en verdad ya no mide sus palabras, Kuroo puede notar como ciertas lágrimas comenzando a cristalizar la mirada del castaño —, ¡Así que deja de mentir de una vez!

A Tetsurou se le baja todo el enojo que tenía. Ahora sólo estaba confundido, muy confundido.

—Yakkun.

—Tú, en verdad no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿No? —termina por suspirar, dejando ir con el aire el enojo espontáneo, ahora sólo se ve triste, y Kuroo siente que le han golpeado el estómago —, ¿De verdad no te importan esas cosas?

Yaku se tapa rostro con ambas manos, y cede a sus rodillas, terminando de cuclillas.

—Hey, Yaku… —Kuroo baja hasta la altura del otro, no sabe qué hacer, solo aproxima su mano dudosa hasta el otro.

—Me siento algo estúpido, por tomarme en serio todo esto —, susurra, aún oculto entre sus propias manos —, me arrepiento de siquiera considerar dejar fluir mis sentimientos por ti.

Golpe bajo. Demasiado bajo. Kuroo puede sentir con detalle el dolor de su pecho a cada latido.

—No… —comienza dudoso —No te arrepientas de algo así, Yakkun…

—Tú, sólo dime, ¿Sientes algo por Kenma? Lo entendería, solo te pido que lo digas directamente. De todas maneras, dudo que pueda llegar a odiarte…

Silencio. Hay un gran silencio por al menos diez segundos.

—¿Qué? —es un tono fuera de lugar. Yaku tiene que asomarse para corroborar que la cara de Kuroo también este estupefacta —, ¿Qué tiene que ver Kenma?

—Espera, no trates de negarlo. Yo, yo sentí cuando ustedes dos… —deja en suspenso, pero Tetsurou no parece entender —, ¿en el campamento?

—En el… —una exclamación sale de sus labios, sorprendido —¡Oh! ¡No, no, no, lo estás entiendo mal!

—¿Qué? Kuroo, lo sentí claramente.

—Es que si, pero no —niega con las manos, Yaku guarda silencio para que prosiga —, mira, desde que éramos niños, Kenma tenía sentimientos hacia mi, pero no estaba seguro de que todavía siguiera siendo así, así que, fue solo para dejarle claro las cosas —, explica —, al final, fue como haber besado a mi hermano pequeño… —recuerda brevemente —, algo incómodo, pero nada significativo en _ese_ sentido, ¡Lo juro!

El castaño lo mira sin creerle. Entrecierra los ojos, dudoso.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Te doy mi palabra. Solo, solo quería tener las cosas claras, por ambas partes… tal vez no fue la mejor manera. —murmura, desviando la mirada.

—No, no lo fue.

—Lo sé…

—Bien —Yaku se levanta de un solo movimiento, Kuroo le sigue —, entonces, me siento aún más estúpido ahora, gracias —, comenta, con una leve sonrisa —, sabes, mi cabeza a sido un desastre gracias a ti siempre, y ahora con eso del otro lazo, lo de Kenma y que las nacionales estén tan próximas; no sé, creo que no podía soportarlo.

—Debí hablar contigo de eso, yo… —Kuroo retrocede un poco en su memoria, hay algo raro ahí —, espera. ¿Qué otro lazo?

Ahora es Yaku quien tiene que desviar la mirada.

—Oh, eso, ¿Recuerdas esta marca? —el muestra su mano izquierda, y efectivamente, ahí está, esa marca verde alrededor de su dedo meñique —, según Kai, esto indica que tengo un lazo. Ya sabes, como el que tenemos tú y yo…

—Pero yo no…

—Si, no es contigo, al parecer.

Yaku no le mira en ningún instante, y tal vez en su mente se reprenda por hacer respuestas demasiado directas y sin tacto. Kuroo solo lo mira sin saber cómo procesar el asunto. Es decir, él era el alma gemela de Yaku. ¿Por qué tenía otro lazo? ¿Con quién? ¿Como era siquiera eso posible? ¿Es una broma? ¿Se está vengando por lo de Kenma? Oh, sí, debe ser una maldita broma.

—¿Tienes otra alma gemela?

—No lo sé, realmente no he terminado de entenderlo… —Morisuke inclina la cabeza, un tanto incómodo.

No, no, no, no. No es una broma. Oh dios. Kuroo no terminará de procesarlo porque no quiere hacerlo. Siempre pensó que por el hecho de ser el alma gemela de Yaku, aunque pasarán mil cosas o se tardarán su tiempo, todo estaría bien, porque eran destinados, ¿Qué podía ser tan poderoso como el destino?

Pero ahora se siente un idiota, porque el mismo destino ahora le juega en contra. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que esto pasara, es decir, ¿Quién lo haría? Si Yaku tenía la oportunidad con alguien que de verdad le hiciera feliz, y ese alguien no fuera él, ¿Qué haría? Incluso pensarlo le dolía.

—¿Kuroo? —Yaku le saca de sus pensamientos, está justo enfrente de él, pero las abrumadoras dudas le opacan la vista. No quiere que eso pase. Él, hoy y justo ahora lo tiene enfrente. Eso es lo que importaba.

—Yakkun —, el más alto hace una pausa, posa ambas manos en los hombros del libero y le mira a los ojos, siente como el castaño se tensa y traga saliva—, no te arrepientas nunca de lo que sientes por mí…

—Kuroo, estás muy serio, deja de decir tonterías y… —pero es tarde. Aunque la temblorosa voz de Yaku buscará cualquier excusa, ya es muy tarde para lo inevitable. Sus ojos castaños han sido completamente hipnotizados por los más oscuros. Por un segundo, el tiempo se detiene completamente.

Es un tacto suave, casi imperceptible en los primeros segundos, pero también hipnótico después de un momento. Los labios de Kuroo están un poco secos, pero son cálidos. Las manos del azabache se deslizan hasta las mejillas ajenas, las acaricia con sus pulgares, el rostro del castaño arde al igual que el suyo. Pero nada de eso es relevante ahora. En lo único que pueden enfocarse, es en profundizar aquel roce de labios, a algo más tentador, más íntimo. Es como si ambos hubieran esperado por esto, y no lo desaprovecharían, ¿Desde cuando? Tal vez aquella vez en la estación, tal vez antes de eso. Morisuke rodea al otro por el cuello, ladea un poco la cabeza para que ambos puedan encajar, no piensa siquiera en que se tiene que poner de puntillas, la lengua de Kuroo hace cosquillas sobre su paladar y le desconcentra de todo lo demás. Se permite jadear por aquel gesto, Kuroo suelta una leve risa, pasando una mano por la cintura ajena. Son minutos que beben como segundos.

Cuando Yaku siente la falta de aquel tacto, tarda unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Es la mirada algo sorprendida de Kuroo quién le hace volver en sí, su cara arde tanto que le suelta de inmediato.

Cuando los pies de Yaku tocan el suelo completamente, siente sus propios labios húmedos, confirma con sus manos como es que su cara irradiaba calor y da un paso atrás.

Kuroo miraba a todos lados, este era el momento perfecto de decir algo y cerrar este momento con un toque romántico. Pero, realmente quería que se lo tragara la tierra, su corazón latía tan rápido que seguía sin creerse haber hecho eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Él había dado el primer paso? Cuando mira al castaño observa cómo le tiemblan los labios y la respuesta ya no parece importar. Ambos aún eran dos chicos sin experiencia que se habían besado por primera vez, con la persona que gustaban. Por dios, hace unos minutos estaban peleando.

—Eh, Yakkun — Tetsurou es el primero que se atreve a esbozar palabra. Se ríe un poco y no entiende por qué —, D-Deberíamos terminar de…

—O-Oh, ¡Si! —contesta con un tono un tanto mecánico.

Ambos rápidamente guardan las colchas en el almacén, no se miran uno al otro y eso provoca que Kuroo choque un par de veces por no ver su camino. Cierran el gimnasio, no sin que las llaves se cayeran al menos dos veces por sus manos temblorosas.

Ya está oscureciendo y ambos se separan en la puerta de la escuela. Están al menos a dos metros para despedirse y ambos toman por lados contrarios. Luego Kuroo recuerda que tiene que tomar ese mismo camino, así que no se hablan por un par de cuadras y se despiden nuevamente.

Todo es tan patéticamente gracioso e incómodo, que una vez que Kuroo ha cruzado la mitad de la calle solo, una risa se escapa, seguida de una carcajada que le deja enrojecida la cara. Tiene que agacharse un momento y cubrirse la cara para que el aire de la noche lo vuelva a la normalidad. El único que presencia todo eso, es un gato café de rayas claras que maúlla desde el otro lado de la calle. Realmente, no sería una gran sorpresa si lo que falta del camino, termina haciéndolo a saltitos.

Dios, su corazón aún late mucho. Kenma no podrá creer esto.


	30. Al atardecer

div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongDestinations without /strongstrongdestination/strongbr /Parte 29br /emAl Atardecer/em./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /Fue demasiado rápido. Su primer y último juego, fue tan rápido que no pudo quedarse más tiempo en la cancha y era tan frustrante. Había hecho una promesa, con ese tal rey de la cancha, pero sobre todo con él mismo. La próxima vez que se encontrarán, definitivamente le ganaría y él sería quién el último en quedarse. Sabía que aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a vencerlo, así que daría lo mejor de sí./p  
p dir="ltr"Eso seguía diciendo a sí mismo, aún así, necesitaba un tiempo. Era difícil asimilar el hecho de haber perdido de esa manera. Sus ojos aún se sentían irritados después de llorar, el atardecer acariciaba su rostro con sus colores cálidos y tranquilidad; el atardecer era algo que especialmente le gustaba, después de un día entero entrenando o jugando con Natsu, gustaba de sentarse a apreciar la puesta del sol, ¿Por qué? Era un gran consuelo saber que otro día comenzaría pronto, un nuevo día llevo de más posibilidades y retos. Como hoy./p  
p dir="ltr"Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, el pelirrojo no tenía claro si aquella derrota había sido la única razón de ellas. Últimamente las cosas habían sido un tanto difíciles, su madre le decía que tenía que dejar un poco el voleibol para enfocarse un más en sus calificaciones, que considerara otras escuelas además de Karasuno, Natsu últimamente hablaba mucho de un niño de su salón… ¡Si! ¡Lo de Natsu era un asunto muy serio!/p  
p dir="ltr"Pero además de esas cosas, Kenma seguía sin hablarle./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Y si sus palabras ya no llegaban a él? Había leído que, si una vez que una parte dejaba a la otra y el lazo afectivo se volvía unilateral, era posible que aquella unión se cortara para la otra parte. Era un tema complicado que aún no entendía, pero sabía que pasaba mucho con aquellas almas destinadas cuya distancia era demasiada o nunca lograban encontrarse./p  
p dir="ltr"Kenma no estaba muy lejos, él ya había ido a Tokio antes, podía hacerlo las veces que fuera posible para verlo, podría arreglárselas. Tal vez se perdería una o quince veces, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría./p  
p dir="ltr"Eso, si tan solo él quisiera hablarle o algo. Estaba agobiado por eso. Todas las noches mira su brazo a la espera de una respuesta y cada vez se cuestiona más si es que a Kenma aún le llegan aquellos mensajes. Si aún no lo olvidaba. Ya habían pasado un par de meses. Izumi y Kouji no paraban de alentarlo y darle ánimos, diciendo que tal vez había una razón, que Kozume se preocupaba por él y debía haber algo que le obstaculizara el hablarle./p  
p dir="ltr"Incluso llegó a pedirle un consejo a Natsu. Pese a su edad, ella es muy sabia, las chicas tenían esa cualidad, o eso es lo que había notado con las pocas que había conocido. Las muchachas del club femenino también le habían dado ánimos al verlo decaído; es decir, ni siquiera les tuvo que decir que era lo que le afligía para que lo supieran./p  
p dir="ltr"Shouyou revuelve sus cabellos con fuerza. Necesita dejar de pensar y concentrarse en lo importante: Mejoraría en el voleibol, entraría a Karasuno, derrotaría al rey y llegaría al corazón de Kenma./p  
p dir="ltr"Probablemente no sería tan fácil como al enlistarlo. Pero Natsu una vez dijo que nada es fácil, si es que vale la pena. Aunque lo dijo por los rompecabezas más bonitos que había en la tienda, en esto podría aplicarse./p  
p dir="ltr"Así que hurga en su mochila, está bastante desordenada, pero no le toma mucho encontrar lo que busca. El bolígrafo de gel naranja brillante que Natsu le había regalado./p  
p dir="ltr"Y solo escribe. Hinata no es bueno con las palabras, al menos no se considera ningún buen escritor o mucho menos un poeta, su letra no era la más bonita, ni cuidaba mucho su prosa o gramática. Pero cuando eran palabras para Kenma, era distinto. No eran las más bellas o delicadas, sin embargo, salían de su corazón y eran las más sinceras que podría ofrecer./p  
p dir="ltr"Así que remanga su chaqueta y escribe sobre su piel./p  
p dir="ltr"«Cuando nos veamos, cobraré esos pases que me prometiste, Kenma»/p  
p dir="ltr"(...)/p  
p dir="ltr"Kozume lo lee una y otra vez, ya ha dado tres vueltas en su cama pero su mirada siempre se termina desviando a aquellas palabras. Así que en la última vuelta, decide mirar el techo. El techo era completamente blanco, los colores claros le traían paz, no sabría explicarlo, pero supone que para otros hay más variedad de colores tranquilizantes. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ver algo fuera de su gama, así que ese alarmante tono brillante de las letras le abrumaba./p  
p dir="ltr"Era tan bonito. No quería ni verlo otra vez. Se repetía mentalmente que solo se apurara a borrar eso o solamente bajar la manga de su camiseta. Si miraba demasiado, querría averiguar más de esta gama de colores./p  
p dir="ltr"No, se supone que la mejor opción era olvidarlo y así dejar de recibir aquellos mensajes. Cortar el lazo./p  
p dir="ltr"Sinceramente pensarlo se sentía aún peor de lo que sonaba. Las palabras de Morisuke le dieron que pensar, condenar a Shouyou a la incertidumbre de su rechazo era demasiado, ¿Debería hablar con él? No tenía suficiente valor para presentarle sus razones. Si Hinata es quien empieza a odiarlo por tener deseosos egoístas, no podía soportarlo. Él no quería hacer sufrir a su alma gemela, estar destinados no le da derecho a infligir ningún daño a la otra persona. Su madre era un claro ejemplo de que eso no terminaba bien./p  
p dir="ltr"No obstante, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que terminar con esa conexión./p  
p dir="ltr"Pero, nunca podría hacerlo si no dejaba de pensar en él./p  
p dir="ltr"Aunque se distrajera en videojuegos, en la escuela o el club de Voleibol. Eran pensamientos tan espontáneos y comunes que era imposible evitarlos, cosas simples como sus acostumbrados saludos mañaneros o recuerdos de las anécdotas que le escribía. A veces le sorprendía darse cuenta de cómo se había acostumbrado a eso. Le tenía incluso algo de miedo./p  
p dir="ltr"Era más sencillos cuando se trataba de voleibol o algo más, era más fácil pensar en estrategias cuando tenías el claro objetivo de ganar o cumplir una meta, ¿Pero esto? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era lo correcto, lo mejor para ambos o si estaba tomando el rumbo equivocado./p  
p dir="ltr"Solo tenía conjeturas y sentimientos que no comprendía. Era como estar en una montaña rusa, y Kenma le tenía pavor a esos juegos mecánicos./p  
p dir="ltr"A veces se abrumaba por esos mismos pensamientos, y por otro lado, había ocasiones en que se desviaban tanto en cosas tan extrañas, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo se escucharía decir su nombre en voz alta? Siempre pensó que su nombre era bastante lindo./p  
p dir="ltr"Kozume rueda de nuevo sobre la cama, se esconde un poco entre sus brazos. Es algo vergonzoso, pero ahora está solo, así que nadie tiene que saberlo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Shou…/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Kenma! ¡¿No crees que hoy es un día excelente?! —la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe y rebota contra la pared —, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás cubierto con tu manta? No hace frío aquí adentro, oh, tienes la cara roja, ¿Te sientes mal?/p  
p dir="ltr"Kenma realmente considera los años que han sido amigos, para no correr a Kuroo por llegar en un momento tan oportuno./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Qué quieres? —cuestiona saliendo de las sábanas, mirándole con un toque de recelo que Kuroo hace de menos. Aquella sonrisa hacía que Kozume tuviera escalofríos, no sería sano para los músculos de su cara./p  
p dir="ltr"—Nada, nada, solo que hoy es un día muy hermoso, ¿No crees?/p  
p dir="ltr"Kenma suspira, sabe que su compañero quiere que le pregunte sobre el motivo de su felicidad y así desglosar muchas cosas que Kenma no tenía ganas de escuchar./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Pasó algo durante tu castigo? —sabe que se va a arrepentir de esto./p  
p dir="ltr"—Bueno…/p  
p dir="ltr"Si, con tan solo esa mirada siente que se empalaga demasiado, después de esto necesitará un poco de agua y videojuegos./p 


	31. Pan con forma de gato

«Destinations without destination»

Parte 30

"Pan con forma de gato"

—¿Entonces, todo bien con Kuroo? —la pregunta de Kai le hace erizar la piel. No sé esperaba eso, mucho menos antes de siquiera un saludo o alguna señal de que estaba justo al lado, ¿Es que a todos se les olvidaba los modales? Primero Kenma y ahora Kai, solo faltaba Tora y esta vez sí perdería la cabeza.

—Oh, supongo que sí —da gracias a los cielos de no haber tartamudeando con lo nervioso que estaba. Es decir, anoche no pudo ni siquiera dormir bien, estaba mandándose mensajes con Kuroo hasta tarde. Lo peor del asunto, es que ni siquiera se tocó el tema del beso. Kuroo tenía pinta del chico que no conocía la vergüenza y era un tanto atrevido; pero eso poco se acercaba a la realidad, ese nerd era tímido cuando se trataba de temas como estos, claro que eso no quitaba que seguía siendo un bromista de mierda en ocasiones inoportunas, sobre todo cuando se juntaba con Bokuto.

—¿Supones, Yakkun? —la voz del aludido tan cerca de su oído hace que se exalte. Su libro se azota contra el pupitre sonoramente —, pues yo creo que sí resolvimos muchas cosas. —ríe un poco, y vuelve a tomar asiento en su silla. A veces Yaku olvidaba que el asiento de Kuroo estaba detrás del suyo. No sabía qué le pasaba a todo el mundo, al parecer el universo amaba ponerlo de nervios con eso.

Morisuke mira a Kai, luego a Kuroo y viceversa. Tiene el presentimiento de que Kai de alguna manera alentó lo que había pasado ayer, pero al ver un poco confundido a Nobuyuki, se podría decir que no han hablado directamente del resultado. Tal vez no era necesario, Kai era observador y podía sacar sus propias conclusiones sin alejarse casi nada de la verdad.

—Ya veo, me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes dos vayan bien —comenta tranquilamente su compañero.

—Nobuyuki-san —, un chico de su clase llama la atención de Kai, con los fines de curso hay papeleo para el consejo estudiantil y el muchacho solía ayudarles un poco con eso. Por ello, el chico se despide brevemente de sus amigos y les permite un momento a solas.

Yaku solo mira como Kai habla con una chica afuera, parece natural. De cierta forma siempre a admirado aquella habilidad social de su amigo.

—Yakkun —, es Kuroo. Oh, Kuroo. Quería olvidar que estaba solo con él, al menos por un par de segundos. Bastaba con sentir su presencia durante toda la clase sobre su nuca, y la punta de sus pies sobre sus talones —, ¿Puedo acompañarte a la salida hoy?

Lo toma desprevenido. Kuroo se ve nervioso, aunque posa naturalmente sus mejillas toman un leve color carmín, que a la vista de Morisuke, es tan lindo que no puede evitar tomar en cuenta el ritmo de su propio corazón.

—¿Y Kenma?

—Sale más temprano hoy, como es de primero no están tan apurados con la entrega de proyectos finales —, sonríe de lado, pero no es la típica sonrisa socarrona de Tetsurou, es una sonrisa dudosa, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo expresarse en ese momento —, no quería hacerlo por teléfono, es decir, hablar sobre lo de ayer.

—¿Lo de ayer? —se pierde un instante, los ojos de Tetsurou le miran tan fijo que por un segundo se olvida de la existencia de más palabras —¡Oh! Si, eso.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —inquiere Kuroo, alzando una ceja. Su dedo índice recorre la madera del pupitre en círculos que marean al castaño, o tal vez es la idea de estar solo con Kuroo lo que lo pone así.

—Hoy… —recuerda—, oh, ¿hoy es fin de mes? Tengo que acompañar a mi madre a ver a mi a abuelo.

—Oh, ya veo.

Es un silencio extraño. Ninguno se atreve a quebrantar aquella atmósfera tan fuera de situación. Morisuke esperaba que Kuroo no pensara que estaba evitando esa charla o evadiendolo a él, es que realmente tiene un compromiso familiar. Muy inoportuno ahora, eso sí, pero igual era importante.

—¿Y qué opinan del domingo? —es la voz de Kai, ninguno de los dos había visto que se acercara de nuevo, no podrían saber hasta dónde había escuchado. Yaku podría atreverse a decir que no pasó mucho tiempo con la chica del consejo estudiantil.

—Oh, creo que por mí está bien.

—No tengo problema con ello.

—Perfecto, por qué yo estaré ocupado —se encoge de hombros—, pueden ir a la plaza a las 10:00—el timbre suena —, oh, tengo que volver a mí salón. Suerte, ustedes dos.

Yaku solo mira con los ojos bien abiertos a su amigo despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa satisfactoria en la puerta del aula. Tiene que mirar a Kuroo para corroborar que estaba igual de sorprendido.

—¿Él acaba de…?

—Si, lo hizo —, le confirma.

¿Desde cuándo Kai es su casamentero?

—Pff —la risa de Kuroo tiene que ser contenida con sus dos manos, para no molestar a todos los que estaban llegando al salón para tomar clases —, dios.

Morisuke suspira una sonrisa, no podía creerlo aún. Es más, no tenía caso pensarlo. Más tarde le daría las gracias por todas las molestias que ambos le habían causado, Kai siempre fue un buen amigo.

—Entonces, ¿Domingo a las 10:00? —Kuroo deja de reír, no sé esperaba que Yaku fuera el primero en confirmar esa salida. Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento, él le sonríe y hace que el corazón de Kuroo se aloque repentinamente.

—Si, dicen que hay una cafetería por ahí que hace panes en forma de gato, ¿Quieres probar?

—Son prácticamente Taiyakis con forma de gato, ¿No?

—Más o menos..

Es en ese instante en el que el profesor entra y ambos se ven obligados a salir de su burbuja. Morisuke ignora el momento en que habían comenzado a tener tanto contacto visual, pero ahora que la clase lo priva de la mirada de Kuroo, se le hunde el pecho. Siquiera pensarlo lo hacía sentir estúpido, era demasiado cursi.

(...)

Cuando llega el momento de caminar por la plaza al punto de encuentro, mil cosas pasan por la cabeza de Morisuke. Y era que el motivo de esta cita era que Kuroo quería hablar sobre el beso.

Oh dios, ¡no quería pensar en eso como una cita!

Yaku tiene que revolver su cabello fuertemente para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, puede imaginar las miradas curiosas de las personas alrededor por su comportamiento tan inapropiado en público. Pero está nervioso. Cualquiera en su situación lo estaría, ¿Y si Kuroo sólo quería disculparse por lo que pasó y él ya se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas?

Tenía que prepararse para el peor escenario, no quería que el golpe llegará y le tumbara en seco, no lo soportaría.

Así que tiene que detenerse un momento cuando ve la figura del más alto parado junto a la fuente, Kuroo acomodaba su cabello insistentemente, como si en realidad estuviera peinado cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Yaku no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por eso. Recordando que él también estuvo verificando que su ropa estuviera en orden como seis veces frente al espejo antes de salir de casa, incluso su madre se dio cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba por esta salida; en verdad, ambos eran tan idiotas cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —pregunta por mera cortesía el castaño. En realidad no había llegado tarde, ambos estaban cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada.

—No realmente —, Kuroo sonríe, rascando su cabeza para disimular el hecho de que hasta hace un segundo se acomodaba el cabello, gesto que a Yaku le parece sumamente adorable. Claro que, no lo diría en voz alta.

—¿El café que dices está cerca de aquí? —comienza a hablar, mirando de reojo la multitud de la plaza y los locales, hoy es domingo y está repleto. Todos sumergidos en sus actividades sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, realmente está teniendo una cita con Kuroo, conscientemente. La última vez Kai había estado contemplado originalmente, pero está vez, eran solo ellos dos desde el principio. Eso había sido cerca de esas fechas el año pasado, casi al principio de curso. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese entonces.

Oh.

De un momento a otro, todo queda congelado. Las personas no avanzan y el viento deja de avanicar las ramas de los árboles cercanos, todo parece una vieja película a blanco y negro, a excepción de aquel camino guiado por un hilo verde. Es brillante, tan único y emana un sentimiento que Morisuke no conoce o no logra explicar. Mira su dedo, su meñique está hilado a aquel camino entre la multitud. No puede pensar, solo siente esa increíble necesidad de caminar hasta donde ese hilo le guía, ¿Qué hay al otro lado? ¿Qué es eso que le llama con tanta insistencia?

Yaku da un paso, su cuerpo parece moverse solo, y a la vez siente sus piernas tan pesadas como el plomo, era tan contradictorio. Como si algo quisiera ir hasta allí, y otra parte quisiera quisiera quedarse dónde está.

—¡-un! ¡Yakkun! —es la voz de Kuroo que hace todo volver a moverse.

Hasta ese momento, había pensado que todo lo que había avanzado eran un par de pasos, pero si miraba por detrás de Kuroo, la fuente donde estaban hace un rato estaba a un par de metros, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad?

Ahora podía oír a Kuroo claramente preocupado, ahora estaban en medio de la multitud y Tetsurou sostenía su mano con firmeza. Cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Kuroo, un extraño muro de culpa lo golpea de frente.

—Lo siento.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso? —no es un reproche, es verdadera consternación, Yaku baja la mirada. No sabe cómo responder, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué había pasado —, sólo, ¿Te encuentras bien? Si quieres ir a casa a descansar puedo acompañarte.

—¿Eh? No, no, estoy bien. Sólo, necesito un buen pan en forma de gato —, sonríe para tranquilizar al otro, y este parece agradecer el gesto.

—Bien, entonces tendré que invitarte unos cuantos —, inquiere con más tranquilidad. Yaku no puede evitar hacerse más consciente de que sus manos aún siguen unidas, y Kuroo no parece tener intención de soltarla una vez que las baja para comenzar a caminar —, ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Tengo que asegurarme de no perderte entre toda esta gente, Yakkun, probablemente aún sigas algo confuso, así que permíteme cuidarte un rato.

Esto último podría haber sido un momento perfecto para burlarse de él, pero sus intenciones parecían sinceramente nacidas de su preocupación. Así que Yaku solamente asiente, por ahora deja que Kuroo lo guíe porque en realidad su cabeza aún está algo revuelta entre pensamientos por lo ocurrido, y lo abochornado que estaba por ese contacto. Espera que no le suden mucho las manos, e ignora lo que pasó. Ya tenía suficiente con el revoltijo que había en su estómago.

Echa una última mirada por sobre su hombro, la multitud sigue tan densa como cuando llegaron.

El pan en forma de gato si era un Taiyaki en versión gatuna. Tenían nombres y sabores que hacían referencia a los gatos, había incluso de salmón y atún, las meseras llevaban unas diademas con orejas de gato que también iban con la temática. Yaku simplemente se sorprendía de que no hubiera gatos merodeando por ahí.

—En verdad al dueño de esto le gustan los gatos —comenta Kuroo mirando la espuma que simula tener dos ojos y orejitas con pequeños malvaviscos y chispas de chocolate.

—¿Quién te recomendó este lugar?

—Bokuto. Dice que también hay un lugar con temática de búhos, me lo imagino perfectamente obligando a todo el equipo de Fukurodani a venir después de las prácticas —, Tetsurou ríe con esa idea. Yaku no puede evitar mirar a todas las parejas alrededor.

—Es posible que venga por aquí a citas con Akaashi —, comenta tranquilamente el castaño, y al momento el azabache se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Citas con Akaashi? ¡Imposible, yo lo sabría! —replica Kuroo con los ojos bien abiertos y aún tosiendo.

—No creo que ellos sean de besar a alguien con quien no estén saliendo —Yaku devuelve con simpleza, suspirando mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido.

—¿Besarse? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Los vi en el campamento, cuando pensé que había olvidado algo en la cancha la noche en que… —detiene sus palabras, sabe que va a decir algo que no debe. Baja la mirada, realmente no quiere ver a Kuroo cuando recuerda eso.

—Eso —, hace una pequeña pausa, rascando su nuca —, en serio, no significó nada. Kenma es como un hermano menor para mí, lo sabes. Ahora Kenma también está seguro de que no es nada romántico, así que, no es nada.

Kuroo suena incómodo con cada palabra, ya habían hablado de esto. Yaku le cree, pero eso no quita que siga siendo un extraño suceso, algo que incomoda a ambas partes.

La mesera llega en el momento justo, trayendo los panes que habían encargado. Cuando se va ambos le agradecen y comienzan a comer, uno es salado y otro es dulce. Como siempre, pedían cosas totalmente contrarias y discutieron de cual era mejor, pero ya no eran peleas tan molestas, sino más bien, rutinarias.

—Kuroo, sobre eso, lamento hacer que todo siga siendo tan incómodo al respecto, no es como si tuviera el derecho de reclamarte nada de todos modos, tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia ahora.

Tetsurou frunce el ceño, mueve las con la pajilla la espuma de su bebida.

—Quiero que tengas el derecho de reclamarme —, responde casi sin pensarlo. Toma desprevenido a Yaku, han desprevenido que casi se muerde la lengua cuando intenta comenzar a comer su pan —, es decir, Yakkun, no creo que podamos ignorar el hecho de que somos almas gemelas.

—Que estemos destinados no quiere decir que tengamos que estar juntos —, inquiere, el libero observa como Tetsurou hace una mueca —, yo, no quisiera que te vieras obligado a que tengamos algo solo por el hecho de que el destino dice que debe ser así. Estar obligado a estar con alguien que no quieres, es un castigo demasiado grande.

—No es un castigo estar destinado a ti, Yakkun —responde, con lo primero que viene a su mente. Realmente no midió sus palabras, y ahora su rostro lo refleja en un suave carmín. Yaku no puede evitar darle una mordida improvisada a su pan para tener algo que hacer y no morirse ahí mismo —, Yo —, Kuroo vuelve a tomar la palabra —, quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que no es un error del destino que estemos unidos.

—Kuroo…

—No quiero decir que comencemos a salir ahora mismo —niega rápidamente —, es decir, quiero que tengamos citas, y que sepas que mis intenciones de ahora en adelante no son exactamente solo las de un amigo o un compañero de clases, ¿Me darías esa oportunidad?

Hay un silencio por un minuto, los ojos de Kuroo le dicen que ésta es una decisión que ha pensado por mucho tiempo. Esto sugiere ser algo más que amigos, mentiría al decir que no lo había imaginado un par de veces, pero ante todo lo que había pasado, pensó que nunca sucedería. Pero ahora están ellos dos ahí, y Kuroo le pide una oportunidad, dispuesto a entregar todo de su parte.

—Está bien… —responde por lo bajo, pero la sonrisa de Kuroo no podía estar más en alto.

Tetsurou dice otras cosas a las que presta la mitad de atención. Siente que este es un paso más enorme y significativo entre los dos del que el otro se imaginaba, sobre todo porque en todo lo que lleva de estos días, su corazón no ha parado de latir a un ritmo alarmante. Taladrando su mente con la imagen del otro.

Es tan malditamente cursi, tan solo sus pensamientos lo hacen sentir abochornado.

Cuando levanta la mirada, Kuroo tiene un bigote de espuma por su bebida, y no puede evitar reír, él se molesta y de alguna manera cósmica e inexplicable, uno de los dos termina sacando un premio por ser la persona número 1,000 en decir "gato" fuerte y claro en la tienda.

Un comienzo extraño, para algo tan significativo.

(...)

—Lo que pasó hoy se queda aquí —comenta Morisuke, firme —, si tomaste fotos, bórralas.

—Oh, pero si te veías adorable, Yakkun —Kuroo se estaba metiendo con él —, las orejas de gato te van bien.

—Sólo lo hice por la comida gratis. Si tomaste fotos, bórralas —, repite con insistencia.

—No las borrare —dice cínicamente, Yaku tenía razón, el maldito había tomado fotos —, son para uso personal.

Morisuke detiene el paso. ¿Uso personal? ¡¿Qué clase de uso?!

—¿Qué?

—Yakkun, no sabía que eras tan pervertido.

El castaño le empuja con una patada y Kuroo avanza escalones demás con rapidez hasta abajo, el azabache aún ríe con todo eso, su risa impregna el ambiente y Morisuke no puede evitar sonreír también.

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber —suspira y sigue caminando.

—No es lo que te imaginas, Yakkun, así que no te preocupes —Kuroo alcanza su caminar —, bueno, al menos no originalmente.

—Te dije que no quiero saber.

—Es una broma, hombre.

Las calles cerca del centro están repletas. Kuroo aún debe tomar uno de los últimos trenes para llegar cerca de su casa, y Yaku tomaría un taxi. Así que ambos esperan a que alguno pase para detenerlo. Cuando uno se acerca, llega el momento de despedirse.

—Te veo después —Kuroo se despide con una mano, y Yaku roza con la suya la puerta abierta del carro.

—Si, probablemente hasta regresar a clases. Iré de viaje con mi familia.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces, avisa cuando llegues a casa.

—Tú también.

Hay un silencio entre ambos, no es algo incómodo como podría esperarse, y eso es lo que incita a Kuroo a acercarse para depositar un beso en la mejilla del libero como despedida,

Es un gaje de desánimo lo que cierra la noche, pero también es acompañado de revoloteo en sus estómagos. Saben que el próximo año, muchas cosas cambiarían. Kuroo estaba decidido a ir por el corazón de Morisuke, con todo lo que podía ofrecer.


	32. Girasol

«Destinations without destination»

Parte 31

"Girasol"

—Kuro, despierta.

—Hum...

Tetsurou réplica girando su almohada para que los rayos del sol no le dieran a la cara. Le quiere pedir cinco minutos más a su madre, ya se las arreglaría para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, solo necesitaba un rato más de sueño. O bien, ese sería el caso si no fueran vacaciones y esa fuera la voz de su madre. Cuando se da cuenta de estos dos puntos tan importantes, se levanta de un sólo movimiento para restregar sus ojos y enfocar bien su visión.

—¿Kenma? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Era mucha información que procesar para su cerebro recién levantado. En primera, era Kenma quien lo estaba levantando; en segunda, el reloj marcaba apenas las 7:30 de la mañana; en tercera, Kozume tenía una mochila cargando que parecía más una maleta para un viaje que una salida causal; cuarto, ¿Cómo es posible que Kenma estuviera tan fresco una mañana?

—Acompañame a Miyagi.

Ok, ok. Hay mucho más que procesar. Cerebro de Kuroo, por favor no explotes.

—¿Qué? —atina a decir, aún restregándose la cara para despertar. Tal vez todo lo que había pasado ayer había sido un sueño, y ahora había despertado dentro de otro sueño, en una paradoja interminable, ¿O es que acaso toda su vida había sido un sueño?

—El autobús de las 8:00 comúnmente sale más temprano de lo que anuncia, así que apúrate, Kuro —, comenta con simpleza, checando los comentarios del sitio web de la estación. Tetsurou alza ambas palmas, indicando un tiempo fuera.

—Alto ahí, vaquero, ¿Por qué tan de repente te da por ir a Miyagi? ¿Es un evento de un videojuego o algo así? Pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas… —Pese a sus cuestionamientos, Kuroo ya está urgando en sus cajones, buscando ropa para salir como Kenma prácticamente le está ordenando.

—No hay ningún evento —, menciona el ahora rubio, aún observando información en maps sobre el recorrido.

Kuroo hace una mueca mientras cambia su camisa, sabe que tiene que presionar un poco para no terminar yendo a Miyagi sin un plan, al menos no uno que él tenga en cuenta, aunque Kenma nunca actuaría sin tener al menos cinco planes.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero ir a ver a mi alma gemela.

El mayor casi se cae cuando intenta ponerse el pantalón de mezclilla, tiene que recuperar el equilibrio y abrocharse apropiadamente antes de volver su atención al menor.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a verla tan repentinamente?

—Yo —, aunque su celular sigue en la misma posición, su mirada se desvía al suelo, donde hay un par de calcetines que habían quedado en el suelo cuando Kuroo volvió tarde el día anterior. Pasan unos segundos para que Kuroo se coloque la chaqueta y Kenma tome la decisión de continuar hablando —, le dejé de hablar desde hace un tiempo. Quería cortar nuestro lazo.

Tetsurou mira el mismo punto fijo en el que la mirada de Kenma descansaba. Cortar un lazo. Era algo casi imposible, al menos permanentemente, y por experiencia propia, podía decir que era de las peores decisiones que pudo haber tomado. Saber que Kenma tomó esa misma decisión, le hacía revolver el estómago.

—¿Por qué? —tal vez es la pregunta las importante. La razón siempre es relevante cuando se toma una decisión así.

—Creo que nuestro lazo podría hacerle daño.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa. Kuroo alza una ceja una vez que su mirada se clava en el menor, Kenma muerde el interior de su labio inferior y acaricia los botones de su teléfono.

—¿Daño?

—Algo así. Sabes que yo no puedo ver los colores. Una vez me dijiste que tal vez esto cambiaría al encontrar a mi alma gemela, y tengo una hipótesis respecto a eso y el incidente del verano pasado.

—¿Cuando tu madre te llevó al hospital? —el azabache se deja caer sobre su cama, sentándose en la orilla —, ese día, no dijiste nada sobre eso.

—Lo sé. —Kozume suspira, y se toma un momento para sentarse al lado de su amigo —, no tenía claro que pasaría tampoco. Desde entonces decidí que sería mejor alejarme de Shouyou —, Kuroo retiene eso, cuenta el tiempo: Casi un año —. Es posible que si estoy junto a Shouyou, yo obtenga una visión cromática, pero él la pierda al mismo tiempo.

El azabache rasca su nuca, con un sentimiento algo contradictorio que le amarga la boca.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer en Miyagi?

—Quiero hablar con Shouyou. Quiero saber si esto está bien para él —, el teléfono en algún momento termina a un lado, sobre la cama—, Shouyou también tiene derecho a decidir sobre nuestro lazo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Lo he estado pensando mucho, tal vez por demasiado tiempo —, Kozume descansa la vista unos segundos, cierra los ojos con suma tranquilidad —, Yaku tiene un punto. Es mejor aclarar las cosas.

—Yakkun, eh —dice en un susurro casi inaudible, desviando su mirada a un punto indefinido de la habitación —, bien, vamos o tendremos que esperar una hora para el próximo camión —Dice Tetsurou, mientras se pone de pie. Kenma lo ve como si analizara sus gestos por un instante, y finalmente le brinda una leve sonrisa, parándose también.

Viajarán a Miyagi.

(...)

Durante todo el camino, Kenma no tocó su consola o su celular. Era algo extremadamente inquietante tratándose de Kenma. Eso quería decir que estaba pensando demasiado en las cosas, así que Kuroo decide no molestarlo en el trascurso.

Cuando el camión arriba en la estación, Kozume vuelve a sacar el teléfono para corroborar su ubicación en Google maps. Tetsurou solo sigue al menor, asumiendo que sabe a dónde va. Pero ese fue un error. Después de un rato, el sol de verano está en su punto máximo, y han pasado por un pequeño parque al menos tres veces. Así que el mayor se atreve a preguntar de una vez por todas.

—¿Tienes su dirección?

—No.

Fue una respuesta contundente y contenía todo el peso de la media hora que habían estado dando vueltas. Ambos estaban en una ciudad que no conocían sin un rumbo fijo. Bueno, podría ser peor.

—¿Y cómo piensas verlo si no sabes dónde está? —cuestiona.

—No lo planee.

—¿Qué?

—Supuse que encontraría una forma una vez estuviera aquí. —concluye el muchacho, mientras toma asiento en una banca cercana.

—Pensé que tenías un plan.

—No soy bueno cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, Kuro.

—Es bueno saber eso, lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez —, Tetsurou se sienta a un lado de esa misma banca. Miyagi no es tan grande como Tokio, aún así, tampoco era una ciudad demasiado pequeña —, ¿No puedes comunicarte con él de alguna forma? —hace una pausa —, ¿Es ella o él?

—Él. —le confirma, mientras hurga entre sus cosas, buscando un bolígrafo.

Kuroo puede apreciar como Kozume escribe la dirección que le señala maps como su ubicación actual, con un corto mensaje que no logra leer. Pese a todo, respeta la privacidad de Kenma. Asume que esta era la forma de comunicación que los vinculaba, así que busca como entretenerse mientras espera.

Comen un par de helados, se sientan un rato sobre los columpios, miran a la gente pasar, Kuroo va por algunas cosas que comer, Kenma saca el té que la mamá de Kuro les había dado antes de salir, Kenma juega con su consola, Kuroo se manda mensajes con Bokuto, a Kuroo le llegan unas fotos de Yaku estando con su familia en la montaña y él se saca una con Kenma mientras el menor le mira con desagrado, vuelven a comer algo. Y el tiempo corre. Tetsurou está por ponerse a buscar cigarras o algo, cuando Kenma se suelta un largo suspiro, el rubio mira la hora en su teléfono y deja caer sus hombros.

Cerca de las tres y media de la tarde, el sol ha perdido intensidad.

Kenma luce desanimado, Kuroo puede notarlo. Así que posa una mano sobre su hombro para intentar darle confort.

—Es posible que mis mensajes no lleguen a él. Supongo que logré romper el lazo —, Kenma guarda la consola en la parte trasera de su mochila —, el último camión a Tokio parte a las cuatro, deberíamos ir a la estación.

Aunque su tono sea tan calmo, Kuroo sabe que Kozume se encuentra dolido.

—¿Estás seguro? La estación no está lejos de aquí, podemos esperar un poco más si quieres.

Kenma parece pensarlo un momento, su vista viaja por la hierba del parque, y se detiene en un punto, como si estuviera viendo algo extraordinario. Kuroo sigue esa dirección con la mirada, por un momento cree que es el alma gemela de Kenma que por fin a llegado, pero cuando encuentra el punto, son solo un par de girasoles que florecen cerca de la resbaladilla.

Kenma los mira como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto esa flor, Kuroo tarda en entender que es posible que no sea la flor en si, sino aquel radiante dorado sea lo que le tiene así. El menor se levanta para ir hasta donde están estas, pero pierde el equilibrio, y son los reflejos de Tetsurou los que le impiden llegar al suelo.

—Deberíamos volver, tanto sol debe haberte hecho mal…

Kenma asiente ante esto. Si se siente algo extraño desde antes de llegar a Miyagi, tal vez esta pequeña desventura le haga tener calentura más tarde.

Pero de todo esto, aprendió que el dorado es magnífico.

No quiere pensar, que posiblemente Hinata no quiera verlo. Así que solo recuerda el dorado, y lo preserva en su mente.

(...)

—Shouyou, ¿Cómo te sientes? —la mujer cambia nuevamente el paño de agua fría sobre la frente de su hijo, Hinata parpadea un par de veces al despertar.

—Mejor, gracias mamá —se restriega los ojos, notando unas pequeñas manchas en su brazo —, ¿Mnh?

—Oh, no es nada, Natsu te quiso hacer un dibujo mientras dormías, déjame terminar de limpiarlo —, la mujer se lo dice delicadamente, para que el menor le permitiera tomar su brazo y terminar de limpiar la tinta con uno de aquellos paños. No se había fijado de que quedó sucio.

El pelirrojo está cansado, desde la noche anterior ha caído bajo una fiebre provocada por jugar tanto bajo la lluvia con Natsu. Ha estado en cama casi todo el día, y su cuerpo aún se siente pesado.

—Mamá, ¿Y esas flores? —Hinata se fija en un vaso lleno de una variedad de flores silvestres descuidadamente, está a un lado de la habitación y parecen frescas.

—Natsu las trajo para ti hace un rato —, su madre le informa, con una cálida sonrisa —, fue al parque con sus amigos y trajo todas las que vio para ti.

Cuando la mujer se levanta por más agua fría, el menor fija su mirada entre las flores. Es un detalle muy lindo de Natsu.

Aún así, no se explica por qué el girasol entre todas ellas, parece falto de color.


	33. ¡Eres tú!

**«Destinations without destination»**

Parte 32

"¡Eres tú!"

Aún durante su nuevo ingreso a segundo año, Kenma sigue metido en su consola, quejándose a ratos de toda la gente que estaba alrededor, desde que abordó el tren hasta la entrada al colegio. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, a Kuroo le seguirá pareciendo divertido las muecas de Kenma cuando levantaba la mirada o alguien chocaba levemente con él. Kozume seguía sin disfrutar particularmente de las multitudes, y sería así hasta el final de los tiempos, así que Kuroo se permite reír con el asunto.

Al echar un vistazo a las extensas listas, el rubio se despide de su mejor amigo mientras guarda la consola, para ir al edificio que correspondía a los de segundo, probablemente a encontrar un lugar sin tanta gente y que sea más o menos tranquilo para terminar su partida sin preocupaciones, antes de que comience la ceremonia de ingreso.

Mientras tanto, Tetsurou observa al gentío, y no sabe si sorprenderse o no, pero la persona que busca es la primera que encuentra entre todos. No nota en qué momento comienza a sonreír tan sutilmente, sin embargo no le importa en absoluto. Avanza, murmurando unas cuantas disculpas por la gente a quien rebasa, pero llega y su víctima no sabe que está ahí, es un momento perfecto, parece realmente concentrado, buscando su nombre en las largas listas.

«Kuroo…»

Y quien termina sorprendido es él.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba atrás de ti? —El corazón de Tetsurou aún late con fuerza y apenas y alcanza a disculparse con quien había chocado al dar un paso atrás, escuchando una queja que pasa a segundo plano. El castaño mira por encima de su hombro, curioso, algo sorprendió se podría decir, pero Kuroo todavía no ordena por completo sus pensamientos.

—No sabía que estabas detrás de mi, solo… —Corta el diálogo, y es ahí cuando ambos se dan cuenta de un detalle que por segundos habían dejado pasar. Morisuke estaba apunto de decir, "sólo estaba pensando en voz alta", pero no, estaba seguro de no haber movido los labios en ningún momento. Tal vez ambos se dan cuenta al mismo tiempo, y eso explicaría por qué se miran como si hubieran manifestado una gran reminiscencia.

Kuroo sonríe. Al ver al líbero tan concentrado en las listas, había pensando, naturalmente, que buscaba su propio nombre; no obstante, al poder escuchar sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que a quien estaba buscando, era él. Nunca pensó en tal posibilidad, y sinceramente era un sorpresivo y grato sentir.

Hay un silencio perpetuo entre ambos, donde el escándalo de alrededor parece desaparecer, no es incómodo, y Kuroo de alguna manera siente que está totalmente bien con eso. Pero recuerda que, lamentablemente, el tiempo en el mundo de afuera sigue corriendo, y tiene que encontrar su nombre en las listas para saber en qué clase irá, así que posa una mano en el hombro de Yaku y comienza a buscar con la mirada.

—¿En qué clase quedaste, Yakkun?

—Clase cuatro —, contesta, mirando de reojo la palma sobre su hombro. Una parte de él siente que es un gesto normal, como en los partidos que han estado, pero, también había algo que le indicaba que no era sólo un gesto de compañerismo, más, lo deja pasar.

—Oh —, es un tono que el más bajo conocía bien, o está apunto de decir algo estúpido o está a punto de hacer algo estúpido —, no te libraste de mi este año tampoco, Yakkun.

Morisuke alza una ceja, subjetivo. Esperaba que se metiera con él, ¿o ese fue un intento de hacerlo? Estaba algo confundido, realmente no le veía nada de malo a estar con Kuroo en una misma clase, así podría ayudarle con las tareas en química o física, y explicarle cosas de matemáticas. Además, eran un buen equipo para trabajos escolares, en las materias que implican más teoría, Yaku era bastante hábil y Kuroo en las que hacían uso más de la práctica. De alguna manera se complementaban y funcionaba para los proyectos.

—Veo que ustedes dos han quedado en la misma clase, bien —, es la voz calmada de Kai, que siempre parece llegar en el momento oportuno.

—Si, eso parece —, Morisuke contesta casi en automático, el castaño es más consciente que nunca de la mano en su hombro cuando la mirada de Kai lo señala, y aparta el tacto de Kuroo —. Quisiera dejar mis cosas adentro antes de la ceremonia para los de nuevo ingreso.

—Los de nuevo ingreso… —piensa en voz alta Tetsurou, masajeando su barbilla pensativo —, ojalá haya alguno prometedor para el equipo.

—Claro, empieza a hablar como capitán ahora —Yaku ríe, y las mejillas de Kuroo se encienden sutilmente, porque los tres saben el honor que es para Kuroo portar el número uno para Nekoma. Yaku se despide para ir al edificio que comparten los de nuevo ingreso con los de tercero.

—¿Todo bien, capitán? —es Kai, quien hace que Tetsurou quite la vista del punto en donde el castaño se fue, e inmediatamente se siente un poco avergonzado, al parecer hoy, sus amigos aman hacerlo sentir así, sólo faltaba Kenma.

No, por como era Kenma, dudaba que le dijera directamente "capitán", ese chico era tan informal.

—Necesito hablar contigo —contesta un tanto más serio, Kai enarca una ceja —, aprendí a la mala que nunca debo pedirle consejos sobre temas como estos a Bokuto, así que…

—Hablemos cuando acabemos con las prácticas—, Kai le extiende su puño.

Kuroo vuelve a sonreír hacia su amigo y chocan sus nudillos, en una promesa implícita de seguir después.

—Gracias.

(...)

—¿Y bien? —, Kai inquiere mientras amarra las agujetas de sus tenis, mientras Kuroo aún busca la etiqueta de su camiseta para ponérsela.

—Creí que hablaríamos después de los entrenamientos.

—Me gustaría tener un adelanto, para pensar bien qué decirte —, saca una excusa que parece ser algo improvisada. Es raro en Kai no ser paciente, pero posiblemente ambos con sus líos amorosos agotaron toda la que tenía, Kuroo suspira con una leve risa.

—Quiero saber si es muy pronto para pedirle a Yaku salir seriamente —, lo dice lentamente, como si ese conjunto de palabras tuviera un sabor desconocido para su boca, lo deja con un suave cosquilleo en su garganta.

No es algo precipitado, lo ha pensado durante esas vacaciones. Durante su cita habían acordado ir con calma después de aclarar sus intenciones, pero tras todos esos mensajes; más bien, tras esos dos años y mucho antes, cuando ni siquiera se habían conocido. Habían pasado por varias cosas, hubo muchos retrocesos y tropezones, errores cometidos por ambas partes y una gran falta de comunicación al respecto. Pero ahora, Kuroo podía mirara hacia atrás, sabiendo que había tardado demasiado en llegar a donde estaba parado en ese momento, incluso había ocasiones —como las de la mañana—, donde habían vuelto a utilizar su lazo de forma inconsciente: Durante el verano, Kuroo tuvo un golpe de calor en la playa mientras cuidaba a de unos primos suyos, y Yaku llamó esa tarde, reclamando que se cuidara más, cuando Tetsurou le preguntó al respecto, Yaku le respondió que lo había sentido durante su regreso a casa. Otra ocasión fue cuando Morisuke se tropezó mientras escalaba la montaña en su viaje familiar, y Kuroo despertó con un moretón en la rodilla.

Kuroo no quería esperar ya, era su último año en preparatoria, una etapa demasiado significativa, y estaba seguro de que quería terminarla junto con su alma gemela. Era posible, que estuviera comenzando a ser demasiado ambicioso.

—Más bien —, comienza a hablar Nobuyuki, apaciblemente — diría que hasta te tardaste demasiado —la respuesta certera de Kai es rematada con un doble nudo en sus tenis. Kuroo suspira, se esperaba una respuesta similar. Como siempre, Kai era la voz de la razón, por algo era su vice capitán.

«¿Qué?»

—¿Kuroo? —Kai está preocupado, de un momento a otro su capitán no se ve muy bien. La mirada de Kuroo se pierde en algún lugar al que Kai no logra llegar.

Kuroo siente algo extraño, en verdad no puede descifrar la voz de Kai, es lejana y sinceramente en ese momento es lo que menos le importa, ese sentir en su pecho es lo suficientemente ajeno e inquietante que no puede pensar en otra cosa, porque ese sentir es conocido, algo que se siente propio y a la vez ajeno, es un sentimiento que nace en su alma gemela y llega hasta él.

—Yakkun…

—¡¿Kuroo?! —Kai no tiene más remedio que seguirlo, cuando las piernas y el cuerpo del moreno comienzan a correr hacia el gimnasio. Tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto, ¿Por qué ahora que las cosas iban tan bien?

(...)

—¿Estás bien? —Es una pregunta que queda en el aire, por un momento, no sabe si Kenma lo escuchó. Así que Morisuke opta por dar un leve toquecito en el hombro ajeno.

Kozume da un pequeño salto, alerta, como si hubiera vuelto de un lugar lejano, porque tuvo que mirar a su alrededor. Esto no hace más que agravar la preocupación del mayor.

—¿si?

—¿Te sientes mal, Kenma? Está bien si faltas a las primeras prácticas, el entrenador entenderá —, intenta tener un tono tranquilizador.

No conoce tan bien a Kenma como Kuroo, ni era un experto en predecir lo que pensaba o mucho menos, lo conocía desde hace un año, y algunas partes de su forma de pensar se le hacían un enigma sin resolver, pero como mero espectador, pudo ver como aquel chico un tanto más ansioso de lo normal ha ido convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora. Aunque Kenma pareciera un chico callado y tímido, Yaku aprendió que era alguien que tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero decidía no hacerlo. La forma en la que Kenma lidiaba con el estrés, aún no lo determinaba bien, aunque lo había analizado por cortos tiempos durante sus entrenamientos, no creía que todo se aliviará jugando videojuegos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta sea una oportunidad única para poder comprenderlo un poco, si era posible, le gustaría poder ayudarlo si algo sucedía.

Su madre una vez le había dicho que desde secundaria, tenía un instinto (o como quisiera llamarlo) de cuidar de otros, más si se trataba de personas de menor o mucha mayor edad; Yaku no consideraba que lo hiciera más que una persona normal, es decir, tendía a cuidar de sus primos cuando eran pequeños y de su abuelo, y le gustaba hacerlo, pero no es como si fuera algo anormal o que destacara en particular.

—Estoy bien —, menciona el rubio, jugando con sus dedos a falta de su consola —, Kuroo se está tardando en llegar.

—Kai también —, señala, para seguir la conversación. No quiere mirar o hacer mucho énfasis en los gestos del menor, no quiere incomodarle de más —, ¿nervioso por los de nuevo ingreso?

—Quisiera que no haya otro como Tora, con él tenemos suficiente —, Yaku tiene que contener una risa, es raro ver caras que expresen explícitamente su desagrado. Curiosamente, Yamamoto estornuda sonoro a unos metros más atrás, diciendo que alguien ha pensado en él y esperaba que fuera una chica.

—Rezaré por ti —le da unas cuantas palmadas, Kenma luce un poco más centrado que hace unos momentos, así que está satisfecho, aunque sea un poco.

—Sobre Kuroo y tú —dice, como si no supiera como empezar lo que quiere decir —, me alegra que las cosas vayan bien para ambos —, es un comentario sincero, Yaku le observa con detenimiento, ese rostro melancólico le inquieta un poco.

—¿Sucede algo con tu alma gemela? —Parece acertar, la mirada sorprendida y un tanto sombría de Kozume se lo indica. La vez pasada le había preguntado por Kuroo, pero más bien, le daba la impresión que era un consejo para sí mismo.

—Eso…

Quiere escucharlo, pero sus oídos se desconectan de sus sentidos. Escucha los ecos, los de nuevo ingreso debieron de haber llegado, pero no puede ni recordar en dónde está.

Pasa otra vez, ¿qué es esto?

Puede sentir cada uno de sus latidos, es tan consciente de su propia respiración que es sofocante, es tan confuso y no logra que el oxígeno llegue a su cerebro. Al igual que aquella vez en la plaza, ahora en la cancha, ¿Qué demonios pasa? Aquel hilo verde resplandece en un camino difuso y sin contrastes, pero ahora es diferente. Es diferente porque ahora si puede ver el final del hilo atado a su meñique, el otro extremo que está anudado a otra mano más larga y delgada.

Algo retumba en su cabeza, y es que al levantar la mirada al dueño de esta, se encuentra con dos esmeraldas que destellan un aura inexplicable que le hace sentirse expuesto. Como si estuviera bajo la mira de un león que por fin a encontrado el escondite de su presa, es una presencia intimidante que de alguna manera le resulta familiar.

Pero todo ese prejuicioso miedo se desvanece cuando la mirada de aquel chico cambia, tiene un brillo diferente, un brillo dulce que le hace saltar el pecho; una sonrisa tan esperanzada y una presencia que se vuelve tan suave, que todo vuelve a fluir, el tiempo vuelve a correr y vuelve a ser el dueño de su propia respiración. Antes de darse cuenta, los pasos largos de esa persona acortan la distancia a una velocidad monstruosa, los segundos pasan demasiado rápido, Yaku no es capaz de mover un músculo, cuando siente sus pies desprenderse del suelo, junto con un calor bochornoso rodearlo fuertemente, lo aprieta tanto que las palabras no logran formularse para salir por sus labios. Se queda estático porque no sabe cómo reaccionar siquiera, simplemente no puede procesar todo en ese instante.

—¡Eres tú! —Es una voz extasiada que rompe el silencio del gimnasio, aunque el tiempo fluyera, todo parecía congelado a su alrededor, son miradas sorprendidas, pero ahora mismo el más sorprendido era él —, Al fin, pude encontrarte… —Es un susurro casi inaudible, como si aquel muchacho realmente lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo por esto, por él.

—Yo… —quiere preguntar muchas cosas, porque tal parece que es el más perdido de los dos, ¿Pero por dónde empezar?

—Aunque eres más bajo de lo que me imaginé...

Y la única respuesta que su mente logra conectar con su cuerpo, es un certero rodillazo en el abdomen, ¡Esa era una pésima primera impresión!

No es hasta que lo suelta por la acción, cuando es consciente de lo alto que es la otra persona, no, su altura era lo de menos, ¿quién es? ¿Un chico de nuevo ingreso?

—Yakkun —, es una voz conocida la que lo hace sentir un tirón en el pecho. Tiene que voltear lentamente para ver a Kuroo, Kai unos pasos más atrás también se ha quedado sin palabras.

Cuando vuelve a los ojos oscuros de Tetsurou, están fijos en su mano. Yaku tiene que verlo para entenderlo. La marca en su meñique brillaba, tal como aquel camino jade que le había atormentado anteriormente. Entonces, su mente por fin conecta los hechos, instintivamente sus ojos se dirigen al muchacho desconocido, el cual aún siguen protestando por el golpe, y en su mano izquierda, una marca brilla en su meñique de igual manera.

Entonces Morisuke une las piezas y todo tiene sentido. Su otro lazo, está en Nekoma también.


	34. Quizá

**«Destinations without destination»**

Parte 33

 _"Quizá"_

Ha pasado casi una semana de aquel incidente, en ese momento el entrenador tuvo que devolverles la cordura a todos los presentes porque parecía que todo se había descontrolado. Volvieron al entrenamiento y fue ahí cuando ese chico alto se presentó, aunque había causado una gran primera impresión para el equipo, se terminó presentando formalmente como Haiba Lev. Desde un punto de vista deportivo, ese gran tamaño suyo era una ventaja enorme para el equipo, al parecer era extranjero incluso. Sus habilidades no eran las mejores en este deporte en específico, pero tenía un potencial que nadie podía negar. Kuroo tenía que verlo desde su punto de vista como capitán, pero su mente no podía evitar desviarse al hecho de que esa persona tenía un lazo con su alma gemela.

—Tienes una cara horrible —Yaku mira al moreno con una ceja enarcada, está a punto de desatar su bento cuando decidió soltar ese comentario tan casualmente.

—Aunque no lo creas, me han dicho que soy atractivo, Yakkun —, responde Tetsurou suspicaz, Morisuke pone los ojos en blanco.

—Narcisista.

—Es una verdad innegable, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? —con sus dedos, Kuroo hace el ademán de limpiar una lágrima inexistente, el castaño sonríe de lado, pero este gesto se desvanece en segundos.

—Hablo enserio, ¿Has dormido bien estos días? —Pregunta el más bajo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El capitán le mira por unos segundos, sopesando su respuesta mientras abría su propio bento. Hoy la señora Kuroo ha preparado salchichas con forma de pulpo, Yaku lo ve fugazmente, pensando que le quitaría una.

—¿Acaso tú tampoco lo has hecho? —El moreno le devuelve con otra pregunta, la cara de Yaku es suficiente respuesta como para hacerle saber que ha acertado.

—He tenido muchas cosas que pensar últimamente…

Es ese gesto, cuando Morisuke lleva la yema de su pulgar hasta sus labios y muerde levemente la punta, lo que le indica que posiblemente esta situación también sea estresante, o mejor dicho, conflictiva para la mente del líbero.

—Kuroo, ¿Recuerdas el primer partido en que ambos por fin jugamos como equipo? quiero decir, cuando _de verdad_ jugamos como equipo—. Al susodicho le toma totalmente desprevenido, sobretodo porque es de un suceso que se remota a su primer año en Nekoma, no obstante, asiente para que el muchacho retome la palabra, por alguna razón, esa conversación se siente importante —En ese entonces…

—¡Yaku-san! —desde la puerta del aula, el chico de cabellos plateados se agacha para sonreír hacia el mayor —, ¿Quiere comer juntos?

Yaku se ve sorprendido por eso, luego dirige su mirada a al bento que seguía intacto y suspira.

—Voy en un momento —le responde, mientras envuelve su almuerzo sin mucho cuidado para levantarse —, Kuroo, ¿Podríamos hablar después de la práctica?

—Por supuesto —el moreno le levanta un pulgar en aprobación, pero no se ve muy convencido. Morisuke considera si decir algo más o no, pero prefiere no mover más el tema. Se siente un poco culpable, desde hace un tiempo habían hecho el acuerdo de comer juntos en los almuerzos cuando Kai no pudiera ir.

Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que quiere saber del chico de nuevo ingreso que apunta a ser el nuevo As de Nekoma, tiene muchas dudas y su curiosidad pesa más que su consciencia en ese instante. Más tarde se lo compensaría a Kuroo. Si, él estaría bien. No es como si no fuera el chico antisocial de la clase cuatro.

Kuroo sólo mira cómo ambos hablan por fuera del aula, posiblemente de a qué lugar irían a comer. Haiba se ve demasiado contento de que el mayor haya aceptado su propuesta y eso cualquiera lo podía ver. Lo que le inquieta a Kuroo, es que tras un encuentro como ese, era natural pensar que Morisuke se sentiría incómodo interactuando con él; pero parecía estar perfectamente bien, como si fueran amigos desde antes.

Todo este tiempo, Kuroo dio por hecho que al ser su alma gemela, todo saldría bien para ellos dos, que terminarían juntos porque así lo dicta el destino, pero ahora puede ver la realidad tal y como es, Yaku era una persona libre de escoger entre cualquiera sin importar tener un lazo de por medio. Esta realidad no le había sido golpeado hasta ahora. Lev no parecía un mal tipo, y posiblemente eso era lo peor de todo el asunto.

Kuroo revuelve sus cabellos e intenta concentrarse en su comida, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir la presencia fantasma que deja el asiento vacío enfrente suyo.

(...)

—Aunque mi familia es de Rusia, yo nunca he estado ahí, así que tampoco sé casi nada del idioma, quien vivió por un par de años ahí fue mi hermana mayor Alisa, ella es una persona realmente maravillosa, ¿Sabe? Cuando estaba en secundaria e intenté con Fútbol, fue a cada partido a apoyarme, también cuando estaba en baloncesto y en béisbol, aunque no me fue muy bien, golpeaba a mi entrenador con la pelota por accidente, dijo que no debería unirme a más clubes deportivos de ahí o me reportaría.

Lev habla mucho, sobre cosas variadas casi todo el tiempo del almuerzo, Yaku de vez en cuando echa un vistazo a su almuerzo, para comprobar si había comido o no, para su sopresa, llevaba más de la mitad, y Morisuke no tenía idea de qué momento se tomaba para masticar o tragar si no paraba de hablar así de emocionado. Los genes rusos eran de temer.

—¿Cambiabas mucho de club? —Inquiere el castaño, mirando de reojo su arroz. No acabaría su almuerzo hoy, últimamente no tenía muchas ganas de comer, ni de dormir. Al principio había pensado que era cosa suya, pero con lo último que habló con Kuroo, se preguntaba de que lo estaba afectando también o era al revés y algo pasaba con él. Cualquiera de los casos, no estaban para nada bien.

—Si, al principio había ingresado al club de repostería, pero… —se detiene en seco, Yaku mira los ojos del menor, parecía la mirada de un veterano recordando la explosión que le había arrebatado la pierna. Así que podía sacar conclusiones sin mucho esfuerzo, no había necesidad de palabras —, ¿Usted es bueno en la cocina, Yaku-san?

—Bueno, comúnmente ayudo a mi madre en la cocina y otras labores de la casa, así que cuando mis padres se pasan el día trabajando, hago la cena para los tres. No me sale tan bien como a mi madre, pero es algo —el mayor se encoge de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia. Cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos expectantes de Lev, como si le estuviera diciendo algo importante o emocionante, cuando no era algo por el estilo.

—Eso es genial, Yaku-san, usted es una persona realmente responsable —, es un cumplido sincero, sin pretensiones o segundas intenciones. Morisuke siente su cara un tanto más caliente entorno al ambiente, sabe que se ha sonrojado, es una sensación con el que lamentablemente se ha familiarizado en el último tiempo, así que tose para reponer su postura. Solo le tomó desprevenido, eso era todo.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto de club? —Cuestiona el mayor. Aunque eran muchas cosas las que quería preguntar, era mejor ser paciente y no presionar, lo que menos quería era forzar una conversación y que se volviera incómoda, aún no conocía lo suficiente a Lev.

—Quería conocer a mucha gente para poder encontrar a dos personas —, responde, en un tono más suave y cauteloso. Esto llama la atención del mayor, es decir, ¿Dos personas? ¿El tiene un tipo de lazo doble también? ¿Entonces es muy social, por buscar a esas personas? Las dudas no hacían más que aumentar en su mente —, así que, estoy muy feliz de por fin haber encontrado a una de ellas —, es la voz del muchacho lo que le saca de aquel trance. Yaku puede sentir como la mano del otro se posa sobre la suya, la cual descansaba sobre la banca. El más alto se inclina levemente hasta su altura, es sutil, pero no pasa desapercibido.

No se mueve, no sabe cómo responder a aquella mirada tan melancólica que es dirigida directo a la suya. No sabe qué es lo más apropiado por hacer, lo único que sabe es que si no reacciona algo malo podría pasar.

—Oh —Es un estímulo externo lo que hace que por fin reaccione, para ser más específicos la voz de alguien ajeno. Morisuke aparta la mano rápidamente para mirar a quien le ayuda a salir de ese momento. Pero no sabe si fue mejor o peor, ya que es Kenma de quien se trata. Los mira sin aparente interés y con consola en mano. Era probable que estuviera vagando por ahí tras pasar el receso en su lugar preferido para jugar al no encontrar uno más cómodo en el edificio de los de segundo, o para huír de Tora, cualquiera de esos dos escenarios eran factibles. Lo que inquieta al mayor, es que parece tener los ojos un poco hinchados, ¿habrá pasado una mala noche?

El timbre suena y no puede estar más agradecido por ello. Kenma se disculpa y sigue su camino, y Yaku acompaña a Lev para después tomar las escaleras al segundo piso. De alguna manera, no se sentía correcto.

—¿Todo bien? —Es Kuroo, quien termina de acomodar los asientos, quien le mira curioso tras entrar al aula. Morisuke desvía la mirada y asiente. Sólo quiere sentarse en su lugar y tomar la clase que corresponde para ocupar su mente en algo más.

Kuroo tampoco insiste más en lo que resta del día.

(...)

—¡Práctica más tus recepciones, Lev! —le reprende Yaku, mientras el menor baja la cabeza.

Es una tarde tranquila después de las prácticas ordinarias en el club de voleibol, han pasado un par de semanas desde el comienzo de ese año. En los primeros entrenamientos, demostró tener un potencial como rematador, la altura y la fuerza le jugaban a favor si lograba dominarlos bien, era cuestión de pulir esas habilidades y adaptarlas con las de Kenma para tener un plus increíble a favor de Nekoma. Pero, las recepciones. Dios. Por favor, deposita paciencia en cada uno de los miembros de Nekoma y en el entrenador, sobre todo en el líbero en quien recae la responsabilidad de ayudarle con eso.

—´O shento, ´aku-shan

—No te disculpes con comida en la boca —se cruza de brazos, y todos deben reconocer que porta un aura intimidante. Incluso Kai ha hecho bromas con eso, y ni se diga de Tora.

Pese a los reclamos, Morisuke se sienta a su lado en la banca a un lado de la tienda, mientras que los demás siguen adentro. Kuroo se vio envuelto en una competencia con Kenma en una de las máquinas de videojuegos adentro, al parecer había una máquina vieja en la que Kuroo nunca pudo ganarle ni un partido a Kozume cuando eran niños.

—Solamente, me gusta más la sensación de la pelota contra mi palma al rematar —el autoproclamado futuro As mira su propia mano, como rememorando la cosquilleante sensación de las prácticas —, es mucho más emocionante.

—Tal vez tengas razón, comúnmente es más emocionante también para el público ver la pelota anotar contra la cancha —acepta el líbero, calentando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, mientras deja su espalda descansar contra la pared de la tienda —, quizá sea lo que más destaque siempre, pero no lo es todo. Hay que trabajar en equipo para lograr coordinar un remate así, el equipo tiene que lograr conectar a la perfección con la pelota. Mientras el balón no toque el suelo, aún estamos en juego, aún podemos dar más, podemos esforzarnos por dar todo de nosotros en la cancha. Más que un simple servicio, es una oportunidad de seguir adelante.

Morisuke no nota el momento en el que ha empezado a sonreír. Aún podía recordar el momento en que lo comprendió, en aquel partido contra Fukurodani. Cuando se trataba del voleibol, podía demostrar inconscientemente cuanto le apasionaba, cuán importante sentía su trabajo con su equipo. Puede que esta haya sido una de esas veces, así que está a punto de disculparse cuando observa la brillante mirada del muchacho.

—Yaku-san, en verdad, usted es genial. —Parece aspirar más respeto de kohai a senpai que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que Morisuke se permite aceptar ese halago de corazón. Es cálido.

—Sólo intenta practicar más, en la cancha, si no puedes conectar, perderás la oportunidad de estar más tiempo en la cancha. El oponente rápidamente notará que eres malo recibiendo y lanzarán todo hacia ti —, suspira, señalando algo tan obvio, que Lev había ignorado hasta el momento, o eso parecía al verle la cara.

Pasa el tiempo, Yaku puede escuchar las ovaciones dentro de la tienda y piensa seriamente si no los irán a correr por tanto escándalo. Un pequeño sentir le da a entender que es Kuroo quien sigue sin poder ganarle a Kenma en ese juego, lo que le hace reír un tanto en burla por tal suposición.

—Yaku-san, a usted le debe de gustar mucho el voleibol.

—Por supuesto.

—No quiero ser un estorbo en su camino entonces —habla cual deseo sincero de un niño, Yaku le mira como si cuestionara el resto de la frase —, así que, me quedaré a practicar más con usted, como dijo el entrenador Nekomata.

—Es bueno saber eso —, responde con sincero alivio.

—También quisiera tener prácticas extras con Kuroo-san y Kenma-san para que me enseñen a rematar y a bloquear bien…

—Creo que Kenma debió tener un escalofrío ahora mismo.

—¿Como?

—No, no es nada —ríe un poco, Lev aún no podría entender ese chiste interno. Los que conocían ya a Kenma, sabían que esto pasaría desde que se vio la hiperactividad del semi ruso.

—No sabe lo feliz que estoy por haberlo encontrado al fin, Yaku-san.

De nuevo ese tema. Morisuke no sabe si adentrarse o no en eso, tal vez debería ir por una ruta más discreta.

—¿Quién es la otra persona a la que aún buscas, Lev? —inquiere, el menor de los Haiba suspira, nostálgico. Más bien, Yaku se atrevería a decir que algo triste por el tema. Tal vez se ha metido en un asunto personal sin querer.

—Sólo tengo un nombre. Lo he buscado en internet, pero no me aparece mucha información con la que pueda buscar —, comienza el muchacho —, ¿recuerda que le he mencionado antes a mi hermana? Ella —, se toma un respiro —, ella el año pasado cayó en depresión. Mis padres la llevaron con distintos psiquiatras, pero nada parece funcionar del todo, solo le recetan pastillas que la hacen dormir mejor y antidepresivos. Ella nunca me contó mucho de su alma gemela, sinceramente no estoy seguro de que hayan podido contactarse por el tipo de lazo que tenían, pero, él murió el año pasado. No sabemos por qué, cómo, dónde vivió o dónde está ahora. Yo, quiero buscar a alguien que haya conocido a esa persona para poder llevar a Alisa a visitarlo, aunque sea una vez. Creo que eso le ayudaría mucho a que sus heridas inicien a sanar.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona? —decide preguntar el mayor, en primer lugar.

Lev remueve los labios, como si su boca estuviera cansada de repetir el nombre. Tal vez, su búsqueda había sido más exhaustiva de lo que aparentaba.

—Tsukishima Akiteru —, se atreve a nombrar, su tono tan bajo se asemeja a un susurro—, ¿usted sabe de alguien quien lo conozca?

Tsukishima. Nunca ha conocido a alguien con ese apellido. Así que niega con la cabeza, y el menor parece un poco desanimado con ello, sin embargo, Yaku se atrevería a decir que está acostumbrado a negativas cuando se trataba de esa pregunta en particular.

Morisuke posa una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, no sabe de qué otra manera confortarle. Por como le había hablado de su hermana antes, se podría decir lo mucho que la quiere, ni siquiera tuvo la más ligera sospecha que hablar de ella le fuera doloroso. De alguna manera, Lev había aprendido a ser un poco más fuerte por ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Lev.

—Yaku-san, ¿es demasiado egoísta de mi parte si le pidiera un abrazo? —la mano de Morisuke se congela —, la última vez que me acerqué a usted, sentí como si lo estuviera presionando de algún modo, ya que se veía incómodo…

El líbero mantiene silencio un rato, fuera de cualquier otro contexto, Lev era uno de sus Kohai quien le estaba confiando un momento particularmente duro de su vida, y quien en este momento necesita aunque sea un pequeño gesto de confort. Así que se levanta y se para frente al muchacho, el de ascendencia Rusa le mira desde abajo por unos segundos, antes de ser recibido en brazos abiertos por el mayor.

Es un tacto cálido y fraternal, Yaku le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda mientras el otro descansa su mejilla en el hombro ajeno y le rodea de una manera estrechamente familiar.

—Aw —un sonido que es reprimido al instante causa que ambos se dieran cuenta de la presencia del resto del equipo, Yaku no había escuchado la campana de la puerta, no estaba seguro desde que punto habían comenzado a ver. Solo es consciente de la mirada enigmática de Kuroo ante la escena.

Tora es regañado por interrumpir en el momento, y Yaku les da un buen regaño por tener la intención de espiar en primer lugar.

(...)

La mayoría se ha ido ya a casa, Morisuke no sabe con certeza el por qué, pero parece que Kenma se ha ido antes que Tetsurou. Tampoco es consciente de por qué él se queda mientras todos se van, pero al fin y al cabo, cuando Shibayama se despide, quedan solo dos personas bajo el cielo nocturno de Nerima.

Kuroo no ha dicho palabra en todo el rato, sólo está sentado a su lado en silencio, dejando que los ruidos nocturnos de una ciudad aún despierta, llene ese espacio entre ambos.

—¿Qué piensas sobre Lev? —Kuroo por fin comienza a hablar, después de pocos minutos. Esa selección entre todo lo que podía preguntar, alarma un poco a Morisuke, así que sopesa la respuesta. Era obvio que el moreno no se refería de su punto de vista técnico con respecto al voleibol, sino a algo más personal.

—No entiendo muy bien el porqué —comienza a decir el más bajo —, pero de alguna manera siento la necesidad de ayudarlo para protegerlo de cierta forma —, no está mintiendo, era algo que había pensado bien estos últimos días, durante el entrenamiento o después de él. Era una sensación más bien fraternal hacia su kohai, que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa —, ¿y tú, qué opinas de él?

—Sinceramente, estoy celoso.

—¿Celoso?

—Por ti.

Era un mensaje directo, Kuroo no parecía preocuparse por el peso de sus propias palabras, ni que sonaran bien o mal, sólo necesitaba decirlo sin pelos en la lengua. Morisuke le mira, no parece estar bromeando, mucho menos empatizar con el tema, parece algo frustrado, y Yaku puede entenderlo.

—No deberías —, comenta, mientras observa la punta de sus tenis, hay unas cuantas piedras en el pavimento que parecen particularmente interesantes, porque el castaño no dice más.

—El otro día quisiste decir algo sobre uno de nuestros partidos en primer año —, cambia de tema al paso de los segundos —, ¿qué era?

Yaku suspira, las noches en la ciudad son particularmente frías, el otoño está a la vuelta de la esquina. Últimamente, cuando miraba el firmamento nocturno, recordaba los ojos de Kuroo, un oscuro profundo, que le causa un sentimiento que a veces reconoce con facilidad, pero en otras no logra explicar.

—Sólo estuve recordando, lo mucho que avanzamos desde esa primera vez, como equipo —, aclara—, este año, quiero hacer que todo ese esfuerzo dé resultados, aunque tenga que dar un 120% más. Para lograr alcanzar nuestra meta —, es una sonrisa sincera y que refleja la emoción que invade su cuerpo cada vez que piensa en el tema —, en las nacionales. Estoy seguro que con el equipo que podemos formar ahora, lo lograremos.

—Qué emotivo, Yaku-senpai.

—Lamento si te robo la gloria, capitán —, su mano se dirige a su propia cintura.

—Tú ganas esta vez —, el moreno se cruza de brazos.

—No recuerdo haber perdido antes.

—¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

—No tientes a la suerte, Kuroo.

Sólo se permiten reírse después de un breve silencio, un duelo de miradas con un toque ridículo. Tal vez esa era la mejor parte de su relación, podían pelear por lo que sea y no era necesariamente por algo serio, sus gustos totalmente opuestos que no los dejan coincidir casi en nada, eran la excusa perfecta para no perder la costumbre. En sí, era incluso una competencia implícita por sacar el mejor tema por el cual debatir. Tonto, si, pero no tenían que decirlo en voz alta.

—Tú —, el castaño comienza otra vez —, de casualidad, ¿no conoces a alguien quien conozca a una persona llamada Tsukishima Akiteru?

—¿Tsukishima? —mantiene el apellido entre los labios, memorizando y buscando entre sus recuerdos. Hay nombres similares, pero jamás había conocido a alguien así. Tsuki, como la luna. Lo recordaría —, No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Lev está buscando a esa persona, por asuntos familiares. Creo que entre más sepan el nombre, hay más probabilidades de encontrarlo, ¿no?

—Lev, eh —el moreno toma un poco de aire fresco —, parece un buen chico.

—Lo es —, responde Morisuke —, pero no tienes que estar celoso por algo así.

—Esa marca en tu dedo me dice lo contrario —silencio otra vez —, lo siento.

—Sabes que soy el más confundido por el asunto —, comenta, masajeando su cien —, es decir, por mucho tiempo estuve mintiendo con no tener alma gemela, ¿y ahora me vienen con que tengo dos lazos? ¿es un tipo de broma?

Es un piquete, la culpa que aún persigue a Kuroo por este tema. Sabe que ya no es importante, o al menos ya no le daban la importancia de antes, pero seguía ahí, era un hecho que no podía cambiar aunque quisiera. Al principio él rechazó a Yaku por razones egoístas, si lo toma por ese lado, quién merece más una oportunidad, es Lev. Y esa también, es una verdad dolorosa que teme afrontar.

—Tal vez te están dando una salida, para tener algo mejor.

Salió sin que se diera cuenta, él mismo quiere golpearse por decir una estupidez en el momento menos oportuno. Su cabeza gira con su cuello como si estuviera oxidado, tiene que voltear lentamente, porque una parte de él no quiere mirar a Yaku después de palabras como esas.

—¿Eso crees? —dice en un susurro, es una mirada triste y podría decir que algo decepcionada, un golpe duro para el más alto, hubiera preferido mil veces que le hubiera reprendido a esto —, quizá sea eso.

—Yakkun…

—Ya es algo tarde, deberíamos apresurarnos o perderemos el último tren.

Lo corta, y Kuroo no sabe si es lo mejor o no. El resto del camino se sumerge en un silencio, que ninguno de los dos sabe romper, y de pronto, los ruidos de Tokio no son lo suficiente para llenar ese espacio.


	35. Amarga nostalgia

**«Destinations without destination»**

Parte 34

 _"Amarga Nostalgia"_

—¿Una salida? ¿Algo mejor? ¿en qué carajo estaba pensando? —Kuroo se queja con la cabeza hundida en su almohada, de la misma manera en la que solía dormir, pero ahora esta tenía la función de acallar sus berrinches.

Hay tres personas en la habitación, una de ellas está al borde de la cama intentando darle un apoyo moral a su capitán, mientras que el otro se limita a jugar videojuegos mientras gira sobre la silla del mayor.

—¿A qué hora estará lista la cena? —Kenma aún centrado en su juego, sin darle mayor importancia al otro. La madre de Kuroo lo había invitado a cenar, e inocentemente aceptó pensando en no ir por nada más a la combini cercana para comer. Su madre volvería el próximo fin de semana, y lo llevaría de compras igualmente, así que prefería ahorrarse las salidas hasta entonces.

—Agradecería más apoyo por aquí, Kenma —entre sus lamentos, una queja se abre paso. Kuroo le mira girar sin preocupaciones. Kenma pone los ojos en blanco, deteniendo la silla.

—Kai ya está consolándote. No sé qué tanto apoyo necesitas, Kuro. —Se queja, pero de igual forma cierra su consola, Kenma sabe que no tenía caso retarlo en su propia casa, no podría echar a Tetsurou de su propia habitación, o al menos no podría dejarlo fuera toda la noche.

—También eres mi amigo, así que necesito todo el apoyo que tengas.

—Siento que exageras demasiado.

—Lo arruine otra vez, Kenma…

—No creo que eso sea cierto.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que lo creas, Kenma? —es Kai, quién parece el más calmo en toda la habitación. Kozume agradece que esté ahí o terminaría golpeando a Kuroo con las almohadas menos suaves de la casa.

—A Lev le gusta hablar —se encoge de hombros —, no pienses en otra cosa, Kuro —dice rápidamente, antes de que el mayor hiciera alguna broma con respecto a la exigencia del mencionado por sus peticiones de pases. Kenma comúnmente le huía, pero el joven Haiba era perspicaz cuando se trataba de entablar conversaciones.

—¿Y bien? —El moreno lo observa expectante, como si olvidara por completo su papel de niño berrinchudo de antes para centrarse en las palabras de su amigo.

Kozume suspira, realmente no quería involucrarse demasiado en todo eso, tenía suficiente con sus propios hilos enredados.

—Lev dijo que su lazo era especial, ya que unía a dos personas que serían importantes en sus vidas —, cita con un toque de pereza —, pero no algo necesariamente romántico. Kai puede ser importante en tu vida como amigo, no por ello es tu alma gemela —, trata de aclarar su punto, mientras mira de reojo el suelo de la habitación —. Aunque, si Yaku se interesa románticamente por él, sería otra historia.

Kenma no tiene intenciones de querer lastimar a su amigo de la infancia, pero tampoco le sabe bien plantar ilusiones en jardines ajenos. No conoce los sentimientos de Morisuke para asegurarle nada, por tanto, prefería ser claro con sus puntos. Todo dependía de los sentimientos de Yaku, y eso Kuroo lo sabía muy bien también.

Se escucha un suspiro profundo en la habitación, el capitán de Nekoma se revuelve el cabello frenéticamente, como si intentará acomodar su mente desde el exterior.

—Odio cuando tienes razón, Kenma —, dice el moreno en un tono más relajado, sentándose por fin el la orilla de la cama —, lo peor, es que no podría culparlo si así fuera. No debí dar tantas vueltas —. Se detiene un momento, es muy raro que Kenma no sepa leer la mirada de Kuroo, pero cuando se trataba de Yaku, pasaba seguido—. Me tarde mucho en darme cuenta, que de verdad estoy perdido por él.

El cuarto queda en silencio, se escucha el leve tic Tac del reloj que Kuroo ha tenido desde que Kenma tiene memoria, un reloj de pared de un tono gris oscuro, que una vez Tetsurou le enseñó a leer para saber la hora. Ahora ese sonido tan familiar llena todo.

Kenma no puede ver los colores, así que no entiende por qué la piel de Tetsurou por parece oscurecerse hasta las orejas, mientras cubre parte de su rostro con una mano. Más tarde lo sabría, pero hoy no es ese día.

—Es un gran paso que lo admitas al fin —, es Kai, quién con palabras de aliento, da unas palmadas en su hombro.

Kenma mira la escena, sin moverse de su lugar. Kuroo comienza a decir cosas que sinceramente no escucha. De alguna manera repentina, se siente un desconocido en la casa que conoce mejor que la palma de su mano o el mapa de su juego favorito. Era extraño, ese incómodo sentir al estar fuera de lugar que había comenzado a ser lejano. Era común cuando eran niños, cuando estaba totalmente solo porque le causaban muchos nervios tener que entablar una conversación con alguien, sin embargo, desde que Kuroo entró a su vida, había olvidado una parte de eso.

Mientras Kuroo está ocupado con su crisis, Kenma sale del cuarto, sigiloso como un felino.

A veces no puede entenderse a sí mismo. Una parte se alegraba de saber que Kuroo estaba avanzando para alcanzar su felicidad. Sin embargo, es esa sensación amarga en la boca de su estómago lo que le impide disfrutar el momento. No está completamente feliz por él, y se pregunta si eso lo hace una mala persona.

—Kozume-kun, ¿Te sientes mal? —es la suave voz de la dueña de la casa, la madre de Kuroo. Kenma recuerda, que cuando era niño, había pensado que tal vez ella era algo como su hada madrina y Kuroo el duende que jugaba con él para luego secuestrarlo y hacerlo jugar voleibol.

Tal vez hoy está pensando demasiado en el pasado, era un día en todo sentido de palabra nostálgico y ahora lo entendía.

—No, estoy bien —, dice, retirando una mano de su estómago, no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, no era de extrañar que la señora se preocupara por él. Los ataques de ansiedad eran muy poco frecuentes, pero desde la última vez (por lo que Kuroo le dijo), casi le da una ataque a ella —, ¿La ayudo con algo?

—¿No estás con Tetsu? —ella insinúa —, ¿Han peleado? —Kozume nota como su ceño se arruga con preocupación, casi sin creerse las palabras que salen de su boca. Y era que, ellos solo habían estado peleados una vez en todos esos largos años de amistad.

Realmente eso había sido por algo muy tonto, claro, eran niños. Cuando Kuroo empezó su sexto año en la primaria, él comenzó a juntarse con un grupo más variado, un grupo donde había chicos que molestaban a Kenma (aunque claro, él no lo sabía), Kozume en vez de decirle lo que pasaba, comenzó a alejarse mucho de él, encerrándose en su mundo, evitaba a Kuroo y hablar con él; sinceramente estaba algo enojado de que su amigo prefiriera estar con personas así, y sabe que eso fue muy tonto de su parte. Aunque Kenma era calmado, también era humano, y como todo niño tenía pensamientos y reflexiones infantiles y estúpidos. Tetsurou acabó hartándose de esa actitud y lo confrontó, en ese entonces Kuroo insinuó que había dejado cosas importantes para él por Kenma, que no era justo que lo ignorara sin dar razones. En ese entonces, Kenma realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

No hablaron por una semana. Hasta que Kuroo encontró a sus supuestos amigos molestando a Kenma. Ese día la madre de Tetsurou tuvo que ir por órdenes del director, ya que su hijo había golpeado a sus compañeros e iniciado una pelea. Después de eso el mayor de disculpó con él, Kenma recuerda que tenía la mejilla oscura por el moretón que había resultado del enfrentamiento. En ese momento Kozume también se disculpó, había hablado con la madre de Kuroo sobre lo ocurrido, y le había hecho ver que ambos tenían parte de culpa. Todo fue bien desde entonces, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero Kenma notó que Tetsurou tendía a echarse la culpa por cualquier cosa o cualquier conflicto, antes de buscar una solución hablando. Tal vez había sido por el hecho de que cuando intentó hablar la primera vez, terminó gritando, y esa fue una de las pocas veces que hizo a Kenma llorar un poco. Desde ese entonces, la comunicación no era uno de sus mayores fuertes, cuando se trataba de cosas que lo ameritaba. Cuando el menor comentaba algo al respecto, el moreno rápidamente cambiaba de tema.

El setter suspira. En verdad, era un día nostálgico, y no era por el clima.

—No, solo… —se queda sin palabras, no sabía por qué se sentía así en primer lugar, o por qué había abandonado la habitación de ese modo.

—Tetsu se ve feliz últimamente —, dice de la nada —, pero parece que su felicidad es inversamente proporcional a la tuya, Kozume-kun.

Si, Kuroo había sacado su gusto por las ciencias exactas de algún lado.

Kenma no sabe qué responder. No es que la felicidad de Kuroo lo hiciera miserable, se sentía bien saber que estaba avanzando, que realmente estaba dando de sí para lograr estar con la persona que en verdad quería, que se esforzara por ello, que estaba creciendo, que…

—Oh —, escapa de sus labios sin aviso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido. Y ahora que esas emociones tenían un nombre, se sentían peor.

Celos. No, ese no es el nombre nombre más apropiado, sería más bien: _envidia._ Si, le tenía envidia.

Kenma no era alguien que codiciara muchas cosas, entre más simple fuera la vida, era mejor. Nunca había tenido esos deseos por las cosas materiales, menos las ajenas, cuando quería algo como un videojuego y otros lo tenían, pensaba algo como "bien por ellos" y seguía de largo. Así que esto le toma desprevenido.

Y no era por algo materia, en lo absoluto. Tenía envidia de que Kuroo pudiera estar tan cerca de Yaku, que tuviera esa fortuna de tener un lazo tan íntimo, de tener momentos juntos, sean buenos o malos. Kuroo tenía la posibilidad de estar con su alma gemela, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo y eso causaba mucha felicidad y emoción en él. Pero Kenma era otra historia. Shouyou y él no tenían un lazo que le permitiera escuchar su voz, y a veces era complicado que leyeran los mensajes escritos, ya que de vez en cuando se perdían. Kenma no era muy abierto, como para compartir información muy personal y por ello, ahora que no sabía si sus palabras llegaban a él, no tenía otra forma de contactarlo. Aún yendo hasta Miyagi, no había logrado nada en absoluto. Era frustrante.

Pero sabe que Kuroo no camina por un sendero de rosas, también tenía sus situaciones complicadas, él estuvo envuelto en parte de ello, pero aún así, no podía evitar ese amargo sentimiento. No era algo que pudiera controlarlo con facilidad, mucho menos cuando eran sentimientos prácticamente nuevos para él, no era un robot o un personaje tan plano.

Quiere decirle a Shouyou que lamenta haber sido egoísta y pensar por ambos en vez de ser valiente y hablarle. Quiere escuchar su voz, quiere saber si su hermana Natsu sigue persiguiendo mariposas y cortando flores para su madre, quiere saber si acaso ha subido sus notas de matemáticas, si logró entrar al club que quería, si aún era fanático del pequeño gigante. Quiere más y no puede tenerlo.

Nunca pensó que se volvería una persona tan codiciosa y envidiosa. No se sentía correcto, era un poco vergonzoso, no era propio de él.

—Kozume-kun, ¿No tienes hambre? —es la mujer que está frente de él, quién lo saca del mar en que parece ahogarse, acariciando maternalmente su cabello largo, brindándole una sonrisa que le hace sentir más aliviado sin motivo aparente. La madre de Kuroo tenía esa cualidad que por mucho tiempo, Kenma había desconocido. Cuando pensaba en su propia madre no tenía sentimientos profundos, nada significativo en realidad. Sin embargo, ahora esta sensación puede recordarle el calor del abrazo de su progenitora. Últimamente ella había estado más presente, y eso le hacía sentir más cómodo, más feliz en cierta manera. Aunque no era bueno demostrándolo, por lo que ahora está caricia tan fraternal, es lo que le ayuda tanto.

La mujer le dice que le diga a Kuroo y su amigo que bajen a cenar, la comida estaba lista, y fue entonces cuando Kenma se percata del agradable aroma en el ambiente.

Ese día puede percatarse de muchas cosas, todo ha cambiado desde que eran niños hasta el ahora. Aunque lento, el mundo de Kenma se ha abierto cada vez más, nuevas experiencias, nuevas personas, nuevas emociones.

Kenma no se consideraba una persona importante, no se quería ni a sí mismo, pensaba que era raro, que no era lo suficiente para el mundo, y era por eso que siempre estaba solo, que era por él que sus padres nunca estaban, o que los niños no les agradaba jugar estando él. Con el paso del tiempo esto comenzó a hacerse costumbre, llegó a un punto en que le era indiferente todo eso. Pero ya no era así.

Si bien, Kuroo fue el principio del cambio, habían llegado personas que de verdad había cambiado su perspectiva de sí mismo. Ahora tenía incluso anhelos y aspiraciones. Y si, tenía que admitir que su club era bueno, eran muy buenos. Aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta todavía, o no tuviera un apego demasiado apasionado al deporte aún, no obstante, no se quejaba. Era un poco más agradable. Un paso a la vez.

Ahora se permitía pensar un poco más en sí mismo, en su propia felicidad. Porque de verdad no quería retroceder de nuevo, no quería volver al comienzo, no quería volver a esos sentimientos vacíos, a esa vida vacía.

Estaba agradecido con Kuroo, con todos, incluso con Tora.

Cuando llega la hora de cenar, Kuroo se ve más tranquilo, su madre le pregunta cosas vergonzosas y Kai se ríe descaradamente para molestarlo.

Más tarde, Kenma se va a la cama, escribiendo algo corto en su brazo antes de dormir, y por fin terminar ese día tan nostálgicamente amargo.


	36. Como las nubes

**Destinations without destination**

Parte 35

 _"Como las nubes"_

—¿No crees que Kenma está muy distraído últimamente?

Es una pregunta simple, Tora es cauteloso, no quiere que los demás piensen que se preocupa por Kenma (aunque obviamente ese era el caso). Toma desprevenido a Kuroo, debe admitir que sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos que apenas y procesó las palabras de Yamamoto.

Realmente Kuroo no sabe qué decir, ¿Kenma estaba actuando raro? ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado él? ¿Serán ideas de Yamamoto?

Sin embargo, sabe las respuestas, una vez que nota la ausencia de Kenma en su práctica mañanera. Hoy habían llegado juntos, pero Kozume había desaparecido en algún momento, Kuroo en ese momento no se preocupó debido a que era normal que fuera a dejar sus pertenencias en su aula.

No hay muchas cosas que puedan perturbar la quietud de Kenma, al menos no en su rutina diaria que no involucra estar en lugares aglomerados. Kuroo se pregunta si había pasado algo con sus padres, con todo ese tema del divorcio, los papeles y esa riña fría que parecen tener. Nunca logró entender esa parte. Contra todo lo que se esperaba en esa situación, Kozume siempre parece manejar el tema con más madurez de la que un muchacho de preparatoria debería tener, pero Kuroo sabe que eso solo es una fachada. Kenma no le habla mucho de su familia aún, no obstante le ha comentado que su madre ha estado yendo de visita más seguido y parecen llevarse mejor; su padre es punto y aparte, porque fuera del "no es una mala persona" no tiene más referencia a la cual aferrarse.

Y también estaba _ese_ asunto. Ese asunto relacionado con su falta de gama cromática y ese decepcionante viaje a Miyagi.

...

— No te vi en la práctica de hoy.

— Es porque no fui —, responde el menor, sin molestarse a ver al moreno, simplemente jugando el nivel recientemente desbloqueado.

Kuroo había tenido que buscar a Kenma desde el inicio del receso, y solo faltaban unos minutos para que tocaran la campana que anunciaba su final. Kenma no estaba en los sitios donde solía ir por tranquilidad, la bodega cerca del gimnasio era una de sus últimas opciones y la más acertada al parecer.

—¿Pasó algo con tus padres? El otro día después de la cena te fuiste sin despedirte.

— Mi madre llegó el sábado, mi padre al fin cedió la custodia, al parecer va a tener otro hijo en unos meses, así que es una pérdida de tiempo ahora —, sus palabras salen de una manera tan natural que Kuroo no tiene como procesar eso, sin embargo, no sabe si es idea suya, pero hay un toque de fría amargura en su tono— , no me malentiendas, Kuro, realmente no es algo que me importe, pero la otra vez dijiste que no me guardara estas cosas —, puntualiza, recordando esa vez en el hospital, donde tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

Estaba tranquilo, sus palabras concordaban con su expresión. Aún así, Kuroo sabía que debía haber una razón más para ese comportamiento tan distante. Pero para eso, necesita reformular sus preguntas.

—¿Has logrado comunicarte con tu alma gemela? —la pantalla de la consola se pone en rojo, solo le queda una vida ahora. Kuroo temía algo así.

—No. — La respuesta es corta y seca. Kozume cierra la consola, suspirando.

Al inicio del verano habían hecho un viaje sin frutos. En ese momento Kenma se veía decaído, pero lo que restaba del verano había estado muy normal. Es decir, todo seguía su curso, y Kuroo había hecho la suposición errónea de que de alguna manera había logrado algo después de eso, para ahora darse cuenta que no había estado lo suficientemente atento a su amigo como para notar un hecho tan simple.

Era como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, ahora que lo pensaba, no había hablado bien con Kenma, tampoco se había molestado en apreciar los detalles que había ido cambiado en su comportamiento. Todo este tiempo se había enfocado tanto en sus propios asuntos que había descuidado por completo a aquel que consideraba casi un hermano menor. Nuevamente, había sido un idiota.

Kuroo suspira y se sienta a un lado de su amigo, el timbre suena y mira hacia el cielo, Kenma se remueve en su lugar.

— ¿No tienes que ir a clases?

— ¿Tú ya tenías planeado saltártelas? — inquiere el mayor, causando una mueca en el rubio —, solo es una clase, a veces hay cosas más importantes que una asistencia perfecta.

—Será raro que no esté ahí el nerd de la clase.

—¡Hey! — Kuroo se queja un poco, y puede ver una expresión más relajada en el otro. Como si sin expresar palabras estuviera agradecido de que esté ahí.

Por el cielo nadan suavemente las nubes, tan tranquilas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para simplemente estar ahí arriba sin preocuparse por nada. Era envidiable, ciertamente.

—Lo he intentado —, Kenma comienza a hablar después de un tiempo, y esto sorprende un poco más a Kuroo, ya que justamente estaba pensando en qué decir para llegar lentamente al tema, mientras que Kozume parece meterse de lleno sin ninguna modestia. Kuroo puede notar la consola que descansa en las piernas ajenas.

—¿Y…? — Tetsurou le incita a seguir después de unos segundos en silencio.

— La tinta — , comienza, mientras dobla un poco las mangas de la chaqueta de su uniforme, para poder mostrarle algo — , se escurre cuando intento escribir algo.

El capitán puede apreciar unas manchas que no parecen tener forma en la piel de Kozume, por lo que decía, esas deberían ser las palabras que deseaba hacer llegar a su alma gemela, solo que más que palabras, parecían de esas ilustraciones que te mostraba el psiquiatra para revisar tu estado mental.

— ¿Esto había pasado antes? — Inquiere el mayor, analizando un poco la situación. Kenma niega.

—Creo que es una señal —, comienza el menor, tomándose el tiempo para volver a colocar correctamente su uniforme, mientras alisa las arrugas de su manga sin prisa —, creo que es la señal de que mi lazo con Shouyou se está debilitando más. Lo he intentado por días y la tinta simplemente se vuelve manchas.

Las palabras del chico suenan pesadas para su garganta, porque no tiene muchas ganas de hablar. Kuroo lo entiende, es un tema complicado. Puede que lo de su padre, junto al cúmulo de frustración por lo de su alma gemela ha sido demasiado abrumador para Kenma, y eso era completamente entendible. Si bien, el menor era una persona con una buena fortaleza mental, también tenía un límite, como todo el mundo. Era obvio que estaría mal, sobretodo sin alguien que lo escuche y lo apoye en toda esa mierda. Kuroo lo sabe, y de nuevo no estaba ahí cuando fue necesario.

—Los lazos no son tan fáciles de romper, Kenma — ríe un poco — , incluso cuando se ven tan difusos ante tus ojos o ante los de los demás, pueden volverse más fuertes en un solo parpadeo.

Kuroo sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estómago al hablar, sobre todo tras el significado de esas palabras, el significado que tienen para él, más bien.

— No me gusta ser impaciente, pero realmente quiero hablar con él —, confiesa, mientras tapa sus ojos con sus antebrazos.

Kuroo tiene que mirar a Kenma por un segundo para asegurarse de que de verdad eso vino de él. Aunque el menor tapaba parte de su rostro, un leve color pintaba sus mejillas con sutileza.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue inesperado! — Kuroo habla casi gritando y Kozume tiene que golpear el hombro ajeno como acto reflejo para que se callara. Kuroo sabe que es un hijo de puta por avergonzarlo de esa manera, pero era inevitable, no puede parar de reír ante la reacción de su amigo —, bien, bien — , dice mientras calma su risa y le da unas palmadas en el hombro a su compañero —. Fuera de bromas, hay cosas por las que simplemente no puedes parar de luchar, Ken, así que no te rindas.

Kuroo desborda confianza, y Kenma le mira más tranquilo, aunque aún algo molesto por lo de hace un momento. Kozume abraza sus rodillas para después suspirar. Tetsurou al día de hoy no puede saber exactamente lo que piensa Kenma, al menos es así la mayor parte del tiempo (aunque técnicamente sea imposible poder leer completamente a una persona), pero sabe leer sus gestos, y aún hay algo que le inquieta lo suficiente como para hacerlo notar.

Las nubes en el cielo no solo avanzan, sino que se transforman, pueden adquirir diversas formas, pueden ser lo que sea. Es hasta motivador verlas, Kuroo piensa que especialmente hoy, hay un cielo hermoso.

—Kuro — , inquiere el menor, aún con una de sus mejillas apoyadas en su propia rodilla — ¿Qué harías si en verdad lo mejor para Yaku es estar con Lev o cualquier otra persona?

Tetsurou queda en blanco, nunca esperaría algo tan directo de Kenma, últimamente había estado actuando de una manera que parecía fuera de sí mismo. A veces le asustaba darse cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado sin que Kuroo lo supiera. Como cuando ves una pequeña y esponjosa nube, te descuidas y después no puedes reconocer la que inicialmente admirabas.

—Bueno —, el moreno sonríe amargamente, mientras aparta los cabellos que caen sobre su nuca —, de los errores se aprende, y si algo he aprendido, es que cada quien decide lo que es mejor para sí mismo. Si Yaku llega a sentir que lo mejor para él no soy yo, no me queda de otra más que aceptarlo. Pero, si ese fuera el caso, tendría que decirmelo en la cara para que en verdad lo acepte, ¿sabes? creo que después de tanto, lo más importante en cualquier relación es la comunicación —. Kuroo puede sentir su cara calentarse, en algún punto su corazón había comenzado a latir más fuertemente de lo normal, es inquietante, sólo hablar de él le hace sentir así, está completamente hundido, tal y como pensaba.

— Qué inspirador. — Comenta Kenma, con un tono sarcástico. Kuroo ríe un poco, ahora es Kozume quien se burla de él.

—Espero que tomes en cuenta estos sabios consejos de tu senpai —, retoma, con una sonrisa confianzuda.

— Sólo eres un año mayor, no te creas tanto —remata, con una mueca de disgusto.

—También soy el capitán, y vas a tener una sanción por saltarte las prácticas de la mañana — , Kenma pone los ojos en blanco, y Kuroo está satisfecho.

—No tenía planeado rendirme, de todas maneras —Comenta al paso de un rato, mientras vuelve a tomar su consola para pasar de nivel y recuperar esa vida que había perdido.

—Si, lo sé —, asiente el capitán y se recuesta por completo sobre la grava.

El resto de la hora, Kuroo observa las nubes con la leve música de arcade de fondo. Es un momento relajante, donde se olvida de todo por un instante, y vuelve a sus días de primaria, cuando se sentaba en el césped a acompañar a Kenma en el receso. Días tranquilos, hasta que un maestro los descubre y los hace volver a sus respectivas clases.

De repente, Kuroo en su próxima vida quiere ser una nube.

(...)

—¡Kenma-san, buenas tardes! — saluda el muchacho con entusiasmo y una pelota de voley en mano.

Kenma ha llegado un poco más temprano a la práctica después de clases, sabe que Kuroo habla en serio con lo del castigo, pero no podría hacerlo si él ve al entrenador primero y le dice que se había quedado dormido o le había comenzado a doler el estómago. Pero ahora se había encontrado con Lev, quien parece haber llegado desde antes para practicar. Kenma reconoce su entusiasmo, pero no lo comparte a tal nivel, al menos no aún. Así que ahora el grandote de primer año revolotea a su alrededor.

— Hola, Lev —, saluda sin mucha cordialidad, mientras se dirige a las bancas para dejar su botellón de agua. Puede escuchar cómo Lev comienza a hablar de sus mejoras, como ya le atinaba a golpear el balón, y como ya podía sacar sin que se saliera de la cancha tan frecuentemente, también como Yaku lo estaba regañando cada vez con más brusquedad (eso más como un lloriqueo infantil), pero que también veía sus propios avances orgulloso. Definitivamente, Haiba hablaba demasiado. Sin embargo, hay algo que inquieta a Kenma por un segundo, y se lo pregunta cuando Lev comienza a hablar de su senpai con más expectativa, a Kenma le es difícil distinguir el momento en el que pasa de pura admiración a algo más íntimo y un tanto incómodo para él—, Lev, ¿Tú sabes que Yaku tiene un alma gemela, verdad?

El muchacho de ascendencia rusa se detiene, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

—Claro que sí, Kenma-san, Yaku-san es mi alma gemela —, sonríe el más alto, completamente radiante, pero Kozume niega.

Kenma lo piensa un segundo, él no quiere meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero Lev terminaría sabiéndolo de una forma u otra, mejor ahora que tarde, ¿No? En estos casos Lev también tenía derecho a saber en qué situación se encontraban, lo confuso que era para Yaku, y sobre todo, que Kuroo también estaba luchando esta batalla. No era una romance de fantasía como él creía, y por un momento, Kozume piensa que hace lo correcto. Aunque siente algo en su estómago revolviendose.

—Kuro y Yaku son almas gemelas, Lev.

El menor ni siquiera pestañea, Kenma por segundo se preocupa de haber roto algo en esa cabecita tan alta. Está a punto de decirle algo para comprobarlo, cuando algunas voces se acercan a la entrada del gimnasio.

— Es muy raro que te hayas saltado la clase, le tuve que decir al profesor que habías vomitado tu desayuno en las prácticas de la mañana —, le reclama el más bajo, molesto.

— Gracias por cubrirme, Yakkun, pero se supone que tengo una imagen que cuidar —, dice con actuada preocupación. Yaku pone los ojos en blanco.

Es ahí, mirándolos, cuando el joven Haiba por fin acomoda sus pensamientos, y mira de regreso a Kenma, con labios entreabiertos.

— ¿Qué?

Kozume desvía la mirada, de un momento a otro siente la necesidad de llevar sus manos a su estómago, algo comienza a estar revuelto y esto no le agrada, es fuerte y no sabe de dónde ha llegado este malestar.

—¿Kenma-san? —escucha el eco preocupado del menor y agacha la cabeza para apretar su agarre.

—¡¿Kenma?!

Tiene ganas de vomitar, se siente algo mareado, ¿Algo está pasando con Shouyou? Solo espera que él esté bien, por alguna razón, solo puede pensar en ese mensaje que nunca le llegó.

«Lo siento, te extraño»


	37. Tu felicidad

Parte 36

"Tu felicidad"

Las cosas no pueden ser mejores, ¡Al fin había sido reconocido como miembro de Karasuno! ¡Oficialmente! Incluso tenía una chaqueta, las chaquetas negras del club de Karasuno simplemente eran geniales. Incluso pronto jugaremos un partido de práctica contra un equipo dentro de los cuatro mejores de la prefectura: Aoba Johsai.

Hinata no sabía cómo tanta emoción tenía caber en su cuerpo. Todo era más que genial. Aunque algunas cosas no estaban saliendo como había sido planeado, como por ejemplo, encontramos al rey en el mismo lado de la cancha; Sin embargo, una excepción de un enorme detalle ...

—¿Alma gemela? —Informa el azabache, haciendo una mueca—, no creo que esas cosas sean necesarias o importantes.

La idea de cómo es el setter. Sino es algo relacionado con el voleibol, no es de relevancia. Aunque hay concordancias en muchas cosas, esta no era una de ellas. Por supuesto que difiere.

—¡No digas eso, Kageyama! —Informa Tanaka, con ese tono regañón de senpai—, ¡Un alma gemela es lo más hermoso del mundo! Como un buen hombre debes hacer feliz a tu persona destinada.

Tanaka parece muy seguro de sí mismo, sus palabras son la confianza y la seguridad. Hinata come más lento su pan al vapor. Esta era la primera vez que salimos todos juntos como un equipo, estaba algo nervioso, y apenas salió un tema en el que no se sabe cómo meterse. Kenma dejó de contestar sus mensajes desde hace mucho tiempo, y no estaba seguro de cómo fue la última vez que había escrito algo para él, desde que comenzó su trabajo para mejorar el voleibol, estaba más ocupado y su mente no tenía tiempo para desviarse Por lo tanto, eso fue lo mejor, sin embargo, extraña mucho estar en contacto con Kenma.

—Solo son tonterías, las personas simplemente deben ser elegidas para ser mejor que ellos, Kageyama se cruza de brazos, en esa discusión sin sentido con Tanaka.

—Oh, el rey no quiere estar destinado a algún plebeyo, elija a alguien de sangre pura como usted, su majestad -, es el veneno que la venta de la boca de Tsukishima, con aquel tono sarcástico característico. Se puede escuchar la risa conjunta de Yamaguchi, secundando a.

Kageyama resopla. Sabe que solo tendrá más reglas de sus superiores en el juego de Tsukishima, y qué menos querían era un capitán molesto.

—¿Eres un SAG, Kageyama? —Pregunta Tanaka, con una mirada insista, mientras toma la pajita de su jugo.

Las miradas se detienen en el rey de la cancha. Era una pregunta algo personal, muchas personas se enojaron con el tema, y sinceramente, Tobio no era famoso por tener la paciencia más baja de Japón, sin embargo, el azabache suspira.

—Yo ya conozco a mi alma gemela —admite, frunciendo el ceño—, es solo que sigo creyendo que pensar en eso todo el tiempo no tiene sentido.

Hinata presta más atención, era algo sorpresivo a decir verdad, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que han visto al mismísimo fantasma del rey Hamlet, porque tanto como Tanaka se quedaron pasmados.

-¡¿What?! ¡Oh, dios, Kageyama, no me digas que has dicho eso frente a tu alma gemela! —Ryuu lo sacude, y el pelirrojo aún intenta ubicarse.

Hasta Kageyama había visto y estado con su alma gemela.

Dale un vistazo a tu pan sin ganas esta vez, cuando te sientas en una mano sobre tu hombro, dándonos unos pocos golpecitos.

—¿Pasa algo, Hinata? Es el tema de las almas gemelas, ¿cuál es el tema de las almas gemelas?

Shouyou aprieta los labios en muecas inconscientes. Su estómago se revierte un poco también, y esta vez no es por qué pensar y jugar en unos días. Realmente no tengo nada que ver con Kageyama y conoces a tu alma gemela, mientras que él no sabe nada de Kenma. Es un pensamiento infantil y sin fundamentos, porque no se conoce la situación de Tobio, sin embargo, hay un pequeño gusano en su cabeza. Desde el verano, tuvo la inexplicable sensación de esperanza que creaban fantasías de poder hablar o incluso ver a Kenma. Sobre todo cuando salga con sus amigos a aquel parque cerca de su hogar. En aquel lugar las flores habían perdido su color.

—Mi alma gemela no quiere saber de mí, creo… —dice esto último en un tono más bajo, como si quisiera deteriorar el peso de las palabras anteriores; No lo sabía con certeza, en realidad.

—¿Teniste una pelea o algo así? —Koushi ladea un poco la cabeza.

No, simplemente un día dejó de escribir -, dice el pelirrojo, mirando a reojo su brazo, sin rastro de palabras.

—Bueno, al menos tienes la certeza de que tu persona está ahí, y cuando menos te esperes, puedes escribirte algo, ¿No? —Ella vicecapitan le sonríe, y Hinata repasa un poco lo dicho por su superior—, hay quienes tienen lazos raros, o que no les permite la comunicación. O incluso, que se puedan comunicar pero no entendamos el idioma del otro. —Señala el mayor. Intentando subir los ánimos del rematador.

—¿El lazo que usted tiene es complicado, Sugawara-san? —Pregunta el pelirrojo, por un simple toque de curiosidad al notar el tono que el susodicho había usado.

\- Me atrapaste -, ríe un poco, el setter rasca su mejilla derecha with nerviosismo. Hinata quiere disculparse por sonar tan entrometido, cuando se trata de un mensaje de diálogo -, es algo vergonzoso -, hace una pausa, como si no supiera si continuar o no. Así que Sugawara mira a los lados, asegurándose de que Tanaka siga molestando a Kageyama con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi lanzando comentarios al respecto, mientras que Daichi espera el momento justo para parar la situación. Entonces, se trata de un poco más al oído del menor, susurrando, mi lazo es una marca.

—¿Una marca? —Repetir para obtener, para haber escuchado bien escuchado. No se entiende por qué una marca sería vergonzoso en absoluto.

No es la marca en sí, sino en _dónde_ está. —Hace énfasis en su mirada hacia abajo. Mira, mira, mira y observa la mano del mayor a un costado en su propia pelvis. Y Shouyou alza la mirada casi de inmediato. Siente su rostro un poco caliente -, como verás, es difícil ver si otra persona tiene esa marca, además de que no sirve para hablar ni sentir como una compañera o compañero.

-Oh…

No se puede imaginar si se trata de una situación difícil, no se conoció ni se le ha enseñado nada, ni se le ha dicho nada, ni se le ha dicho nada. La marca está bajo la ropa, y no cualquier vestimenta, bajo la ropa interior. Era un desastre, sin lugar a dudas.

—Yo ... realmente me rendí de pensar en buscar mi alma gemela -, comienza nuevamente el alcalde, pese a sus palabras decaídas, sigue estando en calma, como si hubiera estado acostumbrado ya una idea, como si ya no le preocupara el tema -, pero tú, Hinata, tienes algo que puedes permitir que se comuniquen entre sí, eso es genial -, repasa nuevamente -, no te rindas, estoy seguro de que la línea no puede ser desconectado tan fácilmente.

Shouyou puede sentir la seguridad en las palabras de Suga. Tiene un pequeño rayo de esperanza, porque es la verdad, si algo se sabía popularmente, era que los hilos del destino no eran fáciles de romper ni debilitar. Desgraciadamente, Hinata tiene la paciencia de una roca cuando se trata de estas cosas. Quiere saber de Kenma ya mismo, quiere una señal, algún indicio. Anything. Pero nada llega.

—¡vamos, Kageyama! ¡Estoy seguro que hasta Tsukishima trataría mejor a su alma gemela! —Exclama Tanaka.

— "Hasta Tsukishima" —repite Daichi, sin querer tener que meterse a resolver el asunto aún.

—En realidad, no me importan las almas gemelas, son algo muy estúpido, pienso que todos son unos idiotas por dejarse llevar por algo tan trivial como el "destino" que los quiere con una persona en específico —, suelta con un veneno más poderoso de lo normal, mientras se coloca los audífonos y se da la vuelta para irse sin siquiera una despedida.

—¡Tsukki! —Yamaguchi lo llama sin éxito alguno, para luego soltar un largo suspiro —, Si pueden no preguntarle sobre esos temas estaría bien. Es un asunto delicado, desde… —el pecoso lo repasa en su cabeza, pero niega en el intento de despejarse un poco —, algunos asuntos familiares. Si me disculpan —, se despide con una reverencia corta a sus superior, y se da la vuelta para tomar el paso de su amigo.

Shouyou puede ver de reojo como su capitán regaña a Tanaka por meterse con sus nuevos miembros, mientras Suga suspira con cansancio.

Kageyama frunce el ceño, tiene una cara extraña que Hinata no logra descifrar, mira en la dirección que los otros dos han desaparecido. Si no lo conociera, parecía que…

—¿Qué? —El pelirrojo no se da cuenta del momento en que el azabache lo atrapa mirándole demasiado, así que se sobresalta, ocultándose detrás de Tanaka.

Los chicos hacen un par de bromas por eso, y Ryu se propone disculparse mañana con el rubio de primer año. El tema de las almas gemelas no es tocado de nuevo, y aunque Shouyou en el fondo lo agradece, ha quedado con la duda sobre el compañero destinado de Kageyama, ¿Su alma gemela también lo evita por alguna razón? Hinata tal vez pueda hablar con alguien que comparte ese sentimiento, pero es difícil imaginarse hablando con Kageyama de un tema tan profundo, o algo que no tenga que ver con su preciado voleibol, además de que aún no son tan cercanos del todo.

Suspira. Tiene que llegar a casa antes de la cena o Natsu se enfadara con él por no preparar el té juntos. Así que se despide y encamina su bici hacia su hogar.

El aire fresco le ayuda a refrescar su mente. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Este es un extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo, las palabras de ánimo de Suga, el próximo partido contra Seijoh, Kenma y Natsu que ha estado aflojando sus primeros dientes de leche, ¡Eran muchas cosas en un tiempo tan corto!

Solo esperaba no decepcionar a nadie en el partido, es decir, si no es capaz de dar todo el sí, ¿Sería bueno para Kenma? Definitivamente no sería un perdedor! Pero estaba terrado! Simplemente su estómago comenzaba a revólveres.

—¡Hermano! ¡Llegaste tarde, ya hice el té! Como no estabas, te gusta la pequeña pelirroja desde la entrada.

Demonios. Ahora se puede ver que ese té de hierbas es una lista de preocupaciones.

Su madre está en la sala y la salida de paso antes de caer sobre su cama. Está cansado, y quiere ponerse la pijama de inmediato.

Es ahí, mientras mira su techo, cuando piensa un poco los eventos de hoy. Está nervioso, será su primer partido con un equipo completo, un partido de verdad contra uno de los cuatro mejores de la prefectura, era algo inimaginable en aquellos días en que apenas y había completado un pequeño equipo en secundaria.

Tiene tantas ganas de contarle todo eso a Kenma, decirle lo emocionado y nervioso que estaba, tal vez él tenga las palabras apropiadas para parar esa ansiedad.

Quería contarle cómo había entrado en Karasuno, cuánto le había costado hacer equipo con Kageyama, como le había ganado al amargado de Tsukishima en el partido de 3x3. Quería simplemente intercambiar unas pocas palabras con él, no to do, pero al menos algo pequeño: un saludo, una oración, una expresión, ¡Lo que sea!

Al menos para saber que no lo odiaba.

Shouyou extiende su mano a su mochila, busca el bolígrafo acostumbrado y coloca la punta sobre su brazo. Quiere escribirle, quiere intentarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que él lo viera.

Muchas personas se han apoyado, se han dicho que no se rinda: Kouji, Izumi, Sugawara, aquel chico alto en el metro de Tokio ...

Pero aún así, al día de hoy no hay resultados de su tenacidad. No quería rendirse, sin embargo, debía admitir que estaba asustado de que Kenma lea sus mensajes y simplemente no quiera saber nada de él.

Entonces está ahí, estático, con la punta de la pluma sobre su piel sin moverse.

—Shou-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Es la dulce voz de su madre, debe haber ido para avisarle que la cena está lista. Pero hay algo raro en ella, cuando el menor voltea a verla, por alguna razón parece enojada.

—Solo quería ...

—¿Estás intentando comunicarte con tu alma gemela? —Shouyou se sorprende. Ella no hablo del tema, y por lo tanto, ni el niño ni el nombre ni el que se ha escrito sobre su piel.

Lo que nunca fue nunca sabría, es que se dio cuenta durante el verano, cuando se tomó el mensaje que Kenma le había enviado para el verso.

—Si -, asiente con una queda respuesta. Ella no tiene que ver, así que no sé qué decir ahora. Era extraño ver a su madre tan enojada sin razón aparte.

—Shouyou -, suelta con una suavidad que se corresponde con sus movimientos al acercarse a la cama de su hijo -, cariño, es mejor que no intentes más, detente, ¿Si? —Ella acaricia la mejilla del pelirrojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —No puede evitar exaltarse, su madre endurece un poco más su expresión.

—¿No lo entiendes, Shou? Tu lazo _peculiar_ no puede tráete nada bueno -, inquiere con insistencia.

Otra vez esa palabra: Peculiar.

Hoy en día sabía qué se refería al mismo. Esta acepción generalmente se asigna a las personas que se trataron de sí mismo sexo. Shouyou lo has investigado, realmente no pensaba que fuera algo muy importante, y con los años se había normalizado a través del mundo; es decir, cada vez que los casos eran más y tan frecuentes que dejaron ser peculiares en sí.

No obstante, aún existían personas que no aceptaban esto como tal, sino como algo blasfemo y enfermizo, lo tomaban como un error del destino. Así como las personas que creían que no estar con tu persona destinada era un pecado, incluso ambos al mismo tiempo y era muy contradictorio a veces. La sociedad veía todo de distintas formas, y comenzaron nuevas maneras de pensar en ello. Lamentablemente, la madre de Shouyou había crecido en un ambiente conservador de este tipo.

Shouyou lo sabía. No era una sorpresa total que ella lo quisiera tocar el tema por lo mismo. Pero pensaba que al menos toleraba la idea por tal de que lo hiciera feliz.

—Mamá —, comienza, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Shou, te prohibo que vuelvas a intentar comunicarte con esa persona —, ordena firme y repentinamente. Hinata tiene que procesar eso dos segundos más.

-¿What? - Exclama levantándose de la cama. Su madre aún está sentada en el borde de la mirada sin vacilo -, No me puedes hacer eso…

¿O sí? ¿Realmente no puedo negar si quiero esa conexión? ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido, ella nunca le había pedido nada.

—Mientras estés bajo mi tutela tienes que hacer lo que te diga —por fin se levanta también, encarando al menor—, eres muy joven para entenderlo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Los ojos de la mujer comienzan a empañarse, es como una puñalada directa al pecho del pelirrojo.

—Pero soy feliz con ello, me gusta mi conexión -, comienza, intentando razonar, su voz tiembla más de lo que él desearía —soy feliz de saber que Kenma es quien está al otro lado -, no es consciente de cuando el volumen de La conversación aumenta y su pequeña hermana la mira desde la puerta - ¿Qué es lo malo?

Pero te va a juzgar, hijo, no quiero que los demás te vean mal, no quiero que te hagas daño, no quiero que la vida para ti, que te recuerden el rostro de la mujer mayor, ella está en sus manos. hombros ajenos -, por favor, entiendelo ...

Hinata muerde su labio, su estómago se estremece y sus manos tiemblan. Odia causarle cuentos preocupaciones a su mamá, él ama a su madre. Pero no he podido aceptar esta petición. Así se toman esas firmes manos con el nervio de las extremidades y las relaciones con los demás.

—Quisiera que la primera persona que me aceptara así, fueras tú.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y el siente algo romperse.

No sé con exactitud cuando las manos de su madre abandonaron las suyas, o cuando había llegado a su bicicleta. Sólo entendí que el aire fresco que golpea su rostro, ya no era suficiente para despejar ese terrible enredo que era su mente.

Ahora más que nunca había necesitado un Kenma, necesitaba decir que nunca se había dado por vencido, nunca se había dejado, no se había abandonado.

Shouyou llega al parque, está tan triste y no sabe qué hacer; Se siente mal, todo está mal.

Sus ojos arden, y tal vez es por el viento helado o las amargas lágrimas, solo se siente un poco tranquilo de saber que nadie puede verlo así.

Limpie un poco su rostro, y se percibe un pequeño texto borroso en su brazo. Está seguro de que no fue él quien lo escribió, lo que significa solo una sola cosa.

—Kenma… —el sorbe su nariz. Y una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro aún rojizo por el llanto.

Apenas y logra leerlo, pero está ahí está. Una prueba, una señal de que él aún estaba ahí. Aunque no supiera por lo que estaba pasando, solo por un pequeño gesto.

Toma su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Asunto: Ayuda

Para: Izumin

¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche, por favor? :(

Asunto: No te preocupes

Para: Mamá

Estaré en casa de un amigo esta noche. Dile a Natsu que tomaré el té otro día.

 _«Kenma, ¿A ti te molesta ser peculiar?»_

 _«A mi no me importa, siempre que puedas estar contigo»_

Shouyou pasa una larga noche, y todavía tiene que preocuparse por el partido en unos días y sus calificaciones. Su estómago no tiene parado de estremecerse todo el día. Tiene ganas de vomitar.

Pero antes de que su estómago se vaciara en su vida, Shouyou logró enfocar su visión en su entorno, tal vez fue su ánimo o su cabeza que ya no aguantaba más con todo, pero el medio a su alrededor, era un poco opaco.


	38. Acéptame, por favor

«Destinations without destination»

Parte 37

"Acéptame, por favor"

Kenma no se sentía muy bien, desde la tarde anterior tenía dolores de estómago recurrentes, e incluso hoy le había vomitado a Yamamoto su desayuno al final de la práctica de esa mañana. Kuroo se burló por ello, por supuesto, pero lo llevó a la enfermería después, donde tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, volvió a burlarse de él. Apoyándolo como el gran amigo que es.

Yaku estaba algo preocupado, Kenma no era la clase de persona que se enferma así de la nada, aunque no conocía sus hábitos alimenticios, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Solo espera que se ponga bien, el entrenador hoy parecía querer dar un anuncio importante y se lo perdería; posiblemente se tratase de un nuevo partido de práctica con Fukurodani o algo similar, sin embargo, tenía un aura nostálgica poco común en él, tal vez esto solo era producto de su propia imaginación. O tal vez la dirección del viento ha comenzado a tornarse confuso para él. Solo esperaba que esa suave brisa no se convirtiera en una tormenta de nuevo. Morisuke debía de relajarse un poco si quería llegar a las nacionales ese año, últimamente su cabeza era un desastre, esa tarea de química que le esperaba en casa no ayudaba mucho.

—Yaku-san, yo también me siento mal —, Lev hace un puchero, mientras soba su estómago, un gesto que realmente no se merece un Oscar, en la humilde opinión de Morisuke.

—No tienes nada, Lev, no te llevaré cargando a la enfermería, ni vas a poder saltarte la práctica —, inquiere Yaku, cruzado de brazos, con una mirada rigurosa como acostumbraba.

El joven Haiba hace un puchero y mira con insistencia al mayor con aquellos ojos verdes cristalizados que harían dudar de un regaño a cualquiera, sin embargo a Yaku le ayudaba el desencanto de tener que mirar esa cara de perrito desde abajo. Era un juego de tira y afloja que algunas veces le cansaba. Si bien era algo protector con Lev, tampoco podía dejar que holgazaneara y dejara tantos huecos en su estilo de juego.

Aunque Lev mostraba grandes ansias por aprender, seguía siendo un chico demasiado inquieto y con una paciencia tentativamente nula. A menudo se quejaba de que quería mejorar más rápido, y descuidaba mucho las recepciones y saques. Cómo un buen superior, caía en él enseñarle, pero Yaku no tenía una paciencia infinita ni mucho menos.

Morisuke nunca se imaginó que ser un superior le acarreará tantos problemas. A todo esto, súmale el hecho de que su Kohai tenía sentimientos por él, que compartían un tipo de lazo místico y su otro lazo le había dicho que era mejor estar con su kohai; era un resultado caótico para su cerebro; tampoco es que amara las matemáticas, después de todo.

El silbato del entrenador resuena como un llamado que conocen, los presentes dejan el calentamiento para ir a la banca. El profesor Nekomata tenía una sonrisa suave y nostálgica que parece no tener intención de esconder, hoy definitivamente había algo especial, tal como había intuido.

Él empieza con una breve introducción sobre los nuevos en el equipo, de cómo debían estar atentos si se necesitaba cubrir a un titular, haciendo hincapié en su potencial (refiriéndose claramente a Lev); el capitán del equipo llegó justo en el momento en que el entrenador deja el parloteo y suelta su ansiado anuncio.

—¿Kenma está bien? —cuestiona el líbero, en un susurro poco perceptible para no interrumpir a su entrenador. Kuroo le observa de reojo, con una curva en los labios que simula una sonrisa poco decidida. Yaku curva una ceja ante este gesto.

—Solo le cayó mal el desayuno, según la enfermera. Así que se pondrá bien —, responde cortamente. Poniendo atención a las palabras de su entrenador casi de inmediato, como si sus instintos se activaran con una palabra que Yaku no alcanzó a procesar.

El castaño lo oye, pero no lo escucha realmente. Kuroo ha dado su mejor esfuerzo por seguir las cosas como antes, le ha mandado mensajes de texto con normalidad, pero no han tocado el tema de la conversación de la última vez, ni lo que realmente deben hablar. Solo hablan, pero incluso Morisuke se siente reacio a tocar otros temas.

Yaku no sabía qué le afectaba tanto, si era el hecho de que Kuroo parecía pensar que todo lo que habían pasado juntos no era lo mejor para ellos, o simplemente si estaba enojado consigo mismo por dudar. En ese momento no sabía que responder en realidad, solo se dejó llevar y las cosas terminaron mal, como siempre.

Claro, ambos habían tenido sus problemas, peleas y charlas incómodas; momentos llenos de risa, cálidos y silencios reconfortantes, pero no cambiaría absolutamente nada de ninguno de ellos.

Habían crecido y madurado durante los últimos años, Yaku había dudado tantas veces que no podía contarlas, pero cuando al fin se sentía decidido, Kuroo dice que tal vez era mejor que no estén juntos, que era mejor para él si estaba con otra persona. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Debía ser una broma estúpida, pero los ojos de Tetsurou le decían que iba en serio.

Y es ahí cuando Morisuke dudó de si Kuroo sentía que no sería bueno estar con una persona como él, donde no hacen más que pelear con cosas tontas y jugar con palabras de complejidad, ¿Realmente era mejor seguir siendo solo amigos?

Donde se planta la semilla de la incertidumbre, algo más crece en sus entrañas. Era imposible ignorar el hecho de que son almas gemelas, y que Yaku…

—Una legendaria batalla del basurero, ¿Emocionado? —no sabe en qué momento la voz de Kai ha comenzado a dirigirse a él, pero asiente, como si supiera de qué estaba hablando, esperando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Ahora tenía que ponerse al corriente de qué había dicho el entrenador, y saber por qué Lev estaba en una esquina, deprimido como un niño castigado. Tendría que preguntarle a Kai con disimulo, no necesitaba que su amigo le preguntará cómo es que no había prestado atención al entrenador en los más mínimo.

—Sobre eso… —Comienza, y sabe que Nobuyuki capta a la perfección que en realidad está perdido del tema. No obstante, le sonríe y le dice todo, siguiéndole el juego. Morisuke aprecia eso.

Al parecer, en unos días se enfrentarían a una escuela que Nekoma no había pisado en mucho tiempo, y con eso se podría decir varias generaciones atrás: Karasuno, la tierra de los cuervos que han sido anclados a tierra desde que los años de oro del legendari, los cuervos que habían sido anclados a tierra, después que los años de oro del legendario entrenador Ukai habían terminado.

Morisuke había oído hablar de ellos, pero fue hace mucho, cuando era considerada una de las escuelas más fuertes en las nacionales, recuerda a un jugador que destacaba entre los cuervos, lo recuerda porque fue en la época donde comenzaba a interesarse por el vóleibol. En la época en donde había buscado una salida de toda la basura que lo rodeaba en sus ambientes escolares, realmente había comenzado a jugar voleibol para sentir alguna conexión, algo que le hiciera sentir aquello que su alma gemela había querido cortar.

Claro que esto jamás se lo diría a Kuroo, era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados hasta ahora. Ese había sido un momento patético en su vida, donde era realmente negativo y creía haber tocado fondo, como un chico confundido que se aferra a la oscuridad que parece tan cómoda. No era algo lindo de recordar, ni de lo que estuviera orgulloso o mucho menos. Gracias a que en aquellos tiempos era poco común una persona como el que aparentaba ser, había soportado muchas cosas. Si se ponía a analizar, el vóleibol fue lo único que lo salvaba de rendirse ante la presión de todo y todos. El vóleibol y su familia, eran las cosas que más apreciaba a lo largo del tiempo, los pilares que le impedían derrumbarse, sus salvavidas en la inundación.

—No entiendo, por qué no puedo ir —Es Haiba, quién sorbe su nariz, aún en el suelo de duela. Yaku parpadea un segundo, recobrando la conciencia de dónde está.

—No estás listo para ir a otras escuelas, Lev —puntualiza el mayor, mirándolo desde arriba, Haiba se da vuelta para asentar su mejilla en el suelo —, tus recepciones son muy pobres, serías un blanco demasiado fácil, tienes que nivelarte con lo básico antes de salir de esta cancha.

El chico de ascendencia rusa se retuerce en un pequeño berrinche, para luego quedar en posición fetal. Yaku sabe que pronto comenzarán también los campamentos que el grupo Fukurodani ofrece, y que como siempre, Nekoma será un invitado, para entonces Lev tiene que estar preparado al menos para no dejar los partidos en dos sets.

—Yaku-san, enséñeme por favor, prometo no huir esta vez —, le ruega el más alto, con un brillo en su mirada que a Yaku le cuesta decir que no, era esa extraña sensación, como cuando un cachorro callejero te mira directamente al corazón. La posición en la que está no ayuda esta vez. Morisuke se anota mentalmente que debe ser más estoico con sus kohais. Incluso se dejaba llevar y era algo flojo con la disciplina con Shibayama (Aunque este no era realmente problemático, gracias a los dioses).

—Espero que recuerdes eso —, él sonríe maliciosamente, Lev siente el escalofrío de una presencia maligna, tal vez no debió haber dicho eso. Su senpai hace que se levante y caliente en vez de perder el tiempo, y él no puede negarse ahora.

Para cuándo el entrenador anuncia que pueden ir a sus casas, Morisuke ya le ha pedido el permiso para quedarse entrenando un poco más con su indisciplinado Kohai. El único problema es que quién tiene las llaves, es el capitán del equipo, por supuesto.

El castaño no lo tiene siquiera que interceptar antes de que salga hacia los vestidores, porque es Kuroo quien le busca antes, y hay algo en su sorpresivo encuentro que le revuelve el estómago, pero no es una sensación desagradable.

—Yakkun, ¿Quieres ir juntos? —ofrece de buena gana, Kuroo últimamente no es el de siempre. Comúnmente esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona y confianzuda, con un toque casual y hasta sarcástico; sin embargo, en estos últimos días, podría decir que desde el día de su incidente, su sonrisa era más suave, más cautelosa. No han tenido ni una sola pelea, y pese a lo que cualquiera pensaría, esa no era una buena señal, era una alarma incesante.

—En realidad, necesito las llaves, me quedaré practicando con Lev un rato más —, dice lento, como si temiera que su voz fuera capaz de romper algo abstracto entre ellos. La fina mirada de Kuroo no le abandona, lo cual hace saltar un segundo su pecho —¿Y Kenma? —Pregunta, simulando que por un momento en realidad no perdió el aliento. La presencia de Tetsurou a su alrededor se sentía extraña e indescriptible, ¿Siempre era así? Debe ser un extraño efecto por la seriedad que emana en los últimos días.

—Como no se sentía bien, su madre vino a recogerlo hace rato —, comenta, realmente pareciendo feliz con sus palabras. Yaku nunca había visto a la familia de Kenma, ni conocía las circunstancias que la ambientan, pero Kuroo si, estaba alegre por el hecho de tener a alguien a quien llamar, aun contra la voluntad de Kozume para que se ocupara de él. Alguien que se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba, no como cuando eran niños —. Recuerden limpiar antes de irse —menciona de manera rutinaria, extendiendo las llaves que habían sido rebuscadas en su bolsillo.

—Como diga, capitán —, suelta sin cuidado, la mano del moreno queda estática sobre la suya, sabe que Tetsurou quiere hablar, sabe incluso de qué. Pero simplemente no se siente listo para escucharlo.

—Hay algo que tenemos que hablar —, dice por fin, y deja las llaves con el libero. Morisuke solo asiente con la cabeza —, ¿Mañana te veo temprano?

Yaku siente una ansiedad creciente en la boca del estómago, y sabe que no es exactamente un sentimiento cien porciento propio. Sabe que sus propias palabras inquietan a Kuroo, tal vez lo que el capitán no sepa, es que últimamente sus emociones se reflejan tan claramente en su alma gemela que ha aprendido a leerlas.

—Si, te veo mañana —, asiente por segunda vez, y crea distancia. Kuroo sonríe nuevamente, esta vez algo nervioso.

Morisuke va por los balones para comenzar a practicar con Lev, esta vez no voltea a ver a Kuroo, por su propio bien, ya que sabe que aún le observa y no podría mantenerse calmado por un tiempo.

Curiosamente, ve de reojo como Lev recoge algo del suelo y llama a su capitán. El líbero observa con detenimiento cómo el joven Haiba alcanza al aludido en la salida hacia los vestidores, desde la distancia no distingue bien las expresiones de ninguno, y obviamente no escucha lo que dicen, pero Yaku siente una punzada en el pecho. Una punzada afilada y profunda que le hunde por un momento en miedo, pánico fugaz, por darle un nombre. El castaño tiene que sentir su corazón con su propio tacto para comprobar que está bien, ¿pero Kuroo está bien? No entiende qué pasa.

Lev regresa con una sonrisa algo extraña, diciendo algo que Morisuke realmente no se molesta en procesar, cuando pregunta por Kuroo, el menor solo dice que se le había olvidado su termo de agua y se lo había alcanzado.

Yaku no parece tan satisfecho con la respuesta, no obstante, su instinto le dice que es mejor no preguntar por ahora.

(...)

Todo parece ir anormalmente bien, su Kohai hoy estaba especialmente cooperativo y atento a sus movimientos. Yaku por un segundo siente una movilidad felina en el menor, algo digno de un jugador de Nekoma. Lo cual solo le confirma que el muchacho tiene un futuro brillante, al menos en el vóleibol. En verdad siente que hoy está haciendo un gran progreso, aunque fallaba varias veces, había logrado más que otros días. Lev estaba inexplicablemente motivado, tan motivado que Morisuke tiene que ser quien pare la práctica antes de que el más joven le exprima la última hora de todas las energías que aún le quedan. No sabe de dónde carajo Lev saca tanta resistencia, ni siquiera se veía realmente cansado. Pero el líbero estaba exhausto, apenas y tendría para limpiar el desorden que hicieron ahí.

—No entiendo de dónde sacas tanta energía, ¿Eres un tipo de alien o algo así?

Yaku suspira, para después tomar algo de agua, desde que comenzaron no ha dejado de tener ese extraño sentimiento de presión contra su pecho, algo no está bien. Aún así, trata de ser lo más normal hasta que termine aquel compromiso con su Kohai. Si era honesto consigo mismo, ese sentimiento lo estaba sofocando desde que comenzó, debería llamar a Kuroo para saber qué pasa, o no lo dejaría ni dormir.

—Cuando estoy con Yaku-san, mis energías se cargan de inmediato —, exclama con una sonrisa radiante, el castaño siente un cosquilleo conocido en sus mejillas.

—Huh, sí, bien, entonces supongo que drenas la mía porque yo estoy exhausto —, ríe un poco, comenzando a juntar los balones, poniéndolos en la canastilla. Yaku quiere decir algo, pero se queda en la punta de su lengua, ya que Haiba comienza a ayudar por cuenta propia. En verdad tenía muchas energías aún, porque estaba haciéndolo en un ritmo bastante acelerado.

Entonces Yaku se pregunta, ¿Tenía prisa? Morisuke dio por hecho de que estaba libre, ya que no le dijo nada al respecto. Cómo sea. El número #3 se limita a terminar de limpiar todo para irse a casa a descansar. Tenía que hacer unos deberes de química algo complicados, ese tipo de materias nunca habían sido su fuerte en particular. Pero se da cuenta que Lev sigue actuando algo ansioso, aún después de que han salido del gimnasio.

—Lev, ¿Tenías algo importante que hacer hoy? Si es así, me pudiste haber dicho y entrenamos otro día, no quiero que te vas obligado o algo por el estilo —, el líbero habla con calma, no quiere que suena a un reclamo o exigencia, ya estaba comenzado a ganar fama de senpai demonio, cortesía de su capital, por supuesto.

Gira las llaves y el click de la cerradura suena, junto con una palma que se estrella en la puerta a una mayor altura. El más bajo parpadea dos veces para reaccionar a lo que está pasando.

—Yaku-san —, murmura Lev, con voz aterciopelada. Morisuke siente la respiración del otro cerca de su oreja, siente que la circulación de su sangre es bombeada hacia su rostro, porque sus extremidades están heladas —, creo que sabe perfectamente sobre los sentimientos que tengo por usted.

El castaño es incapaz de voltear, sabe que el menor está demasiado cerca, y las llaves siguen clavadas en la rendija. Pero algo en él sabe que seguir huyendo no es una opción.

—Lo sé, Lev — responde finalmente, intentando que no se noten los quiebres de su voz por los nervios, toma aire y se infla del valor suficiente para quitar las llaves y mirar de frente a aquellos orbes de jade que le esperan con un brillo apasionado.

—Yaku-san, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, y también sé lo de Kuroo-san —, admite, bajando la mirada, como si su propia voz fueran puñaladas —, y justo por eso no puedo esperar más, Yaku-san, tengo que decirle que aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por usted, lo respeto tanto como me gusta, no puedo seguir fingiendo que mi corazón no se vuelve loco cuando estoy con usted.

—Lev…

—Así que, por favor —, el menor pasa el dorso de su mano sobre el contorno del rostro ajeno, suave, como si tratara una valiosa pieza de porcelana, Yaku puede observar de reojo como el dedo meñique del menor brilla con un halo esmeralda—, acepte mis sentimientos, y le prometo que lo querré por siempre como hoy lo hago.


	39. Mi destino siempre fuiste tú

**«Destinations without destination»**

Parte 38

 _"Mi destino siempre fuiste tú"_

—¿Por qué siempre te metes entre las almohadas así? Es molesto… —se queja Kenma desde su silla giratoria. Esta debe ser al menos la tercera crisis de Kuroo en lo que lleva del mes. Y se supone que Tetsurou no es el que sufre de ataques de ansiedad, ni nada por el estilo.

—Kenma, en primera, sabes que esto contribuye a mi estilo natural de cabello, segundo, si no hago esto rodaré por toda la cama—, proclama, con voz ahogada entre algodón. Kenma contiene la necesidad de cada célula de su cuerpo que le dicta poner sus ojos en blanco y simplemente echarlo del cuarto para que vaya a lamentarse a otro lado, dejándolo jugar en paz. Pero también se recuerda, por décima vez ese día, que este sujeto es su mejor amigo y los amigos se apoyan, aunque el rubio se cuestiona cada tanto cuanto apoyo es estrictamente necesario —, y tercera, es muy cómodo y seguro.

—Creí que habíamos superado la etapa de los monstruos en la casa de al lado y el escudo de almohadas—, Kenma sonríe suavemente ante la anécdota algo tonta de su infancia, Kuroo sale de la almohada y le mira con pena hacia sí mismo.

Era algo gracioso de recordar, porque al final los extraños ruidos de la casa del Sr. Choi, en vez de ser un monstruo cuyo origen eran experimentos genéticos, eran los ronquidos de su viejo perro, Chemo, un Basset Hound algo arrugado por los años. Esa noche, su madre los había encontrado dentro de una muralla de almohadas en la sala, y los llevó a la casa de su vecino para que conocieran a la dichosa monstruosidad. Kuroo, al ser el mayor lo recuerda con más vergüenza que Kenma. Así que Kozume lo molesta con eso al menos dos veces por año.

Kuroo rueda sobre la cama, dejando caer su cabeza en el borde, mientras observa al menor en la silla. Realmente necesita relajarse un poco, estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que Lev le había dicho al final de la práctica. Sinceramente se sorprendió de la valentía que el más joven presentó tomando en cuenta que Kuroo no solo era su superior en la escuela, sino el capitán del equipo. Claro que él no era del tipo que mezclarla su puesto con asuntos personales, aún así, era hasta cierto punto admirable.

Sabía desde un principio que todo esto llegaría a su fin únicamente con la decisión de Morisuke, solo hubiera preferido poder aclarar algunas cosas antes de lo inevitable. Qué si, había hablado sin pensar, y por ello había dicho algo que realmente no sentía; mas que sus propios pensamientos, eran sus temores tomando el control otra vez.

Tetsurou tiene un largo historial de tropiezos épicos cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, error tras error, nunca tuvo claro sus metas y eso fue la raíz. No era completamente capaz de diferenciar sus emociones, pero bien, ¿quién puede hacerlo cuando no tiene absolutamente ninguna experiencia? no sabía cuándo distinguir su a estúpido, selectivo y difuso sentido de la responsabilidad de sus verdaderos deseos. Porque por naturaleza era una persona que pensaba que tenía que cargar con las decisiones difíciles "como el hombre que es", tal como su padre le había dicho en su momento, cada día antes de ir al trabajo y dejar a su cuidado a su madre; en ese entonces él casi no estaba en casa, más o menos en el tiempo que comenzó a llevarse bien con Kenma. Estaba claro que su padre nunca pensó que un niño se tomara tan a pecho esos ideales y los revolvería con cientos de otras cosas, haciendo una catástrofe en su propia vida y la de los demás.

Kuroo no culpa a otra persona, a veces piensa que tampoco tiene sentido culparse a sí mismo, ha madurado con los años y entiende que no tiene caso seguir cargando con cosas de chiquillos, lo más que podía hacer era responder a ellas, no "como un hombre", sino como una persona que quiere hacer feliz y proteger a sus seres queridos, teniendo en cuenta cuales eran sus propios deseos, sin ese falso impulso autosacrificativo que tanto imponía. Es decir, las cosas no solo se trataba de él, cuando se toma una decisión no es la única persona que es afectada. En vez de ayudar dejando de lado sus deseos, resultaba solo hacer acciones egoístas.

Claro que aún sentía un peso en el estómago de solo reflexionar un poco sobre ello, hoy en día estaba tan claro, y ayer tan difuso; pero en lo único que tenía que pensar es en el ahora, y en cómo reparar esos errores.

Kuroo resopla en su flequillo, como si con esto pudiera alejar sus pensamientos recopilatorios. Sabe que Kenma no le dirá nada realmente, sin embargo, piensa que es mejor cambiar de tema en su mente.

—¿Y cómo te va a ti, Ken? —intenta sonar lo más casual posible, sabe que ha fallado cuando la mirada cansada de Kozume cae en él, Kuroo sonríe mostrando los dientes. Tetsurou en este momento puede leer la expresión de Kenma, es una combinación de "¿Es en serio?" con un toque de "Lo que faltaba". Un buen combo, Kuroo sumaría sus puntos obtenidos después. Y le diría a Tora que está a pocos puntos de superarlo.

Kozume suspira y gira su silla, para mirara a la laptop en su escritorio. Aún así, fuera del pronóstico del mayor, el setter comienza a hablar.

—La tinta sigue diseminándose —, responde, mientras a esto le sigue los sonidos de las teclas de la computadora —, lo he dejado estar unos días, pero no te des la idea equivocada, solo espero a ver si algo cambia o no, sino en las próximas vacaciones iré a Miyagi otra vez. —Hay una breve pausa, Kenma frunce el ceño mientras el menú carga, se voltea para mirar al otro por encima del hombro, algo molesto—, cierra la boca o te van a entrar moscas, Kuro.

—Lo siento, se siente extraño verte tan determinado en algo que implica levantarte temprano en las vacaciones—, confiesa brutalmente sincero, Kenma lanza un pequeño gruñido y gira de nuevo para elegir a un personaje con el cual jugar.

Entonces Kuroo lo recuerda, el anuncio del entrenador Nekomata esa tarde. Cuando escuchó que iban a jugar contra un equipo en Miyagi, sabía que esta era una buena oportunidad para Kenma, quien justamente había faltado a esa práctica en particular. Además de amigo, también era el capitán de su equipo, sabía que tenía que tenerlo al tanto, después de todo era el setter predilecto, el cerebro del equipo, quien hacía funcionar todo.

Pero…

No debería haber ni siquiera peros, no obstante, sabía que si le decía de antemano a Kenma, este estaría totalmente ansioso hasta ese día, todos lo notarán en las prácticas, y las preguntas empezarían; Yamamoto y Lev eran el mayor problema, no es que fueran los más discretos del equipo. Tora ha hecho escándalos hasta por el tipo de pudín que daban en los campamentos, y Lev, bueno, Lev desde el primer día había hecho un espectáculo digno de recordar.

Lev… . Genial. Ahora su mente a vuelto al principio.

Cómo sea, esos dos sospechando cosas sin sentido no le harían bien a Kenma, definitivamente no era necesario. Encontraría un momento más adecuado.

—Hey, Kenma —dice sin tener algo en mente, cuando escucha un sonido de respuesta, continúa —, en unos días vamos a viajar a un partido amistoso con unos antiguos rivales de la escuela.

—Ya veo —, contestó mientras elige los items que iba a utilizar en esa partida —, genial, un Afk —, murmura irritado a la pantalla, Kuroo sabe que el rubio no va a indagar más de momento, así que deja las cosas como están. Solo tendría que hablar con la madre de Kozume del permiso para ir a Miyagi sin que Kenma viera el papel.

Tetsurou se sigue preguntando si está haciendo lo correcto o no, esperaba poder decirle con calma cuando ya estén cerca de la ciudad, si es que Kozume no se dormía en el camino. Después de la práctica con karasuno, lo ayudaría a buscar a su alma gemela por toda la ciudad si era necesario. Solo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado, se repite a sí mismo.

—Hace tiempo que no pasan a los torneos, así que no tenemos mucha información sobre ellos, realmente no entiendo bien la decisión del entrenador de aceptar algo así —, Kuroo divaga, sabiendo que Kozume solo presta atención a la mitad de las cosas que dice —, tal vez este año haya algunos jugadores prometedores, es la primera vez en mis tres años en los que vamos a jugar contra…

Hay silencio por unos segundos, solo se escucha el teclado y los bajos efectos de sonido de los ataques del juego, Kenma murmura para llamar la atención de Kuroo cuando lo nota callar, pero este no parece responder, Kozume vuelve su campeón a la base y gira su silla para ver a su amigo.

—¿Kuro? —la voz suena con mayor preocupación que antes, alza una ceja al observar a su compañero mirando su teléfono celular, completamente inmóvil como si se hubiera desconectado de la realidad. El menor trata de llamarlo nuevamente, lo único que consigue es un pestañeo, uno con sumo detenimiento, para luego conseguir que aquellos ojos le dirijan la mirada lentamente. Kenma frunce el ceño, interrogante.

El celular de Tetsurou comienza a vibrar, esta vez Kenma lo escucha mejor, y el moreno contesta la llamada y traga saliva sonoro, antes de hablar, Kuroo realmente necesita sentir que su garganta no está seca para mentalizarse el no tartamudear.

— _¿_ Yakkun _?_ —inquiere, mirando de reojo a su amigo, quién está atento como un felino.

— _Kuroo_ —, suena agitado, al otro lado de la línea, el moreno escucha un movimiento constante y el ruido de las calles de fondo —, _tenemos que hablar_.

Oh. Esas palabras juntas no sonaban bien. Tanto la cultura popular, como la experiencia propia con su madre, le gritaban que no era una buena señal. Mucho menos ahora, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Claro, si quieres mañana…

— _No, no mañana_ —, interrumpe —, _estoy camino a tu casa ahora. Creo que es algo que tengo que decirte lo antes posible, pero no puede ser por teléfono._

Kuroo no se percata de lo abiertos que deben estar sus ojos en ese momento, había mantenido el aliento.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta, casi por la inercia del momento. Hay una pausa al otro lado.

— _Si, así es._ —susurra el castaño al otro lado de la línea —, _te veré_ _ahí, Kuroo_ —, cuelga sin darle tiempo de responder.

El rematador solo escucha el pitido de una línea vacía, y repentinamente su estómago se retuerce. Encuentra la mirada atenta de Kenma, y baja el teléfono.

—Huh, creo que tengo que irme —, responde inseguro de sus palabras, saliendo de la cama y guardando el celular en su bolsillo de su pantalón, ni siquiera había llegado a casa a cambiarse por completo el uniforme.

—¿Estás bien? —Kozume decide presionar un poco, Kuroo asiente con una sonrisa poco convincente, a lo que el rubio le lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—No te preocupes, Ken, lo que tenga que pasar pasará —, alcanza a comentar, mientras se coloca su chaqueta. Escucha un suspiro por parte del menor.

—Si lo necesitas puedes usar las almohadas que quieras —, dice el setter, mirando de reojo su computadora.

—Tendré en cuenta tus buenos deseos —, escupe con ironía, su amigo se encoge de hombros. Cuando Tetsurou está por salir de la habitación, Kenma le desea suerte.

Kuroo no sabe exactamente si la suerte y el destino son lo mismo, pero espera que sea así.

(...)

La cabeza de Tetsurou da vueltas alrededor de las palabras de su Kohai, piensa en la última conversación que tuvo con Morisuke, recuerda esa llamada una y otra vez, pero sus pensamientos lo llevan siempre a lo mismo.

Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que pasara algo como esto, sin embargo, la rapidez de las cosas lo embriagan hasta hacerlo sentir levemente mareado. Todo es tan irreal y concreto a la vez que lo asusta.

El aire se siente más helado de lo que era en verdad para cuando llega a la esquina cercana a su casa, donde una vieja farola alumbraba el camino, recuesta su espalda contra esta, intentando calentar sus frías manos.

Kuroo quiere entretener su mente en cualquier cosa, pero todo vuelve a esta inesperada reunión. Yaku dijo que estaba en camino, pero a esa hora el último tren debía estar por salir, ¿Y si no llegaba? Una parte de él deseaba que así fuera y pudiera prolongar la espera de lo que sea que le fuera a decir. No estaba listo para ninguno de los escenarios que había planteado como posibilidad. Aunque si no tenía respuestas en toda una noche, sabía que no dormiría.

Ahí pasaron los minutos, siendo los segundos las gotas que desbordan en su impaciencia, Tetsurou llega a un punto donde siente que su pecho será incapaz de soportar más espera, no se hunde más en su mar de emociones, ya que escucha los pasos apresurados que lentamente recuperan un ritmo casual.

Kuroo observa una familiar figura, y algo en su corazón encuentra alivio con solo sentir su presencia.

—Hey —, saluda el más alto, con una mano. El castaño se ve agitado, su corto cabello está completamente desordenado, su respiración irregular y mejillas sonrosadas le hacen saber que ha estado corriendo hasta llegar ahí. Aún cuando el líbero recupera el aliento, el carmesí no desaparece de sus mejillas. Kuroo no puede evitar pensar que se ve realmente encantador, tal como al final de las prácticas donde deja parte de sí mismo, o como en las mañanas donde corre para llegar antes que el profesor al aula. Adorable, simplemente.

—Hey —, corresponde, una vez más tranquilo, caminando lento unos últimos metros hasta llegar a él. Hay algo que Tetsurou no sabe leer en su expresión, y es que era algo extraño ver a Yaku indeciso al hablar. Como si fuera a decir algo realmente difícil o significativo, sin saber cómo empezar —. Kuroo…

Y ese era el momento, la única oportunidad que tendría de decir todo lo que pensaba desde ese día, cuando hablo sin pensar. La última oportunidad de dejarle en claro sus sentimientos antes de saber cuál era su decisión. Tenía que, al menos, dejar salir todo lo que guardaba en su pecho, de lo contrario sabía que podría arrepentirse por siempre.

—Yaku —, interrumpe esta vez él, tomando todo el valor que no sabía que tenía hasta ese preciso momento. Tetsurou se inclina levemente en busca de la mano ajena, encontrándose con un cálido tacto —, lo sé —, hace una pausa, sonriendo suavemente, mientras su mirada se dirige a aquellos fanales pardos que se esconden entre finas pestañas, sus dedos se entrelazan con los del otro, en una suave caricia, siente como Yaku se tensa y relaja casi al instante—, entiendo si estás confundido o indeciso, Lev es un gran chico, es dulce a su manera, se nota que te admira muchísimo como superior y te respeta. Sé que no actúe de la mejor forma con esto, debes pensar que soy un tonto o algo así —, hace una pausa sugerente, pero el líbero no lo contradice —, huh..

—No puedo negarlo… —Yaku sugiere, Kuroo suelta una suave risa y suspira.

—Bien —, retoma —lo que quiero decir es que entiendo los sentimientos de Lev hacia ti, eres una de las personas más confiables que conozco, aunque diferimos la mayor parte del tiempo, no me imagino estar lejos de ti. Adoro nuestras peleas, la forma en que me retas siempre, amo como frunces el ceño, como sonríes cuando tramas algo, amo la forma en la que te mueves en la cancha, amo la expresión de tu rostro cuando no entiendes la clase de cálculo, amo que nunca te das por vencido, amo como levantas el mentón y haces una expresión tan arrogante y a la vez la más estúpidamente linda que he visto en mi vida —, se toma un segundo, para recuperar el aire que siente falta en su pecho —, amo tu expresión cuando te enojas, amo ver cuándo comes y dejas migajas en tu mentón tan descuidadamente, adoro ver cómo te escabulles para intentar robar una mordida de mi comida, aunque finjo no verte porque eres increíblemente poco discreto. Incluso amo cuando regañas a los chicos del club, amo verte en más mañanas en la entrada de la escuela, amo como se ve tu cabello en las tardes después de la escuela y en las mañanas cuando no alcanzas a peinarte, amo ver cada parte tuya, creo que podría ver todo de ti y seguir amando cada una… —Kuroo tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento, no puede seguir mirando al castaño, ya que siente su rostro arder a fuego vivo—, te amo. Te amo, no puedo seguir negando lo mucho que quiero tocar tus mejillas cuando te dejas caer sobre mi pupitre, cuánto quiero abrazarte cuando te veo en los pasillos o las increíbles ganas que tengo de besar tus labios cada vez que tienes esa expresión de victoria cuando tienes la razón en algo. No quiero seguir negando mis sentimientos por ti, me siento culpable cada vez que hablamos del pasado, pero solo quiero compensarte con todo el amor que tengo por ofrecerte ahora y mañana. Quiero decirte que ahora tengo en claro que el destino realmente no sé equivocó, porque aunque hubo miles de enredos, errores y malentendidos, por fin entendí que mi destino siempre fuiste tú, que mi destino siempre fue quererte de la manera en la que te quiero ahora.

La mirada del castaño nunca se aparta del más alto, cada palabra parecía cargada de un sentimiento profundo que le dejaba completamente hipnotizado por ellas, Yaku siente el calor recorrer su cuerpo y quemar al tacto de su mano, él acaricia suavemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. De alguna manera, aquel contacto se siente tan íntimo que le deja con la mente en un constante eco por un tiempo.

Probablemente Morisuke apenas y puede reaccionar a tanto, Kuroo esta justo enfrente suyo, con el corazón en mano y palabras que se mantienen firmes y se clavan en su pecho.

—Kuroo —, balbucea Morisuke un segundo.

—No tienes que responder ahora —, contesta el aludido rápidamente, observando sus manos unidas con recelo —, sólo quiero que sepas que tampoco me rendiré, no ahora, no está vez. Te amo, Yakkun, no quiero perderte. Pero, si en tu corazón ya no hay espacio para todo lo que siento por ti, si tú has llegado a querer a Lev, entonces...

—Kuroo, rechacé a Lev.

Y de repente todo se congela. Kuroo parpadea dos veces, pensando sobre si tenía algún problema con sus oídos, sin embargo, estaba seguro de haber escuchado claramente la voz de Yaku.

—Espera… —traga saliva, su agarre titubea y da un pequeño paso para atrás.

—Te había dicho que lo que siento por Lev no es de esa manera, lo quiero como mi Kohai. No te puedo negar que dudé sobre eso, si mis sentimientos no eran algo más, si esa necesidad de protección con él era algo más —, confiesa, desviando momentáneamente la mirada —, pero cuando se me confesó, me di cuenta que no era así, es decir, no—, tose un poco para aclarar su garganta, Kuroo realmente tiene que prestar suma atención para que el latir de su corazón contra sus oídos no lo desconcentrase, siente como el castaño aprieta aquel agarre con sumo cuidado —, no se sintió como esto.

—Espera…

—Kuroo, te quise desde el momento en que hablamos por primera vez, cuando éramos niños, estaba tan ilusionado por poder conocerte, durante años incluso negué tu existencia porque dolía pensar que me habías rechazado; cuando nos encontramos por primera vez pensé que llegaría a odiarte, pero simplemente lo hiciste imposible, ¿Sabes? —ríe brevemente —, eras completamente diferente a como te pensé en ese entonces, a la imagen de ti que había formado conforme a los años, en más de un sentido; eras un tipo realmente idiota, no entendía por qué cada cosa que hacías tenía que importarme tanto, por qué me molestaba el hecho de tener opiniones tan diferentes, o por qué simplemente no podía dejar de mirarte. Por qué no podía dejar de pensar siempre en ti —. Admite, encogiéndose de hombros —, tú no fuiste el único que cometió errores o pensó cosas innecesarias. Tenía miedo de volver a ser lastimado y me encerré en un caparazón, y aún así encontraste la manera de romperlo de nuevo, aún sigo sin comprender cómo podías hacerlo casi sin hacer esfuerzos. No entendía porqué me gustaba ver tu sonrisa descarada, o reír con tus bromas tontas, o las estupideces que haces con Bokuto, lo admito —, Yaku suspira cortamente—. Pensé que ser amigos era suficiente, que sin importar lo que dijera el destino realmente no podíamos llegar a más que eso, pero en algún punto me di cuenta que el cariño que te tenía no podía cambiar tan fácilmente, no podía dejar de quererte como algo más que mi molesto compañero de clases o mi amigo. No comprendía por qué se supone somos almas gemelas, cuando parecemos contrarios en casi todos los aspectos, pensé que algo estaba mal, tal vez algo estaba mal conmigo. O simplemente seguía negando lo inevitable. Me enamoré de ti y comencé a aceptarlo, al final no era tan difícil como tanto temía. Cuando llegó Lev volví a caer en confusión por un momento, me dolió saber que tú creías que esta era una señal para dejar lo nuestro, y luego me pregunté qué había realmente entre tú y yo. Qué tenía tanto miedo de perder, y la respuesta siempre fuiste tú, todo el tiempo mi verdadero miedo era llegar a perderte, y es porque te amo completamente.

—Dios, no tienes piedad —, los labios de Kuroo tiemblan ligeramente en su sonrisa, tiene que alejar su flequillo de su rostro enrojecido —, dije que esperaras un poco, no estaba preparado.

Yaku explota en el color que hasta hace poco retenía de milagro.

—¿Tú no estabas preparado? No me vengas con eso, fuiste tú quien comenzó a hablar como si fueran los votos de tu boda —se defiende el más bajo, soltando la mano del azabache.

—¡Y ahora me pides matrimonio! Yakkun, vamos con calma, por favor, me vas a matar —, Tetsurou se cubre el rostro ahora con ambas manos, mientras sus rodillas ceden y se pone de cuclillas en el pavimento. Morisuke está bastante seguro que su rostro no puede estar más abochornado como ahora.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Kuroo —el más bajo de cruza de brazos, y es ahí cuando el capitán inclina un poco la cabeza, abriendo una apertura entre sus dedos para mirarle.

—Mi suerte justamente hoy es maravillosa, creo que puedo arriesgarme un poco —, termina con una sonrisa, dejando únicamente una mano en su mejilla, solo comprobando el nivel de calor con su propio tacto.

—¿Seguro? Creo que eso puede cambiar fácilmente —, inquiere. Kuroo ríe ante aquella expresión retadora.

—Muy seguro —, termina con un susurro. El castaño quiere decir algo más, sin embargo, solo suelta una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el otro se para repentinamente y siente los brazos del más alto alrededor de su cintura, sus pies abandonan el suelo y en un rápido movimiento Kuroo gira junto con él. Yaku tiene que aferrarse de los hombros del otro hasta sentir el farol a sus espaldas, el metal es frío, y no obstante, la calidez persiste al roce de piel —. ¿Y tú?

Morisuke entiende la pregunta implícita en esto, no puede evitar observar la adorada expectación en los orbes oscuros del azabache, sus dedos se sienten fríos en la mejilla ajena, Yaku contrasta el rostro ajeno, apartando brevemente el cabello del otro.

—Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí ahora —, contesta, encogiéndose de hombros, Kuroo hace un puchero.

—¿Qué pasó con el romanticismo, Yakkun? esperaba algo más apasionado y sentimentalista.

—Soy apasionado —, inquiere Morisuke, levantando levemente la barbilla, aprovechando poder mirarle desde poco más arriba, los brazos de Kuroo son firmes, el castaño puede sentir los latidos ajenos al contacto.

—¿Ah si? —sugiere, ladeando la cabeza.

—Te sorprenderías —, susurra, con un tono más suave, acercándose al moreno, siente como sus narices rozaban y sus respiraciones de se mezclan con la otra.

No hay más respuestas, solo dos almas juntas, cálidas en una noche fría en Tokio. Dos corazones cuyos latidos se encuentran nuevamente en el camino. Destinos que por sin se vuelven a entrelazar y labios que se funden entre sí.

(...)

Kenma ha terminado su partida y Kuroo no ha regresado, a este punto duda que lo haga. Lo que no sabe es que si la causa es buena o mala, aún no sabía si tendría que soportar una nueva faceta de depresión o un parloteo de cómo se siente en las nubes. Cualquiera de las dos sería molesta para Kenma, aún así preferiría que fuera la segunda opción.

El chico apaga la computadora y se pasa a la cama con su cómoda consola, sin embargo esta no tiene batería suficiente. Demonios.

No le queda más que usar el celular, sin embargo los juegos que ahí tenía ya los había terminado hace poco, causa de su reciente tiempo en la enfermería.

Esos malestares suyos no le agradaba en nada, fuera del hecho de que le había vomitado a Tora encima, sabía que la causa no reside en él. Kozume había logrado identificar cuando las cosas se trataban de él, y cuando se trataba de Shouyou. Así que desde que comenzaron los síntomas, estaba más preocupado por Hinata que por sí mismo.

Se preguntaba cuál era la causa, no solo del dolor de su estómago, sino el de su pecho. Kenma estaba familiarizado con el sentimiento, era el tipo de emociones que tenía cuando era más joven, cuando aún no se familiarizaba mucho con Kuroo, cuando sus padres no estaban con él y de alguna manera se culpaba a sí mismo. Es la clase de sentimiento de herida profunda, de cuando las personas que más amas te dejan atrás, o simplemente cuando sientes que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. En cualquiera caso no significaba nada bueno, si bien Hinata era una persona fuerte y alegre, no significa que no pueda tener tropiezos.

Kenma tiene miedo de que este dolor tenga que ver con él, lo que menos quería era causarle algún tipo de daño o incomodidad.

Su teléfono vibra en la mesita de noche, Kenma no es del tipo que le guste responder demasiado los mensajes —lo cual era curioso, considerando su lazo. Aunque con Shouyou era diferente, con él estaban bien los mensajes hasta escritos en tinta—, así que simplemente se estira para mirar la vista previa del mensaje.

Era Kuroo, un texto corto, unos emojis sonrientes y un corazón. Kenma supone que esto es una buena noticia, al menos su amigo no se encerrará entre almohadas por ahora. Y si lo hacía no quería saber bajo qué términos.

Pero en ese momento, cuando sostiene el teléfono por encima de su rostro, es cuando mira las manchas de tinta en su brazo tomar forma, de una manera tan antinatural que lo asusta por un segundo, antes de revelar los mensajes ocultos.

 _«Buenos días! Primer día, no puedo creerlo, es como un sueño hecho realidad!»_

 _«Hey, ¿Estás ahí?»_

 _«¡EL REY DE ESTÁ AQUÍ! NO PUEDE SER»_

 _«Buenas noches, estoy exhausto hoy :(»_

 _«Kenma, Kenma, Kenma»_

 _«No me fue muy bien en mi examen...»_

 _«Me pregunto si puedes leer esto»_

 _«A Natsu se le mueven los dientes de leche!»_

 _«Extraño hablar contigo»_

La tinta se escurre de nuevo, y vuelve a formar casi de inmediato, apenas ha tenido tiempo de leer cada frase fugaz.

 _«Kenma, ¿A ti te molesta ser peculiar?»_

¿ _Peculiar_? Kenma no entiende bien a qué se refiere con ello, era una palabra poco usada para referirse a los lazos en estos días, sobre todo en la ciudad de Tokio, o posiblemente le parecía así ya que comúnmente no le atraían los temas o polémicas sociales de momento.

La tinta forma nuevas palabras por abajo del mensaje anterior, completando:

 _«A mi no me importa, siempre que pueda estar contigo»_

Kenma no tiene tiempo de pensar en qué responder, cuando la tinta se desvanece y aparece con otro mensaje:

« _No quiero perderte»_

Las letras de mantienen esta vez, y Kenma las lee al menos tres veces más. Siente que su corazón late hasta doler suavemente, porque cree entender un poco más la situación. Shouyou estaba pasando por un mal momento, y él no había podido ni siquiera ver sus mensajes hasta ahora. Kenma no lo piensa realmente, él ya tiene más que clara un respuesta. Y nunca antes estuvo más claro.

«Yo tampoco quiero perderte»

La tinta no se disemina esta vez, Kenma espera toda la noche, pero ninguna respuesta llega. La tinta roja se queda ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.


	40. Donde mi corazón me guíe

**«Destinations without Destination»**

Parte 39

 _"Donde mi corazón me guíe"_

La última semana había sido especialmente difícil, muchas cosas habían pasado, el gran rey prácticamente los había retado (bueno, más a Kageyama que al equipo en sí), la deidad guardiana había vuelto a Karasuno al igual que la estrella, tuvieron un partido con unos ex alumnos y por fin tenían un entrenador. Eran tantos acontecimientos juntos que el tiempo parecía irse volando, tanto en qué pensar y sentir.

Todo iba como viento en popa, aunque claro que había tenido sus altibajos. Kageyama se había enojado muchas veces con él, le causó preocupaciones a sus superiores y falló en muchas cosas por dejarse llevar demasiado.

A veces le sorprendía la manera en que Tobio lo leía tan perfectamente, cómo es que sabía en qué pensaba y la razón de sus acciones. Incluso como podía desvanecer sus inseguridades con simples palabras de apoyo, siempre atacando sus inseguridades de una manera algo violenta y directa. Era un prodigio, de eso no le cabía dudas.

Todo era un desastre en su cabeza, pero hoy estaba aquí de pie, en su primer campamento de entrenamiento con su equipo, en cuatro días sería su encuentro con Nekoma y estaba que desbordaba de excitación. Se pregunta qué tipo de entrenamiento tendrán a partir de mañana, ahora que el señor Ukai estaba ahí.

A veces se embelesaba tanto con su tiempo en Karasuno que podía olvidar sus problemas en casa, hasta ahora se estaba quedando en casa de Izumin, sin embargo, no quería seguir causando problemas a su amigo, así que el campamento era ideal, al menos por ahora.

Apenas había ido a casa esa mañana, para recoger las cosas para el campamento. Su mamá a esa hora seguía dormida, así que estaba bien. Natsu había despertado a tiempo para despedirlo, pero cuando preguntó por qué se había ido o cuándo pensaba volver, no supo qué responder. Sabía que las cosas no podían seguir de esa forma, no estaba bien, no se sentía bien de ningún modo. Muchos pueden decir que él es una persona que parece huir de los problemas o no sabe cómo enfrentarlos; y sí, cuando algo lo asusta se esconde detrás de otro, se pone nervioso fácilmente tras pensar en no cumplir con las expectativas de su equipo y las propias, e incluso se imagina cosas innecesarias. Pero él nunca huyó de sus problemas. Puede tener mucho miedo, pero no era alguien que le diera la espalda a todo y siguiera como siempre. Le era imposible.

Luego estaba Kenma. La noche tras su partido con Aoba johsai estaba completamente cansado, tanto que al llegar a casa de Izumin cayó rendido en el futón de invitados. Su amigo le dijo que ni siquiera había comido parte de la cena que le habían dejado sus padres. Shouyou se disculpó por eso en la mañana, pero se sentía algo extraño. Tenía manchas en el brazo que no entendía. Izumin al principio pensó que se había lastimado, pensó que era sangre. Sin embargo, Hinata no le ve mucha lógica a esto, ya que las manchas eran negras.

El vóleibol ayudaba a no pensar demasiado en ello, aún así…

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Daichi-san se enfadara —es la honesta voz de su armador. Hinata solo en ese momento toma conciencia de que se ha quedado pensando frente a la máquina expendedora.

—Me distraje, supongo —, ríe nervioso, mientras busca en su bolsillo para sacar el dinero suficiente para una soda. El setter alza una ceja y se apoya un costado en la pared adyacente, observando sus movimientos.

Hinata no sabe cómo sentirse con Kageyama alrededor, eran un buen combo en la cancha, pero era algo difícil leer sus pensamientos. Shouyou no sabe cuándo va a decir algo positivo o cuando va a gritarle. Bueno, si, eso último comúnmente es cuando hace algo o tiene una falla por culpa de sus nervios o impulsos emocionales. Cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó en él únicamente como un rival, pero ahora era diferente, presiente que incluso podría llegar a ser su más grande confidente.

—¿Por qué has estado tan preocupado últimamente?

La soda cae dentro de la máquina, en un sonido hueco que llena el pasillo. De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo es más consciente de las cigarras que antes.

—¿Eh?

—Desde el partido contra Aoba johsai, al principio pensé que solo era tu estupidez de ser reemplazado, o en el juego de práctica contra los jugadores del vecindario —, explica cruzado de brazos —, has estado fuera de ti, además de tus inseguridades en el juego, hay algo más —,no eran preguntas, eran completas afirmaciones que Hinata sabe, son verdad— ¿Qué es?

Hinata queda sin palabras, la mirada de Kageyama es profunda y certera, la luz de la máquina se refleja como una enigmática laguna. Al menos no parece del todo enojado, sino ¿Preocupado? Tal vez esa tampoco era la palabra correcta.

Para empezar, ¿era tan obvio? Hinata sabía que no era la mejor persona en ocultar sus emociones, de hecho, era consciente de que se dejaba llevar demasiado por su corazón, siempre siguiendo el camino que éste dicte. Siguiendo sus sueño, esforzándose al máximo por alcanzarlos, así era él y realmente no quiere cambiar esa parte de sí mismo. Aún así, algunas veces quisiera poder ocuparse de sus propias emociones, sin tener que hacer que otros se preocupasen tanto por él, no quiere causar más problemas a sus compañeros o amigos. Quiere poder hacerse cargo de todo él mismo, quiere tomar las riendas de su propio destino porque sabe que esa es la única respuesta. Quiere llegar a ser una persona que sea capaz de ser admirada.

Pero es más difícil que simplemente pensarlo.

—Kageyama, ¿Por qué piensas que los lazos de almas gemelas no son importantes? —cuestiona la carnada definitiva, tomando al otro con la guardia baja. Tobio por un segundo se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—No dije que no sean importantes… —murmura, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Lo dijiste! —señala el más bajo, el azabache le da un golpe en el hombro para que baje la voz.

—¡Cállate, Hinata idiota! —reclama, bajando la voz una vez que se da cuenta que él también se ha exaltado. El moreno mira de reojo el pasillo, parece que no han llamado la atención de milagro. Cuando mira al otro sobando su hombro, suspira con cansancio —, solo digo que no es necesario, no es una obligación para todos. Nadie tiene por qué estar con una persona que no quiere solo porque así lo dicta el destino —. Inquiere con cierto recelo, Shouyou percibe cierto grado de reproche en su voz.

El rematador lo piensa por unos minutos, Kageyama tenía razón, no todos tienen esa obligación, para empezar, no debería verse como una obligación desde un principio, sino algo que nace de corazón. Algo natural, lento y bueno para ambas personas, algo que las haga crecer como individuos y a la vez juntos. Al menos eso pensaba é ía que no todos tenían la suerte de siquiera encontrar a su alma gemela, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba que aunque se conocieran, no funcionó.

—Kageyama, ¿Qué pasó con tu alma gemela? Dijiste que ya la conocías —, intenta ser más cauteloso esta vez, yendo por su bebida que seguía en la máquina. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que sus manos están frías, como la lata en ellas.

—Cuando lo conocí, esa persona ya sabía lo que quería y no era conmigo —, afirma Tobio, y Hinata se sorprende de la naturalidad con la que salen sus palabras, sin dolor aparente, sin remordimientos o viejas heridas abriéndose, solo algo que pasó de tal manera y lo ha aceptado. Kageyama es alguien increíble, después de todo —, nuestra relación nunca fue más allá, diría que hubo un tiempo en el que llegó a odiarme —, se encoge de hombros, mientras recuesta por completo su espalda en la fría pared. Kageyama mira de reojo el techo, como si entre las telarañas se encontrarán impregnadas viejas y turbias memorias que Hinata no logra visualizar— incluso al día de hoy, jamás llegué a entender del todo a Oikawa-san.

Hinata retiene el nombre dos segundos más, y entonces su lata aún sellada cae al suelo.

—¡¿El gran rey es tu-?! —no puede terminar de gritar, Tobio le golpea la cabeza hasta hacerla inclinar. El dolor corta el diálogo del pelirrojo, pero el shock no se va todavía.

Desde el partido contra Seijoh sabía que Kageyama estaba diferente, más cauteloso en sus pasos dentro de la escuela, más cuidadoso en sus movimientos. Pero había pensado que solo se trataba del encuentro con sus antiguos compañeros. Aún así, recuerda pensar que la mirada que intercambiaron cuando Oikawa llegó a la cancha era realmente significativa. Más nunca se imaginó que las cosas entre ellos fueran más allá de su rivalidad. Incluso ese pequeño momento, después del encuentro con el cabeza de nabo, cuando el azabache se perdió un momento en un punto indefinido. Pensó que era algo que ocurría y lo dejó pasar.

Así que esto es realmente impactante para él.

Si Kageyama ha dicho que el gran rey había elegido su destino antes de conocerlo, quería decir que había otra persona de la cual el capitán de Seijoh había tomado una decisión así.

Si Hinata se encontrara en una situación como esta, si Kenma tuviera a alguien más, realmente no sabría qué sentiría. Probablemente le dolería muchísimo esa clase de rechazo, ¿Cómo Kageyama podía decir estas cosas con tanta facilidad? ¿Es que acaso él no sentía nada por Oikawa? Aún así, Shouyou sigue pensando en esa mirada, esa mirada que Kageyama tenía la vez en que se encontraron con él. Cada vez que se cruzaron con él.

—No tienes que decir nada —, la voz de Tobio lo saca de sus pensamientos —, esto no se trata de mi. Dime qué demonios pasa contigo, Hinata idiota —regaña un poco, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona, recogiendo su jugo del suelo —, es decir, ¿Por qué de repente quieres hablar de eso?

—Pronto tendremos partidos de práctica contra otras escuelas, no puedes seguir tan distraído como estás —, contesta. Y Shouyou de alguna manera ya sabía la respuesta.

Shouyou tiene que esperar un poco antes de dejar escapar el gas de su jugo carbonatado, más no toma un sorbo.

—Tiene tiempo que no puedo hablar con mi Alma gemela —, termina confesando —, hace un tiempo pensé que todo iba bien, realmente me gustaba hablar con él —, baja la mirada, la lata es de un verde metálico bastante bonito —, pero cosas pasaron, y por un momento tuve miedo y dudé…

Admite, con cierta culpa. Hace tiempo que lo pensaba, realmente la idea de perder su visión cromática era aterradora, ni siquiera le gustaban las películas a blanco y negro, y la primera vez que el azul del cielo desapareció, entró en pánico. Fue sorpresivo y perdió la noción de la realidad un segundo. Estos sentimientos probablemente también llegaron hasta su compañero destinado.

Sabía que tenía miedo, pero también estaba seguro que quería a Kenma, quería una oportunidad más, quería estar cerca de él, quería poder ver sus ojos, aunque no pudiera ver su color, quería estar con él, aunque el mundo se opacara por completo a su vista, su corazón siempre podría iluminarlo. Quería sentir el tacto de su mano con la suya, quería escuchar su voz cerca de su oído, quería oler su shampoo, quería comer sus golosinas favoritas en su compañía. Aunque la vista perdiera su color, quería amarlo con el resto de sus sentidos completamente.

—El miedo debilita los lazos —, reflexiona Kageyama, y Hinata siente un peso en su estómago —, pero no se pueden romper, desafortunadamente —, rasca un poco su nuca, y vuelve la mirada al más bajo —, ¿Estás seguro que todo vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena enfrentar ese miedo por estar con tu Alma gemela?

El pelirrojo ya conocía bien esas preguntas, se las había hecho miles de veces, pero nunca las ha respondido en voz alta. Siente como si las palabras que se materializan tiene un mayor peso. Pesan demasiado y lo superan.

¿Vale la pena? No es sólo su visión cromática la que juega aquí, no es sólo el miedo de pensar en que tal vez él no sería lo suficientemente para Kenma, no es sólo la incertidumbre de saber si lo que deparaba el futuro era lo correcto o lo más feliz, sino también su relación con su madre, con su familia;no como sus propios ojos ven el mundo, sino como los ojos de una de las personas que más ama en este mundo lo ven, como lo tratan, como se siente ella al respecto. Hinata siempre pensó que él sería feliz cuando ella lo fuera, y viceversa. Pero la felicidad del hijo interfiere con la de la madre, cuando no debería ser así.

Si, Hinata tiene miedo, tiene mucho miedo de no poder estar cerca de su familia como antes, tiene miedo de que todo termine mal, tiene miedo de las duras palabras de su padre cuando lo supiese, tiene miedo de las dudas que Natsu tendría por la distancia entre ellos, tenía miedo de que Kenma al final no sintiera lo mismo.

Estaba completamente aterrado, en realidad.

Así que, tomando en cuenta todo esto, ¿Realmente valía la pena seguir intentando caminar en un camino tan inestable? Él sabía la respuesta. La respuesta siempre estuvo escrita en su piel.

—Si —, contesta, seguro de sí —, vale completamente la pena. Quiero a Kenma, estoy seguro que sea cual sea el resultado, estará bien.

Sabe que si no lo intenta, se arrepentirá por siempre. Es preferible haber intentado y sufrir por ello, que derramar lágrimas en recuerdos que jamás ocurrieron y palabras que jamás serían dichas.

—Entonces deja de portarte como un idiota y esfuérzate más, Hinata idiota —, sentencia Kageyama. El rematador siente la ironía en el único insulto que parece usar el setter. El azabache se da vuelta en dirección del dormitorios compartido con sus compañeros antes de que finalmente su capitán les llamara la atención.

—Kageyama —, llama una última vez, ve cómo el moreno le mira por encima del hombro y se llena de valor —, gracias por esto — piensa un poco lo siguiente, pero sabe que tiene que decirlo ahora o nunca —, ¿Me has dicho esto porque también tienes miedo de enfrentar al gran rey?

Hinata por un segundo puede ver como el tiempo se detiene en la mirada de asombro de Kageyama, tan oscuros y tan iluminados a la vez, Hinata solo había visto esa expresión en él una vez, y fue en la cancha, cuando el setter de Seijoh hizo su primera aparición.

El azabache sonríe de una forma algo triste, el estómago de Shouyou se retuerce un poco, pero Kageyama no le grita, ni siquiera le da una respuesta. Solo esa significativa mirada, antes de seguir su camino.

Y no le habla por lo que resta de la noche.

(...)

Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, al entrometerse en cosas sumamente personales. No tenía mucho que ellos eran compañeros, realmente ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzaban a llevarse relativamente bien, pero Tobio parecía leerlo tan bien, que por un segundo Shouyou pensó que podía ser de la misma manera.

—¿Tuviste una discusión con Kageyama? —Suga le sorprende durante la práctica de esa mañana, con una pregunta acertada. Hinata siente que Sugawara tiene un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de problemas con sus compañeros, como una especie de radar, ¿Tenía una antena o algo así?

—No realmente, no fue una discusión, creo —, intenta sonar seguro, fallando por bastantes puntos. Suga alza una ceja, mientras bebe un poco de agua.

—Has estado algo intranquilo últimamente, igual que Kageyama, desde el partido contra el Aoba Johsai —, reflexiona el joven de tercer año, mientras espera una respuesta, esa fecha lamentablemente también coincide con su incidente familiar. El pelirrojo quiere decir que se equivoca, pero sabe que no es así. Ahora que sabe algo de Kageyama, también sabe que no debería ser indiscreto con el tema.

—Mi mamá no acepta que mi lazo sea "peculiar" —termina diciendo —, pero ya sabía que era algo que pasaría, solo que es difícil de digerir.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —interroga, ciertamente algo sorprendido por la serenidad de su Kohai, cuando hasta ahora siempre se mostraba extremadamente emotivo.

—No, nunca estaría bien con algo como eso —, expresa con sinceridad —, pero sé que hay una posibilidad de poder cambiarlo. Solo que no es algo que pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana.

Sugawara le pasa una mano por el hombro, en señal de apoyo. Shouyou le sonríe cálidamente ante esto, es bueno sentir el apoyo de un superior.

Anoche no pudo dormir muy bien. Su mirada se alternaba entre el techo y el futón de Tobio. Kageyama había sido sincero y abierto con él esa vez, y Hinata le respondió con la mayor sinceridad posible. No cree que deba disculparse por algo en específico. Si bien, la situación de Kageyama era diferente a la suya, si algo terminaba, merecía un final que cerrará el capítulo. Sino Kageyama podría quedarse atrapado en un momento.

Al menos él, si Kenma decidía que no era bueno para ambos estar juntos, necesitaría un cierre definitivo para poder comenzar a reparar su corazón roto.

Hum, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si era por el entrenamiento, pero sus latidos desde hace un rato eran sofocantes. Algo en su estómago se revuelve en un cosquilleo poco habitual. Espera que esto no fuera un problema con el entrenamiento.

—Hinata idiota, ¿Vas a ponerte los tenis o vas a seguir ahí parado? — es un regaño directo de su armador. El más bajo se había perdido por un segundo, no se había dado cuenta de cuando los otros se habían ido.

—¡Ah, sí! —algo avergonzado, el muchacho comienza a amarrar sus tenis y sigue el ritmo del azabache que ya empezó a andar.

No es justo, ¡Kageyama había tomado ventaja!

Shouyou comienza a correr más rápido, solo para poder rebasar y burlarse un poco de él.

—Sobre lo de anoche —, puede escuchar la agitada voz de Tobio a su lado, había bajado un poco el ritmo. Hinata hace lo mismo para quedar hombro a hombro, el azabache mira enfrente con una suave sonrisa —, gracias, por decir eso.

El pelirrojo queda aturdido un segundo, las mejillas de Kageyama se enrojecen ante tal persistente mirar, así que aprovecha el momento para conseguir la delantera.

Cuando Shouyou se da cuenta le reprende y empieza a gritar para sacar fuerzas sobrehumanas para ganar esta carrera. Puede escuchar un regaño de su capitán por esto, pero realmente no lo procesa.

Sus pies comienzan a moverse en una dirección sin sentido, dando cada vuelta como si supiera el camino, como si tuviera un destino al cual llegar, sin saberlo realmente. Por un momento, puede decir que su cuerpo ha comenzado a moverse por sí solo.

Corre, corre y corre, grita como un loco sin importar, hace tiempo que ha tenido ganas de gritar de esa forma porque si, sólo siente el viento sobre su rostro y su cuerpo fluir con él, es una buena sensación, su corazón bombea tan fuerte que lo puede escuchar contra sus oídos. Sin saberlo, su corazón simplemente le dice dónde ir.

Y son esos latidos que hacen parar sus piernas en un seco movimiento. Cuando abre los ojos, todo es blanco, negro y gris. Su garganta se cierra, en el momento justo cuando puede ver algo que sobresale del resto.

Es ahí cuando sus latidos cobran sentido para él y se refuerzan a los segundos. No sabe cómo es que lo sabe, pero entre toda esa escala de grises, un cabello rubio y un una chaqueta roja sobresalen con un majestuoso ímpetu. Lo sabe muy bien en ese preciso instante, que todo lo que pasara valdría por completo la pena.

El viento sopla con fuerza y hay un nombre atorado en su garganta. Un nombre que conoce tan bien, que ha retenido más tiempo del que quisiera. Con el miedo y la excitación a flor de piel, visualiza cada letra de su nombre, como en todas esas palabras que quedaron grabadas en su alma y sólo lo grita, lo llama tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permiten.

—¡ _Kenma_!


	41. Mi mundo en tus ojos

**«Destinations without Destination»**

Última parte

 _"Mi mundo en tus ojos"_

«¿Cómo una persona que no se ama a sí mismo, puede decir que ama a los demás?»

Kenma encuentra aquel pensamiento entre reminiscencias tontas del pasado. Él recuerda la época donde realmente pudo llegar a repudiar la idea de las almas destinadas, porque se repudiaba a sí mismo. Llegó a pensar que su visión acromática era una clase de señal, de que él era una persona que no merecía poder apreciar el mundo como los demás, que no era merecedor de algo tan simple como eso; que esto estuviera arraigado a su alma gemela no lo ayudó mucho a cambiar esa idea. Pensaba que su alma gemela solamente empeoraría su vida de alguna u otra manera, que su otra mitad solo miraría a otro lado como todos lo habían hecho, que solo crearía una dependencia insana porque nadie sería capaz de quererle, ni él a otra persona. Si alguien fuera capaz de quererle, entonces sus padres no se hubieran apartado de él.

Sin embargo, creía en Kuroo, el único niño que había considerado un amigo, quería creer que era el único que podía aceptarlo y se aferró a esa idea. Había logrado encerrarse entre sus pensamientos negativos y había arrastrado a una de las personas que quería con ellos, como cadenas invisibles que se tensaba más y más con el tiempo.

Pensamientos tristes de un niño a tonos grises. Después de todo, era lo único que podía ver en el espejo, en todo su mundo y en los ojos de quienes lo veían, espejos sin luz que reflejar, espejos vacíos.

Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado para él, ya no era la misma persona, no era ese niño perdido que se aferró a sus más cercanos en una subconciente y desesperada búsqueda de afecto y aceptación. Había crecido, y aunque se avergonzaba de algunos errores, sabe que solo fueron parte del camino. Hoy en día veía más a su madre, había estado intercambiando algunos mensajes con su padre, e incluso podía ver a su mejor amigo ser feliz sin remordimientos. Hoy en día sabía que existían más colores de los que aquel chico gris podía recordar, que eran más brillantes de lo que había pensado. Hoy en día había recibido y experimentado tantos tipos de cariño, que había tenido que aprender e identificar cada uno de ellos: amistad sincera, amor fraternal, amor de madre, compañerismo...

Kenma no sabe si existen seres celestiales, fuerzas místicas o el destino al que todos tanto aluden con anhelo. Pero él quiere creer en que está ahí, en alguna parte, omnipresente y omnipotente en algún plano existencial del cual no es consciente aún, donde algún día pudiera coincidir con él en una magnífica casualidad, una perfecta sinfonía que le permitiera tocar con la punta de sus dedos aquel camino sin rumbo.

Si existían los hilos del destino, si existían caminos que te conducían mágicamente a tu felicidad, él se atrevería a decir que su destino carece de dirección; no sabe si es una clase de castigo divino o algo similar por fuerzas que escapan de su comprensión.

Si aquella incorpórea figura celestial y mítica le permitiera ser egoísta, Kenma quisiera poder tener más de lo que había logrado tocar con sus dedos, incluso más de lo que solo había podido rozar. Desde el primer momento en que las palabras de Shouyou se grabaron en su piel comenzó a ser un poco más egoísta, lo reconoce. Shouyou fue una de las personas que, aunque tal vez no ha podido siquiera escuchar su voz, le hizo cambiar enormemente. Sus mensajes alegres, saludos informales, anécdotas divertidas y cotidianas, preocupaciones inocentes y preguntas cálidas lograron cautivar a Kenma de a poco, tan lentamente y discreto que era aterrador de pensar, palabra a palabra, como un imperceptible goteo que llena el vaso que creía no poder llenar. Desborda pero aún necesita más, se ha vuelto tan codicioso que no puede creerlo.

Hoy su visión a escala de grises parece más opaca de lo normal, realmente es así desde aquella noche, donde su corazón fue tomado en un puño al ver los mensajes de su persona destinada; aunque respondió, no sintió que Shouyou realmente pudiera leer su mensaje, no sintió aquel tímido cosquilleo que acostumbraba revolotear su estómago cuando lo hacía o aquellas cosquillas en sus mejillas.

De pronto su cielo se veía tan seco, tan extraño… Kozume teorizaba que tal vez su corazón anhelaba tanto los colores que su alma gemela le daba, que ahora aquellos grises ya no podían albergar espacio suficiente en su pecho. Ya no lo sentía como parte de él, ¿Esto es el anhelo desesperado? La palabra amor sonaba aún demasiado grande, pero a la vez encajaba perfectamente, Kozume no podría decir que se amaban a sí mismo por completo, pero el cariño sentía a su alrededor hacía sonar aquello cada vez más cercano y familiar, más cómodo. Más correcto, de alguna manera.

—¿Te sientes bien? —es la voz de su amigo de la infancia, Kuroo observa como el menor aún no cierra su mochila de viaje.

Hoy van a su campamento de entrenamiento, el primero del año, de hecho. Kenma no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero Kuroo lo sacó de la cama a la primera hora, el azabache desde aquel día había estado especialmente más animado y activo, lo cual era una pesadilla para el otro. Ni siquiera lo dejó dormir sus 10 horas diarias ese fin de semana, si seguía así no podría jugar videojuegos tanto como quisiera, Kenma espera que solo sea por ser su primer viaje ese año, o el esperado entusiasmo de Kuroo por la vida en general desde el otro día.

—Si, solo que no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar los ronquidos de Tora todo el camino —, justifica rápidamente, aunque Kuroo no se ve muy convencido —, ¿Lev ha presentado alguna justificación de los entrenamientos? —cambia de tema, no sólo para librarse de la situación, sino por genuina curiosidad también.

Kozume se podía hacer una idea de lo que había pasado entre Kuroo y Yaku, no necesitaba detalles, por ende, también se podía plantear una idea de lo que había pasado con el más joven de los Haiba. Lev había estado faltado los últimos días a los entrenamientos, y curiosamente, Kenma no había logrado toparse con él en la escuela de ninguna manera, aunque comúnmente aparecía cuando quería tener momentos tranquilos. Había una gran probabilidad de que el autoproclamado futuro as esté evitando al líbero a toda costa (¿o al capitán?). Esto por el momento no era un gran problema para el equipo, pero si retrasaría más a Lev. Y atrasarse es igual a poner en juego la titularidad que él tanto quiere.

—No, hasta ahora no —, menciona el moreno con un toque de recelo —, si sigue así, puede que el entrenador quiera suspenderlo temporalmente. Aunque es poco probable, tiene demasiado potencial para eso.

—Ya veo —, suspira con resignación.

¿Tan terrible es el rechazo de la persona que amas? Kenma no quiere imaginarlo, si lo hace, sabe que su mente volverá a Shouyou y en su corazón se insertarán cien agujas. Mentiría si no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ve innecesario preocuparse por ello antes de que suceda. Antes de poder aclarar las cosas ante esta interferencia en la línea del destino que los une.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Kuro?

—No creo que deba ser yo el más indicado para ir a hablar con él —, posa la palma en su nuca, algo resignado, más que nada por su posición como capitán.

Kenma puede ver a lo lejos como Morisuke está regañando a Tora por no llevar lo necesario para el viaje, pronto llegaría el bus que los llevaría. Aunque esto es totalmente cotidiano, puede notar cierto destello en la mirada de su mejor amigo. Kenma quisiera poder saber cómo es mirar a la persona que amas desde tan cerca. Oh, esa palabra otra vez. Tal vez no suena demasiado grande como pensaba. No si se trataba de Shouyou.

Kenma sabe que el amor y los asuntos del corazón no son cosa sencilla, si algo le había quedado claro era eso, sobre todo en medio de estos hilos enredados y caminos sin destino fijo que le rodean cuál laberinto en el que se encuentra perdido.

(...)

Yaku ha estado mirando el dorso de su mano casi por veinte minutos, como si estuviera pensando en aquella marca esmeralda que aún persiste en su meñique. Cuando Kuroo decidió sentarse a su lado pensó que podrían acurrucarse un rato juntos, pero la preocupación de Morisuke era expirada por cada poro de su piel y era más contagiosa a cada minuto.

Pero en realidad, Tetsurou no se sentía culpable por Lev.

Sabía que eso sonaba mal, claro que lo sabe, pero no se podría permitir sentirse culpable por ser correspondido por la persona que ama, por sentirse feliz de que ese sentimiento pueda ser expresado con libertad, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Todos esos embrollos y círculos que no parecían tener fin, tantos momentos. No, definitivamente no podía sentirse mal por ser feliz de esa manera; claro, eso no significaba que sea indiferente a Lev, era un buen chico, no debía salir lastimado por esto, pero tampoco era algo que Kuroo pudiera controlar aunque así lo deseara.

Es extraño pensar que su felicidad es el sufrir de alguien más. Los sentimientos no deberían ser tan complicados; igual que en el vóleibol, en el amor se gana o se pierde. Cuando toca ganar la sensación es indescriptible, preciosa en su momento, pero cuando saborean la derrota era pésimo, un golpe nada amistoso en el estómago que le daba náuseas. Y aún así, una derrota no debería ser más que una motivación para seguir adelante.

Lo que pasará con su Kohai ahora estaba fuera de sus manos, no estaba en posición de meterse en el asunto sin empeorarlo todo. Quiera o no, solo había una persona capaz de manejar el asunto en estos momentos.

—¿Estás preocupado por Lev? —inquiere el moreno, rozando el antebrazo de Morisuke con el dorso de su mano, llamando la atención del muchacho inerte en sus pensamientos.

—Siento algo extraño desde hace un par de días, creo que debería hablar con él —, susurra, completamente concentrado en la marca de su dedo, aún está ahí, completamente marcada, sólamente que un poco más opaca que antes.

Kuroo tiene una sensación extraña en su estómago cuando piensa en aquel lazo que conecta a su alma gemela con otra persona, está seguro que no son celos, es un sentimientos diferente ahora, sin embargo, no le podría dar nombre.

Siente como el castaño deja caer la cabeza contra su hombro, y aquella sensación se desvanece junto el suave ritmo de su respiración.

—Ciertamente deberías hacerlo, Yaku-senpai—, comenta Tetsurou, apoyando su mejilla en la coronilla del líbero. Su cabello es suave y huele al shampoo de manzanilla que Morisuke suele usar. A Kuroo de alguna manera le recuerda a una cálida noche de verano y cierra los ojos para simplemente disfrutar ese momento.

El leve movimiento del autobús le mece desde su posición y pasa un brazo por los hombros del otro para acomodarse mejor. Ha querido estar de esta manera con Yaku desde hace un tiempo, sin tener que preocuparse de que sea incómodo o asfixiante, solo un momento cálido y acogedor, cotidiano y amable con el chico que le hace producir un montón de dopamina, oxitocina y serotonina como un cóctel de hormonas en su hipotálamo. Uno bueno, claro está.

—He estado pensando, en que quizá no estaba destinado a ser algo romántico, nunca pude sentir algo más que fraternal por Lev —, divaga un poco, aún acomodándose más sobre el pecho del más alto —, es un buen chico, y ha pasado cosas tristes por el asunto de su familia, quisiera poder ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero solo empeoré las cosas para él…

—No creo que eso sea cierto, Yakkun —, expresa el azabache, acariciando suavemente el antebrazo ajeno con su pulgar, sobre la tela de la chaqueta del uniforme deportivo —, si bien no pudiste corresponderle, eso no significa que Lev caiga por eso, como dices es un buen tipo, no es tan débil, no deberías subestimar a tus Kohais. Si las cosas ahora parecen algo turbias, no te debes preocupar, sé que eres capaz de aclarar el cielo aún en medio de la más aterradora tormenta —, dice en un tono suave y seguro, tan seguro de sus palabras que algo dentro de Morisuke se apacigua con cada una —, sé que puedes ayudar de alguna manera a Lev, aunque ahora parezca algo difícil de ver.

—¿De dónde sacas tanta sabiduría? ¿Tienes una doble vida de monje? —comenta, cerrando los ojos para poder descansar un poco, mientras posa un momento su mano contra la ajena.

—Vamos Yakkun, se ve que te hace falta el sueño, sé que tienes mejores diálogos —, ríe levemente, el suave temblor de su pecho sacude al más bajo, provocando un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

Kuroo entreabre los ojos, observando de reojo a los demás del camión, por lo menos parece que la mayoría están dormidos ya, aunque desde donde está no logra ver a Kenma.

—Los tengo, pero aún no es tiempo de gastar mis cartas —, suena desafiante, y Kuroo no puede evitar sonreír ante el ademán del otro de alzar su barbilla.

—Yo aún tengo varias —, sisea en un tono inquisitivo, esto de alguna manera hace que el más bajo suba la guardia, porque ahora le está mirando de reojo y sin disimulo —, creo que puedo usarlas sin problemas.

—Me cuesta creerlo…

—Oh, deberías, o no estarás preparado para el ataque —, susurra cerca de su oído. Kuroo puede deleitarse al ver como al castaño se le eriza la piel del cuello.

Pensó que había ganado esta pequeña guerrilla, pero se jactó de victoria demasiado pronto. En un rápido movimiento Yaku mete su mano bajo la chaqueta de Kuroo, incluso bajo su camisa, por lo cual él puede sentir lo heladas que están sus manos en ese preciso momento; su piel se eriza al completo y tiene que contener un alarido para no despertar a sus compañeros y armar un escándalo.

¿Por qué estaban tan frías? Dios, mala idea dejar a Morisuke el lado de la ventana.

Yaku se ríe por lo bajo tras su obvio triunfo, Kuroo tiene que admitir que fue más rápido.

Aún así, en su mente siempre gana, porque ver la risa de Morisuke, sus expresiones de desafío y su pucheros siempre serán igual a ganar para Kuroo.

Poder apreciar todas esas facetas de suyas, poder acariciar su mejillas, besar su mentón y acurrucarse para dormir a su lado, siempre es igual a ganar, porque su corazón se siente cálido pese al viento helado o cómodo aún en los asientos más rígidos. Kuroo quiere agradecer todos aquellos momentos que puede tener con solo extender su mano y tocar la piel de su persona amada, quiere agradecer que pese a todo puede estar con él, pero nunca podría terminar de hacerlo con solo palabras.

 _«Te amo»_

Susurra desde sus adentros, un pensamiento transmitido por un lazo inquebrantable. En respuesta, siente los dedos de Morisuke entrelazarse con los suyos.

Sin pensarlo, queda dormido, calentando sus manos frías con el calor que se produce al solo estar juntos.

…

Kuroo había quedado tan inmerso en su burbuja de felicidad, que cuando Kai le despierta y le dice que han llegado a Miyagi, todavía hay una pequeña sensación de que había olvidado algo de vital importancia. No fue hasta que baja y el entrenador pasa lista que su burbuja explota, explota repentinamente con una simple pregunta de Yamamoto.

— _¿Dónde está Kenma?_

Y eso es suficiente para que Tetsurou recuerde que debía de decirle a dónde se dirigían a Kenma hace al menos 15 minutos.

Morisuke parece leer sus pensamientos (lo cual era muy probable), ya que enseguida toma las riendas y planea separarse para ir a buscarlo mientras los demás terminan de desempacar.

Kuroo espera que Kenma esté bien, tiene la idea de dónde empezar a buscar: aquel parque donde habían esperado toda esa calurosa tarde de verano.

(...)

Kenma despertó poco antes de llegar a la ciudad donde iban a pasar su campamento de entrenamiento. Su estómago comenzó a revolverse, aunque no dolía, era una sensación similar a las náuseas pero sin llegar a ello. Un sabor su paladar le obliga a no volver a dormir. Observa de reojo a los demás, están complementamente dormidos, los ronquidos de Tora estaban apaciguados por una chaqueta que Kai le había puesto encima, Kuroo y Yaku parecían en su tercer sueño y el entrenador hablaba de algo que no lograba escuchar con el chófer.

Su vista grisácea mira por la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente despejado ese día, sería excelente para entrenar sin duda, aunque no le gustaba el calor.

Una vez por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, Kozume empieza a notar algo extraño en el lugar. Siente que ha estado ahí antes, que conoce dónde está.

No le había preguntado a Kuroo o a alguien de su equipo sobre el destino para el campamento, siempre le había parecido algo irrelevante. Pero ahora mismo no era de ese modo, ni mucho menos, porque ahora estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba: Miyagi.

Es el lugar donde vive Shouyou. El lugar donde aquel verano esperó y esperó, con la esperanza de poder ver a su alma gemela por fin, poder conocer su rostro y voz.

Estaba en Miyagi, estaba en el mismo lugar donde podría ver a su alma gemela. La sangre se le hiela desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta las manos.

Cuando el conductor se estaciona en un pequeño campo frente a unas canchas, todos comienzan a despertar, pero para ese momento, Kenma ya ni siquiera estaba en el bus.

No lo piensa, lo cual es impropio de él, pero hay algo que le dice que tiene que avanzar, no podría quedarse ahí simplemente. Podría decir que es su conciencia o tal vez algo más, que guía sus pies hasta aquel lugar, por un camino del que no está seguro cómo es que sabe. Simplemente se guía por instinto, hacía donde las flores comienza a verse completamente blancas y hermosas.

Cuando mira enfrente, ahí está aquel parque. Tal como recordaba, el pasto ha crecido un poco, pero no lo han descuidado por completo.

Kozume se sienta en el borde de la barda baja que hay en la entrada, el árbol que está al lado mece sus hojas al son del viento, una brisa nítida e impregnada de colores que es incapaz de ver. Kenma se ha sentado ahí, como si estuviera esperando algo. De todas maneras no tiene idea de cómo volver al lugar del que vino.

Se sienta y espera en incertidumbre, hay una sensación burbujeante en su pecho que no entiende. No se sentía así cuando vino la primera vez, tal vez es por el hecho de estar solo ahora, tal vez es algo más, una inexplicable tensión en el hilo del destino que se acorta más y más.

Él saca su vieja y confiable consola, para distraerse de todos aquellas desordenadas y repentina emociones que florecen en cada poro de su piel. Su rostro se siente acalorado y se cuestiona si todo esto se debe a que está comenzando a enfermarse o algo similar. Pasan los minutos, y Kenma siente que han sido horas, el tiempo pesa a cada segundo porque su mente no puede concentrarse en su videojuego.

Kozume sabe en qué está pensando subconscientemente, es imposible ignorarlo, es imposible ignorar el hecho de que tiene la pequeña esperanza de que sus caminos se crucen, de que aquellos enredos se disuelva en un solo tirón, que los muros del laberinto caigan y pueda verle con claridad, a aquella persona al otro lado de su destino.

Su alma gemela.

Una ventisca le hace cerrar los ojos, es extraño, porque hace un segundo no había absolutamente nada. Ni mínimo indicio de brisa primaveral.

Cuando Kozume abre sus orbes dorados los pixeles brillan más de la cuenta, hay algo extraño en aquellos tonos oscuros, era intenso, deslumbrante. Las flores de nuevo comienzan a tornarse vívidas y el césped aclara su frescura propia de los restos de rocío que queda de una nítida mañana. Son los pasos que se escuchan a lo lejos los que parecen marcar cada vez más la elevación de aquellos maravillosos tonos, el cielo tan inmenso y azul le desconcierta y estruja su pecho. Puede visualizar los tonos de tinta que habían dejado en su piel desde hace tiempo, marcas inexistentes ahora pero claras en su memoria.

Una voz que nunca antes había escuchado retumba sobre sus oídos, el viento mueve su cabello y el sol le deslumbra por unos instantes, pero al mismo tiempo es capaz de iluminar perfectamente todo su mundo, un mundo totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba.

Es hermoso.

Todo los colores brillan con un matiz que jamás imaginó, y sin embargo, ni el inmenso azul del cielo, el suave crema de las nubes, los vívidos pigmentos de las flores o el fresco verde del pasto es comparado con aquel tono anaranjado que el viento acaricia con gracia o el suave enrojecimiento de su piel.

Escucha su nombre ser aclamado con el ímpetu de mil emociones que forman el nudo de su garganta, nudo liberado en un suave susurro que escapa de sus labios en un leve temblor.

— _Shou…_

Cuando Kozume es consciente de que su cuerpo comienza a moverse por inercia, da un pequeño y decidido paso, un paso que siente retumbar la tierra y detener el tiempo. En un pestañeo los pasos de su otra mitad aceleran lo que los suyos aún no podían asimilar, acortando el espacio, tensando aquel hilo cada vez más, Kenma por un instante teme que este se rompa.

No obstante, aquel temor se desvanece con el choque que le envuelve en calidez ajena, los brazos del menor le rodean por encima de los hombros con ganas, de manera en la que siente su respiración cortarse brevemente y su corazón latir contra su pecho, corazón con corazón, difícil distinguir a quién pertenece la inquietud que cosquillea al contacto.

Las manos del rubio no dudan en posar en la espalda ajena, el algodón se encuentra levemente húmedo por el sudor del pelirrojo. El cuerpo del menor se siente cálido bajo la tela, su respiración agitada hace que su lomo suba y baje al compás de sus jadeos.

Kozume había pensado en Shouyou como alguien deslumbrante, alguien totalmente diferente a él, y no se equivocaba del todo. Esto era lo más maravilloso. Sus cabellos tan vibrantes le parece algo muy particular, pero a la vez siente que encaja perfectamente con él. El mayor puede notar como las manos del otro tiemblan involuntariamente al aferrarse a su chaqueta.

Y es en ese momento en el que Kenma tiene que recordar aquel inconveniente, aquella razón por la que era reacio a poder disfrutar cada segundo de este momento, porque aunque siente que su cabeza está por las nubes, pero aún no puede despegar sus pies del suelo, no cuando sabe que posiblemente su otra mitad está perdiendo algo importante, no cuando prácticamente le está arrebatando lo que una persona deslumbrante como Shouyou merece.

—¿Estás bien? —logra formular el setter, con un temor inmerso en su tono de voz, sin dejar de aferrarse al algodón de la camiseta ajena. El miedo no le había golpeado tanto como ahora, ahora que lo tiene frente a él, que logró tocarlo con sus propias manos, que siente su suave aroma a sandía, que pudo escuchar la armonía de su voz. Ahora que es posible que todo acabe definitivamente si él así lo decide.

El pelirrojo puede interpretar aquella pregunta de muchas maneras, porque es algo que parece que Kenma dice al aire y al mismo tiempo lo siente como una flecha apuntada justo en el centro de su pecho. La voz de Kenma es más suave y tranquila de lo que había imaginado, hay algo en ella que hace su piel erizarse. Aunque ha dejado de correr su corazón no pierde la fuerza con la que azota su caja torácica.

Hinata se obliga a separarse un poco del mayor, lentamente, Kenma solo sigue sus movimientos, como si simplemente dejara que lo que tenga que pasar pase, con una mirada baja y resignada de alguna manera. Hay una pequeña punzada que hace que al estómago del pelirrojo estremecerse.

—Kenma —comienza, con la esperanza de que aquellos fanales dorados se encuentren con los suyos. Los ojos de Kozume eran impresionantes, tenían un brillo propio que le fascina a primera vista, es una mirada enigmática y profunda que cala en sus huesos, si no podía ver los otros colores por el resto de su vida, de alguna manera no sería tan malo si podía contemplar aquel oro pulido; si podía ver el mundo a través de aquellas claras ventanas; porque en los ojos de Kenma podía ver su mundo al completo, y sabía que eso le era suficiente, su corazón estaba tan seguro de ello que no cabía duda alguna . Hinata no tiene idea de qué recóndito rincón saca la valía necesaria para posar sus manos en el rostro ajeno, tal vez de aquel fuego que enciende su motor, puede sentir la piel tersa y caliente al tacto. Cuando Kenma hace el ademán de decir algo, siente la necesidad de cortar toda incertidumbre que tenga con una voz firme y confiable—, estoy bien.

Por su parte, en ese preciso momento, Kozume puede ver aquel claro avellana que parece iluminar todo de nuevo. Kenma no pudo ver los colores por mucho tiempo, y no sabe si es por ello que ahora el claro pardo que está frente a él es de lo más impresionante que ha visto, o tal vez sea el destino que juega con él otra vez. Ciertamente ya no le importa.

—Shouyou…

—Kenma—, interrumpe nuevamente, tratando de calmar un poco su pulso —, de verdad está bien, quiero estar contigo, quiero conocerte, si puedo ver o no colores es lo de menos, puedo verte a ti, para mí eso es suficiente —, comenta con tranquilidad, aunque toma aire para lo siguiente —, ha pasado mucho, tenía tantas ganas de verte, pensé que de alguna manera te había molestado o había dicho algo que no debía, realmente me dolía pensar que tal vez te decepcioné de alguna manera, qué tal vez mi personalidad era demasiado molesta, y lo entendería, Kageyama siempre se queja de eso, igual algunos maestros me decían que hablaba demasiado o mi voz era demasiada alta. Pero sé que no eras del tipo de personaje que me dejaría de hablar por eso, ¿No? No quería ofenderte por pensar así de tí también, así que no entendía, estaba preocupado porque tuve ese pequeño ataque y pensé que te había pasado algo, así que comencé a imaginar que algo de verdad malo había pasado, no sabía si estabas bien, pero al menos una parte de mi sabía que te llegaban mis palabras, pero…

Hinata realmente no podía evitar comenzar a divagar sobre todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en el momento, miles de escenarios y situaciones donde Kenma pudo haberla pasado mal o algo por el estilo. No se esperaba que en medio de aquellas declaraciones que expresaban sus preocupaciones por todo lo pasado, el rubio las diera por terminado de esta manera. Ni siquiera el mismo Kenma lo había pensado, y él no hacía las cosas sin analizarlas al menos un poco antes, no obstante el movimiento fue repentino hasta para él.

Shouyou tarda unos segundos en asimilar la sensación de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, es una posición algo torpe y ambos quedan estáticos unos segundos, es su primer beso después de todo; solo un delicado roce que encaja perfectamente después de que el pelirrojo suelta un suspiro, baja las pestañas y deja simplemente las cosas fluir, Hinata puede sentir el calor de las manos de Kenma por sus costados, es extraño como su tacto puede dejar un hormigueo que se esparce hasta sus propios labios y revolotea en la su estómago.

Es un sentimiento grato que perdura aún después de que la sensación física le abandona, su corazón late tan fuertemente que es lo único que puede escuchar. Los orbes dorados del muchacho le capturan nuevamente, dejándole sin palabras.

—Yo también quiero conocerte, Shouyou —, susurra tranquilamente, llevando uno de los mechones de su cabello tras su oreja —, si es necesario encontraré alguna manera de que puedas ver los colores, sin tener que alejarme de ti. Quiero estar contigo, te quiero, Shouyou.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco, su nombre se escucha bien con la voz de Kenma, suena gentil y correcto. Las palabras del mayor le hacen sentir increíblemente feliz, no se da cuenta de cómo su vista se empaña y comienza a gotear, entre pigmentos dorados y grises todo se hace difuso. Es realmente tan feliz que podría explotar, está seguro de que todo iría bien, porque Kozume estaba ahí con él, y no había nada que los distanciara más.

—¡Kenma! —no puede evitar simplemente lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos, ahora que puede darse ese lujo. Ahora que esa persona tan especial puede acoger su pequeño corazón y darle amor.

Son felices, y por ahora es lo único que le importa, todo lo demás, todas aquellas vueltas que parecían no guiarlos a ninguna parte, todas esas dudas por el bienestar del otro, todo ese tiempo en el que tuvieron que estar lejos o los problemas que vendrían después. Nada habría sido en vano, ya que ahora se tienen uno al otro. De eso podrían estar seguros.

Kenma por fin encontró el destino correcto, aún entre tantos hilos enredados o caminos cruzados, encontró el camino cuyo destino era donde estaba Hinata Shouyou esperando.

 **FIN.**


End file.
